Mirror Shards
by c-hanting
Summary: Being a perfect lady in an aristocratic society is the ultimate goal for any girl. It gets embedded into their minds from the moment they are able to take their first steps. Living in the remains of a broken childhood and the societal pressures of being a perfect lady becomes increasingly difficult for Madeline; even more so that she is the second child of the Suoh company.
1. Chapter 1

_"Mama?"_

 _"Yes, darling?"_

 _"Why did Papa leave us? Does he not love us?"_

 _"Of course not, darling. Papa... has to be away for a little while for work. He loves us very much."_

 _"He'll come home soon though, right?"_

 _"I hope so, darling."_

* * *

He never came back.

The few times he would visit us, he would promise us with such certainty that we would remain together. Forever.

Father never fulfilled his promises that he made to his family. Naturally I did not understand why he abandoned us when I was younger and would constantly be questioning my mother about it. In my childhood, I would only see him periodically and his promises always left me in high hopes that we would have a complete family. It would have been the family that everyone desired to have. As a little girl confused about her situation, it made me cling to this hope of having this family. A father was someone that would protect his family with endless love. This view that I held towards my father gradually morphed into a darkened cruel one. Selfishness and manipulative is what I seen in my father.

Father wasn't the one who taught my brother and I how to ride a bike... Mother was.

Father wasn't the one who tucked us in at night... Mother was.

Father wasn't the one to pick us up when we fell down... Mother was.

Father wasn't the one that raised us... Mother did.

Optimism is what kept my brother's chin high about this entire situation as he clung onto the hope that I once held onto. As my view towards our father changed, I never understood why my brother remained hopeful. How could a father abandon his family to go somewhere far away?

His periodic visitations was something that we used to look towards eagerly, however his attention was directed towards my brother considering he was the eldest one. It made my younger self question everything surrounding my father as I was cast aside with numerous expensive gifts in my arms. Those gifts never filled the loneliness in my heart from the lack of attention and love from him. Mother always attempted to reassure me that my father loved me endlessly but that did not quell the lingering doubt in my heart.

Considering the lack of presence of a father figure in my childhood, my brother stepped forwards bravely to be everything that we lacked. It was adorable seeing how brave he was to attempting to be a father figure and brother at the same time, but I never questioned him. Every day he would drag me on an adventure or attempt to teach me about memorable lessons that he would have learnt the day before. My younger self looked up to him highly because of his determination to help me despite being a mere year older. Naturally my grandfather was there to fill in any holes that my father left, my brother dismissed his help saying that he could do it all by himself.

There was no denying the large void in our hearts that my father knowing left within us.

* * *

Devastation shortly fallen upon our family when we heard that our mother had fallen ill. It was absolutely heart breaking on my brother and I seeing our mother grow increasingly fragile and continuously exhausted. Seeing someone that was our foundation begin to crumble was horrifying to young children. Mother could not get up to see the beautiful flowers that she adored so much or have picnics that she always insisted we have every weekend. Dreariness filled our household as the smile that beautifully graced her face soon faded into her sickly state. It was those moments that my brother and I aimed to make her smile every day that we loved so much. Many people frequently said that we inherited her smile.

A tremor shook our household when my grandmother on my father's side contacted us. It was within her demands that I were to be separated from my mother and brother to be sent to a boarding school. It aimed to enhance womanly instincts and teach me the proper etiquette of high society of aristocracy. Naturally when I refused the offer to remain with my family, I was silenced immediately and forced into leaving. With tears welling in my eyes, I bid farewell to my sickly mother and lonely brother to head off towards this boarding school. Long years of residing within the school had molded me into a proper lady that many strive to be. There was absolutely no contact with the outside world in fear that it would tamper with my studies and training.

My heart shattered upon hearing that I was unable to return home to my brother and mother when my studies were completed. Nearly four long years of yearning to be reunited with them was snatched from me. My grandmother had made all arrangements that my brother was no longer with my mother and was residing in Japan for the previous two years. There was a sense of betrayal that I felt from her.

I was devastated.

My family was completely broken. My father left us, my mother grew very ill and now my brother left without a proper goodbye.

As I was taught in Rosetta's Elite Boarding School for Girls was to act like a proper lady about the situation. Always be poised and polite without showing any of your emotions. It was improper if a woman acted out against society's expectations. Bottling every emotion within me, I gradually became the person I was taught to be... The person my grandmother wanted me to be.

* * *

Meeting people always had the exact routine of appearing flawless and perfected mannerisms. A lady is meant to be effortlessly poised with an aura of grace surrounding her. Any person that met me would continuously praise my etiquette and mannerisms that I would respond with a politely false smile. Mindless chatter surrounded these people about nonsense and gossip that never failed to bore me. I remained true to my training in France of being a proper lady and entertained these people.

This time was different. It was not your average high aristocrat in high society. Emotions would be running dangerously high within me as this was something I was stressing about for months. My anxiety was gnawing me from within at the mere thought of this because it was the first time in five years that I was reuniting with my father.

Footsteps were feather light as I stepped into his large office. The atmosphere was suffocating the moment I stepped in with his piercing stare fixated upon me. It felt as though every movement I made was to his judgement despite my perfected calm composure. My nerves were sky rocketing within my chest as I focused on breathing evenly.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Father." My soft voice broke the suffocating silence as I gracefully dipped into a curtsy followed by a traditional Japanese bow. Both of these greetings were considered respectful in France and Japan that was trained deep within me. My main focus was remaining respectful despite him being my father. It would be considering highly atrocious to be improper in any fashion towards him.

The smile on his face was nearly blinding.

"Ah, my dear Madeline! Papa is so glad to have you move to Japan with your brother and I!" The exclamation of enthusiasm from Father was something that startled me internally. All I did was soak in his ever remaining extroverted self in stride as light wrinkles pulled at his face. He stood from his large wooden desk and opened his arms welcomingly.

"Come give Papa a grand hug!"

If I were younger then I would have gleefully did so without restraint. I am a proper lady now.

Silence. Emotionless as a statue I stood in the center of the office with eyes piercing towards him. My lack of movements and vocal action made him lower his arms slowly as a frown pulled on his face.

"Papa missed it when Madeline used to rush to me, all excited to see me! You've grown up!" He wailed dramatically that seemed to run high in our family. It was times like these that I was quite thankful I hadn't inherited that.

Was this the man that owned such a successful business and was the chairman of the school?

"Times have changed." My voice was curt and emotionless as I continued to stare at him unwavering. Underneath my composure I was studying his features for what it seemed like the first time. Every time that I laid my eyes upon my father, I am always left in surprise of how little genes I inherited from him. His dark hair that had very few streaks of grey and hazel eyes was a stark difference from my bright golden hair and violet eyes.

"My, you've grown into quite a young woman! You look exactly like your mother!"

Everything within me froze. How dare he talk so casually about Mother?

"Thank you, Father." The instinctive polite tone returned with half hearted words. My hands were clenched behind my back, away from his observant eyes. All I wanted to do was scold him and get angry about his decisions of abandoning us.

"I had always known you were going to grow into a fine woman! It's in your genes, you know!"

"Father, if my growth is all you had wanted to speak with me, I would much rather leave." I replied in a business tone. My eyes stared into his as if silently challenging him. I have been told frequently that my eyes intimidate others from the sheer intensity. It had given me a strange sort of pride knowing that people shy away from the power of my stare. When people keep my stare it unnerves me because it meant that they weren't your average person.

His eyes filled with sadness for a moment, "I truly did miss it when you were younger. However that it not what I wished to talk about."

Finally some maturity.

"Now I'm sure you are well aware of your residence while staying in Japan. Under your grandmother's orders you are to stay with your brother in the second estate. It is also easier to know your way around with him by your side." Father explained with a softened smile on his face. It was clear he was thinking about my brother and I when we were younger. The two of us were nearly inseparable. Our one year age difference made no effect on our close bond. Most people thought we were twins.

I wanted to ask where he was but I remained silent. I knew better than to voice out my thoughts about my brother. My posture remained poised as I stood in front of my father who sat at his desk. In the eyes of everyone I was a perfect lady who never strayed from her place.

"Would you care to see him? He's currently at his club activities." Father offered with another smile. His eyes watched my every movement to detect any subtle hints of my thoughts and emotions only to come empty handed.

A small, polite smile grew on my face, "That would be lovely."

"Do you want me to escort you?"

"No thank you. I'd rather your secretary escort me."

Anxiety swelled within me for several reasons. Reuniting with my father was one thing I had stressed over immensely during the past years. Dread would fill my stomach upon the mere thought of reuniting with my father. He caused our family great distress with clear knowledge of what he damaged in the process of his frequent visiting. Seeing my brother again after 3 years is another reason my anxiety had spiked. I had no contact with him during these years for unknown reasons. Not once had he answered my emails, letter, calls or texts. It caused me a series of negative emotions surging through me that plagued me constantly.

He was my best friend.

For the past 3 years I have yearned to see my brother again... _why_ am I hesitating to finally accept the chance to see him. Why am I hesitating to open these doors that separates me from him?

Loneliness had plagued me for the numerous years I residing in that dreaded boarding school. It was during that time that I had closed myself from the world to be replaced by the image of a proper lady. Being reserved for this prolonged period of time had allowed me to forget what it was like to freely be myself. The last time I was fully accepted for who I am was my brother, mother, and grandparents. After being torn apart from my lovely family had resulted in shutting the world out forcefully behind steel walls.

Noiselessly I exhaled slowly to regain my composure. The secretary that had escorted me to the third music room had excused herself long ago to leave me in privacy. My father originally desired to have a grand introduction that I swiftly refused. A lady is supposed to be humble. I was perfectly fine doing this on my own.

Pushing down my anxiety underneath a cool mask, I delicately smoothed out my pressed navy skirt and adjusted my frilly white blouse. My golden hair was styled in an elegant low side bun with my fringe pulled into the twisting part. It gave me a prim and proper appearance of a lady in high aristocrat society. After reassuring myself that I looked flawless, I knocked on the grand doors three times that echoed deeply across the high ceiling hallways tauntingly. Slowly I pushed the double doors open and closed my eyes against the blinding lights.

" _Welcome~_ "

The doors revealed seven teenage males standing in pure elegance and grace. Each one radiated their own respective superiority with their beauty as they gazed upon me. There was one with beautiful golden hair that I fixated my eyes upon immediately with recognition flowing through me. Everyone else residing in this room blurred into the background as I soaked in the appearance of the beautiful teenager. It had been years of imaging how he must have looked now after maturing and now he stands before me blowing away all expectations. His violet eyes widened slowly as he began breathing deeply upon looking at me.

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance once more, Tamaki." My voice was smooth as I greeted him after tilting my head to the side in acknowledgement. I watched his eyes blink rapidly in disbelief as thick silence encased the atmosphere. My hands were clasped delicately in front of me as I awaited his response in concealed anxiousness. From my peripheral vision I noticed the people surrounding us glance between Tamaki and I in full curiously.

"Uh, Tono, whose this?" Identical twins asked Tamaki in perfect harmony with amber eyes flickered between Tamaki and I, "And why does she look like you?"

A small polite smile grew upon my lips at seeing the questioning stares from the remaining six teenage males at Tamaki's side. Each one were silently attempting to figure this situation out in their minds after the twins had spoken the question that everyone was wondering.

"Oh my, please forgive my rudeness. Allow to introduce myself," My voice was portrayed as polite surprise as I dipped into a low graceful curtsy with a pleasant polite smile on my face, "I am Madeline Sophie De Grantaine Suoh."

" _What?!_ "

My pleasant expression remained intact at the chaos that erupted. Every male, with the exception of the two dark haired ones, bombarded the still astonished Tamaki. He remained oblivious to his friend's chaotic attitudes towards him. All he did was stare silently at me with no acknowledgement to his peers. Some of his friends were slightly hurt at him for not informing them that he had a sister. The small pang of hurt welled within me at the fact but was quickly pushed aside as I focused onto him. His vibrant violet eyes held my own matching eyes.

The petite male stepped forwards with a curious expression still on his face, "Please forgive me but does this mean you're Tamaki-senpai's sister?"

That caught everyone's attention and awaited eagerly for my reply.

"Indeed it does." I nodded.

My eyes glanced back towards Tamaki, "It's been quite a while, Rene."

The teenager wearing the spectacles had announced to the female students in the room that the club activities were finished for the evening with a calm and authoritative voice. Internally it startled me because I had not noticed those girls standing around us curiously due to my attention primarily focused on my brother standing before me. The whispers that came from those students were not paid any attention as they left the room.

"Would you like some tea, Suoh-san?" It was the natural politeness from the petite boy that offered me tea as I was led to the extravagant couches deeper into the room. Carefully I tucked my skirt underneath me as I graciously accepted the deep rose tea when he returned with the tray. Tense silence surrounded the atmosphere as I occasionally sipped at my tea whilst waiting for any reaction from Tamaki. He was pulled to sit across from me by the twins as he stared at me with wide violet eyes as if he was in a trance. It is understandable that he acted the way he did because we had not seen each other in years. It must have been quite startling.

"M-Madeline?..."

Finally Tamaki stuttered out with his voice breaking and tears welled up in his eyes as he stared longingly. I swallowed down any anxiousness that arose from the silence and his emotional state and nodded. My response only led to him flying over the coffee table and wrapping his arms around me tightly. He sobbed loudly against my neck and slowly brought us to our feet to hug me better. His familiar scent filled my nose that brought back many old memories.

My figure was absolutely frozen as Tamaki embraced me tightly. No one had been physically close to me in years and the feeling of arms encasing my figure was foreign. I could feel my collar getting soaked with tears as Tamaki sobbed in my neck yet I did not move a muscle.

"Rene, if you will, please let go of me." I said politely without any subtle hints of my thoughts.

Tamaki did as he was told but held me at arms length with a watery smile plastered on his face and the occasional sniffle. His French etiquette appeared as he kissed me on both cheeks in greeting of a loved one. The smallest ball of warmth grew within me at the familiar etiquette and his loving greeting to me.

"It's been so long... Look at how beautiful you've become! You're a _spitting image_ of mother! It's all in the genes, of course, considering I inherited them as well! Both of us are simply beautiful people! I have so much to tell you! Did you know that Kyoto is _not_ the Wonderland of Japan? It's absurd! Oh gracious me, I haven't seen you in forever!" Tamaki ranted on endlessly in excitement. An impossibly wide smile was plastered on his face. A warm sensation swelled in my chest at the mere presence of Tamaki. All my worries of him hating me and moving away in resentment of me washed away.

"Thank you, brother, for your kind words." I answered politely while gently removing his hands from my shoulders. My hands instinctively clasped upon my lap as I tilted my head up to stare up at him.

He blinked at me and replied softly with something unreadable in his eyes, "You've changed so much."

"Times have changed, Tamaki." The tone of my voice held finality and he blinked once more at me. I was aware he is referring to the times when we were closer. I cleared my throat before motioning towards his silent friends for a distraction, "Now why don't you introduce me to your lovely friends?"

"Ah! How could I neglect my own family? Madeline dear this is the infamous Host Club! It consists of the Vice President aka Mommy, Otori Kyoya, Second Year. These shady twins are our beloved sons, Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru, First Years. This is our beautiful daughter, Fujioka Haruhi, First Year. And last but not least, our wonderful neighbours and senpai: Haninodzuka Mitsukuni and Morinodzuka Takashi! Everyone this is my beautiful sister: Madeline Sophie De Grantaine Suoh!"

"Pleasure to meet you all." Formally I greeted the silent members of the club with a practiced Japanese bow before watching surprise flicker across their faces at not only the presence of mine but my formalities. There was silent awe gracing their faces as I noticed their eyes flicker between Tamaki and I.

Kyoya stepped forwards with grace and handed me a red rose, "The pleasure is ours, Princess."

I tilted my head in acknowledgement without showing my discomfort as being called princess.

"Now, I expect everyone to be nice to my sister, especially you two shady twins! You shall treat her as you would treat me!" Brightly Tamaki announced with a wide smile on his face as he threw his arm around my shoulders. I could not help but notice how large he has grown over these past few years as I shrugged his arm off.

"...Wait." Tamaki halted and turned towards me in confusion, "Not that I don't want you here but why are you here?"

I cleared my throat once again after gently taking a sip of my tea.

"I had complete my training in France, thus I have been told to take residence with you." My explanation was perfectly vague without seeming suspicious of our particular situation in front of his club members. The topic of our grandmother is a sensitive one for the both of us and I would rather not talk about it.

A smile beamed on Tamaki's face, "That's wonderful!"

"What time had you arrived in Japan, Miss Suoh?" Haruhi asked me in a conversational and polite tone with his large caramel eyes staring at me. He seemed strangely feminine with his physique and soft facial features.

"Two hours ago."

"Are you tired, Ma-chan?" My attention was brought to the small child, Haninodzuka. Underneath my cool composure, I was astonished by his nickname he had given me without asking nor knowing me enough. There was something about his youthful statue and pleasantness that made my heart soften.

"Thank you for asking, Haninodzuka-senpai, but I'm perfectly fine." Professionally I lied through a polite smile because they didn't need to know that I am beyond tired after such a long flight. A lady does not burden other with her troubles.

A large toothy smile appeared on his face as he leaned on the edge of the opposing couch, "You can call me Honey! Oh, and you can call my friend Mori!"

The twins, who sat on the opposing couch with Honey, leaned forwards with observant amber eyes and said in harmony, "You could pass as Tono's twin, Miss Suoh."

"Although you have such fine mannerisms and etiquette," The right twin started.

"Not to mention, nicer features compared to Tono." The left twin finished.

A polite smile was plastered on my face in acknowledgment.

"Hey! I have perfect mannerisms and etiquette!" Tamaki exclaimed loudly in outrage at these twins, "Although my sister's beauty is extraordinary- I have nice features too!"

Bickering and teasing continued onward between the three of them with the occasional input from Honey. The others would simply sigh or roll their eyes at the bickering as if they were used to such situations. I observed the interactions between all of them in interest and stored them into my mind for future reference. It has such a family interaction feeling just watching these teenagers. An uncomfortable feeling grew within me as I realized that they are as close as Tamaki and I once were. It is a bond that I no longer have with anyone and watching them made it more prominent than ever.

Perhaps it is time to leave than interrupt their bonding time.

"It was a wonderful pleasure meeting you people. Unfortunately I must take my leave now. I have matters to attend to at the Suoh 2nd Residence." Gracefully I stood to my feet and bowed thankfully to them followed by a curtsy. Curtsying was instinctual because it is my mother's culture that I had grown up in, so I must constantly remind myself to ignore those instincts.

"I'll take you home! I could show you around the mansion this evening!" Glee filled Tamaki's violet eyes as he bounded towards me with an offered arm towards me.

"That would be splendid." I turned to the Host Club members, "Until we meet again."

* * *

 ** _(Edit: May 2017)_**

 ** _Hello everyone!_**

 ** _I hope that this may be a story to your liking! It is primarily about Tamaki Suoh's younger sister appears and we follow her throughout the manga series. I try to stick as closely to the plot line as possible without it seeming that it is a script which would be boring to some people._**

 ** _I will update this story whenever I feel like it and edit the first couple chapters whenever I decide! (For those who re-read!)_**

 ** _I did have other stories that I have since taken down from this account. I do have plenty of ideas for numerous anime, movies, and TV shows that I am hesitant to dive into. If any of you are interested in hearing my ideas for stories for Yuri on Ice!, Black Butler, Kuroko no Basket, and Attack on Titan then please DM me!_**

 ** _Enjoy this story!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Unsettling fear made my stomach churn unpleasantly and constricted my chest. The growth of this fear came from the Host Club. Everything they produced and enacted was through their familial bond. A bond created through mutual trust, loyalty, and care. All of which I was deprived from these past years which made it difficult for me to embrace once more. From my past experience with those virtues, I had grown impossibly close with my family only to have it brutally ripped apart before I was able to comprehend it. It is not something to repeat once again because of how damaging the outcome is. This Host Club was unaware or did not care for this outcome because of the strength of their bond. Each of them was accepting and caring in their own respective ways.

Taking in his own hands, Tamaki insisted that he shown me albums of the Host Club while enthusiastically explaining whom each one was and their background. All of their individualistic quirks and habits is now embedded into my mind and, frankly, scared me. Each member has their own cunning quirk that allows them to open up a person's personality and desires due to their jobs as hosting. To host in this club, they must understand how a lady acts and know what she truly wants underneath their persona. Knowing this puts that unsettling fear into me because of the years I spent perfecting my persona and building walls to hide whom I once was. All of my training is being put to the test before I could fully grasp the situation. That is what is unsettling.

Whilst attempting to grasp my current fear, I was overcome by the unfamiliarity of unknown. Not knowing my way around, of this mansion, of my new school, of this Host Club and of my family is greatly overwhelming and frightful. I had grown used to the great halls and dormitories of Rosetta's Elite Boarding School for Girls. It was embedded so far into my memory that I would close my eyes and find my way around perfectly without any mishaps. There was a set routine that my mind and body was grown attached to. I was used to being alone from the past few years of being isolated. Now I was thrown into an entirely different country with a new home, language and people.

Another problematic factor that has sprung up is my brother. It was undeniable that he has grown into a gorgeous young man with a bright future that everyone adores, yet something is off about him. Tamaki has grown into his theatrical and outgoing self who has a radiance that draws everyone near. I sense that there is something lingering deep underneath his exterior persona. It was a complex maze within him that makes it difficult to decipher what it is. It made me stand on edge because although we had our time apart, I could still sense something unbalancing. On normal circumstances I would have been able to identify what was wrong swiftly. Now I can't.

The pressure of being the perfect lady was unbelievably high. Now that I have grown older and been through the training; the expectations of being perfect was prominent.

 _"Don't let anything stand in your way of becoming a proper lady. You must set aside your own selfish emotions in order to become a perfect lady."_

* * *

The first day of attending Ouran Private Academy was unnerving and exhausting.

There was the exact astonishment flashing across people's faces upon my introduction before they commented about the similarities between my brother and I. Students and teachers alike would walk towards me with expectations that I would be like Tamaki. Our eyes is what caught people's attention the most because they would comment that they are beautiful with flushed cheeks. When I graciously thanked them modestly, a shy smile would grow on their faces before introducing me to others. Occasionally the Host Club would reach the conversation which made me wonder how popular these boys were.

My mind was exhausted from converting Japanese into my brain the entire morning with the addition of people attempting to have a conversation with me. All morning I was hoping to find a secluded place to find peace within me once more, only to have that plan ruined my brother. He had rushed over from the second year floor to insist I eat lunch with them. According to him, I should not become a wallflower whilst at Ouran Private Academy. On our journey to the cafeteria many people called out to Tamaki and complimented the both of us. It was strange to witness such a thing. Normally people acknowledge each other politely before continuing on their way. In Ouran it seemed that this was a regular occurrence, especially with my brother. Sitting with the Host Club pained my ears due to the loud ruckus they made with their lively conversations. I was certain that my presence was not noticed and it hadn't mattered if I stayed or left.

The Host Club, specifically Tamaki, sent me an invitation to join them after school. There was absolutely no possible way I was going to stick around watching my brother flirt with a bunch of girls. It was not in my interest of being surrounded by people wasting their time by useless flirtations. Naturally it had caught my brother's attention and he was rather insistent that I joined them. Becoming a wallflower was something unheard of to Tamaki, especially if it was his own family. It wasn't until my sharp decline made him back off.

For the duration of the week I have stayed in Japan I have been overloaded with homework. In all of my subjects my teachers had given me plentiful of handout booklets, textbooks and advice to catch up with the rest of the class. It was rather bothersome to have all of your spare time filled with homework but it was better than being with flirtatious boys. Having this homework was a perfect reason to excuse myself from useless invitations to the Host Club and other students hoping to befriend another Suoh.

Many people had tried to befriend me upon orders from their parents. I wasn't oblivious to the forceful politeness of the students. It was the same situation every time I go. The Suoh name is extremely popular and wealthy which results people trying to use you for their personal gain. It was a game to win by reaching the top of the status chain and manipulating people for your own benefit. I had begun having lunches in a secluded of the rose gardens to isolate myself from everyone. It was only at these gardens where I could finally free myself from the sophisticated expression that I had to wear when around people. I was finally free to be who I am and without disappointing people from failing their expectations at these gardens. The aroma of the flowers and gentle spring breezes was relaxing to the mind and body.

I would stare distractedly at the beautiful velvet roses and get lost in my thoughts. They were as isolated as I am in the deep gardens. I would always be memorized at the perfectly grown flowers. They kept me occupied during my lonesome times at lunch.

* * *

I had forgotten that June was one of Japan's rainy months. I gloomily stared out the windows of our classroom before lunch. The skies were darkened to a dull grey and a heavy rain pounded upon the Academy. Now I couldn't see the roses today. It was my favourite part of my lonesome days. My days were filled with waking up early for school, attend school and lunches by myself then going home by myself. A routine that quickly I became accustomed to and grew lonelier each day. It was lonesome considering Tamaki was constantly busy with being a president for his club and entertaining his ladies. The silent solitude became attached to me as my mind grew heavy with the extra time to think. Now I have to search for a new place to embrace the solitudee.

Each day when the bell rings for class dismissal for lunch, every person rushes to be free of the restrains of the classroom. No one had taken notice of me as I remained sitting at my desk. The sounds of the hallways grew increasingly before slowly disappearing in the direction of the cafeteria. I let out a small sigh before I was surrounded by silence with the exception of the rain pattering against the windows. It was something to listen to whilst your thoughts consume you.

"Miss Suoh?"

My body involuntarily tensed at the voice. My hand gently pressed on my chest in an attempt to cease my rapidly beating heart before regaining my composure. I turned my head to find Haruhi looking expectantly at me. His wide eyes blinked over at my in curiosity from his seat towards my left. A homemade bento was opened on his desk and the delicious aroma filled my nose.

"Oh, Fujioka-san, I hadn't noticed you were still here." I commented lightly as I folded my hands on my lap. This was the first time I had spoken to him properly.

"This is where I usually stay during lunch. It gives me peace and quiet from the Host Club." He explained with a slight bitter tone at the mentioning of the flirtatious club. Haruhi sighed deeply in exhaustion at the mere thought of the Host Club.

"I apologize for disrupting your peace, Fujioka-san." I bowed slightly in apology before moving to gather my things. My mind races of different areas to go to where I could be surrounded in silence.

Haruhi waved his slender hands in front of him, "No no, I don't mind at all! You can stay here with me, if you would like."

I simply blinked at his generosity. Surprise crossed my minds for a couple seconds that felt hours. It was something hard to find nowadays: pure generosity.

"Why thank you, Fujioka-san. I appreciate it very much." A polite smile grew on my face as I sat back down on my seat. I moved my books back in their original place and smoothed out the wrinkles in my bright uniform skirt. A pleasant feeling settled within me at this boy's kindness to someone he has barely known for two weeks. Someone he has only spoke a few words to.

Haruhi smiled slightly at me, "You can call me Haruhi, if you'd like."

I couldn't help but admire how pure of heart Haruhi is.

"You may call me Madeline if we are on first name basis now."

"Sounds perfect, Madeline!" Haruhi exclaimed brightly with a wide smile that lit his entire face gorgeously.

We were surrounded by a comfortable atmosphere now that we were on first name basis. The first tough exterior wall of friendship has begun to deteriorate in a pleasant sort of way. We weren't at that particular level of friendship to be having comfortable conversations. Although I hadn't minded considering I was used to my solitude. My mind returned to focus on my history work that I have been working on since the beginning of lunch. I was nearly finished the entire assignment when our comfortable silence was cut off by Haruhi.

"Madeline, may I ask why you're not at the cafeteria with the others?" I looked over at the boy to find him staring at me in pure curiosity. No bad intentions were detected from my quick observations on him. Haruhi had his head tilted to the side to only show his innocence of the question further.

I cleared my throat before answering, "I don't particularly enjoy noisy places filled with noisy people. I find sitting at the rose gardens more enjoyable than the cafeteria."

"I understand how you feel. That's why I sit up here in the classrooms to get away from the Host Club." Haruhi nodded in understanding. An irritable expression passed over his face at the thought of the Host Club before sighing with a shake of his head. There was more to this Host Club and Haruhi than I had expected. Unnecessary trouble was sent to him by the idiotic tactics from my brother. Sympathy for the poor student filled me because he was an honor student who needed to keep up his high grades. Haruhi did not need any further burden laying on his shoulders whilst competing to maintain his spot in this academy.

I fell into silence for a few moments before bowing once more, "I apologize for my brother's outrageous antics. Tamaki is certainly an egotistical and dramatic boy. He can be quite a handful but he truly means well."

Haruhi blinked at me in astonishment. I turned towards him fully in question of his astonishment.

"Oh! I don't know why you're apologizing for Tamaki's actions but thank you." Haruhi exclaimed in confusion with a tilt of his head. It made him appear more feminine when he did so. His eyes were glazed over in complete confusion as he attempted to figure my intentions.

I let out a small sigh as I straightened out my posture, "I feel obligated to since I am related to him. I hope he hadn't caused you too much trouble. He has certainly changed during the past few years."

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked with a tilt of his head.

Silence. No words were spoken from me as I battled the internal debate of expressing my past to this boy. It was rare when someone had been truly genuine when asking about my past. Most times people are interested in building a relationship for my family's names and the company. It resulted in creating tough barriers between myself and people due to the lack of trust. Haruhi didn't seem to care about that. Pure curiosity radiated from him with genuinely pure intentions.

"I hadn't seen my brother in 3 years I since he had moved to Japan." There was no tone in my voice as I explained to him. My tone and expression was neutral as I conversed.

"What happened? Wait, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry!" Words flew out of his mouth in a panicked hurry. His hands apologetically waved quickly in front of him in hopes that he hadn't offended me. It was intriguing, the generosity that poured out of him. Unlike many people I have come across, Haruhi had a different sort of respectable manners that was difficult to find.

A faint smile ghosted my lips at the boy to reassure him that I was not offended. The moment I opened my mouth to vaguely explain the reason of my lack of communication when the bell rang. The both of us let out a small sigh at the interruption. The chatter of the students grew at they began trekking back to their respective classes.

I tilted my head in acknowledgement to Haruhi, "I apologize, I suppose that's another story for another time, Haruhi."

"What story do you speak of?" A chorus of two voices asked from behind us.

Haruhi and I turned around to find Hikaru and Kaoru sauntering up to us from the door.

"None of your business." Haruhi replied nonchalantly as he promptly turned away from them. The actions and words seemed so casual as if this happened often to him. Silently I observed their interactions with great care to soak in information that I knew would be useful. Unmeaning annoyance that was overcame easily by the twin brothers.

"You were speaking to Miss Suoh about something that has caught our interest." The two of them harmonized at their cat like eyes flickered between the both of us. Identical smirks were plastered on their flawless skin that radiated confidence and playfulness. Haruhi sighed in annoyance at their antics that seemed that this was something that occurred regularly. He rolled his brown eyes before turning around properly in his desk.

I cleared my throat before answering, "I can assure you that it's nothing that would matter to you two."

"Ou, you two are being secretive-"

"-and don't want us to know something!"

A polite smile was sent to the twins before I discreetly sighed quietly to prevent any emotions to be used to their advantage. My ears caught small murmurs from the two of them considering they sat behind Haruhi and I. My mind pushed aside any insecurities that nudged at my thoughts of accidentally turned away any potential friends. Our science teacher walked through the door sophisticated effectively making the students to slowly cease the chatter. They pulled out their textbooks and notebooks in preparation of the lesson.

"Hey, Madeline?" Haruhi asked in a quieter tone to avoid getting the teacher angry. He leaned across the idle discreetly to make our small conversation more quieter.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to come to the Host Club today before summer break starts next week? We can continue our conversation, if you would like?" Haruhi asked me lightly, knowing fully well that the others had asked me to join them countless times. At least he was considerate enough to ask, not try to force me.

I wasn't entirely sure what made me agree. Perhaps it was because I had found the pure generosity in Haruhi that was rare to find. There was something about that boy that makes him completely different to everyone else. A diamond among the ground of rocks. I hadn't wanted to go to the Host Club. It wasn't my interest to interact with flirtatious boys and have mindless chatter. Not to mention these boys still unnerved me about their closeness as a group and how open they were. Not to mention, I was certainly not used to being around such outgoing and enthusiastic people.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." I greeted politely with a tilt of my head as I entered the third music room. The seven men were scattered around the empty room, completely unprepared for customers at the moment. Each one of them glanced up in surprise at my entrance but I disregarded them.

"Ah, Madeline, you finally decided to show up!" Tamaki exclaimed happily from his area of getting ready. A bright grin grew on his beautiful face at the sight of me.

I blinked.

Everything was an Egyptian paradise style.

"I see you have noticed our cosplay style today, Miss Suoh."

My attention was brought to Kyoya, who was dressed a sophisticated Egyptian God. His sharp eyes watched my every movement while a pleasant smile pulled at his face. He was sitting on an extravagant chaise near the built-in oasis while his laptop and notebook beside hi,.

"Ah, yes. I had forgotten for a brief moment that you cosplay here." I explained after regaining my composure in an elegant fashion. I stared at each of their costumes and heavy eyeliner. Each of the costumes were intricately designed with many gold assets.

"Oh, hey Madeline!" Haruhi greeted as he walked out from the kitchens with a tray of tea. He too was completely decked out in Egyptian clothing. "You made it!"

I nodded at him in acknowledgement. I watched as each of them prepare for their customers in their oasis setting. Large palm trees were purposely placed over the areas of where the customers would be sitting to provide shade from the fake lighting. Somehow the Host Club managed to create an oasis in the middle of the room to make it appear more realistic. Sand littered the ground with large palm leaves acting as a carpet.

"It's incredibly impressive" I commented as I gazed at each prop in appreciation. Never have I seen anything similar to this before.

"Thank you, Miss Suoh. It was all specifically designed for the Host Club as were our costumes. Your brother was the one who created this idea of ancient Egypt." Kyoya told me as he came to stand beside me with his notebook in his hands.

"Tamaki seems to maintain his creativity during these years." I said softly more to myself than Kyoya. I watched Tamaki flaunt around the room to ensure that everything was perfectly in order to his liking. A heavy feeling tugged at my heart knowing that he has inherited his creativity from mother as I did. The energy that he radiated and surrounded the room was far too similar to mother's too my liking.

"Pardon me?" Kyoya asked in interest, though I know he heard it fully well.

"I apologize but it does not matter."

Twenty minutes passed and the Host Club was finally ready for their guests. I resorted to sitting at an isolated table near one of the uncovered windows where many tall curtains were. It was perfectly isolated behind one of the Egyptian pyramids where Honey and Mori was placed on top. I knew that if I stayed near the main area I would only become a burden to them, so I excused myself to this table. Haruhi would certainly be busy entertaining his guests for a minimum of thirty minutes. I could be patient until that time. I had decided to work on my many homework notebooks that was essential to my grades.

My mind was busy solving formulas when I heard a conversation from a ladies' table closest to me. I kept my eyes trained onto the papers but my ears were focused onto them. Listening in on other's conversations was rude but their hushed voices caught my interest.

"Isn't that Tamaki's sister?"

"Ah, yes. She's in her first year with the Hitachiin brothers and Haruhi-kun."

"I hear that she doesn't have many friends."

My gazed hardened at the sentence. I tried to focus solely on these questions but they were distracting. A frown threatened to pull at my lips yet I suppressed it.

"Tsk. It's because she's so reserved and cold to everyone she talks to."

I pressed harder on my pencil making my words darken on my paper.

"I wonder how such an outgoing and wonderful guy like Tamaki could be related to such a heartless person like her. Tch."

My practiced nonchalant expression was still formed on my face.

"I hear that she's even cold to her own brother."

My teeth grit together as my toes curl inwards. How ignorant and low can they get?

Breathe, Madeline. Breathe.

"Ma-chan, want to have these sweets with me?" Immediately I corrected my composure and loosened my strong hold on my pencil. I looked over to find Honey waving me over to the top of the pyramid. A wide grin was plastered onto his adorable face that peeked over the top of the Egyptian pyramid. Reluctantly I closed my notebooks to climb the stair leading up to the two boys. Relief washed over me because of the distance I was creating between those female students and I.

"Hello, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai." I nodded curtly at the two of them as I sat beside Honey on the fluffed cushions.

"How was your day today, Ma-chan?" Honey inquired with his observant brown eyes. Something lingered in his eyes that made me suspicious of him overhearing those girls' conversation as I did. Perhaps that was his intention of calling me up to the top of the pyramid to get away from those inconsiderate girls.

"It was fine, thank you." I answered with a polite smile on my face.

Honey blinked at me before grinning, "That's good!"

"What kinds of sweets do you want? We have cakes, cupcakes, brownies, tarts, you name it!" Honey exclaimed blissfully.

I prevented myself from leaning forwards to gaze at all the different pastries laid out in front of me. The delicious aroma of the sweets filled my nose.

"I think I'll have a slice of cake, please." I smiled at him who returned it easily. I found it was rather easy to get along with the smaller yet older boy. His comforting aura makes me surprisingly at ease.

"What kind of cake? We have strawberry shortcake, lemon cake, fudge cake and cherry cake!" The types of cakes rolled off his tongue instantaneously.

"Lemon cake?" I murmured to myself as I gazed wearily at the white frosted cake. The intricate designs in the frosting made it look immensely appetizing and nearly made my mouth water at the sight of it.

Honey pointed to it with wonder lapping in his eyes, "Oh, do you want to try it? It's really delicious!"

"Oh, I had never tried lemon cake before. I don't want to waste that slice if I don't like it." I explained humbly with my eyes trained on the frosted cake. It did appear delicious by the intricate deigns on the cake but looks can be deceiving.

With Mori's help, Honey grabbed a slice of the lemon cake and held it out for me. I hesitated to grab it.

"Trust me, it's really good! I have this all the time! I want you to try it!" Honey insisted.

"I don't want to eat such a beautifully designed cake." In all honesty, I was scared to try it. Unfortunately I was always a picky eater when it came to food and had made my instructors at my previous school upset with me constantly.

Honey ignored my weak protests and scooped a small portion on a fork, "Open wide!"

"Senpai, I don't know abou-"

He put it in my mouth.

"Mitsukuni." Mori's serious warning tone was heard after Honey shoved a piece of cake in my mouth.

"Do you like it?" Honey asked hesitantly as he stared up at me. Anxiety was prominent on his cute face as he observed my reactions to the cake. Slowly my fingers rose to my lips as I tasted the cake. The wonderfully sweet taste was nothing what I had imagined it to be.

A warm smile slowly grew on my face.

"It tastes wonderful."

The smile that grew on Honey's face was almost blinding. A pleased expression was on his face as he watched me graciously take the plate from his hands. He made no comment as he happily giggled after watching me with his observant eyes.

"Have you ever tried cherry cake?"

"I apologize but I haven't."

In the end I couldn't help the small giggle that escaped my mouth from the small boy's antics. Despite his impolite actions earlier, I easily dismissed it because of it I now enjoy lemon cake. This boy made all of my previous negative emotions wash out of me to be replaced with a light feeling. My eyes soaked in his actions and little habits for future information that I could use.

"I like it." Honey stated with another warm smile on his face. When I rose a questionable eyebrow at him he continued, "Your genuine smile."

An uncomfortable hot prickly feeling reached my ears and heated my face. I hadn't blushed in years and it was something I certainly did not miss. My fingers delicately covered my lips and I turned my head to calm my blush. Unfortunately I had inherited the same raging blush that Tamaki has. Blushing broke all of my perfected concealed emotions that I practiced for several years. It made me feel vulnerable and ultimately dumb for expressing my emotions freely. I hadn't missed the knowing smile on Honey's face as I averted my eyes. My eyes met my brother's from across the room and he was wearing a warming smile on his face. It was the same smile Honey wore.

This was the first time in forever where I was this flustered.


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks have passed since my arrival at Ouran Private Academy. Everything has begun to fall into a routinely pace as they should be. My workload was still remaining at a constant pace from the past and present homework assigned to us. The workload gave me a sense of duty considering the lack of communication from my father or grandmother since my arrival in Japan. The busy state I found myself constantly in was not troublesome after grabbing a sense of the regular Japanese life. There was very few people I could call acquaintances that had assisted me and is friendly to me that I do not find that they are obligated to. My busy state seemed to make time fly passed me considering that today is the last day of school until summer break.

Since it is the last day of school, my brother had continuously insisted that I went to the Host Club. Considering I had been avoiding that room as much as I can, I felt obligated to go there this one time. Upon arriving at the Host Club, it was to my surprise that Haruhi insisted that we had finished our previous conversation. Spending time with my brother was impossible with the constant flow of ladies requesting him. I hadn't minded spending my time with Haruhi because of his comfortable aura. Time was surpassing Haruhi's small break which I had a feeling my brother had something to do about it.

"It's unbelievable that one child who stuck gum in your hair has led to all of this." Once I had finished our conversation about the past three years in a shortened vague explanation to Haruhi, the two of us managed to start a conversation about her biological gender. Considering I told Haruhi a shortened verison of my past, she offered to tell hers. To say I was surprised was an understatement, all I could do was to be grateful for my strong hold of my exterior composure. I greatly admired her strong willed mind. She doesn't care about judgemental people and strongly believes in the person's qualities. I envied how free she was to do what she wanted. Haruhi is such an inspirational person.

"No kidding! One thing led to another, everyone thought I was a dude to accidentally dropping a vase to becoming a host! " Haruhi giggled at the irony of the situation and shook her head. I watched as she gently rubbed her thumb on the handle of her tea cup while settling this information into my mind.

"I think you are very brave and incredible for doing all of this without minding it." I complimented her sincerely with a polite smile on my lips.

"Ah! My daughter is finally bonding with her sister!"

Tamaki had flung himself over the couch to crush Haruhi into a binding hug. A bright smile lit his entire face as he rocked the two of them back and forth. It came to my realization that Host Club hours were finally over during our conversation. The twins sauntered up to us and leant against the back of the couch. They grinned devilishly at Haruhi's suffering and poked fun of her being in Tamaki's embrace. Honey bounced on the free space beside me and giggled cutely at me. Kyoya and Mori simply stood at the sides of the coffee table silently.

I couldn't help but ask, "Rene, why do you consider Haruhi your daughter?"

Under my neutral expression, I watched as everyone suddenly tense at my question. If I hadn't had a strong hold of my facial expressions I would be smirking. The more implusive and expressive Hosts stuttered and rambling on nervously. They all tried to cover up the fact that Haruhi is, in fact, a female. It was hilarious to watch them nervously attempt to think of a reason without giving away the true reason. Sitting at my place opposite some of the rambling Hosts, I patiently waited until they had calmed down.

"Will you morons, shut up? I already told Madeline about me." Haruhi exclaimed in annoyance, successfully shutting everyone up. Her eyes were closed in complete irritability. All of the Hosts stopped at her words in complete shock. They all flickered their attention from the irritable Haruhi to me.

"Well, that changes things..." Tamaki commented uselessly whilst blinking owlishly. I watched as he slipped into another world of thoughtfulness as he stared at me.

"It is not hard to notice how feminine Haruhi is." I remarked coolly before sipping on my drink. My casual response made my brother flinch slightly at the truth of it all. My posture was still as I averted my eyes to the dark liquid of my drink. With one ear I listened to their plans for summer vacation. The more outgoing hosts were eagerly inviting each other, specifically Haruhi, to their vacation homes. I wouldn't be invited because I was still a mere stranger to them who happened to be their good friend's sister.

There hasn't been a summer that I had been able to spend freely in years.

"Madeline?"

I politely turned to the speaker to find Tamaki looking at me curiously.

"Ah, my apologies, brother. What had you said?" I asked him with my instinctive polite tone. Tamaki seemed to stare at me for a moment before smiling at me.

"What would you like to do this summer? This is your first time in Japan! We could do all sorts of fun! Or if you'd like we could go to on of our private, exotic resorts!" Tamaki exclaimed merrily making me tense at his words. An eager grin was plastered onto his face as he leaned towards me from his couch.

I had completely forgotten that I would be spending it with my brother. To have someone willing to spend time with me is unnerving and strange. Anxiousness filled my stomach at the very thought. I had spent the past here years on my own in that boarding school enduring and perfecting my lady training. The isolation from not only the outside world but within myself. I stared distantly at Tamaki's own violet eyes. It was unnerving to finally have someone by my side. After several quietened moments I realized that I was too lost within my thoughts. I cleared my throat and turned back to my tea. The familiar feeling of being reserved washed over me.

"I...don't necessarily mind of what we do." I responded softly as I stared meaningfully into my teacup. My parents told plentiful stories of Japan of exciting places to go to that had always left Tamaki and I at the the edges of our seats in anticipation.

"You want to go to Kyoto, don't you?"

I froze once more at my brother's words.

My eyes unwillingly drifted upward to his face to find him smiling knowingly. There was something about my brother that made me slightly uncomfortable. It wash the pure curiosity and generosity he held for other people. He was always able to distinguish what people truly wanted. I cleared my throat to retrieve my reserved self and replied nonchalantly, "It would be a nice place to see, I suppose."

"You really _are_ Tono's sister." The Hitachiin brothers slyly commented with mischievous grins on there faces as they stared over at me. I instantly noted that their amber eyes clashed with my violet eyes.

"I'm surprised you doubted my statement of us being related." I concealed my irritation from their words with a simple raise of my brow.

The two of them shrugged lightly, "You two act completely different so if you exclude your appearances and names then you would never guess you were brother and sister!"

"Not every siblings act like you two, you know." Tamaki shot back with an annoyed frown upon his face.

"We're just sayin'!"

I frowned heavily internally as their words pulled at my heartstrings.

* * *

"Hey Madeline?"

My attention drifted from my reflection in my vanity mirror to my brother standing at the doorway.

I turned to Tamaki who stood thoughtful at my doorway, "Yes?"

Tamaki strode into my room freely without caring that I had not given him permission nor that I was in my sleepwear as he was. His hands played around and inspected the small trinkets around my room as I watched him in annoyance. There was several unspoken rules he was currently breaking of being in a high class society but Tamaki is clearly not your average aristocrat. When his violet eyes finally met mine, I seen something saddened and unreadable deep in his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

My brow furrowed together slightly at his question. Am I alright?

"Where is this coming from?"

Taking a seat on top of my chaise couch near the warm fireplace, Tamaki finally spoke, "I'm sorry for seeming blunt but you seem different."

"I don't understand what you mean by 'different'. I had matured but I remained the same besides that." Tamaki's newly blossomed observational skills made me uneasy due to him seeing through my actions and persona. I attempted to act oblivious to his meaning and true intentions only to receive a pointed look from him.

"You and I both know you know what I meant."

I exhaled deeply as I averted my attention from him.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, Rene." My comb ran through my long curls for a desperately needed distraction. My mind raced with millions of thoughts and several unwanted feelings surfaced to the top. Anxiety filled my stomach and made me feel ill.

Tamaki was silent.

"That boarding school changed you." Tamaki finally stated in a softened and saddened tone. It made my brushing halt for a moment before continuing on in a quicker pace. My throat tightened slightly which made me not want to speak in fear of my voice breaking.

"How?" I asked in a soft voice.

"You're not the Madeline that left for that boarding school... You act differently. You're so... reserved and distant now." The saddened voice of my brother's made me nearly break my mask. I closed my eyes lightly and exhaled deeply once again.

"As I stated before, times have changed, Rene." The emotions that arose within me made me panic. I had pushed away those emotions for so long that I had forgotten the intensity of them and only seemed to grow silently in the shadows over time. Panic is an emotion that very rare amount of people can handle well, and unfortunately, I was not one of those individuals. It made me want to release all of what I have in my stomach and made my palms clammy.

"All I want is to see you smile again." I froze at Tamaki's words again, "Your genuine smile that I seen last week with Honey-senpai."

"I do smile." I protested with a frown pulling at my lips.

From the corner of my eye I watched him stand up and began walking towards me. A fond smile grew on his face as he gently ran his finger through my hair, making me stiffened at his touch. Tamaki often did this to mother. He adored her beautiful hair as I did.

"Indeed you do but we both know that it's not a true smile."

I voiced my direct thoughts to him gently, "Smiling doesn't come easily to me anymore."

"Why not? You used to smile all the time!" There was a hint of desperation in his voice. He was desperate for the times we used to share. It was painful knowing that we could never be that way again.

"I just can't." I replied curtly I with finality in my voice. He wouldn't understand even if I told him.

Tamaki's warm hand rested on my head, "I'll make it my mission then."

My brow furrowed together slightly as I looked up at him through my fringe, "I don't understand what you mean."

"My mission is to make my sister smile again!"

* * *

I hid my yawn behind my handkerchief for the umpteenth time.

Now that summer vacation had officially started, Tamaki was pestering every single member of the Host Club with unrealistic plans for the summer. His mindset was directed onto the concept that families must enjoy vacations together despite any mishaps that may occur. With a shrieking tone and the blasting of the cellphone ringer, he awoken each of the members of the Host Club and myself for a call that Haruhi was supposedly missing. His mind raced from jumping to severe conclusions as he shrieked horrendously and effectively creating a ruckus. It stormed from winds of unrecorded thoughts and waters of emotions. My anger boiled as he dragged me out of the warmth of my bed and ordered our maids to dress me for the day before I could properly open my eyes. The hunt to find Haruhi began at 6:15AM sharp.

The icy silence my brother received was not broken after each of the Hosts were picked up. Annoyance was caused for his inconsideration, lack of breakfast, and his loud voice in the morning. There was no acknowledgement towards Tamaki as I remained sitting impossibly still from my spot of isolation. Once I realized that each of the Hosts was on the phone when I snapped unladylike at my brother, I remained sitting at the corner of the limousine in embarrassment. It was a shameful act on my part and it made me want to return home to curl up in the comforts of my bed.

"You know, you should let your hair down more, Madeline!" The closest twin wearing a beige shirt commented. I glanced down at my loose hair and sighed in dismay. The maids hadn't had the time to pin my hair up before Tamaki rushed in. Now it was left in it's naturally curly state down my back. All I was currently thankful for was that it hadn't turned frizzy this morning.

"Yeah, it's really pretty!" The other shirt wearing a blue shirt added on with a grin.

"Thank you, Kaoru and Hikaru." I thanked them with a curt nod. Despite my embarrassment I maintained my poised composure to make up for earlier.

"You're certainly not a happy camper in the morning, Ma-chan!" Honey-senpai exclaimed at the remembrance of this mornings events. My eyes flickered towards the older boy who stared at me in amusement. He was dressed in his usual cute summer outfit as he swung his legs off the leather seats.

"Mitsukuni, you shouldn't be talking."

I exhaled through my nose and closed my eyes, "When you have an idiotic brother pestering you in the early hours of the morning, anyone would be annoyed."

Tamaki flinched at my cold behaviour.

"Yeah! You're just like Kyoya-senpai and Honey-senpai in the morning!" The twins exclaimed with a shiver at the two senpai. I rose a questionably brow at our senpai and watched as Kyoya remained poised and Honey tilt his head in confusion. As each passing day I spend with these guys the more information I seem to soak whether I wanted it or not.

"What's wrong with me in the morning?" Kyoya asked politely with a threat underlying is tone. The twins grimaced at his tone and shrugged casually.

"Nothing~"

"Although, I can say I am impressed." Kyoya stated as he glanced towards me. This was he first time in two weeks he spoke directly to me. My eyebrow was still raised in question at the senpai.

He pushed up his glasses as he continued, "It's not everyday you hear Tamaki get put in his place."

"Hey!" Tamaki cried in offence which I promptly ignored.

"Thank you, Kyoya-senpai."

* * *

"Oh my! What a _cute_ batch of boys and a _lovely_ maiden! Are you all Haruhi's friends?"

With a polite smile of acknowledgement to the crossdresser, my mind was thoroughly angered and embarrassed due to my brother's idiotic tactics. Without the power of foresight, I knew for a definite fact that Tamaki will never be stealthy nor strategic in his lifetime. A brilliant idea of his was to confront Haruhi in the countryside in a helicopter. The embarrassment that each of us was feeling was unimaginable. A lady must be regal and poised despite what occurs around her. That is exactly what I did as Haruhi scolded us heavily and introduced us to the owner of the pension that she was residing in.

"How do you do? I'm Misuzu Sonoda. I'm the owner of this establishment. Please call me Misuzu-chi!~" The aged woman cried out in glee. Although she changed her appearance, there was some clear signs that she was once a man. In my previous school, we've learned to be accepting of everything and never judge a person. That is what a proper lady should do.

"Good morning, Misuzu! Allow me to introduce ourselves..." Tamaki trailed off with his introductions of our group. Each one of us had our own respective greetings, whether it be cool and punctual or excited and cheerfully. I tilted my head in acknowledge with a polite smile when Tamaki dramatically introduced myself in a gallant manner. There was no need for me to be as dramatically overbearing as my brother.

Hopefully I will be able to apologize to both Haruhi and Misuzu later.

"He's an old friend of Ranka's, they used to work together at he same shop years ago." Kyoya informed us in his usual casual and polite tone. Although I was curious as of whom Ranka was, I remained quiet.

"Oh, naturally you would know." Tamaki frowned childishly at Kyoya as he narrowed his violet eyes at him.

"Kill me..." Haruhi grumbled beside me, making me offer her a politely apologetic smile.

Misuzu began twirling around and rambling on, "I went into this business two years ago. It was my dream, you know? Running this adorable little pension! It's like running a fairy tale!"

Honey blinked up at the twirling manager innocently, "But why is Haru-chan working here?"

"She's more like an unpaid employee. This is also Ranka's preferred way of keeping track of his daughter while busy working." Kyoya informed us yet again. I silently wondered where he retrieved all of his information from. From his already vast knowledge, I wouldn't be surprised if he knew about my background. It made me unnerved at the thought.

Tamaki bounced past me and leaned into Kyoya with a large pout upon his face, "How do you know all of this stuff?"

"Take my little girl under your wing, he says! He practically begged me. And since I still can't afford hired help, it works out for everyone! Haruhi has been a tremendous help! She's more like a model employee, really! It's such a shame I can't pay her anything. Oh! Tell me what you all think about this apron, I made it myself!"

A headache began to form in my temples from her constant, loud rambling. It hadn't helped that my stomach was painfully reminding me that I still hadn't eaten. A lady doesn't complain about anything. I sighed softly at my current situation. When my stomach rumbled once again, it caught Haruhi's attention.

"Are you hungry, Madeline?" She asked with a tilt of her head, making her appear more feminine than ever. I was still astonished that Haruhi was truly a female than a male.

"Ah, yes. Unfortunately due to certain circumstances, I wasn't able to eat breakfast this morning." I explained to her.

Haruhi nodded at my brief statement before gesturing to the backyard, "Do you want some tea while Misuzu makes lunch?"

"That would be lovely, if you wouldn't mind."

After informing Misuzu about our situation, who happily agreed, Haruhi led us outside in that large yard. I breathed in the fresh, mountainous air and instantly felt refreshed once again. The air is so clear and cool in the country side. The skies were clear with clouds lazily drifting by. The cool breeze ruffled my white sundress calmly.

I thanked Haruhi and Misuzu as they brought out the tea and snacks. Haruhi specifically brought out sandwiches for myself and bluntly ignored Tamaki's longing gaze. The Host Club all sat around the large table and happily accepted our tea. I couldn't help but glance our to Tamaki's pout as he stared at my food. Throughout the short time I had been at Ouran, I instantly noticed the strong attachment Tamaki held over Haruhi.

"Please have one, Rene." I said shortly and held out the last sandwich on a napkin towards my brother.

His eyes snapped open in surprise at me before glancing down at the sandwich. Tamaki glanced back at me with his deep eyes as a knowing smile grew on his face. I maintained my cool under his intense stare despite my uncomfortable feeling in my chest.

"Thank you, Madeline!" He grinned widely at me before graciously taking the sandwich. I nodded curtly at him before turning my attention else where. I caught the gaze of Kaoru, who I felt his gaze during my interaction with Tamaki, and he smiled at me. I tilted my head softly in acknowledge. He turned back towards Haruhi with a frown .

"A job, huh?" Kaoru asked in bewilderment as he watched Haruhi with watchful eyes.

"I don't get it, you turned down our offer to Bali, for this?" His twin asked in confusion, clearly not liking this small pension.

"And we even asked her to go to Switzerland, didn't we?" Honey pouted as he turned to Mori, who stoically agreed to the older boy.

"Yeah, well I still don't have a passport, remember?" Haruhi reminded them nonchalantly, still bitter over the fact that the Host Club was there. My heart reached out to her unwillingly in sorrow that we were bothering her.

"Which is precisely why I recommended staying at one of our domestic resorts for cheap." Kyoya punctually stated from his spot at the other table.

I silently took in all of there invitations towards Haruhi. I couldn't help the small disappointment at the fact that they hadn't invited me, despite knowing me for a little time. I made no motion that it affected me as I sipped my tea in poise.

I couldn't help but note the awkwardness that settled within me being around these boys. I hadn't spent very much time with boys before, with the exception of my brother. My previous time was spent with my mother and brother then off to an all girls boarding school. I don't have any good experience with boys, but as my previous teachers said: you always must be a lady no matter who you're with.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Tamaki wailed dramatically towards the Host Club.

"Traitors. Asking Haruhi to go on a summer vacation with you behind my back! Have you no feeling of loyalty? Or any solidarity? Togetherness is our guiding principle. I worked myself to the bone and this is the thanks I get?" Tamaki grumbled depressingly though no one except me paid any attention to him. My lips pursed together at the mentioning of his thoughtful planning for our summer vacations. He had pleaded that I assisted him of planning which I reluctantly agreed to.

"Why was your cell phone-"

"-turned off?" The twins scolded Haruhi who shrugged it off, claimed that she hadn't given it many thoughts.

I sighed for the umpteenth time this morning at the antics of the Host Club. The twins, Haruhi and my brother all quarrelled for the millionth time. I listened to them with one ear as I checked the time on my own cell phone. Unlike everyone else at the Host Club, I had the latest model of the iPhone, given to me by my father when I arrived in Japan. I hummed lightly as I checked my notifications of reminders with the knowledge that my participation in this current conversation would not affect anything.

" _Ou, you have a cell phone_?" I heard the twins ask in a creepy tone. I opened my mouth to remind them about our earlier conversation on the phone before they snatched it out of my hands. In astonishment I watched as they typed their numbers in my phone in a swift manner.

"Now we have your number!" They grinned mischievously at me, making blink at them. I was slightly disturbed at the fact that they had my phone but I barely registered it.

Tamaki then averted his attention from Haruhi to us in a matter of seconds and scolded the twins, "You shady twins are only going to taint my sister's innocence!"

I rose a brow at my brother, "I find it rather sweet that you're protective of me, but don't you think you're being irrational about this, Rene?"

In a split second Hikaru and Kaoru both went to hid behind me to shield themselves from Tamaki. It appeared that I was a barrier from all of the dramatic rage that flared from my brother. They purposely tried to provoke him by smiling mischievously. Their amber eyes narrowed in amusement at Tamaki's obvious discomfort.

"But Madeline! They're evil!" Tamaki protested while pointing a finger at them. A desperate look danced in his eyes as he tried to convince me.

A frown pulled at my face at his accusations, "Now you're simply being ridiculous. Hikaru and Kaoru are just fine."

"See? Your dear sister knows we're innocent little angels." They cooed innocently, instigating Tamaki further as they wrapped their arms around my torso. I stiffened under their embrace. Not only was embracing still foreign to me but having them hug me while I sat down was awkward.

Tamaki growled and cried out dramatically, "You two! Let go of my dear sister this instant!"

"Honestly, Rene, they're doing nothing wrong." I explained rationally trying to convince him to back down. The only thing Hikaru and Kaoru was doing was making me uncomfortable. Goosebumps rose on my exposed arms and legs as I exhaled softly to avoid having my discomfort noticed.

"See? We're doing nothing wrong!~"

"Why are you all here? I'm going to be with you guys every day when the new term starts. Don't I get to spend the vacation the way I want to?" Haruhi asked irritably as she glared at each of the Hosts. Her eyes did not drift over towards me due to the obvious knowledge that it was not my intention to bother her summer vacation.

A smug tone was laced in Kyoya's voice as he smirked towards her mercilessly, "According to the handbook, jobs are prohibited."

Now he was the real evil one here.

Silently I watched as the poor girl freeze at his words and opened her mouth several times only to become speechless. The look of pure terror flashed across her face as she stared off into space. Thoughts of punishments at school or being expelled pulled at her mind ruthlessly.

"Hey, did you hear? Haruhi went and got herself a job without the school's permission."

"No way! That's cut out for expulsion."

My eyes narrowed a fraction at the twins instigation towards Haruhi. I delicately sipped my tea and listened to the Host club members converse about indirectly wanting to stay here. It was painfully obvious how they wanted to annoy Haruhi further by staying here.

"It is true that you could spend your vacation as you please, but then again like it or not, so do we. And you know, I for one, find Pension Mizusu-chi to be exceptionally charming." Tamaki smiled both charmingly yet devilishly.

Closing my eyes, I knew this will bring more trouble than I expected.

* * *

I shook my head gently in astonishment at my brother. Just after Mizusu explained to us that there was only one vacant room left at the pension, Tamaki instantly claimed that he would take it as representative for the club. It was painfully clear that he wanted to be close to Haruhi and covered with weak excuses. He never fully thinks any of his antics out, does he?

I had instantly opted out for this _'Refreshing Battle'_ for the vacant room. It would simply be a waste of time considering Misuzu only focused on the refreshing young boys. It was young boys that captured the attention in this pension. Not only would it be wasted time but also energy. Kyoya seemed to be thinking along the same lines as I was as he joined myself in continuing to sit with me at the now empty table, drinking tea and observing the others work.

"Not joining in on the fun?"

"You and I both know it would be a waste of time and energy." I stated simply before noting that he was once again scribbling something into his notebook. That guy is always writing something in that notebook. It makes me wonder if he's trying to get more information of people.

"You know, you quite a drastic change from Tamaki." Kyoya's comment made me raise a questionable brow at him. Why is this always something people bring up after getting to know me better?

"Would you please care to elaborate?"

"You lack his enthusiasm and energetic charm that he seemed to inherit from your father. You have more of a sophisticated and punctual aura." Kyoya explained to me as he pressed his glasses to the bridge of his nose. My violet eyes stared insightfully at his behaviour and actions.

My lips pursed together at his comments. I couldn't help but be affected by his words.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you then."

Kyoya blinked at my curtness before regaining his composure, "Now, please don't get offended by my comments. I was merely stating the fact that you're different than I expected you to be."

I folded my hands delicately on my lap, "What had you expected me to be?"

He was silent for a moment, trying to put his thoughts together, "I had expected you to be more naive and extroverted. Someone who acts upon their outspoken nature."

"Someone exactly like my brother?" I asked summing it together, not allowing my disbelief to show, "I apologize for speaking out of my place, but just because we're related doesn't mean we act the same way."

"I'm well aware of that. I was simply stating that I thought you would be different. I could say I was pleasantly surprised at your difference." Kyoya explained to me factually as I took my time to observe him. He was like myself, who guarded his emotions and secrets well behind a mask of perfected calm.

Knowing the conversation was over I averted my attention elsewhere. My eyes trained onto Tamaki and Honey who was working hard trying to fix the fence. Their efforts were fruitless due to the fact that their handiwork was terrible. I was taught that you do not voice your opinions unless asked. The cool breeze blew past us once again, making me shiver. Haruhi walked outside of the pension and noticed the two of us sitting on the porch.

"Kyoya-senpai, Madeline, you two are keeping your distance from this." Haruhi commented casually as she walked up to the two of us. Her short locks of hair was pushed back by the light bandana she tied on her head. It matched cutely with her apron she wore.

"But of course, winning means staying here alone, which frankly doesn't appeal to me." Kyoya stated factually in a casual manner as he stared at her.

I tilted my head towards Haruhi in a delicate manner, "It would be useless to waste my energy on something like this."

Haruhi blinked at my explanation before shrugging it off.

"We have decided to sit by and watch everything unfold before heading to the cottage." Kyoya explained to Haruhi in a nonchalant manner. My brow furrowed a fraction at the mention of a cottage. Never had I been told about this cottage. It made me question what else they hadn't been telling me.

"The cottage?" Haruhi asked for the both of us unknowingly. "You mean, your family's?"

"That's right. We all have one in the area."

I stared at the rosy tea in my cup in thought. Since when had the Suoh's owned a family cottage in the countryside. My father nor my grandmother seemed the type to be taking vacations in the country. Tamaki, from the looks of things, seemed too busy with his club to be travelling over here idly. There was no one else I had in mind that would come here. It was a beautiful countryside that lifted stress and pulled you away from reality for a time being that naturally attracted people.

"Although since Honey-senpai's cottage is the closest, I suppose we'll all be staying there."

"Since when had we decided this?" I asked him straight forwardly with a raise of my brow. I don't particular enjoy it when people don't inform me on these things. It have me a sense of uncertainty and being casted aside from the important matters. Kyoya met my sharp gaze with his own and rose an eyebrow of his own.

"Hadn't you been informed of this? I thought Tamaki or one of the boys would had mentioned it to you." Kyoya asked sounding completely astonished in his own distinct way.

I glanced back down to my cup nonchalantly, not allowing him to see any emotion.

"Unfortunately I hadn't been informed. I'm not prepared for this vacation." I told him tonelessly as I thought over why the Hosts' hadn't told me. I couldn't help but feel both disappointed and angered. It seemed my brother has found something else to occupy his time than to deal with his little sister. Tamaki was rather forgetful of my presence lately considering we weren't together for the past three years.

"I'll send word to your maid, Shima, to send your luggage."

"Thank you, Kyoya-senpai."

I excused myself for the bathroom only because I was unnerved at Kyoya's secrecy as he jotted notes down. I finally allowed a frown to etch onto my face now that I was alone. This difference of being around other people is strange. In France I was usually found by myself because of the lack of friends. As I was returning I was faced with the twins, who happened to be returning from outside wih a large watermelon in their hands. I quickly regained my posture and tilted my head in acknowledgement at them. Their amber eyes were both trained on me as I walked past them. Unfortunately as I made my way through the pension, Misuzu had caught me and instantly began a conversation.

My training had kicked in and I was instinctively polite to the woman. All of my answers were gracious and polite towards her. It appeared as though Misuzu was enthralled at my femininity. She asked me all sorts of questions ranging from what colours I thought matched her eyes to the type of flowers she should order. It wasn't until the sun began dipping into the horizon when Misuzu had to rush off to manage her pension. A sigh escaped my lips as I silently walked through the pension in solitude. I was walking towards the back porch doors when Kyoya opened the doors before I did. I was about to nod my head in acknowledgement to him when a beautiful sound reached my ears.

My entire body froze at the beautifully arranged melody that came from a piano. Familiarity washed over me as old memories raged through me.

* * *

 _"Mama! Mama! Listen to us play!" I cried out happily as I dragged her to the living room. My little fingers were tightly gripping my mother's larger hand. A large grin blossomed my face as we entered the living room where Tamaki stood._

 _"Okay, okay, sit here!" I told her bossily as I led her to a stood that sat in front of a grand piano and violin stand. A soft smile graced mother's features as she watched me with her own violet eyes._

 _"Ready, Madeline?" Tamaki shot me a grin before settling himself in front of the piano._

 _I bounced towards the violin stand and dramatically bowed towards my mother._

 _"Good evening, my fair lady! Tonight we are performing a lovely song dedicated to our lovely Mama! Introducing, Rene Tamaki, on the piano! And over here we have myself, Madeline, at the violin!"_

 _Tamaki and I exchanged a large grin before we began._

* * *

My heart began to ache painfully as I heard the beautiful piano music. It was undeniably an overwhelming song that was beautiful. I instantly recognized the composer as my brother because only he can play this gorgeously. It was the very song we played for our mother. Since then we had perfected the harmony and flow of the music. A sense of longing overcame me that deeply saddened me. I exhaled sharply through my nose in longing at the memories.

A violin was held into my vision where I had stared off into space. My heart leapt at the sight of it. The sight of the rich colour of the polished wood made my fingers twitch. My eyes flickered up to Kyoya who held it towards me with a small smirk.

"How did you..." I trailed off softly as my eyes continue to flicker back between the Host and the violin.

After a moment of hesitation I reached towards the familiar instrument. The smoothness of the instrument instantly eased my worries. My feet unwillingly began trekking towards the piano. My hands moved to their own accord and soon violin music filled the air. The music easily went in harmony with the piano. Tamaki quickly turned his head with wide violet eyes. The look of utter astonishment was plastered onto his face as he listened to me play. His blonde locks swept across his forehead that made him appear more childlike.

I slowly closed my eyes in acknowledgement towards him before getting lost in the beautiful music. All I could think about was the beautiful harmony of both the piano and violin. The audience whom was drawn in to the music was paid no acknowledgement by us. My dress fluttered around me by my gentlemtwirls and sways. Opening one eye I found Tamaki playing the piano with a genuine soft smile on his face.

* * *

 _"Bravo, my darlings, bravo! It was absolutely beautiful!" Mother exclaimed with joyous tears gently flowing down her face. A warming blush and smile was plastered onto her face. She held the two of us in her embrace comfortably tight._

 _The sounds of us giggling was all I heard as the three of us embraced tightly._

 _"It was your birthday present, Mama!" Tamaki told her in a singsong tone._

 _I nodded happily, "Yeah, we worked really hard on it!"_

 _"This has to be my favourite birthday ever. Thanks to you two, I had an incredible birthday. Thank you darlings for this beautiful song!"_

* * *

As the song came to an ending, I gently placed the violin back on the stand. The cheers of the audience that gathered was barely heard in my ears as I recalled the memory. My eyes flickered over to Tamaki who was turned on the piano chair to face me. Tears were welled on his eyes as he stared adoringly at me. I simply watched him thoughtfully with my mind still focused on the memory. Tamaki instantaneously flung himself into my arms and sobbed joyously.

This time I gently wrapped my arms around his neck. Since my brother was quite tall I was forced to stand on the tips of my toes. Although it was an awkward embrace on my part, it was a step forward.

"You play beautifully." Tamaki complimented me as he hugged me tightly through his tears.

"As do you." I whispered softly into his neck. My heart was heavy from the happiness of the memory that we would never retain.

Tamaki held me at arms length with a warming smile on his face, "I wish we could play like this together more often."

"Me too."

A soft, genuine smile grew on my face as I stared back at Tamaki. A giddy feeling overwhelmed me that allowed the smile to show itself only because it made me relive the wonderful moments of playing with my brother. My eyes flickered to the large windows and I stared at the setting sun. Tamaki didn't know we couldn't play like that again because that would mean bringing the happiness from our childhood. I couldn't willingly bring up those old and happy times because it was much too painful. To know the contrasting difference between your emotions then and now, is also painful.


	4. Chapter 4

Exhaustion had finally taken it's hold on me in the privacy of the guest room of Honey's estate. Plentiful of emotions finally hit me, now that I was alone for the night. Awkwardness from staying at Honey's estate with my senpai and Tamaki, fondness over playing the violin, and sadness from everything in general. The memory from earlier made me withdraw myself from everyone for a while to recollect myself. It was still tender to think about mother, knowing that I'll never be able to see her again. Now all I had was pictures of our family together and memories. Those memories are a constant reminder of how happy we once were. After our family was torn apart, loneliness filled the empty hole of where the happiness once was. How Tamaki is dealing with this, I'll never know.

After I withdrawn myself from the Host Club, it dawned to me how close they truly are. I watched from afar as they congratulated the twins over their victory, teased Tamaki good heartedly and ate dinner together merrily. It reminded me of the times when Tamaki and I were in France. We would tease and play good heartedly while our mother and grandparents watched in amusement. They have something I'll never have again: pure happiness and closeness. It left a lingering bitterness in my chest from envy and sadness of my own fate. It was unfair of me to wish this bond that this Host Club possess to vanish, yet it was only because of my own selfish envy. Once more I returned to the familiar outcast position among people, left to observe their happiness in a perfected body of an aristocrat.

* * *

The familiar feeling of fatigue barrelled over me, making me short of breath momentarily. I conceal my fatigue quite well during the day and my attempts are successful because others are unaware. I usually find myself quite exhausted both physically and mentally majority of the day. Today made me feel unusually more exhausted than usual. I could only pray that this wouldn't be a reoccurring ordeal.

"So, Arai, is a friend of Haruhi's from middle school?" Kyoya asked as we sat at another table together with a clear view of Haruhi. After all three senpai and I finally joined the remaining Hosts at Pension Misuzu, we discovered that Haruhi met up with a long time friend. I had given it no mind knowing that it didn't involve me.

The morning had arrived with great difficulties to push aside the fatigue that hadn't been put to rest whilst I slept. I was thankful towards myself for always putting makeup in my purse. The dark bags underneath my eyes were disturbing. Although I appeared lively, I certainly didn't _feel_ like it. My composure was in it's usual poised appearance yet I still found myself staring off into my untouched tea tiredly. There was heaviness in my eyes that made me strongly wish for sleep. I found it difficult to pay attention to the conversation around me.

I felt a small nudge on my arm to find Honey staring at me in concern, "Hey, Ma-chan, are you feeling alright?"

I stared at the blonde boy for a few moments before giving him an instinctive polite smile, "Yes, I'm doing quite alright. Thank you for your concern, Honey-senpai."

I averted my eyes away from his frown. Honey saw right through my lie and it unnerved me. There was such an insightful and observant side to him that disturbed me. All of my years of training seemed to be useless when he was around because he simply saw right through it. I remained sitting at our table as everyone pulled Arai into a lively conversation. I was excluded from this conversation but I knew that I could easily put myself into the conversation. A sigh left my lips to cover a yawn that threatened to escape. To pull my attention away from my tiredness I turned towards the twins. They sat at the bar isolated from everyone else. My brows furrowed together. Normally they were the life of the party.

"Good morning, Hikaru, Kaoru." I greeted them politely casual as I sat beside Kaoru. I tucked my dress under me gently as my eyes flickered between each quietened twin.

They both glanced up curiously at me and seemed surprised at me talking to them.

"Ah, good morning!" Kaoru smiled at me appreciatively at my efforts. I titled my head gently at his greeting.

"'Morning." Hikaru grumbled as he sipped at his nearly empty drink. I stared at him quizzically in silence. He hadn't been acting like this yesterday.

I stared at the troubled twin, "Are you feeling all right, Hikaru?"

Hikaru glanced up in mild surprise at my question. I could see the clear storm in his eyes, despite his attempts of covering it up. Many emotions flashed within his eyes before he glanced downwards. I was greeted by walls of defence that hide all his secrets and privacy. It was a person's natural act of self-defence to close themselves in their own walls away from the company of their peers.

"Yes, I'm fine." He lied.

I glanced at Kaoru in silent help, who shrugged helplessly. It was clear that he was worried for his brother's attitude this morning as well. His eyes wandered towards his brother in search of a sign to tell him what's wrong. Instinctively my eyes followed and observed the quietened teenaged boy in great detail. This behaviour was something I was well acquainted with from personal experience. Unfortunately, every person was entirely different from their natural instincts and defences.

I sighed out in disappointment of myself for not being able to help, "If either of you are in need of advice or simply to speak, I am here."

Identical pairs of amber eyes filled with wonder as they flickered in my direction. Faces were void of all emotions yet their eyes spoke many thoughts and emotions. Silence overcame the three of us, yet it was broken by the calling of my brother. Quietly I excused myself politely from the Hitachiin brothers to stand near my own brother. His violet eyes stared warmly at my arrival.

"Yes?" I asked as I folded my hands delicately in front of me.

"I would like you to meet someone!" Tamaki exclaimed happily as he dramatically waved his arms around. "This is Arai, Haruhi's middle school friend! Arai, this is my dear sister, Madeline!"

I nodded my head in acknowledgement towards Arai, who stared at me with wide eyes. Awkwardness grew within me as I didn't know what to do with him. He only stared at me without any other acknowledgement. Normally in the aristocracy society there would be formal conversation and false compliments. Now that I'm meeting a commoner, I don't know what to do. Haruhi is a commoner herself but she fit in with the aristocracy society in Ouran nicely.

I remained cool and politely smiled at him, "It's a pleasure to meet one of Haruhi's friends."

Arai seemed to snap out of whatever he was thinking and a blush blossomed his face as he stuttered, "N-no, the pleasure is mine!"

I nodded curtly at him before taking a seat beside Tamaki. The conversation started up again as they talked around Haruhi's and Arai's old middle school times. My eyes felt heavy as I stared at my folded hands on my lap. The urge to take a nap was nearly irresistible. Perhaps I could ask for a driver or taxi to take me back to Honey's estate. I quickly shoved that thought aside because I hadn't wanted to bother anyone. They wouldn't only be doing something out of their routine for me but they would find something suspicious about my exhaustion. It was uncommon for a person to be exhausted upon recently waking to the new day.

 _Smack!_

I was jolted out of my tired thoughts but an echoing smack. I whipped around my chair to find Haruhi offensively standing over Hikaru furiously with her arm outstretched. Hikaru remained froze in his spot with his face turned away from us. The air was thick with an unbreakable tension to anyone who dare approach the two persons. Every person in this area was rendered speechless at the violent action that Haruhi had taken due to her usual easy going nature. Something must had stirred within her from Hikaru's earlier behaviour towards everyone.

"That's not something for you to decide, Hikaru! I'm _not_ going to tolerate you insulting my friends anymore, you got that?!"

I hadn't heard Haruhi angry like this before.

"But why? Why should anyone else matter to you?" Hikaru shouted loudlybefore furiously standing to his feet defensively. Rage surged within him as his amber eyes flared with lively anger, all directed to the petite girl in front of him. "I thought we were your friends, are we or aren't we?!"

Then he ran. The exasperated cries of Kaoru erupted before he was quick to storm after his rage filled brother. All was silent in the pension and no one dared to break this silence.

"Their world is still _so_ small. It's such a shame."

I glanced up to Tamaki to find him staring thoughtfully into space. Several questions ran through my head at his statement but I held myself back. It dawned to me that I truly don't know anything about this Host Club. The more time I spend with them the more layers of secrets I realize they have. I wandered off from the group into the gardens in the pension. As I sat upon a cute bench I let my mind wander.

Not only does Hikaru and Kaoru have a small world, as do I. I wonder if anyone had noticed that before. It seems as though I relate to them more than I thought I would. However at least those two have someone to depend on in their own little world. Being dependent on each other is something that came naturally to them whilst shoving everyone away from them. Their masks of casualty was useless upon realizing that underneath there was many problematic irritations in their lives. Tamaki may believe opening up to others is easy but it's a very tiring thing to do. His belief of having a family requires all participates to allow free flowing trust and loyalty, yet it is difficult when those walls of those brothers are near unbreakable.

* * *

I blinked slowly at the knitted blanket on my lap and the setting sun in the horizon. The sky was painted several different shades of red and violets that faded beautifully into the horizon. The chilled air made me thankful for this blanket. Whose blanket was this? Had I fallen asleep on this bench? I tried to wrap my head around the fact that I had accidentally fallen asleep. This is completely unusual for me to do this. No one was around to give me any possible answers. I fixed my tousled hair and straightened my skirt and blouse before neatly folding the blanket.

I felt disturbed at the thought that someone saw me sleeping yet thankful for whoever gave me this blanket. An awkward feeling settled in my stomach at the act of kindness. It was not as though I am ungrateful, yet rather it was something strange to occur. Grabbing the blanket, I trekked back to the pension with footsteps light and noiseless. The dining area had a handful of unfamiliar faces who enjoyed their dinners over pleasant conversations. A frown pulled at my face upon realizing that I had not a clue where any of my acquaintances were. My thoughts instantly went to Misuzu who would definitely know where they were.

"Excuse me, Misuzu-san?" I called out politely to her as she organized some paperwork. She glanced up at me and smiled brightly when she recognized it was me

"Ah, Madeline! I thought I had told you to call me Misuzu-chi!" She scolded half heartedly with a wagging of her large finger. It was a friendly action that I appreciate despite her odd habits, nonetheless.

"My apologizes. By any chance have you seen my brother or his friends?" I asked politely as I gripped onto the blanket.

Her eyes lit up and nodded happily, "They are in the library!"

"Thank you, Misuzu-chi."

Misuzu instantly cried out and held out a hand when I turned to leave, "Wait! Madeline dear, may I ask of you a favour?"

"Most certainly, what is it that you need?" I asked her, maintaining my lady image.

"Can you bring Hikaru and Kaoru dinner? Unfortunately I'm unable to do so with this paperwork and Haruhi is tending to the other guests. I hate to be a bother to you, but can you please?" Refusal would only render me feel guilty at the sight of her tired figure that was overwhelmed by the amounts of paperwork. As politely as I could I accepted in a poised manner and took the large silver platter. Struggling under the weight of the food, I smiled reassuringly at the woman before asking for directions. I made my trek up the large staircase and was cautious not to spill the food. It was difficult due to my lack of upper body strength yet I managed. With one hand I carefully balanced the tray of food while the other politely knocked on the door.

"Tono, we already told you that we didn't want to go socialize!"

"I apologize but I'm not Tamaki. I'm here on behalf of Misuzu who was unable to bring your dinner to you." I stated curtly as my muscles began to ache from the weight in my arms.

The door opened, revealing a curious Kaoru. His eyes widened in surprise at the large delivery in my arms before swiftly opening the door wider for me to enter.

"You can place it on the foot of the bed." Kaoru told me kindly and I did so gently. Instinctively I tidied the small platter to perfection from my small flight up the stairs. Once I was finished doing so, I regained my posture and glanced around the room. It possessed no elegance that aristocracy would have, yet this room was cozy and quaint in it's own unique way. My eyes drifted towards Hikaru was sprawled across the bed with a handheld game. His mood seemed to poison the air around him from Haruhi's words and actions.

"Thanks for bringing it up for us. You really didn't have to!" Kaoru explained hurriedly in an apologetic way. His eyes were filled with a apologetic worry as he instinctively rubbed the back of his neck. Brows were pulled upwards from his natural worry and kindness towards others.

I politely smiled at him and shook my head gently, "You're welcome. It wasn't troublesome, please don't worry."

From his spot near the middle of the room, Kaoru turned all of his attention onto me. An uncomfortable feeling grew in my stomach under his observant gaze. It felt as though he was looking at all of my guarded emotions and secrets. Panic gradually began to form as he observed me further without restraint. As casual as I could, I drew my eyes to his twin brother who was staring unblinkingly into space.

"Hikaru?" I asked softly and stepped towards him.

"Hm?"

I hesitated. I exhaled shortly before continuing.

"May I ask for your wellbeing?"

No answer came from the teenager, nearly making me lose my confidence to speak to him. Exhaling quietly through my nose, I regained more confidence with a straighter poise than before. My voice was quiet yet remained punctual as ever.

"If it assists you in any way, I understand what you are feeling, Hikaru."

Again, Hikaru didn't say anything. Should I just continue then?

I sighed softly, "I apologize for speaking out, but I understand how it feels to withdraw yourself from everyone. To cling onto the solitude of being alone. It appears that it is the only thing that allows you to remain strong. However when someone comes along that gives you a new perspective among things, you want to keep it forever. It is not always as you may view it as, but it does not lessen their worth or integrity. Hopefully you won't stay locked up here forever, everyone's worried."

Silence then followed my words as they soaked into their minds whether they willed it to or not. My eyes flickered towards Hikaru, who remained turned away, to Kaoru, who continued to stare at me as if I were something completely foreign. An awkward feeling settled within my stomach as I doubted my decision of speaking to Hikaru. Without any sort of reaction from either of them, it now seemed fruitless and childish of me. My instincts had taken over and excused myself with great manners.

* * *

Underneath my calm exterior I was beyond irritated.

This morning was beyond my expectations due to Tamaki and Kaoru knocking loudly upon my temporary room. Without any of my consent, they proceeded to rummage through my wardrobe whilst murmuring to themselves. Due to my grogginess, I was unable to process this turn of events before they raced out and returned with a new outfit in their hands. According to them, my wardrobe was far too sophisticated for their current liking and pushed me into the bathroom with an outfit in my hands. Irritation grew within me at their inconsideration and being treated like a child who was unable to wear clothes to their liking. A coral sundress and a sunhat was what they had in mind when I questioned them. When I went to pin my hair into a low bun, Kaoru quickly denied the hairstyle. He said my natural curls was better. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and protest but a lady does not do that.

It wasn't until I was fully awakened and dress that they told me we were going in disguise.

"Pardon me but I don't look any different." I stated with a raised eyebrow when they told me.

"That's true but that's because we dressed Honey-senpai to look like you!" Kaoru explained thoroughly and motioned to Honey. What Kaoru said was quite true. Instead of looking like his usual little boy appearance, he looked like a little girl instead. He wore a blonde curly wig and a pink sundress with a matching hat. Honey smiled sweetly at me which unnerved me because he could easily be mistaken as a girl.

"So the plan is that we'll all go into town disguised as our roles. I'm a local street boy, Tono and Mori-senpai will be labour workers in their uniforms, Kyoya-senpai is your husband and Honey-senpai is your guys' daughter! It works out perfectly!" Kaoru explained cheerfully as he put on his commoner skater hat sideways. He played his role perfectly with his bandage on his cheek giving him more of a rowdy look and baggy clothing.

It was all rather...excessive.

"Why do I have to be dragged into this?"

He grinned widely as Tamaki bounced towards us, "Because we're all in this together!"

"Besides aren't you curious of their date?" A mischievous smile grew on his face as he leaned in to make it more dramatic. I tried to appear nonchalant about his closeness to me despite the growing nervousness in my stomach.

I shook my head curtly, "Not necessarily."

"Oh! Wear this shawl! It matches your dress!" Kaoru suddenly exclaimed and wrapped a warm white shawl over my shoulders. A bright smile blossomed his face.

"Thank you, Kaoru."

Tamaki flung an arm around my shoulders and grinned wildly, "Besides you and Honey-senpai look like a real mother and daughter! You two have perfect disguises!"

I gently removed his arm from my shoulders. A sigh left my lips before staring at his rimmed glasses on the bridge of his nose distractedly.

"I can't be a mother, even if it is in disguise. I don't know how to act like one."

Tamaki tilted his head with a grin gracing his fair face, "Sure you do! Just don't think too much about it and it will come naturally!"

My mouth opened to retort against his opinion before closing it at the reminder that a woman should rarely indulge herself in trivial matters. My eyes glanced up at him under the rim of my hat pointedly at his words. It was in my hopes that he would silently grasp my message that this was ridiculous, but it was pushed aside when his eyes softened considerably. I nearly flinched when his hand caressed my cheek lovingly as he stared down at me with something swirling in his eyes.

"You look just like mom."

My eyes unwillingly grew wide at his words. My stomach clenched painfully and nearly made me vomit from this overwhelming feeling. Memories of mother flashed before my eyes unwillingly. Her musical laughter and comments that fuelled my curiosity and imagination. Panic swelled within me at the memories and I forced to tear my eyes away from my brother to regain myself. A small fear nudged my mind that Tamaki may have seen my vulnerable panic over a simple mentioning of our mother.

"Let's go." I walked off in my sophisticated manner.

"Madeline." I heard my brother hiss from his disguised spot. Under orders from Kaoru, we weren't to intervene the date nor make it obvious that we were following them. Since his disguise was a labour worker with Mori, he had to pretend to sweep the sidewalks.

Our little 'family' was supposed to pretend that we were enjoying our bonding. I knew fully well that I couldn't protest because that went against my training and because Tamaki would had thrown a fit if I didn't go along. In the end, I was forced in this position to be Kyoya's wife and Honey's mother. There was no denying my awkwardness and discomfort of being my senpais' wife and mother. How in the world was I supposed to act like my senpai's mother?

"What?" I whispered back discreetly towards my shoulder, in the direction where Tamaki was. Mori had given Tamaki a broom earlier and now that is all he was doing.

"You have to play your part!" Tamaki's loud whisper hissed at me.

I pursed my lips together and faced forwards. My eyes drifted towards Haruhi and Hikaru who were casually walking further up from us. You could see the pleasant expressions on their faces as they chatted. I didn't want them to discover us but what am I to do? All I have been doing was walk beside Kyoya as I would normally do with Honey skipping pleasantly ahead of us.

A slim arm slid around my waist making me instantly stiffen. My muscles tensed when I was pressed against someone's side.

"Calm down, we have to act like a couple out with their child. This is the only way to do so without causing suspicion." The hushed tone of Kyoya tickled my ears at his closeness. My eyes flickered upwards to find him smiling pleasantly down at me acting as if I were truly his wife. The thought alone sent shivers up my spine.

A gentle false smile grew on my face as I nodded at him, "I suppose you're right."

Despite me masking it, I couldn't shake off the discomfort though.

"Mommy! Daddy! Can we get ice cream?"

I blinked in surprise at the childish voice. My eyes flickered downwards to find Honey grinning eagerly at us. His long golden wig and sundress made me more bewildered at the fact that he had a great disguise. The fact that my senpai, whom I heard was a professional martial artist, was dressed and acted like my daughter made me completely astonished.

I found myself smiling gently and smoothing Honey's hair down in a motherly fashion.

"Of course, darling."

Kyoya handed Honey money with a warming smile on his face, "Go treat yourself to that stand over there."

We both watched Honey rush off towards the stand.

A small smirk was on his lips as he glanced down at me when I coughed into my hand to be discreet about my obvious discomfort.

"I suppose it is odd treating your senpai like your husband and daughter."

With a perfected happy smile gracing my face, I looked up at him and said, "That is an understatement."

A loud wailing cut us from our conversation and we both looked over to find Honey crying on the ground. His ice cream was smashed against the ground. Tears were forming in his eyes. His crying caused all the people nearby to turn towards him in question, including Haruhi and Hikaru. Kyoya cursed quietly beside me, knowing that the couple noticed the disguised Honey. From the corner of my eye I noticed Mori about to run towards Honey and about to ruin our act. I mouthed 'don't go' to him with a silent warning in my eyes. I spun on my heel and rushed towards the fallen boy in a slight panic.

"Are you alright, Ho- darling?" I stuttered in a rush as I knelt in front of him. My eyes hurriedly check him for any injuries before relaxing when I realized he was fine. I felt myself calm down instantly at the realization. A small smile grew on my face as I caressed his cheek in affectionate manner. At the back of my mind I knew that it wasn't simply to continue the charade.

"Y-yeah... my ice cream fell on the ground." Honey whimpered at the sight of the fallen ice cream. He tilted his head away from the onlookers and winked at me. I blinked at him silently at the realization that his crying was also part of the charade.

I realized that people were still looking at us in concern and internally panicked for a moment. They would grow suspicious of I don't act like a mother should when her child has fallen down. I exhaled slowly before placing a light kiss on Honey's forehead in a motherly fashion. My hands gently grasped his small ones.

"Come on now, let's get you another ice cream."

I was nearly shaking due to my sensitive nerves and the paranoia of being unable to fulfill my role dutifully. My heart was racing from the near incident that we may have caused if I hadn't thought quickly as I did. I found myself holding my clammy hands together due to all of this unnecessary stress occurring. All of this stress isn't good for my body at all. Now I am was finally able to relax, even if it was for a short moment. Exhaustion hit me now at I'm able to calm down. I was finally retain my calm and poised mask.

Our group nearly got discovered once again by the couple because of Tamaki being in distress, Kaoru missing his brother and Honey trying to resolve everything with ice cream. Words flown out of Kaoru's mouth saying that we should leave the couple to their date with the belief that they would be perfectly fine with the pace laid out in front of them. Admiration grown within me towards him for the great consideration and love he possessed towards Hikaru. It was clear of his willingness he would do for Hikaru with amber eyes fuelled with adoration.

 _They had such a strong sibling bond..._

"You handled that situation perfectly!" Tamaki exclaimed as he fell into step with me as we headed towards Main Street where our taxi awaited us. I adjusted my sun hat to block the bright sun rays from my eyes. A brief worry about the sun's rays affecting my skin complexion passed through my mind before returning to Tamaki.

I looked up at him curiously to find him smiling adoringly at me.

"What do you mean?" I couldn't help but ask politely.

"Considering this is your first time doing this sort of thing, I'm impressed at how you handled it!" Tamaki told me as he took off his white bandana. He had long since abandoned his false eye glasses and now was free to use his full vision properly.

I took his words to consideration and realized what he said was true.

I nodded at him curtly, "Thank you."

"I was thinking... Since we still have another week of summer vacation, want to do some sightseeing? Not in a limousine or anything but by the way commoners do it! They go in the _subway_! Oh!-" Tamaki rambled happily with joy dancing around in his eyes. I couldn't help but stare at his joyous face and twinkling eyes. It was something I had truly missed these past few years. Despite him physical appearance maturing into a young gentleman, he still held onto his youthfulness. It was something that very few amount of people possess in these times due to our technological advances and the strong hold of reality. It was pleasant having this change of pace with Tamaki around.

"Madeline?" His soothing voice brought me back into reality from my thoughts.

"I apologize, but I think that I'd like that very much." I answered in a poised manner but my voice was gentle.

Tamaki smiled warmly at me. He instantaneously turned and glared at Kyoya, who walked ahead of us with Kaoru.

"Now, I have some things to deal with Kyoya." Tamaki frowned angrily with a glint in his eyes. It was nearly comical of how quickly his train of thought could change courses and to witness this.

"What are you talking about, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked loud enough for us to hear from behind him. Kaoru glanced over his shoulder and stared at me quizzically at my brother's change of attitude. My frown only proved that I hadn't known the answer either.

Tamaki scoffed and crossed his arms, "I think you and I both know what I'm talking about! It's about you holding my precious sister!"

The two Hosts let out a sigh while I simply closed my eyes to prevent my distaste to show.

* * *

 _ **Ha ha ha... sorry for my absence in these past few months! Hopefully I am able to return to this story without any further long absences.**_

 _ **I would like to say a gracious thank you towards those who have reviewed to this story! It truly lightened my day tremendously! Please continue to review to allow feedback to return to me about this story, I would love to know how you all think about this story! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Thunder boomed throughout the pension followed by heavy patters of rain. The storm clouds made everything appear more dark and eery. According to Misuzu the storms in this area usually last for a couple hours with plentiful of rain and very little hail. It was kind of her to give us a warning to stay inside in a paternal manner that I found myself appreciating. Rain pattered against the windows and I watched the raindrops slide down the glass in deep thought. It was gloomy outside which was a great contrast from the earlier bright sunshine that we enjoyed. The moment we arrived at the pension from town, I found myself sitting isolated on the bench attached to the window. Exhaustion nearly hit me to the core, yet I knew that I couldn't sleep yet. It would only be burdensome to everyone including myself if I fell asleep again. It was shameful of me to allow myself to succumb to rest and allow my vulnerability to show. It was not something a lady does. I numbed out the fatigue with practiced ease and stared blankly out of the window. My thoughts wandered to several topics such as my mother's health, Haruhi's date, the different relationships in the Host Club, homework that was due after the break and my brother. These thoughts allowed me to pass the time easily whilst keeping myself occupied without bothering anyone else. Each topic left me mentally exhausted and left a strong urge to sleep.

A sudden warmness on my shoulders made me jump. I glanced down to find a wool blanket was draped around my shoulders and provided instant warmth to my body. Despite me relishing in the warmth, my confusion was far greater.

"You were shivering." Kaoru stated as he handed me a mug of hot chocolate. In his other free hand was his own mug of hot chocolate. Underneath my poised expression I was terribly confused.

I slowly accepted the drink in confusion, "Thank you, Kaoru...You didn't have to do this for me."

I folded my legs underneath me to make room for Kaoru to sit across from me. He leant against the side window as I did and smiled warmly at me. Warmth tingled in my fingers from my drink as I gazed at him from my spot.

"I know. I just wanted to." Kaoru stated simply before sipping cautiously on the hot drink. I thanked him graciously like a lady should before I followed his lead and took a small delicate sip of my drink. My eyes were trained on his expressions to give any hint of what his purposes were. There was a deep thoughtful look swimming in his eyes that were directed towards me. His movements were calm, giving no indications of nervousness or anxiety. Kaoru had changed into his usual clothing the moment we have returned to the pension. I hadn't had that privilege and was still in my long sundress.

"May I ask why you're here, Kaoru?" I politely asked in a tone that wasn't meant to be offensive.

"I want to thank you." Kaoru said in a brief manner and continued when he saw my raised eyebrow, "Last night you gave Hikaru a new perspective on the situation. Hikaru's a stubborn person and rarely changes his mind or opinion. Well... last night you changed his. So I have to thank you. Not to mention being dragged around today, so sorry for that."

As I listened to his words, I noticed how genuine Kaoru is when he is alone. Every single word and expression were completely genuine. He's quite thoughtful and kind compared to his brother. I allowed the soft smile to grow on my face as I realized how true of heart he is. It was a great contrast from when he was at the side of his brother causing a ruckus to whomever they deemed to annoy.

Kaoru seemed taken back at my genuine smile that graced my face. He blinked stupidly at me in silence with an astonished expression on his face.

"I don't mind doing these favours for such a thoughtful person." I told him in my usual soft voice with the smile still on my face. No matter how vulnerable I felt currently without my mask up, I felt obligated to voice my opinion. It would cause me great trouble if any of my previous tutors at my school in France had discovered this shameful act of mine. At this time, I could not have cared any less.

After my words were said a light blush bloomed on his face. It was unusual for him to be flustered when it was usually his customers who were blushing. It was comical whenever they customers had blushes on their faces from the twins' odd antics. My smile grew slightly bigger at the thought of finally seeing his a small side of his true self. I finally found the soft side to Kaoru which was rare to see.

"You know, you're not as half bad as I originally thought." Kaoru finally replied with a smile of his own.

I hadn't been offended by his words, they simply amused me further. I rose my brows in an interested manner.

"Would you care to elaborate?" I asked carefully, trying to see more of the thoughtful side of Kaoru. My fingers lifted the mug to my lips as I watched him.

"I had originally thought you were a completely sophisticated and reserved person. I thought that you had an icy heart. No offence, of course. Now I see that you're actually a down to earth person once you get past the formalities." Kaoru explained thoughtfully after he tracked down his thoughts. His amber eyes were trained onto the window in an observant manner like he usually had.

I was silent as I took in this information. That is the general idea of how people view me. It's no wonder why those girls had been saying those words about me. The way I act is the way I was trained to be, it wasn't my fault. It was the way of how a perfect lady ought to act in an aristocracy society which those girls have yet to understand. I nodded my head in acknowledgement before staring out if the window once more. For the second time this evening my thoughts clouded me. As my instructors taught me, I shouldn't be affected by people's words because ladies are always polite and graceful. My thoughts were swarming of my training that I had barely registered my brother's panicked shout. It was rare whenever my brother had become serious, and it shocked me when he demanded that I was not to leave the pension before all of the Hosts rushed out into the rain. It left the atmosphere filled with anxiousness and curiosity as to why the six of them raced out without an explanation

Now I was left with my thoughts to devour me once again.

* * *

School had started once again, leaving our small vacation behind in the crevices of our brains. There was very little time to catch up on my studies due to my brother's insistence to give me a tour of Japan. My brother had insisted he take me everywhere. Occasionally he would bring the Host Club on our adventures while other times when they were busy we were left to ourselves. Spending time with Tamaki was certainly strange because of his eagerness and undying energy, it was certainly something that I ought to get used to again. He was used to being surrounded by affection and love while I was not. Although it was finally nice to be able to bond with my brother. Tamaki had always had something exciting planned out for the both of us. It was the first time in a long time that I found myself enjoying these small trips and myself. A giddy feeling was always lingering before it being sparked to life once more due to the excitement of learning a new culture and having fun.

Realization had dawned to me that I had allowed my usual poised mask to fall without hesitation. It caused panic to swell within me and I had reverted back into the punctual and poised person I was supposed to be. It was an instinctive reaction to dull my emotions as an act of defensive and the training that sunk into memory. Everything about me was prim and proper, like it should be. My hair was neatly pinned up, my uniform and socks was ironed by the maids every evening, and my shoes were polished. Being in this attire made me comfortable because this style is all I wore for the past years. It had been part of my training to always look noble and graceful. Every blouse, skirt and dress I owned was ironed and sophisticated. This was how a lady ought to appear with the pairing of perfect mannerisms.

A daily routine was gradually becoming memorized into my mind that made myself be at ease. Lunches were spent relaxing my mind from the workload of school and people in the rose gardens. The pleasant smell of flowers always eased my tense mind and body which allowed a small moment of vulnerability whilst embracing the atmosphere. Once our classes were finished for the day, Haruhi would allow me to accompany her to a private sector in one of the libraries away from the noise of the students. She had told me that she had found this small area after being forced into the club after trying to find a quiet place to study. My studies in the Japanese culture alongside my own school work had become pleasantly easier with the help of an honour student. The two of us shared a common liking to quietness and being productive; it made studying and company much appreciative. Once the time for the Host Club to open, we would make our way to the music room where I would sit at a secluded corner in the room waiting for my brother. This was only due to the fact that I do not want our driver to made several times to our mansion and school for the two of us.

I found this corner of isolation useful due to my productive progress in my school work. No longer was I falling behind in our studies with my constant working and reviewing. It no longer dragged our class average down, below the other First Year classes, and I found myself in the top ten students in the class. Exhaustion always found a way to weigh me down, but I found that positive for the productivity I was doing.

During my stay in Ouran Academy I had noticed that each of the Hosts had gradually becoming more comfortable around me. The Hosts weren't my friends, per say, but good acquaintances. There were times when they would smile and chat with me while other times the atmosphere has an awkward touch around a cover of discomfort. The teachers and students all knew me and gave me polite smiles as I walked by. It was unsettling knowing that all of the students and teachers knew who I was: The chairman's daughter and the famous Tamaki Suoh's younger sister. It was exhausting having people starting meaningless conversation to get on my good side. They all wanted a part of the Suoh name. I was forced to graciously had meaningless conversation with my gentle and polite smile plastered on my face.

I had learned that apparently not all people liked the Suoh name.

It was uncommon for me to accept the Host Club's invitation to join them for lunch. I had decided to only accept Tamaki's invitation occasionally to maintain a nice bond and not to cause any unnecessary drama to arise. Whenever I do accept my brother's invitation, I would buy my own meal at the cafeteria before joining Tamaki at his table. One time, a male student waltzed up towards me as I was grabbing my tray of food to join my brother.

"Hello, Miss Suoh. I am Komatsuzawa Akira."

I watched him dip into a formally polite bow in front of me. His long brown hair swished around him in an elegant manner as he smiled charmingly at me. This boy, I believe, is in a grade higher than mine considering I hadn't seen him on my floors before.

"Pleasure to meet you, Komatsuzawa-senpai." I greeted in my formally polite voice with a gentle nod of my head.

Akira's eyes flickered down to my tray of food and glanced back at me, "Oh, please allow me to carry your food! A lady such as yourself shouldn't carry anything!"

"Thank you, Komatsuzawa-senpai." I told him graciously with a warming of my heart that he called me a lady. It was rather sweet of him to comment that I was a lady. With a tilt of my head, I handed him my tray of food before gently clasping my hands in front of me.

"Please call me Akira, Miss Suoh! Komatsuzawa sounds much too formal!" Akira told me with a wide smile on his face as he stared down at me through his glasses. The dark eyes of his bore into my own bright violet ones observantly.

I stepped out of the way of the students who were trying to get their lunch before turning back to Akira, "As you wish, Akira-senpai."

The charming smile was plastered on his face still.

"You're eating rather healthily, aren't you?" He inquired as he stared down at my food. It was filled with healthy, low calorie foods. I didn't let my confusion about his question to show on my face.

I straightened my posture and nodded curtly at him, "Yes."

"Is this your own choices or does your brother make you eat healthy?" Akira asked me with inquiring eyes piercing down at me. He easily towered over me which was slightly unnerving. I maintained my sophisticated posture and remained unaffected by his inquiries.

I rose an unamused eyebrow at him, "Why would you ask such a question? My eating choices are my own."

His smile slowly turned into a weak, sheepish one at my sharp voice. Something flickered in the depths of his eyes that made me uneasy.

"My apologizes, Miss Suoh."

"It's accepted." I told him politely.

Akira slowly leaned towards me with the lights reflecting off of his glasses like Kyoya's does. His eyes observantly looked me over as if trying to find any subtle hint. Akira couldn't find anything because I had a perfected mask of a well-mannered and sophisticated lady. I knew well enough when someone was observing me to try and find any weaknesses.

"You're close to the Host Club, no?"

I blinked at him at his odd questions before nodding, "I suppose you could say I am."

"Do you mind if I ask you a few quest-"

" _Stop right there, Komatsuzawa_!"

I blinked. In the blink of an eye the twins suddenly appeared between Akira and I. Their backs were facing me and they acted like a strong wall between my senpai and I. My footing stepped backwards instinctively to create personal space for myself. Their quickness made me lose my composure for a brief moment because I needed a moment to realize of what had just happened.

"May I ask what's going on?" I inquired as I attempted to look past their shoulders, which was difficult considering they both were quite tall. Confusion hit me like a tsunami wave.

"You have no right to question Miss Suoh!" Hikaru and Kaoru cried out in strong unison firmly. My brows furrowed together in confusion at the suddenness of this all. I don't understand why they were acting like this nor do I understand why Akira's sudden questioning.

"But I-"

"No buts! You leave her alone!"

Hikaru and Kaoru spun on their heel to face me with my tray of food in their hands. I curiously stared up at the two brothers to find any hint of what was going on. Two identical pairs of amber eyes were staring back down at me with a small flame of anger dancing in their eyes from the incident that just occurred. It was odd that how cold those flames were before disappearing altogether. Before Akira could protest further, the twins linked their arms with mine and began walking away from our senpai. I was in complete bewilderment of this whole predicament. In curiosity I looked over my shoulder at Akira, only to be blocked from doing so by the twins.

"May I ask what is going on?" I asked in astonishment of their behaviour.

"Let's just say that he's not allowed to talk to you. Komatsuzawa is not allowed to be near you."

My eyes flickered between both brothers in complete bewilderment of their protectiveness. No words could be voiced from me as I stared at their faces in deep observation. A deep irritation was fused with anger were swirling around Hikaru and Kaoru for reasons unknown to me. As they walked me to the large table that the Host Club was sitting at, my mind was swirling from the incident. Warmness swelled in my chest, unseen my all, and made it difficult for me to hide my smile. I was touched by their instant protective side and kindness for someone they were not close to.

That was when I had realized that this Host Club was certainly having a gradual affect on me.

* * *

 _ **Hello everyone! I know this chapter is really short, more of a filler than anything, but it was the length of the previous chapters that messed around with this one. Apologies for that, my friends! I always wanted to give a HUGE thank you for the four kind people who reviewed this story with such kind words! I means quite a lot to me! :)**_

 _ **If anyone else would like to review about any mistakes/corrections/comments then please do! It's really helpful!**_


	6. Chapter 6

"I apologize for the inconvenience, Suoh-san."

A polite smile graced my face towards the older student in front of me. I always seen her at the back of the library with a book in her face which covered her face. Her long brunette hair was always silkily straight and pinned away from her face. Beautiful, she was! It was a natural beauty that you couldn't help but envy instantly. She gazed at me through her glasses, similar to Kyoya's, and tilted her head in acknowledgement.

"It's quite alright, Jounouchi-senpai. I apologize for my brother's forgetfulness." I bowed deeply after my apology because it was formally acceptable in Japan.

I watched as she sighed irritably at the mentioning of my brother, "There's no need for you to apologize under his sake. I simply don't need his project failing and bringing down our class average."

She was Tamaki's and Kyoya's classmate. I believe I remember my brother telling me that she was third ranked in their grade under both him and Kyoya.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jounouchi-senpai."

My feet instantly directed myself to the music room after our farewells with my mind filled with annoyance. Annoyance was directed solely towards my brother's carelessness and dependency on others. He had forgotten his project papers on his desk about a historic war and the lasting impacts it had on Japan. I felt sympathy towards Jounouchi due to her stress of maintaining her own grades and the grades of her peers due to her position of being a class representative. Certainly she did not need to worry any further about my brother. A sigh left my lips as I noiselessly walked through the grand hallways of Ouran Academy. It was another regular day that was less than eventful, with the exception of the usual bothersome twins. Now I found myself with plentiful of time on my hands from the lack of work I have to do. Haruhi did not accompany me after school due to the Host Club's preparations for a new cosplay. It left me walking around aimlessly until my senpai hastily walked up to me. Walking down the empty hallways always left me to my thoughts. It gave me time to reflect on the previous events and maintain my calmness. The quietness of the hallways made the smallest of noise echo loudly in the hallways.

That's why I was completely stunned when I heard a small voice cry out, " _This is a reverse harem_!"

My eyes trailed towards the direction of the source, only to find it coming from the music room. My lips pursed together in both anxiousness and amusement filling my curiosity. I silently walked towards the open door and poked my head through like a young child. In the center of the music room was the Host Club dressed in form fitting police attire standing in front of a young child. Each Host stared at the little girl, all stunned at her outburst. No one said a word as they all stared blankly at the little girl. I had decided to simmer the awkwardness by walking towards the group. The quiet and observant ones of the Hosts, which were Haruhi, Kyoya and Mori, all noticed my entrance. I nodded curtly at each of them with a polite smile on my face.

"That can't be right. There must be water still in my ear from when Madeline and I went swimming." Tamaki denied in disbelief at the little girl's words, only making me press down my amusement further. I watched as he attempted to rid himself of the non-existent water from his ears.

"Hahaha! Water in the ear, that's got to be it!" Hikaru laughed weakly with his fingers in his ears.

"I'm sure we just heard her wrong! There's no way that this cute little girl said the words _'Reverse Harem'_. Something's going on with our ears!" Kaoru stated weakly, copying his brother's movements perfectly in a comical fashion.

" _There's debauchery here_."

Again, all the Hosts were dumbstruck at this little girl. Horror danced in each of their eyes at her words. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle at their traumatized state. My small giggle captured everyone's attention in amusement and curiosity. My fingers delicately covered my mouth before I regained my composure. I straightened my back and retained my sophisticated aura. A lady does not lose her composure at any given time especially in the aristocracy society.

Walking past the odd little girl, I walked straight towards my dumbstruck brother. With one ear I listened to the little girl's accusations to each Host.

"You're the Glasses character!"

"You're the Boy Lolita and the Stoic type!"

"Twincest!"

"The bookworm!"

I shook my head at this situation before turning back to my brother with a frown, "Rene, your forgetfulness has not only been a burden to me but your own classmate. You had forgotten your project papers in your class and Jounouchi-senpai wished for me to give it to you. Please don't let this happen again."

"You're the tsundere!"

I blinked at the little finger that was pointed towards me and my eyes flickered towards the blonde's bright blue eyes. Now I felt what each Host felt like; complete speechless bewilderment. It was astonishing of how a young girl could make mature teenagers be at loss of words. Her eyes travelled towards my brother who flinched beside me. A bead of nervous sweat dipped down Tamaki's face as he waited patiently for her accusation for him. His hand twitched towards me in hopes of reassurance from me. We all waited in silence for her to say something.

"Big Brother?" She finally said in a small voice.

I blinked as I watched her jump into Tamaki's arms and wrap her arms around his neck, "You're blonde so you must be my brother!"

It felt as though my ability to speak had been snatched as I stared down at this girl.

"What? We never heard about this!" Hikaru cried in outburst as he glared furiously at Tamaki and I. A childish pout pulled at his lips as his amber eyes flickered between the two of us.

"Since when do you two have a little sister?!" Kaoru piped up in outrage and huffed at us. His eyes were trained on me in silent accusation and questioning of this entire incident. He watched as I averted my gaze upon him sharply as I tried to find my lost voice.

"No, you're mistaken. Tamaki is my _only_ sibling." I finally found my voice and instantly denied their accusations. My eyes drifted from their outraged faces to stare warily at this little girl who did strangely look like us. Questions swarmed my mind fighting for dominance of where this young girl had came from. She was far too young to be walking around the campus alone.

Tamaki cried out in protest frantically, "I-I don't! I definitely only have one sister! Or at least as far as we know..."

"The more I look at you three, you do kind of look alike! You're all blonde after all!" Honey piped up brightly with a wide smile on his face. As much as I wanted to reply in a snarky manner at how hair colour isn't a valid reason, I didn't. I took a calming breath to ease my nerves.

"I want to know if 'glasses character' is superior to 'big brother'." Kyoya commented thoughtfully as he held his chin between his thumb and index finger. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes at the older boy at his superiority complex.

"Does it really matter? I can't believe she called me a bookworm..." Haruhi stated blandly in annoyance at the little girl.

A small smile of reassurance pulled at my face as I gaze upon Haruhi who wore a look of distaste at the accusation. Her caramel eyes found mine and we both shared an exasperated sigh before returning our focus onto the young child latching herself on Tamaki. An uncomfortable look was on his face as he awkwardly patted her small back.

"Excuse me? Do you want to tell me your name, little one?" Tamaki asked weakly as he held the child in his arms. I pursed my lips together in distaste for this young girl. She cannot simply rush in here and call Tamaki her brother along with his friends unpleasant names. It was unbefitting of a lady-in-training, she should have used her manners.

Instantly she replied happily, "Kirimi!"

Tamaki placed Kirimi on the floor and kneeled beside her, "Kirimi-chan, I'm afraid you've made a mistake. I only have one sister and that's Madeline here."

I nodded curtly in approval of his words and looked down at the silent girl, "Yes, I'm his sister. We don't have another sibling."

Tears welled in her eyes at my emotionless words and looked back at Tamaki for reassurance. Awkwardness settled within me at the sight of her distress yet I had no knowledge of young children that are particularly needy. All I did was stare emotionlessly at the child with a growing distaste settling within me.

Hikaru stepped up beside me and placed his elbow on my shoulder, "Good one, Madeline!"

"Yeah, you made her cry!" Kaoru exclaimed as placed his elbow on my other shoulder.

"Well she needed to be told the truth." I stated simply while closing my eyes. Annoyance of the child was gradually growing the longer she stayed in my presence.

"You didn't need to be so harsh with her!" They scolded me with frowns upon their flawless faces.

Kirimi whimpered in despair, "Are you sure? You're blonde just like me..."

Tamaki faltered at her tearful state. His violet eyes stared hopelessly at her blue eyes. I exhaled deeply once again in annoyance as I watched him cave in.

"Well t-that's true."

My eye twitch when he exclaimed, "Alright! I give in! As of this moment, I am your new big brother! You're so cute."

I stiffened at the sight of him coddling Kirimi as he spun her around in circles. My eyes narrowed at the child in his arms in great distaste. Tamaki used to spin me around in circles like that. It was annoying how easily persuaded my brother is. The overwhelming emotions that flowed out of him made me grit my teeth. Chuckling interrupted my train of thought.

" _Ouu_ , is someone _jealous_?" The twins' mischievous voices taunted in my ears. As they leaned heavily on my shoulders to taunt me in my ears, I had to stand stronger to support their weight.

I regained my posture and held my chin in a dignified manner, "Jealousy is for children."

"Someone IS jealous!"

My lips pursed together in annoyance and resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "Think what you want."

Snickering erupted from themselves without holding back.

"I know you get carried away by your emotions but don't you think it's irresponsible to make such empty promises?" Haruhi scolded him as she watched him spin Kirimi around. A sigh left her lips when Tamaki told the child to ignore her. My annoyance was spiked when I heard him tell Kirimi that she could come home with us.

"Tamaki, she's not coming home with us." I reprimanded him with my eyes narrowed. Tamaki flinched when I called him by his Japanese name since I usually called him by his French name, Rene. It was an instinctive habit to do so due to being raised in a French lifestyle. Tamaki sheepishly gave me a grin before continuing his charades with Kirimi. A small exhale left my lips at his immature behaviour today.

"What should we do, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked him after ignoring my brother once again.

I wiggled out of the twins' weight and stood beside Haruhi, "Yes, I would rather not have that child at my house."

"We should probably find out if she actually has a brother at this school." Kyoya stated factually whilst still holding his chin. His words made Tamaki flinch visibly.

Lights went out in a sudden motion without warning and darkness surrounded us all. An unsettling unease washed over me as my anxiety began filling my stomach. It made me feel vulnerable without my vision because every direction I looked there was no light emitting from anywhere. The smallest of whimpers left my mouth was almost lost in the darkness as I stepped backwards instinctively.

"Madeline?" Haruhi's voice asked me from my side.

"Kirimi... Kirimi..."

Relief washed over me like a tsunami as the lights returned to the music room. It was remarkable of how quick I was to regain my calm expression so no one could suspect anything. Our attention was brought to the door creaking open creepily. We were all stunned at the sight of a tall blonde teenager peaking out of the doorway. His hair was nearly platinum blonde and had the brightest blue eyes ever. The first thing that I noted (shamefully) was that he was attractive.

"Hey, uh, who the hell are you?" The twins said ever so charmingly. Note the sarcasm.

"Wow! He looks like a foreigner!" Honey piped up excitedly from behind me. My eyes flickered to the excitable small teenager briefly before returning back to the newcomer with vague interest. The blonde boy stepped further into the room with a gentle smile on his face.

"Oh, Kirimi."

"Master, you forgot your cloak."

The attractive boy was suddenly clothed in a black cloak with his beautiful blond hair covered with a dark wig. The boy let out a relieved sigh in this appearance. I blinked at the sudden change towards darkness.

"Nekozawa-senpai?!"

I cleared my throat slightly, "Pardon me, but do you all know him?"

I felt a tug on the skirt of my dress and I looked down to find Honey standing there with his large eyes staring up at me. The deep richness of the colour of his eyes distracted me for a moment.

"Yeah! Nekozawa's in Takashi's and my class!"

I nodded in acknowledgement of his words before turning towards Nekozawa and his servants. They were all dressed in dark attire with a gloomy and mysterious atmosphere surrounding them.

"Master Umehito is terribly vulnerable to any kind of bright light. For that reason, if he doesn't stroud himself in black, he will fall victim to the brightness of the outside world and will undoubtably collapse! Just to be comfortable he even had to cover his beautiful blonde hair with a dark wig!" The gothic looking maid explained broken heartedly about Nekozawa's condition. Her words were understandable to his circumstance and made a small feeling of unease lift slightly.

"On the other hand, Mistress Kirimi, is frightened of dark, dimly lit places." The bald butler stated in a monotone voice.

"That's unfortunate for those two." I commented lightly in a polite tone, making the two servants nod their heads in sad agreement. In reality I hadn't necessarily cared about the matter.

"So, Kirimi's Nekozawa-senpai's younger sister?" Haruhi asked as she pointed to the young girl in curiosity. The butler agreed to her statement while dramatically wiping away non-existent tears from his eyes. My eyes flickered between the two strange siblings indifferently.

After listening to the saddening tale of the siblings, I couldn't help but sympathize for the two despite my distaste for the young girl. The two couldn't properly be with each other and share the natural sibling bond like others could. The heartbreak that comes along with these two must be completely terrible. To know that you're unable to see your sibling is even worse. I could imagine what those two must feel because I've been in the same situation for 3 years. Now I understand why Kirimi clings onto Tamaki. It's because she wants to desperately see her brother, which she is unable to do so she turns to my brother for reassurance of her brother's love.

"Come along, Mistress Kirimi."

"It's time to go home."

That instantly distressed her, " _No_! I don't want to go with you! I don't want to go home! I want to stay with my big brother!"

I instantly looked back towards Nekozawa who faced the floor in distraught. Defeat was clearly expressed in his posture. My lips pulled into a frown at the gloomy aura that surrounded him because of his sister's behaviour. Instinctively I stepped forwards and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Nekozawa-senpai? Are you alright?"

"I thank you for caring about me. Please don't worry about me, Miss Suoh." The deepness in his voice was startling, "All I want is for my sister to be happy. Make sure she gets the love she deserves!"

He stood to his feet and raced out of the music room.

In complete unison, Tamaki and I cried out, "Wait! Please, Nekozawa-senpai!"

I slowly retracted my outstretched hand in despair for Nekozawa. My heart ached knowing how he felt. With a heavy sigh I stood to my feet, wearing my calm mask that I retained.

"Sibling relation is the source of problems in any family." Kyoya stated thoughtfully, seeming very familiar with the situation himself. From the corner of my eye I seen Honey glance away at Kyoya's words as well. It appeared that more than a few of us understand this problematic sibling relation that we appear to let on. His words had also struck a cord within me and I stared emotionlessly at the floor to numb the overwhelming emotions. I was all too familiar with this situation.

"Even so, I'm kind of jealous of them." Haruhi began as she stared out of the bright windows thoughtfully with her back turned to us, "I grew up as an only child in my life, so I can't really relate. But I can't really imagine having a sibling so different than you that you can't even spend time together."

My teeth gritted together at her words to prevent expressing my emotions. It grew increasingly difficult to dull my flared emotions as I closed my eyes to stop the glossiness to show from my growing tears. My chest heaved with my pounding heart. The heaviness in my heart was pulled greatly enough to make me want to cry. I cleared my throat to rid myself of this heaviness.

"You don't want to imagine how it feels like, Haruhi." My tone was hard to prevent them knowing my feelings to this matter. I knew that my words captured the interest of the Hosts. To appear stronger than I truly was, I straightened my back and squared out my shoulders. I was told quite often that my stare was piercingly intense, so I used it to my advantage. I stared intensely at each of the Hosts, specifically Tamaki and Kyoya who were presidents of this club, and exclaimed in a strong voice, "I would like to help these siblings. I will not stand by idly while these two siblings are unable to see each other when I'm able to help them."

The surprise in everyone's face was incredible at my bold statement. A smirk grew on Kyoya's face while a warming smile grew on Tamaki's. A smile soon followed on the other Hosts' faces.

"Nekozawa always did take an interest for Tamaki for some reason," Kyoya stated thoughtfully as his eyes flickered towards Tamaki, "Maybe because he idolizes you because you are his sister's ideal image of a brother."

I watched the stunned expression on my brother's face at Kyoya's words. Satisfaction welled within me at the sight of him wanting to help these siblings as I do. Tamaki turned to Mori seriously and pointed down the hallway.

"Mori! Secure Nekozawa!"

Mori raced down the hallway after Nekozawa so swiftly it was almost scary.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, can you two darken the room as much as possible? Honey-senpai, can you get indirect lighting and some candles?" I felt obligated to take some responsibility after my exclamation of wanting to help these siblings. I had stepped forwards towards the Hosts and politely ordered them with a strong voice. Satisfaction overtook me after they obeyed without protest.

I didn't miss the proud smile on Tamaki's face as he watched me before he turned to Kyoya, "Kyoya, cancel all customer engagements!"

Tamaki walked over to Haruhi and placed the small child into her arms with orders to carefully watch the child. He gazed down at Kirimi with a warming smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, Kirimi. I'm not your brother you've been looking for. I'm... I mean, we're not your brothers- we're the police!"

My lips pursed together disdainfully at his dramatic side flaring.

"Our mission is to help students in distress! It's a huge problem if mutually affectionate siblings cannot be with each other! Nekozawa! You'll be accumulated to the light, one step at a time! And simultaneously under my private tutelage! You will cultivate yourself to become Kirimi's favourite princely character!" Tamaki exclaimed passionately to the feigned Nekozawa who was restrained in Mori's arms. A small frightened look graced his pale face as he wildly glanced around us for any indication of what was happening.

I nodded my head curtly at the older boy, "Between all of us, we'll help you be with your sister, in any way we could help!"

* * *

"Your golden hair shimmers in the candlelight. Your ivory skin glows and your smile looks more mysterious than a flower in moonlight... Yes. You _...look as evil as a cursed wax doll_!"

"No! I told you not to use any occult mumbo jumbo, can't you get it?! Mori, add it to the no-go words!"

"B-But all the words in my vocabulary are like that..."

"Don't talk back to me!"

I placed two finger on my forehead in irritability. Several times had I had to take calming breaths to calm my annoyance with these people. Within the darkened place of the music room with dim light, I found myself sitting idly on a chair without any means of leaving this chair under direct orders from my brother. My annoyance grew increasingly fast the longer I sat upon this chair.

"Not amused, Madeline?"

I looked over to find Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru all smirking over at me with pure amusement radiating from them. Fortunately for them, they all simply had to supervise the training on the sidelines. They got to lounge around and snicker at the sight of our senpai getting scolded and reprimanded by Tamaki several times. My brother had a paper fan in his hand and whacked our senpai with it every time he back talked to him.

"Hardly. You wouldn't be amused either if certain people made you dress up as a 3 year old child." The curtness and annoyance in my voice all made them snicker in amusement and continue to watch us with great interest.

These people had orders from Tamaki to dress me up at Kirimi to make the training seem more realistic without my say in this. Hikaru and Kaoru were the ones in charge of dressing me up. While Hikaru was busying sewing a larger version of Kirimi's pink pre school uniform for me, Kaoru was straightening my hair. I didn't particularly enjoy having my hair straighten to get tied into twin ponytails. Kaoru's gentle hands made this whole predicament enjoyable, yet I would never dare to voice that out loud.

My attire was complete with pink ribbons and frills.

"You did say you wanted to help, Miss Suoh." Kyoya commented with his usual smirk plastered on his face. My eyes narrowed a fraction at the older boy in distaste. Of course he would alter my words.

"This isn't what I particularly had in mind."

Having your senpai try to flatter you with romantic words meant for his little sister was an uncomfortable situation. Nekozawa gazed at me lovingly as he pretended that I was his sister. Luckily for me, all I had to do was sit here pretending to be Kirimi. It had unnerved him in the beginning but he gradually loosened as time passed. While I simply sat here I had time to reflect over my thoughts. Nekozawa's strong will to be near his sister was touching yet saddening. It saddened me because it had been what I wanted for years. All I had wanted is to know is why Tamaki left me in France. There was no goodbye or explanation telling me his reasons. My mind went into overdrive trying to find a reason. All I knew is that he willingly left France. Here Nekozawa was strong willed to be near his sister and trying his hardest to face his fears for her. That is all I ever wanted from Tamaki. I wanted my brother and he never came. This was the reason why I wanted to try my hardest to help Nekozawa and Kirimi. They shouldn't face what I had to, they didn't deserve it.

I watched Tamaki scold the twins in embarrassment from their usual mischievous tactics. A frown pulled at my lips. He seemed to be doing perfectly fine here with or without me. No matter how hard he tries to make me seem welcomed in the Host Club, I never truly did. Tamaki seemed to make his own family in the Host Club.

"Big Brother...it's dark..."

Kirimi stared with frightened eyes at the dimly lit room and clutched her stuffed animal. She looked completely vulnerable like I did during my time in boarding school. Kirimi was on her own with high hopes of being with her big brother every day. She was like myself with no reasons of why she couldn't be with her brother. I stared at her with a heavy heart.

"Kirimi, I told you not to leave the waiting room." Haruhi lightly reminded her as she turned her attention from my brother and the twins.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Kirimi?" Tamaki asked as he walked up to her curiously. Her eyes lit up brightly at he sight of him. Gently, he picked her up and spun her around until she was giggling. I pursed my lips together in longing at the sight of them. They looked exactly how siblings should be.

A soft click from the flashlight was heard and we all turned our attention onto Nekozawa. A stunned expression was on his face as the flashlight lit his facial features up in a creepy fashion. The Hosts erupted into cheers at his small accomplishment. Tamaki was jumping up and down ecstatically shouting out, "Bravo!"

Even I walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder with a gentle smile on my face, "Bravo, Nekozawa-senpai."

Nekozawa grinned happily down at me with victory dancing in his eyes. With a determined look firing in his eyes he turned around to finally face his sister. The hope was filled to the brim within him of finally being able to be with his sister. However the moment Kirimi saw the creepy lighting on his face, she wailed loudly and raced off. Nekozawa knees let out from under him in shock. I instantly knelt down beside him and check to see if he was hurt.

Tamaki raced towards us, "Nekozawa-senpai!"

"It's okay... Even if I continue this training, it doesn't _guarantee_ that Kirimi will accept me. She doesn't want someone like me for a brother, she wants someone like _you_ , Tamaki. It would be better if you acted as her brother in my stead, Suoh."

Everything in me froze at his words. Nekozawa was defeated both mentally and emotionally. He gave up. The broken voice of his echoed throughout the room.

"That's ridiculous. You're the big brother she's been looking for. If you really care about her then you'll do whatever it takes to win her over! Don't you ever give up on her, even if it kills you!" Tamaki's passionate words both stung Nekozawa and myself. Hypocrisy is what flared within my mind as I looked at my sibling with disbelieving eyes. A feeling of betrayal washed over me like a tsunami the longer I stared at him.

Tamaki stormed away to calm down, leaving me with Nekozawa. He hadn't noticed my look of utter betrayal while reprimanding Nekozawa. I glanced down at the defeated older boy in distaste. Even after Tamaki scolded him, he was still giving up on Kirimi. Abruptly I stood to my feet and narrowed my eyes at the boy.

"How could you?!" I asked in a loud voice, hoping that he'll hear me. My eyes was powerfully intense as I stared onto the top of his blonde head.

"Huh?" He looked up at me in confusion which only sparked my anger further.

"Pardon me for speaking out of place, senpai, but how could you give up on your sister so easily? Why would you do such a thing? I thought that you wanted to be near your sister and care for her. It appears not. Your selfishness has blinded you, senpai! You're too wrapped up in your own despair and defeat to even register Kirimi's feelings. Have you ever thought about how Kirimi feelings?! Trust me when I say I know how she feels...because I know fully well how it feels. It's _awful_.

Kirimi feels utterly _alone_. Every day she goes on by herself when she should be with her brother. Knowing that you have a brother that you cannot see is terrible. Knowing that he is willing not seeing you is devastating. That's all you want and nothing more but to be with your brother! You would think to yourself: Where is my brother? Why hasn't he come for me? Had I done something wrong for him to hate me? Why did he abandon me? That's how she feels, senpai! Start thinking about how she feels before you abandon her! How you're so willing to give up on her is _unbelievable_."

My voice was on the border line of breaking. My chest was heaving up and down by the time I was finished. The urge not to cry about this was great. I swallowed thickly as he simply stared at me in complete bewilderment. Nekozawa stayed completely silent as he ran my words in his head. No one said a word after my ranting speech. The atmosphere was thickly tense that no one dared to break. The realization hit me that everyone heard what I said and that my composure broke. Panic rose within me at the thought of my brother hearing all of what I said and a lump grew in my throat. I swiftly regained my sophisticated composure and wiped all emotion from my face.

"A-ah. Kirimi ran out to the courtyard. Is that a cat?" Hikaru commented weakly as he tried to defuse the tension in the air. Both he and Kaoru stood in front of the now open windows.

Kaoru hummed thoughtfully after a moment of silence with an awkward tone, "As you would expect from a cat-loving family. That stray is completely taken with her."

My internal panicking was interrupted by Nekozawa shooting to his feet and racing towards the window in a panic.

"It's not like that! Yes, the Nekozawa family has worshipped cat-shaped idols for generations, but it's simply a matter of form. It has nothing to do with the affection of the actual biological creature. Kirimi would never participate in such a thing as an occult of worshipping cats. Kirimi is afraid of animals. Cats...scare Kirimi the most!"

Nekozawa instantaneously jumped out of the window while yelling out, "Kirimi!"

No.

"Senpai, no!" I shouted in complete terror for his life as he fell down. Dread filled my stomach and the sickly feeling crawled back to me. My feet raced towards the window with an arm outstretched. Frantically I searched for Nekozawa, only to find him crawling out of a large bush that saved him from nearly dying or severely getting injured. Relief washed over me at the sight of him being alive.

A warm, tingly feeling washed over me as I watched him rush towards his sister in a princely fashion. It took plentiful of courage for him to do such a thing to endanger himself but he did it for his sister. Despite his condition with lighting, I knew he would be perfectly fine. Nekozawa would simply collapse from the overwhelming amount of sunlight. A longing sensation pulled at my heart at the sight of the two happy siblings. The two Nekozawa siblings were happily laughing and smiling with rosy cheeks. A bright and delightful aura surrounded them at their reunion. Oh how I wanted that happiness of being with my brother. Kirimi and Nekozawa finally been able to see each other.

"Well, if you look at that." Honey commented warmly at the sight of them.

His words made me get pulled down into reality. It made me realized that everyone was still here that heard my outburst. The fear of being questioned and judged made me want to throw up. My nerves sky rocketed instantly and my palms began to get clammy. I needed to get away from here. As silently as I could, I spun around and began walking towards the door.

"Madeline?" Tamaki noticed my sudden movements. I held my breath as I continued walking to avoid anyone seeing my panicking state. I had no doubts that I had captured everyone's attention. All I knew is that I had to leave.

"Madeline! Wait!"

From behind me I heard rushed footsteps and instantly a hand wrapped around my elbow to stop my retreat. Fear washed over me entirely, knowing that Tamaki now cornered me. I swallowed thickly and pushed down my raging nerves. My hands grew clammy under my nervousness. I still never turned around to face him properly.

"Rene, I ask that you please let go of my arm." It was instinctive for me to revert to my formally polite side.

His hand tightened slightly at my words and said in a gentle yet firm voice, "No, Madeline, please. We need to talk."

"Enough, Rene. Please let me go." I told him through gritted teeth and stared desperately at the door. It seemed to be mocking me of how close it was to me yet far enough that it wasn't in reach.

"You weren't just talking about Kirimi and Nekozawa earlier, were you? You were talking about me."

My breath hitched in panic of being found out. I gradually began to hyperventilate in my panic. The urge to throw up was now prominent than ever because of my nerves. This anxiety was attacking my body from the inside and was becoming shown outwardly. Tears glossed over my eyes in desperation. I tried to wiggle out of his hold on me only to have his hand wrap more firmly on my wrist. All I could focus on was how close he was to me and the overwhelming panic within me.

"Madeline, please stop shutting me out like this. You have to know that I'm here for you and tell me these kinds of things." Tamaki told me in a pleading voice that made me bit my lip to stop myself from crying. To hear someone who is usually upbeat and outgoing plead to you in such desperation was heartbreaking.

"You blame me for leaving you in France, don't you?"

I swallowed thickly and pushed down the heaviness for a moment. My eyes closed briefly at his accurate accusation. I instantaneously spun on my heel so swiftly that it lost Tamaki's hold on me. My eyes flickered towards the Hosts unwillingly. I regretted it instantly when I saw the speechless shock on their faces. No words slipped out of their mouths as they watched the two of us. I stared at Kaoru for a moment longer and looked away immediately when I seen the pity in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes in desperate rage at Tamaki and took a step back. He seemed shocked at my current panicking state. Tears threatened to fall and my mask had fallen long ago. This must have been the first time my brother had seen my like this in over three years.

"What if I _do_ blame you? I have every right to blame you! You left me in that horrid school for three years without telling me why you left! I wasn't able to go home or see Mother! I was left completely abandoned and alone while you lived your perfect life here without care for your family!"

Tamaki faltered prominently at my harsh and broken words and I took that opportunity to flee.


	7. Chapter 7

Avoiding my brother was a difficult task. It was similar to a gravitational pull from a compass pointing north of how my brother always gravitated towards me. Avoiding him at home was easy because I shut myself in my room. Avoiding him or any of the Hosts at school was nearly impossible. Each one of them appeared in any room or hallway I was in before I stalked away whilst maintaining my elegant poise. I had forced myself into isolation from all contact with anyone and lived in a world of myself. I had reverted back into numbing my emotions and plaster an emotionless and calm expression. It was quite easy to fall back into my old routine from boarding school. You simply had to act proper without any distinct emotions to show. It was perfect act in the aristocracy society.

In our mansion, I would immediately lock myself away in my room from the moment I return home from school to the time I leave for school. No words were spoken from me other than direct questions from servants that was due to their duties. Our head of servants, Shima, brought me breakfast and dinner every day. She knew that it wouldn't be wise to question my sudden behaviour change, so she kept quiet. I made no conversation with any of our servants that wasn't business related. It hadn't helped when Tamaki sat outside of my door every day pleading that I would let him in. The desperation and sadness in his voice was heartbreaking to hear. No matter what he said I wouldn't response to anything. I would lock my door the moment I returned home. Having his room in the Eastern Wing was a relief because he couldn't hear my quiet crying at night. No one knew that I cried every night because I grew accustomed to crying silent sobs. My thoughts destroy me in the middle of the night.

At Ouran Academy was a different story entirely. I had classes with Haruhi and the twins, whom I sat in front of. Every morning I would walk into class and bluntly ignore them entirely. Their intense stares bore into me but I had to restrain myself from reacting in any sort of way. My skin would tingle from each of their stares yet I remained stubbornly strong in my poise. My plan was to ignore their existence entirely to avoid talking about the... argument. I felt guilty ignoring Haruhi above all because she hadn't done anything wrong. However she was apart of the Host Club and I knew that if I spoke with her then it would result to having the rest of the Host Club getting involved.

I had reverted back into my old routine back at Rosetta's Elite Boarding School for Girls. Every spare time I had was spent alone doing my own thing of school work, practicing my violin, or reading books from the library. The books I read ranged from fictional books to logical books. As long as the book kept me occupied from everyone I was satisfied. Lunches was spend at the rose garden and breaks were spent sitting in a secluded corner by one of the grand windows or in the libraries. I had to take extra precautions of travelling to the gardens or library to avoid being followed or seen. Stealth had become a skill I unwillingly achieved during this time.

People have begun to notice my lack of interaction with the Host Club. No one had said anything to me but they gossiped quietly thinking that I couldn't hear them. I heard. Akira attempted to talk to me once again after finding out I wasn't talking to anyone. I politely shut his questions down and continued on my way.

I heaved out a small sigh at the grumbling of my hunger. Every day I would skip lunch because that involved going to the cafeteria, where the Host Club was. Now I was regretting not bringing anything from the mansion to snack on. My fingers brushed over the velvety petals of a magnificent rose in my world of isolation.

"Here, I brought you some food."

A startled jump unwillingly left me at the sudden voice. My eyes snapped towards the speaker and grew horrified to see a Haruhi standing there holding a large bento in her hands. Innocence graced herself as she stared down at my spot with her observant caramel eyes. I instantly noted that she was alone and let out a small sigh of relief. My body was still tense at her appearance.

"Haruhi, may I ask what you are doing here?" I asked her politely as I watched her take a seat beside me on the marble bench. Her delicate hands placed the bento on the table in front of us. My eyes studied the odd lunch in silent wonder while comparing it to other foods I had ate.

"Like I said, I'm bringing you lunch." She answered casually as she took out utensils for the food. I watched as she readied our decently large lunch in curiosity.

I rose an eyebrow at her words while remaining my cool mask, "Had my brother sent you?"

"No, I came on my own accord." Haruhi glanced me me and I seen the sincerity of her motives. Her bright eyes studied mine silently with a soft smile on her face that melted a portion of my walls unknowingly.

I nodded curtly at her words before staring silently at my food for a moment, "I don't mean to offend you but why had you done this for me?"

Haruhi hummed thoughtfully and stretched out her limbs before answering, "Well I noticed that you hadn't been going to the cafeteria, so I figured you'd be out here without lunch everyday. Tamaki had been wailing about how you never come out of your room for dinner. I took it upon myself to bring you lunch today!"

I was shocked at her naturally beautiful smile. Her smile made her eyes light up brightly like stars. It is no wonder why the Host Club and their customers is so taken with her. I averted my eyes from hers and glanced down at the rose on my lap. Mixed emotions flowed through me at her statement. Confusion of her motives, uncomfortableness that Tamaki talks about me, and happiness that Haruhi is so thoughtful. The foreign feeling of warmth grew in my chest that melted a large portion of my walls that I built.

"Thank you, Haruhi. No one has ever been this thoughtful to me before. I apologize for my questioning earlier, I'm simply not used to this." I tilted my head towards her in both apology and me thanking her. A small smile pulled at my lips as I stared down at the home made lunch. It truly looked wonderful, different than what I usually eat, but still wonderful.

"Don't worry about it," Haruhi laughed easily before smiling over at me, "We're friends, right?"

I blinked over at the teenager in silent shock. No one, besides Tamaki, had ever referred me as their friend before. I've had false friends who only used me for my wealth and status, but I quickly befriended them. There was no tolerance within me for frauds seeking wealth or popularity. Haruhi has no motives or reasons to use me since she could easily use any of the Hosts to. Long ago would she have taken advantage of the great wealth and popularity of the students at Ouran. She's not the type of person who would be that cruel to use someone. Haruhi is simply a genuinely wonderful person.

"Friends... I suppose we are friends." I smiled genuinely at her with my face softening from my mask, " _Thank you_."

I watched as surprise washed over her features at my smile and she tilted her head in confusion. Her short brown hair swished off her forehead and dangled near her ear.

Haruhi blinked, "What are you thanking me for?"

"For being my first real friend that isn't family." I explained to her briefly with another nod of my head. The surprise that was still prominent on her face grew. Haruhi seemed taken back at my statement for a minute before a beautiful smile blossomed on her face.

"I'm glad to be your friend, Madeline!"

I smiled warmly at her before looking down at our food, "Now, correct me if I am wrong but is this a bento?"

Haruhi nodded, "Yes."

"This is incredible. I've never eaten a homemade bento before!" I commented softly as I gazed at the different foods in this container. I thanked her the food before grabbing my chopsticks and ate well manneredly. Each of the different foods tasted strange to my taste buds but I discovered that it was a pleasant strange. My eyes closed at the delicious food in delight.

I looked over at Haruhi questionably when I heard her chuckle.

"Sorry, it's just that you remind me a lot of Tamaki when you're like this." Haruhi chuckled in amusement as she stared warmly at me.

I didn't allow my distaste of the mentioning of my brother to show. I simply rose an eyebrow at her.

"You both get this complete wonder and eager on your faces. Though his is more prominent than yours, of course." Haruhi explained to me with a shrug before eating some rice. I followed her lead and ate graciously in thought. Kyoya and the twins had compared Tamaki and I as well. Every single one of the hosts had been comparing the two of us quite often lately. Tamaki was quite different to myself despite of blood relations and appearances. He possessed great extroverted qualities that radiated throughout his vicinity that allowed people to gravitate towards him. On the other side, I possessed introverted qualities that often intimidated people from my high manners and walls that I built around me. However, the differences were not entirely large...we are family.

Was it truly that astonishing that we were siblings?

* * *

My blood ran cold throughout my veins. Everything within me seemed to freeze. No emotions was expressed on my face through practice but underneath I was scared. I hadn't move a muscle for minutes now as I simply stared at the paper in my trembling hands. My eyes observed the message upon the paper for the thousandth time during the past five minutes. It was scratchy and handwritten in bold marker.

 _Take your brother's club out of the tournament or prepare to punishment!_

Who would do such a thing? I was well aware of the tournament that was about to begin within the next week that involved all of the well known clubs. The Host Club, the Student Council and Football Club were a couple of the popular clubs that were participating. There was high tension between the clubs for the past week and a half while everyone had begun preparing for the upcoming Ouran Festival.

I had personally taken it to myself to avoid everything that involved the festival's tournament. There was no need for me to involve myself in it because I had no need to. I was solely focused on doing my role in our class's activity. It was my duty as a punctual lady to fulfil my part in my class activity. Our class president had given me the role of being a hostess which was ironic. Every person in Ouran was well aware of my brother's incredible hosting skills. His dramatic flare and extraordinary conversational skills were well known. In result of that, my classmates simply expected I would share his skills. I knew it would be improper to refuse or protest so I simply agreed. My role as hostess involved knowing what was the purpose of our activity, where to find the proper stations, who to go to for advice, etc. Avoiding the twins was the hard part during this festival activity. My nerves were constantly on edge whenever they were around. A wave of unpredictability radiated off of them. You could never tell what pawn they were going to move next. It sent shivers up my spine. They were in charge of costumes and designing in our class, which meant having them take everyone's measurements.

Thankfully they had not measured me yet.

I swallowed anxiously as I continued to stare at the threat in my hands. Someone managed to slip it into my desk after school. There was no hint showing who it was but it didn't matter. Someone was threatening me about Tamaki's club. It had also meant that they must have been threatening them as well. Considering they were threatening me to indirectly hurt the Host Club, it meant that they were unsuccessful threatening them directly. My eyes flickered over to Haruhi, who was gathering her supplies and was about to head for her club. She seemed oblivious to my internal panic.

"Haruhi, may I speak to you for a moment...?" I asked, trying to mask my uncertainty by attempting to sound punctual. My posture had straightened itself out automatically into a poised and sophisticated one. I exhaled slowly to rid myself of my anxiety or at least try to hide it.

Haruhi curiously glanced over towards me with her large brown eyes. The large workload she had been given by both of the class president and Host Club was evident in both her eyes and posture. Hesitation held me back for a moment about informing her about this message.

"What is it, Madeline?" She asked curiously with a tilt of her head as she maneuvered herself around her large pile of books. Majority of those books involved the methods and tactics of investigation for our class activity. Haruhi had been given the task of being one of the three assistants for the guests. She would be seated at the far wall at the information tables with our class presidents.

"I think it would be wise if you read this message."

I exhaled briefly before extending out the threatening message towards her.

* * *

"Guys! You need to hear this!" Haruhi exclaimed loudly with immense worry as she burst into the empty music room with a vice grip on my arm. I squirmed uncomfortably under her grip on me.

Anxiety hit me like tsunami waves as shock registered on each of the Hosts faces. They were all sitting around a beautiful designed glass coffee table with several papers laying across it. Kyoya watched me from afar with a quietly observant expression on his pale face. Honey tilted his head in adorable confusion while Mori simply stared at me stoically. Hikaru and Kaoru both had their eyebrows furrowed in confusion at our sudden entrance. I didn't dare look at my brother in fear of his reaction of the sight of me. My facial expressions showed no emotions outwardly. I wanted to vomit under all of this pressure and anxiety.

"What's going on?" Tamaki asked with pure confusion lacing his voice. When Haruhi released me, I reverted into my usual elegant look by crossing my arms across my lap. My eyes averted towards the ground and focused on my breaths under a cover of coolness. The threatening message was crumbled in my hands due to Haruhi's rash movements with me.

Haruhi breathed out quickly before stepping aside for them to have a better view of me. It seemed that Haruhi had poor stamina that was unusual for teenaged girls our age. She panted heavily from our powered walking all the way up here.

"It's Madeline, she-"

A gasp left my mouth when Tamaki suddenly bounded towards me. One of his large hands curled out my upper arm while the other one cupped my cheek. I could simply stare at his uniform tie in front of me in shock.

"Madeline! You're not hurt are you?!" Tamaki asked frantically with a raised voice in concern. Worry encased him as his chest rose and fell rapidly as his finger twitched ever so slightly. My own eyebrows furrowed together a fraction at his sudden concern for me. The great concern he held for me made me feel overwhelmed. I brushed off his hands gently and stepped away from him as sophisticated as I could muster. My chin was held in a dignified manner and I cleared my throat. There was no way I could let pitiful emotions best me. Not anymore.

"I thank you for your concern, Tamaki, but I am not hurt."

I couldn't look at the hurt that flashed across his eyes, instead I averted my attention onto everyone else in a business like manner.

"Haruhi insisted that I came here to inform you all about what I had received this afternoon. It was a message." I explained to them while holding out the crumbled sheet of paper. The sight of the improper state of the paper made me want to grimace.

In a couple of long strides, Kyoya was standing in front of me within seconds whilst retaining his cool poise and grabbing the paper from my hands. I clasped my hands in front of me once again and watched as the members of the Host Club surround him. Complete shock grew on their faces as they read the message on the note. It appears that nearly everyone will receive the same reaction when first reading it. One by one their eyes glanced up to stare at me in disbelief.

"Where did you come across this, Miss Suoh?" Kyoya asked seriously as he glanced over at me after reading the threatening message over once more. He had flipped over the paper to find any other hint of the threat. His dark eyes bore through mine in complete seriousness.

"It seems as though someone had tucked it into my desk when our class was preparing for the festival. Please do not ask me why, for I do not know myself." The more I spoke, the more my throat tightened. Being here with these people that I had avoided for weeks made me want to get sick. My stomach clenched painfully which made me exhale deeply as I observed their faces observantly. It made me uneasy of how openly they were staring at me. The depth of the observation in their eyes nearly made me shiver in anxiousness.

I exhaled quietly before tilting my head curtly, "It appears that whoever wrote this message it clearly your rival in this tournament. This whole predicament doesn't involve me in the slightest way. Now that I have informed you about this, I shall take my leave."

In an elegant manner, I spun on my heel and began walking towards the doorway without appearing to be in a rush. The heels of my shoes echoed off the marbled flooring and intensified the tight atmosphere more. My brows furrowed together a fraction at the uncomfortable clenching in my stomach. A short breath left me at the sight of the familiar entrance doors welcoming my escape from this music room. It was contrasting from the last time when it appeared to be mocking me.

"Actually, Miss Suoh, you are involved. You have been involved the moment our enemy threatened you." Kyoya stated factually that pierced the air. My walking ceased to an abrupt halt as his words. My chest pounded with my gradually increasing breaths.

"There is no need for me to get further involved than I already am. They merely wanted to scare you all through myself. I had no further value to them now that they had delivered their message." The sophisticated side of me had appeared instinctively once again. I did not dare to glance over my shoulder as I curtly replied, "Good day, gentlemen and Haruhi."

"You don't understand, Ma-chan! They'll try to hurt you through us! I will not allow that to happen!" Honey protested instantly with a serious tone that made me stop. Not once had I seen this side of the older teenager for he was usually bubbly and cheerful. To hear Honey sound serious is rare. It made me feel bewildered that his seriousness was the cause of my welfare. I allowed a small glance over my shoulder to look at my worried senpai. Something swirled within the depths of his eyes that reminded me of his actual age and hidden maturity.

"Yeah, Madeline, please just stay with us. We don't want you getting hurt." Haruhi pleaded with great concern that only made me stiffen. I don't understand how they could easily care for me not only because they barely know me but especially after me avoiding all of me. People are not like that. People try to deceive you until you're destroyed and they can't benefit from you anymore.

Instantaneously I gracefully twirled around and flashed them a charming and polite smile. The tone of my voice held finality that border lined iciness, "Please do not worry about me. I appreciate your concern but it isn't needed."

With that, I left.

* * *

 _ **Thank you all for your kind words in those reviews and thank you for your patience with these routineless updates! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Guilt has been gnawing me violent from my attitude recently and it weighed me down tremendously both mentally and emotionally. All of this guilt and sadness that was festering within me was hidden tightly because my steel mask that I had built tediously. On the exterior face it appeared that I was unstoppable emotionally with piercing eyes that showed intensity. In the duration of the week that had passed, I had dealt with a mixture of emotions and I frankly did not know how to handle them properly. The guilt, fear, sadness and anger had been stored away in the deepest crevices of my mind. There was anger towards my idiotic brother and the person responsible of the threat towards me. Fear and sadness were companions of the lingering effects of the argument that rattled the sibling bond. These emotions exhausted me endlessly and it often led to me falling asleep frequently and a numbing sensation that tingled within me.

My eyes glazed over miserably out the window that faced the great fountains of the high school. All of this drama had started the moment I left France and arrived here in Japan. Drama was not tolerated nor started back at my boarding school. All of the students minded their own businesses with the exception of associating with each other under parental orders. Ouran Private Academy was an extraordinarily large school which lead to many drama cases. Many well known families' heirs attended Ouran and lead to many business friendships and rivalry. I would be lying if I said that I hadn't received hatred as well here. The Suoh name was an internationally well known name because of our large variety of business branches we own. Many families wanted to have good connections with us because it would be terrible if they were on the Suoh's bad side because it was a business hierarchy with the Suoh at the reigning top. Other families were quite open or subtle about their hatred towards us. Since I was another heir to the Suoh business, I ended up with some hatred as well. The occasional student would glare heatedly at me and snootily stick their nose in the air. It was pitiful.

A gasp left my lips when I collided with something firm. I instinctively stumbled backwards with my hand flying up to my forehead that received the impact.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Miss Suoh!"

My violet eyes snapped up towards a towering student in front of me. His dusty brown hair was slicked back into a messy hairstyle away from his face. This boy wore a constant arrogant expression on his face with a smirk. It was clear that he was simply pretending to be concerned because, in all honesty, he had poor acting skills. He lacked sincerity within his eyes and the corners of his lips threatened to curve into a smirk. I noted that there was two other boys standing behind him with smaller arrogance on their faces.

"Apology accepted." I stated curtly as I clasped my hands back together in front of me. My eyes flickered towards one of his friends who wore a prominent blush on his face. He fidgeted in an embarrassed manner when he realized my eyes were on him. My attention was brought to the original boy when he bowed slightly with eyes trained on me. That instantly put me on edge. It was common curtsey here that you avert your eyes when you bow in a sign of respect.

"The name's Kuze, Captain of the Football Club. Pleased to meet you, Miss Suoh." His dark eyes gazed up at me in something I couldn't identify before he straightened out.

I tilted my head in acknowledgement with a forced polite smile, "Pleasure is mine."

These guys were in the Football Club, the competing team of the Host Club. A potential club that had been threatening us all. Ever since I had received that threat last week I had been on high alert and suspicious of all those in the competing clubs. Worry had encased me since I received the message. During the long hours of school, the moment I return to my room from school and the late hours of the night I would think about possible clubs or people who would threaten me to get to my brother. It was simply an example of what people will do to you when you have high wealth and status.

Kuze gently grabbed my hand in his and bent down to kiss the back of my hand. No emotion was expressed on my face as I maintain eye contact during the silent interaction. My stomach turned in suspicion of this boy. Kuze gave off a terrible vibe.

"Miss Suoh," Kuze started before he straightened himself out and pulled me closer towards him. Our chests were touching and I shivered as his breath hit my face, "May I ask of you a question?"

I rose an eyebrow and tilted my head, "It may depend of the question you ask of me."

Kuze brought my hand up to his lips once again, "Would you like to make a deal?"

"May I ask what kind of deal you speak of?

A great smirk burst across his face that subconsciously sent shivers down my spine as he said, "You tell me about your brother's club plans and weaknesses and in return I will personally grant you access to the ballroom that we will be winning. It benefits you by creating business ties between our families and the rest of the football club's families as well."

My entire body stiffened under his hold as it dawned to me. My eyes widened a fraction as I gazed into his arrogant ones. There was no kind hearted intentions to what he wants nor what he has in mind. All there was deep down was evil intentions to destroy the Host Club.

"Please release me immediately. I am not interested in your favour." The forceful tone of politeness exclaimed from me. I stared intensely at the towering boy with pursed lips. The surprise flashed across his face at my refusal to his favour. It was clear that this boy was used to being pampered in a spoiled manner. Kuze was the type of boy who had received everything he wanted. Now that both the Host Club and I refused to allow him have his way, Kuze had been absolutely frustrated.

"Everyone knows that you aren't on good terms with the Host Club anymore for unknown reasons. We all noticed how you don't even talk to Tamaki anymore. I don't care what your reasons are but all I know is that this is the perfect way for you to get revenge as I am. You can get revenge on Tamaki while I get my own revenge." Kuze nearly hissed down at me from his fading patience. His hand gripped tighter onto mine as he held it up to his face.

My eyes narrowed dangerously at this point as I exclaimed in a sharp tone, "Revenge is for children. The matter because my brother and I are personal matters only. I would advice you release me immediately, Kuze."

Kuze'a hand slid down to my wrist and gripped tightly as he glared down impatiently at me, "You don't understand! I need you to do this for me!"

"Unfortunately for you, I will not do anything for a pitiful child as yourself. Although I am not particular on good circumstances with the Host Club, I will not stoop to a pitiful levels such as yours. Seducing me with false benefits and promises is simply wasted efforts. Now release me." It was now my patience that was fading quickly as much as I resented it. The force he held put into his hold on me made my wrist begin to throb. My hand clenched under his hold as I glared up at him. The intensity in my eyes made him get briefly stunned.

When he hadn't let go of me, that's when I did something forbidden. I had mustered my strength and pushed the stunned boy away from me. The shocked Kuze stumbled back into his friends while I simply straightened out my posture. At the moment I hadn't cared that I hadn't acted like a lady and simply threw away my years of training. In a sophisticated manner, I began to walk away as if nothing had happened, only to stop to say over my shoulder,

"It is not wise to anger an Otoori heir and it is _especially unwise to anger a Suoh_."

The moment I finished saying that over my shoulder, I stalked off. It was especially rare for me to mention my current high status and use it against someone. It was unbefitting of a lady to place herself above others simply from what her wealth nor to threaten another! It was disgraceful upon your reputation which ultimately lands upon the reputation of your family business. My teeth gritted together as the throbbing pain in my wrist from his tight hold. My eyes flickered down to it and pushed my long sleeves away. A frown pulled at my lips when I seen the light bruising of it. I could merely hope that the bruising will go down before the Ouran Festival. My eyes were trained onto my wrist as I turned down the hallway.

I inhaled sharply when I bumped into someone else.

"Woah!"

My eyes flickered up in horror to find Hikaru and Kaoru standing there. Both auburn haired twins stood in the most ridiculous stances ever that people make when trying to appear casual. Sheepish grins were on their faces as they stared down at me. Suspicion instantly flared within me at their strange behaviour. Had they possibly heard my interaction with Kuze? It's certainly within earshot. I swiftly regained my composure by straightening my back and calming my raging nerves.

I exhaled slowly before nodding curtly at them, "Hikaru. Kaoru."

"Hey Madeline-" "-what's up?" Their voices asking me without skipping a beat with tightened grins that lingered from their attempts of acting casual.

I nodded my head in acknowledge while keeping in mind of restraining my emotions to be visible, "Everything is fine, thank you."

"What's wrong with your wrist?!" Their harmonious voice exclaimed as their amber eyes were wide as they stared at my wrist. Concern washed over their features at the sight of the bruising colours that finally began to take appearance. It was not unusual for me to bruise at such small hits or the swiftness of being visible.

I instantly pulled down my sleeve and flashed them a polite and charming smile, "Please don't worry about it. Nothing happened."

They didn't believe me. I watched as uncertainty and great concern lay in their eyes. Internally I was panicking at their disbelief in my words. Both brothers were staring down at me with intense eyes silently. They were doing it once again. They were observing my movements and expressions as they did when they first met me. What really put me on edge was Kaoru. He is the more observant twin and one of the more insightful ones of the Host Club. Worry encased me once again for the billionth time. I could only smile briefly at them before walking off.

* * *

My eyes were closed in great irritation. The solitude of the silence surrounded me. A sense of laziness overcame me as I watched the water reflect the sunlight in a calming effect and dance from the gentle breeze. It glistened gently that calmed my irritable nerves. How is it that every time I end up stuck in this position?

On the morning of the Ouran tournament I had purposely stayed away from the hectic events. Everything was in a chaotic manner as they prepared for this tournament because all of the high school students were eager to watch the strong competition of all of the clubs. Hopes were high with driven determination to win the reservation of the ballroom that would win the club high popularity. I had personally found it not being worthy of my time. All I wanted to do was prepare for my hosting duties for it still wasn't perfected yet. I had to memorize the different arrangements of refreshments of snacks and drinks for our guests, which student was assigned to which duty, what times we needed to prepare and close... It really was a hassle.

Fate had decided to mess around with me on this particular day. Father called for me. It was a strange occurrence having my father's secretary come towards me once I stepped out of my limousine. The sophisticatedly dressed secretary had used all formalities when addressing me and used the upmost polite tones. She informed me that I was excused from schooling for the day because my father requested for my presence. Despite the bitterness I still held towards my father, I still had to act like the lady I am. The moment I stepped into his personal office lounge filled with unnecessary decorations from around the globe, he stood to his feet with a beaming smile on his face. Every single time I see him I wonder how neither Tamaki and I had inherited his physical genes.

"My darling Madeline! How incredible it is to see you!" He exclaimed happily with a brightening smile on his aging face. Father placed a hand between my shoulder blades and guided me towards his couches. I graciously thanked his secretary for the tea she poured.

"How have you been lately, Father?" I asked politely as I delicately sipped on my sweetened tea. My eyes had observed his every movement for any subtle hint of why I was requested here. He was eager for something by the way he kept fidgeting and fixing his business suit. It was odd that he specifically called me down, with it being infamously known that he prefers his own solidarity.

"I have been unsurprisingly busy with the upcoming Ouran Festival. But alas I miraculously kept order and continued on my journey!" He exclaimed with a dramatic flare that Tamaki had inherited.

"That's good." I commented lightly as I clasped my hands gently on my lap.

"Yes, in fact, Daddy has been absolutely busy with contacting different large families to even see his own children!" My lips pursed at his behaviour. Father still treated Tamaki and I as young children who needed the upmost attention.

I exhaled quietly and stared at him directly, "May I ask why you requested to see me, Father?"

"Ah, my little princess's curiosity shall always remain everlasting!"

Irritability gradually grew within me. I exhaled slowly and stared at him intensely until he calmed down. He noticed my pointed look eventually and exhaled once in defeat. Father crossed his legs in a calm manner and gazed across the coffee table to look at me.

"I had known that you hadn't wanted to participate nor be involved in it. However I am in need of your assistance..."

That is how I had ended up upon the roof of western gym with a queenly attire. Father hadn't believed the crown, the prize, for the tournament would be safe by itself due to the strong need for victory amongst the students. He was washed with unease by all of the workers currently here at Ouran Private Academy for the festival and the lesser students that have the urge to prove themselves. In some strange thought process, he believed that I would be the perfect one for the job of protecting the crown due to my apparent _warrior spirit_ within me... I couldn't protest to this other worldly ideas because a lady does not do that. Father thought that wearing a queen's costume would be brilliant. With a beautifully designed red ball gown and vibrant red cape from the costume room, I looked just the part of a queen. The gown had plentiful of skirts that had intricate white and gold patterns paired with long flowing sleeves. I had specific instructions before he sent me up here with his secretary as an escort.

It seemed exquisitely made for me...how suspicious.

 _"Which ever team arrives first to you, you must kneel in front of them and present them the crown."_

I was forced to sit upon this throne in this indoor built Venice for nearly three hours straight now. Regally poised I waited elegantly for whomever came first. There were times that I truly believed that someone would race up the stairs but it was only the workers from downstairs. The clear water of the pool seemed to mock me because it was quite warm in this attire while the water was so cool in front of me. It allured my thoughts to the dominance of my minds as I recalled the drama that seemed to enjoy popping up at the most inconvenient of times. Against my bitterness towards them I certainly wished that the Host Club will snatch the crown before the Football club does. The anger I held towards Kuze was certainly something that shouldn't be resurfaced. Anxiety swelled within me at the mere thoughts of facing both Clubs. This whole ordeal made me quite uncomfortable. It didn't help that this tight corset limited my breathing capacity.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when the doors to the roof slammed open. Haruhi burst onto the roof with heavily panted breaths. Relief washed over me at the realization that she will be taking the crown. From across the heated pool, Haruhi's bright brown eyes stared at mine in complete surprise. Beads of sweat lined her flushed face.

"The...crown..." Haruhi breathed out heavily with hope filled eyes. I nodded to her gently while maintain my regal attitude fit for a queen. As delicate and elegant as I could, I took the crown off of my head in preparation for my duty. The intricately designed crown laid beautifully in my hands. As Haruhi was about to retrieve the crown, loud footsteps pounded up the stairs. My eyes hardened at the sight of the Football Club.

"President! There it is!" One of the members cried out over his shoulder before glaring at Haruhi, "Out of the way, you shrimp!"

Without a second thought he pushed Haruhi into the heated pool. My breath caught in my throat as my entire body froze in horror. A blurry figure slowly drifted further into the depths of the pool.

"Haruhi!" My brother's voice cried out in distress as the Host Club followed shortly after their rival club. I watched as Tamaki prepared to jump into the pool after Haruhi, only to have Kyoya hold him back with a firm arm. His dark eyes flashed with caution as he gazed hard at my brother with a shout,

"Tamaki! I'll see to this! _You go for the crown_!"

"Roger!"

Both my brother and I watched Kyoya in complete awe at his sacrificial bravery. Reality crashed into me at the realization that Kuze and Tamaki was bounding towards me. In a graceful manner, I stood to my feet while being mindful of the many fabrics surrounding me. My cape swished behind me as I delicately kneeled to the ground with my crown raised high above my head as an offering. Both teenagers were tightly running side by side that it was difficult to see who would claim the crown. Anxiety flared over me as I closed my eyes when they came closer to me. The anxiousness was nearly too overwhelming as it knotted my stomach and made my fingers nearly shake. The heavy weight of the crown was lifted off my hands suddenly.

My eyes snapped open to find Tamaki's victorious eyes staring down at me warmly. He sincere warmth in his eyes made me halt all movements in body. All I could do was gape at him. My violet eyes matched perfectly with his eyes as we simply stared at each other. Everything in the past seemed to vanish at the moment, all that was filled with anguish and sorrow. It was only now that I truly simply appreciated everything. I let out a breathy laugh with a genuine smile on my face. Instantly Tamaki returned a genuine smile back down to me.

 _"It's over! Tamaki Suoh claimed the crown! The Host Club wins!"_

I accepted his offered hand graciously and stood to my feet delicately. My smile gradually grew wider subconsciously as we simply stared at each other. My arms twitched at the strong urge to hug my older brother however this urge harshly pulled me back down to reality. Tamaki's victory doesn't change anything in the past or present. There will still be that everlasting gap between us that swelled tremendously during the past few years. In the duration of the past two months had only lessened the swelling by a fracture. Nothing less.

Letting go of his hand, I regained my posture instantaneously. My back straightened out in a sophisticated fashion with my hands clasped together. All emotions were wiped from my face leaving all but a calm and poised look. At my sudden change in behaviour, surprise flickered in his eyes as he observed me. With a curt nod towards him, I swished my long cape behind me in a graceful manner. I took extra precautions with my large queenly gown and cape. It would be tremendously embarrassing if I fell in front of all these people and the camera crew.

I watched from afar of the conversation at hand. Haruhi had been successfully rescued by Kyoya from the depths of the pool and her heavy costume. The attention was now averted to Mitsuyama and Kuze. Apparently not all of those threats hadn't been from Kuze, but from his fiancée Mitsuyama. She had been blinded by her love for Kuze that she hadn't wanted any further embarrassment. I watched as she sincerely apologized to the Host Club with a formal bow. My lips pursed together. Love is a weakness. Mitsuyama's love was no excuse for her threatening actions towards us. She had attempted to get the Host Club to withdraw through threatening me. That was not something that would slide by me so easily.

With a sharp sigh I began to walk towards the doors of the roof. Although my duty was done I still hadn't dropped my regal composure. This duty was a simple reminder that I had to maintain a regal manner fit for a aristocrat lady. Being a lady was embedded into my brain that it became instinctive for me, whether I want it or not. The fact of moving across the world did not change the fact that I am an aristocrat lady.

"Excuse me, Madeline?"

I turned toward Mitsuyama who had let go of her fiancé to proper address me. Everyone's attention was brought to the two of us. A sorrowful expression was expressed on her face as she stared at me pitifully. Her bright eyes were glazed over in a pathetic way. As much as she wanted to appear innocent and good hearted, I knew that she simply didn't want to get into trouble by my father.

"I deeply apologize for threatening you to get through to the Host Club. As I had stated earlier, I had only wanted Kuze's happiness. I know that it isn't an excuse for my actions but may you please forgive my actions?" Mitsuyama asked sorrowfully with another deep bow, making her twin braids drape towards the ground.

My eyes were hard as I wanted her with no mercy in my heart. I tilted my head on acknowledgement with pursed lips, "It is accepted."

But not forgiven, I wanted to say but I couldn't.

* * *

My eyes stared in complete surprise at my brother's equally surprised eyes. It was one of those moments of surprise where you don't know what to do. All you would do is stand dumbstruck for a while as you try to gather your thoughts.

All I had wished to do was question my father about his true motives were after the tournament. Underneath his dramatic persona there was a person who in dangerously intelligent that carefully plans out his moves. The crown would have been perfectly safe if I hadn't been there. Considering that this is an elite private academy, there is plentiful of security that makes it difficult to enter to any outsider. There was a reason that I was with the crown and I had a strong suspicion that it was because my father knew that Tamaki would get the crown. What I wanted to know was why would he want me to see Tamaki? Did he know about Tamaki's and my feud? Now my entire plan of interrogating my father was ruined now that Tamaki was here.

"Madeline." Tamaki breathed out in surprised as he blinked owlishly at me. Surprisingly the Host Club was not in tow for once. It was only my brother who was walking out of our father's office in a heated fashion that instantly disappeared when meeting with me.

I swallowed thickly at the awkwardness and discomfort, "Hello, brother. If you will please excuse me, I have to speak with our father."

"Oh! He just left for a meeting for the festival!" Tamaki explained to me factually as he let go of the brass door handle. Annoyance hit me at that, of course he would be gone.

My hands instinctively clasped in front of me as I exhaled gently, "If that's the case then I shall take my leave. Thank you for informing me about this."

Tamaki hand shot out and grasped my bicep as I turned to leave. The familiar feeling of anxiety churned in my stomach. My eyes flickered down to his pale hands to the singular vein popping out of his knuckles. My eyes then unwillingly connected with his and all that was seen was desperation and despair. All he truly wanted was for me to stay and listen to him. It confused me at the realization because anyone else would despise my existence if they were in our situation.

"M-Madeline! Please, wait! Hear me out!" Tamaki cried out in desperation that nearly took over his entire self. His perfectly sculpted eyebrows were drawn together with a faint crease in the middle of his brows. The tone of his voice pulled at my heartstrings.

There was a million other places I wanted to be besides in this situation. Confrontation was always something I wanted to avoid. It was always rash and heated that would normally overwhelm me with great anxiety that would make me feeling like a disaster. To have someone have all of their focus solely on you and accuse you of everything you did or didn't do. I didn't have any experience in confrontations because I usually kept to myself. As Kyoya stated before, I didn't inherit my family's enthusiasm or outgoing side. I was the guarded wallflower of my family. Having to be in this situation makes me queasy and panicky underneath my mask which made my palms clammy and my throat tighten.

"Please release me, Tamaki. I wish to take my leave." I asked with my upmost politeness. All I wanted to do was leave from this situation as fast as I possibly could. If only I could keep my walls up for a little while longer then I will be fine.

"No no no, Madeline, please. I need to talk to you! You can't keep running away from me!" Tamaki stressed out every word in desperation. A crease formed between his eyebrows with wide sorrowful eyes. His grip tightened a fracture to prove his desperation.

"...Why?" The shakiness in my voice surprised me greatly as I stared at his tie, "Why do you desperately want to speak with me?"

"Well...because you're my sister, of course." The certainty of his voice only made my frustration and anxiety flare. The way he explained it made it seem that it was the most obvious thing in the world. My eyes stared heatedly at his violet eyes in desperate frustration.

"Why? Why do you care so much after I had been so terrible to you and your club members? I do not understand how you have always cared for me! Tamaki, why?" My voice was distant as I searched his eyes for any indication for his motives.

Silence overtook him as his other hand snaked up my arm and gripped my other arm. Tamaki leaned down closer to my face while maintaining eye contact.

"Because I love you, Madeline. I've seen who you truly are and I intend to get her back. You've been hiding underneath that mask for too long without anyone to turn to. I'm truly sorry that I haven't been there for you for these past few years. I understand why you blame me for leaving without telling you... I have regretted it ever since I left." Pure honesty was laced within his voice as he spoke softly to me with his eyes gazing into my own to convince me.

"Why? Why did you leave?" I asked quickly with mixed emotions flowing through me. My brain knew that I should accept his apologies but my heart was unable to. When people have constantly isolated and abandoned you, your heart begins to ice over. It's difficult to allow people in your confined walls in fear of them abandoning you with all your secrets in hand. It always results in pushing people away.

"Because...Grandmother offered Mother financial security and health care if I came here. She told me I wasn't allowed to have any connections with... you or Mother. I-I just wanted what's best for Mother. Because of that I had to let go of you... _I-I'm sorry, Madeline._ "

The way his voice was _so small and broken_ wrenched at my heart. To hear your older brother break down in front of you was overwhelming. Someone who was constantly optimistic and enthusiastic is now broken and shattered. The sun had fallen from the heavens and left the world aching in the darkening despair. All I could do was stare at him in shock. My body didn't move because I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to comfort someone who desperately needed someone.

Tamaki's tear filled eyes snapped back up to me, "Please forgive me. I-I haven't been the big brother I'm supposed to be. A-All I want is my sister back."

I swallowed thickly in panic. My chest tightened at the familiar feeling of anxiety swelling within me. Goosebumps rose on my skin at the all around uncomfortable feeling. My face was void of all emotions as I stared unblinkingly at my older brother. All of this time I had been partially wrong about this whole ordeal. It was true that Tamaki did leave me in France but for entirely different reasons. For three full years I had been partially wrong about my brother's intentions. The lack of response from me made his grip tighten in desperation and despair as he tried to find any answer from me. His bright violet eyes flickered between my eyes rapidly.

Silence encased us as we stood there in the middle of the hallway. In all of my years of training to become a proper lady, I wasn't taught for situations like this one. I could waltz in several different ways in perfected grace or display table etiquette in both ways from France and Japan. Dealing with a broken sibling who was begging for your forgiveness? That was out of my expertise.

Tamaki's chest was rising rapidly at my lack of response. All I could do was sit and stare at him. Silence encased us and gradually became overwhelming. His grip on me gradually became looser.

All I could say in a small voice while nodding slowly, "I-I...Okay."

That was all it took before a beaming, watery smile burst across his flushed face. Tamaki released his grip on my before embracing me tightly. He squeezed me tightly to prove his enthusiasm and affection before he stood to his full height whilst lifting me off the ground. All I could do in return was pathetically pat his back. I felt awful knowing that I didn't know how to comfort or reassure anyone, let alone my own brother. I was taught to never show otherworldly emotions let alone comfort them.

I cleared my throat to gain his attention. Pushing down my nerves, I straightened my posture once he placed me delicately on the ground before continuing, "I am going to be honest with you, Rene. This will not be easy...for either one of us."

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked in confusion.

I closed my eyes to push away all of my outlandish emotions, "What I mean is you wishing me to be the same sister as I once was. I am no longer that girl, Rene."

To my eternal surprise he only smiled brightly at me, "As long as I have my sister back, I'm happy. I could try to coax you out of your internal walls with brave fighting like a knight in shining armour! Oh! That would be a wonderful theme for the Host Club! I have to tell Kyoya about this later!"

That's when I grew rigid once again at the mentioning of the Host Club. I was thankful for my face not betraying my anxious emotions. My posture and facial expressions were stoic as I hid my emotions perfectly. I would have to handle this situation as a lady should. I will have to properly apologize to all of the members of the Host Club. A small chuckle escaped my mouth as his dramatic rambling. My fingers instinctively reached up to dainty cover my mouth politely as I chuckled. Laughing felt refreshing after these weeks of hardship. I quickly simmered my chuckling and allowed a small smile on my face.

"Come along, Rene. Let's return home. We both need to work on our festival activities."

* * *

 ** _After the tremendously long time of being busy and travelling all over the province (s), I have finally returned with hopes that you are all not too upset with me! I hope I had wrote down sibling relations properly, I feel uneasy with Tamaki and Madeline's interaction. If any of you have ideas or suggestions, please feel free to DM me! :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

_"Welcome to Class 1-A's event!"_ My practiced words were laced with great politeness and inviting to all those entering our event. It was at this moment where I had found immense gratitude towards my brother due to the fact for the past two days, Tamaki had taken it upon himself to perfect my hostess skills while practicing on his cooking skills. Within two days the training was tedious and exhausting to perfect hosting skills, however with my brother as a tutor and my diligent efforts, I had managed. Although there was still a small unspoken tension between us, we silently agreed to move on and focus on the future.

This entire festival was still new and foreign to me because they didn't have any events of this sorts in France. Everyone had paid their upmost focus onto this event to a surprising amount. This festival was to prove to your families how capable you are in leadership and financial management. All of this was to prove how capable you could be to your parents in hopes of impressing them. I, on the other hand, had given my share of money into our class's bank account. Since I only had to focus on hosting, I decided to hand my share of money to our class's accountant. I had to prove my capabilities through hosting graciously.

Yesterday evening Father called Tamaki and I to reminder us to stay on our best behaviour. Many of our fellow business partners will be here throughout the day. We were all well aware that keeping strong businesses on our side was for the better. Between my excellent manners and Tamaki's charming personality, there was nothing to worry about. My brother had taken extra precautions to get our school uniforms and costumes washed and ironed to perfection. He had also insisted that we were given supreme spa treatments to _look_ our best. Our hair was cared for, our skin and nails was pampered and had detoxifying bathes. Although it was extremely relaxing, I had found it hard to stay awake by the time supper came.

Here I stood by the entrance of the lounge with my yellow plaid vest and black pencil skirt that was the general costume. My hair was done in an elaborate curled side bun with my fringe curled into the bun paired with a small black pillbox hat adoring the top of my head. Every time a customer would walk through the doors I would plaster a charming smile on my face with a deep bow then show them around. My role was to insure that the event was thoroughly explained and that the customers were refreshed and enjoying their time. Since it was a very tiresome job I got to switch shifts at halftime.

"Have a splendid day Hinamori-san!" I charmed him with a smile and an elegant bow. The middle aged business man grinned warmly before walking out to visit the rest of the festival. He was the father of a second year student in the high school whose company was a relatively well known one. By the time he was out of door a beautiful middle aged woman walked through the doors followed by a kind looking man.

There was an air of grace and spunk when she walked through the doors. She had gorgeous short pixie hair that was styled to perfection. I walked up to her with a smile and bowed, "Welcome, Madame and Sire."

"Oh~ What a beautiful and polite girl!" She gushed slightly to the man beside her before turning to me with a wide smile on her face. "Hello dear."

With a practiced curtsy full of grace I extended one arm towards the central lounge in welcome, "This is Class 1-A's event and I am-"

 _"Mom!"_

The three of us turned in surprise of the sudden harmonious voices.

A bright smile of recognition lit up the woman's face at the sight, "Hikaru. Kaoru. This place looks fun. The interior is pretty too."

"Mom! This is Haruhi! We're going to adopt her someday. So don't forget!" They both exclaimed with over flowing happiness as they dragged the poor girl over to us. Both boys had their usual mischievous grins on their faces despite the deadpanned expression on Haruhi's face.

Surprise flickered across their mother's face, "Oh, so you're the one?"

All of the sudden she began instantaneously doting on Haruhi as if she was her own child. She had given her advice and fixed her clothing to perfection. It was clear that the twins had taken after their mother; it was almost a spitting image! I watched the loving gaze they gave their mother as they watched her work. After she finished doting on Haruhi, she turned around to give each of them a gentle pat on the head. A small sigh escaped my lips as I flickered my eyes away from the tender scene. I had to remind myself that now was not the time to grieve over my own mother. With a quiet exhale I pushed away all thoughts about her in order to continue my shift for the next little bit. When a sudden weight leaned on me I gasped quietly.

"So, I see you already met Madeline, Mom?" Kaoru asked with a grinning smirk as he tightened his grip around my shoulders. My muscles tensed from the closeness between us. The smell of his cologne filled my nostrils and I nearly melted at the lovely smell.

"-Yeah! She's the other one we were telling you about!" Hikaru called out as he put his arm around my other shoulder with the same grinning smirk. The personal space I had set out for myself had been completely diminished with these two around. I clasped my clammy hands in front of me. These two made me nervous because not only were they unpredictable but I still hadn't properly apologized to them. I hadn't understood why they don't hate me for my attitude.

Confusion washed over her features as her manicured eyebrows pulled together. It seems as though she had difficulties recalling what these two were saying. I took the liberty to step forwards and to bow gracefully.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Hitachiin. I am Madeline Suoh."

Recognition filled her eyes as a light blush warmed her face, "My apologizes, Madeline! I hadn't realized that you were the beautiful lady my sons spoke about. They always come home talking about you and your brother. I hadn't realized how beautiful you truly are!"

A small blush dusted my cheeks as I closed my eyes in a humble fashion. I tilted my head graciously with a polite smile, "Thank you very much for your kind words, Mrs. Hitachiin."

"Oh, don't worry about it, darling! You should model some of my creations sometime! You definitely have the ideal body type and beautiful features." Mrs. Hitachiin offered to me with a dreamy look on her face. Her amber coloured eyes scanned an entire physical on me with a calculating expression briefly. She placed a hand on her cheek with a dreamy sigh as she gushed towards me. There was a part of me that was envious of how openly expressive she was and how respected she was for it.

I could feel a warmer blush creeping up my neck and it made me uncomfortable. I bowed down to avoid them seeing my flustered state and used it to seem more gracious, "You are too kind, Madame. Your creations are much too beautiful for me to wear."

"See, Mom! She's really modest with herself." Hikaru exclaimed in a slight whining tone with a pout. His feline eyes looked at mine with a toothy grin.

"We tried telling her that she's quite beautiful enough but she won't listen to us." Kaoru added with a cheeky grin as he winked to me.

The blush reappeared on my face as a fluster sensation overcame me. This sensation was very uncommon to me and it made me very uncomfortable. My fingers subconsciously clasped and unclasped in nervousness. Heat settled in my cheeks and ears. I cleared my throat politely as I attempted to regain my composure.

"I...I apologize." I stumbled with my words to my horror. Usually I was composed with complete poise. It seems as though when someone breaks my composure using honest compliments, I become a fool. A lady does not stammer. It is improper to do so. That is why we practiced speeches and improvised speeches to improve ourselves.

I closed my eyes gently and exhaled once. I had made a fool of myself in front of the Hitachiin family and Haruhi.

"There is no need to apologize for modesty! A lady such as yourself should have modesty. It makes her more welcoming and humble. It's a good value to have, darling." Mrs. Hitachiin smiled warmly down at me while she placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. The look in her warm amber eyes was adoration. A look a mother gives to her child. In some strange way, it gave me strength. and reassurance.

 _"Thank you very much. You are a very genuinely kind woman."_

* * *

I let out a long but quiet exhale as I walked down the corridor. Once my class representative had relieved me from my shift, I had realized that there was some time to explore the rest of the festival before having to ready myself for the ball. The events were very diverse and multicultural in their own unique way. Everything ranging from food to decor to the service was very impressive. It was quite remarkable to the incredible events that each class had and impressive use of handling everything. These students had really outdone themselves and it made me look forward to next year's festival.

One of the events was serving an array of different English pastries from the Home EC Club. I thought that a small basket of them would be perfect as a gift of thanks for Tamaki's help. I had been searching for my brother everywhere in his section with no luck. When I had given up hopes of finding him and would simply wait until the party, fate had decided to turn its way to me. Tamaki was standing in the middle of the corridor with the Host Club, enthusiastically talking about something of trivial matter. The sight of the entire Host Club there was intimidating enough for me to almost turn the other way. But I knew I had to apologize.

"Hello, brother." I greeted from behind them and watched with silent amusement as they glanced my way in surprise. Every single one of the hosts were dressed in their respective events' costumes. Each one of them stared at me with a look of wonder and confusion. A bright smile split across Tamaki's face.

"I took it upon myself to give you a gift as a thank you for being so kind as to helping me host. It's a little basket of English pastries." I explained to him patiently, gradually gathering courage as I spoke. Tamaki accepted the basket graciously and eagerly gave me an embrace. It had been a couple months since I arrived in Japan but I believe I wasn't _as_ tense when receiving embraces.

"Ah thank you, Madeline dear!"

I cleared my throat politely to gather their attention as I stepped forwards in front of them. My nerves were skyrocketing within my stomach but I ignored them. My shaky hands were clasped together in front of me as I gracefully bowed with a softened voice, "I am here to sincerely apologize for my terrible behaviour these past few weeks. I had let my emotions get the best of me...I understand that you all resent me for that. I also understand that you wouldn't want to associate yourselves with me anymore. Please accept my apologizes."

I stayed bowing longer than I should have but, in all honesty, I was afraid. My fear of rejection and seeing the looks on their faces held me back. To have people truly enjoy your presence and only to be a terrible human towards them was shameful. Silence followed my apology and it was a heavy blow to my chest as I felt a sinking feeling lower within me. They didn't accept me. I shouldn't have risen my hopes. I closed my eyes tightly for a moment before standing up. When I straightened out a sudden blow hit me on my head. A gasp left my lips as my hand flew up to cover the throbbing spot.

When I looked up I met Haruhi's stern gaze. My hurt eyes met her firm caramel eyes.

"Don't do it ever again. You worried me. You worried us all. If there's something wrong then just tell us, kay?" Haruhi scolded me seriously before cracking a small smile. The smile brightened her entire face as it usually did. The same smile that draws everyone towards her. Haruhi was an absolutely incredible woman for her unique personalities and honesty.

Slowly a soft genuine smile grew on my face as I nodded, "Okay."

 _"Ah!~ You two are so cute!"_ My brother squealed loudly in adoration before throwing his long arms around the two of us and pulled us into him tightly. Instinctively I stood on the very tips of my toes to avoid being suffocated and glanced upwards to see Kaoru's eyes drawn to me. A small beautiful smile tugged on his lips as he stared at me. There was a warmth that lingered in his eyes. It was at that moment that I recalled him sincerely calling me beautiful earlier to his mother. My stomach knotted as a blush tinted my cheeks. Most people compliment me to get a higher chance of being close to the Suoh company. Kaoru didn't care for that because he would have done it already with Tamaki.

When Tamaki finally let go of me I regained my posture with the same smile still tugging on my lips from the mushy warmth within me.

"I think it was stupid of you to think that we'd hate you over something so trivial." Hikaru scoffed good heartedly with a teasing grin on his face. The smile on my face grew a fraction larger from his good natured teasing.

I tilted my head to the side in acknowledgment, "If there is anything I could do to, I would be more than happy to."

"Thank you, I'll be sure to keep that in mind." The charming voice of Kyoya spoke up. Although his appearance seemed to have good intentions, anyone who has associated with him long enough would know that it wasn't the case.

"You're sure going to regret that." Haruhi coughed slightly from the side of the group.

Honey called out happily, still dressed in his Venice costume, "I'm glad to have you back, Ma-chan!"

For that one moment, everything was perfect. The disarrayed feeling within my spirit was lifting to be replaced with warmth and reconnection.

My lips parted to say my thanks but something at the corner of my eye caught my attention. The blood in my veins ran cold as the hairs on my neck stood. All of my muscles tensed with alertness. My breathing hitched into quick breathing. When I felt a hand press itself on the small of my back I knew that I wasn't the only one to notice. Tamaki gently led me out of our group and down the corridor after giving Kyoya his basket.

Our Grandmother came to see us.

* * *

"Grandmother!"

I was a shadow trailing after my enthusiastic brother. Unlike my brother, I was not eager to see her. All I felt was dread and anxiety washing through me like raging tsunami waves as all I felt pain throbbing everywhere within me. When I had met with my father it wasn't nearly as bad as this moment.

"You took the trouble to come, Grandmother!"

Knowing her, she most likely came to give the Suoh name a more reputable name. That was the benefit she would be receiving out of coming to her grandchildren's festival. Grandmother was a spider, spinning her web and ready to snatch her prey with calculating moves. All I have heard of her was awful things and there is no moment where I doubt it. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of my brother rushing up to her, already calculating her moves on him.

Tamaki gracefully held out his arm like a gentleman as he told her, "My club's event is about to begin. If you'd like, please..."

"Don't touch me. You're filthy."

My stomach knotted into several more unbinding knots. My body felt like lead as I stood behind Tamaki. All of my nerves were on high alert, making a quest feeling settle.

"I'm sorry. I was working the kiosk before. Do I smell like food?" A sheepish smile grew on his face as he recalled his previous work and shifted in his place in a subtle hint of anxiousness that relieved me to know that I was not the only one anxiety upon this meeting.

"Even if you washed it makes no difference. The son and daughter of a harlot who vanished, deserting her own children... _Shameless_." Her cold voice cut through the tense atmosphere, effectively sending more chills down my spine. Warmth was overwhelmed by the coldness that radiated off of this spider-like woman. The moment her narrowed sharp eyes turned to me, I instantly bowed deeply in respect.

"Pleasure to meet you, Grandmother." My voice instantly reverted back to its polite and emotionless state. Clamminess settled into the palms of my clasped hands once again. I straightened out from my bow and perfected my posture like a lady should. At that moment all of my training was rushing through my mind. She was the one who sent me to that school in preparations of me being the next Suoh lady. It would have been shameful to have an improper girl to be the next lady of the Suoh name whose power was overwhelmingly strong. I had to be absolutely perfect.

 _"I see that school has helped you become less of a monstrosity. It doesn't matter how perfect you try to be, girl. You'll still have the face of the harlot who left you. You should be ashamed."_

With that, she left. I stood there pathetically away from group, listening to her heeled shoes click down the corridor. The air of authority and power slowly disappeared. Her icy voice cut through me repeatedly and her words were permanently stuck in my head. It repetitively echoed in my head so loudly. My persona was shattered into millions of pieces and bleeding promptly. My wounds would not be able to be healed from my anxiety worsening the effects. I stared emotionlessly at the ground in front of me. The word monstrosity echoed within my head making bruises within its wake.

"Madeline? Tamaki?"

The reality came crashing down on me. I had to conceal all emotions in order to be the perfect lady. To be less of a monstrosity. I turned around with a pleasant expression on my face with no indication of what happened on my face. The feelings of devastation and weakness was pushed deep within me. Shock flickered upon the Host Club's faces at seeing my pleasant expression on my face. They were all expecting tears flowing down my face or a weak girl or anything indicating that I was affected by her cruel words. I won't show them.

On the other hand, Tamaki had tears streaming down his cheeks and wailed about upsetting her. That was the difference between the two of us. I had a stronger hold on my emotions and had better concealment than he did.

"...Are you okay, Madeline?"

My eyes flickered to Haruhi who seem torn between comforting Tamaki and I. Her eyebrows were pulled together as her eyes were wide in concern. She glanced over to Kyoya for desperate help only to receive none. Kyoya seemed to be nonchalant appearing about this situation but that was only because he had excellent concealment skills. His sharp eyes looked to mine for a moment before glancing at my brother who was distraught.

I tilted my head in acknowledgement with a polite smile on my face, "Thank you for your concern, Haruhi. I am perfectly fine."

My eyes turned to Tamaki, who was leaning heavily on a pillar with tears streaming down his face pathetically. The twins had stepped away from the distraught Tamaki along with Honey and Mori. There was uncertainty lingering on their faces as they didn't know what to do with this situation. A small sigh left my lips before I walked over there to my brother. I placed a delicate hand on his arm and cleared my throat.

"A host never abandons his duty to give in to selfishness. His customers always comes first." I recited his words from a few nights ago perfectly. He was insistent that I became one of the best hostesses that he has ever taught. Tamaki ensured that he taught me everything he knows. The moment I recited his words I felt his freeze and cautiously look at me over his shoulder.

I grabbed my handkerchief from the pocket in my vest and gently wiped his tear ridden face. As I did so, I spoke to him in a soft voice, "You mustn't show weakness, Tamaki. I advise you to stand straight and regain your composure like a gentleman should. You have a club event to run and a dance party following shortly after. There."

The look of wonder flashed across his clean face as his violet eyes observed my every move. Something brewed deep within his eyes that I couldn't place. It was something that he had inherited from our father. Whenever he was in deep thought of something particular, Tamaki was nearly unreadable from his own place of deep thought. It had unnerved me greatly although I hadn't let it shown outwardly. My eyes latched onto his as I regained my composure. He was silent as he gathered his information from observing me.

I glanced over to the right to see the remaining hosts watching our interaction with great interest. They watched as though they hadn't seen anything like this before. Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other in silent conversation through their feline amber eyes. It made me on edge by everyone's silent observations. My stomach tightened uncomfortably and the temptation to flee was high.

As per usual, I reverted back to the distant polite exterior, "If you will excuse me, gentlemen, I must be getting ready for the party. Until then I bid you all farewell. I wish you good luck with your event."

* * *

The smooth fabric ran underneath my fingers as I gently touched my dress. A feeling of silent adoration and wonder washed over me at the sight of my reflection. For the first time in ages I had dressed myself formally to near perfection. The periwinkle colour stood out from my pale skin. The satin skirts of the dress blossomed out at my hips down to my knees with black lace lining. The corset of the dress hugged my torso tightly and had small gems bejewelled near the middle of my breasts that conjoined together at the high neck. In replacement of the sleeves I had worn long white satan gloves. With my hair curled into an elegant bun and makeup that enhanced my natural beauty, I honestly felt like a princess. Nearly every little girl, at some point, had wanted to be like a princess. Now, during the present time, there was no feeling like princesses. It was a feeling of self-appreciation.

"May I introduce the next beautiful young lady of the Suoh name: Madeline Suoh!"

I smiled very gently at myself in the mirror before turning towards the hallway. The image I upheld was perfect, it had to be perfect. A lady from such a famous name must be perfect in every aspect. Her head must be high while being humble and modest. Every move she makes must be the picture of elegance as her appearance should be. Her steps should be as though she was walking upon the highest clouds. No flaw should be evident to open eyes.

That is exactly what I had done.

When the announcer called my name, I descended upon the grand stairs with my heels echoing off the marble tiles. A gentle yet polite smile was plastered on my red lips. Tamaki joined me at the end of the stairwell so the both of us could walk down the grand stairwell together. He was adorned in his fashionable suit, made by the Hitachiin brand. Shortly after we had bowed in front of our father, all in view by the students and families who watched on with respect, the introduction of our grandmother came.

 _"Monstrosity."_

There was no denying the fact that she loathes me, not only was I the second bastard child of a mistress but I was the spitting image of my mother. People may believe that she is harsh on Tamaki but there is a special place for myself where she places all her resentment. A cold silence filled with respect and fear washed over the ballroom as she descended down the stairs. I averted my eyes in respect as I bowed towards her in the traditional Japanese way with a polite greeting. There was no polite acknowledgement that came from her, only a sneer that was sent my way.

Before the dance party began, Tamaki and I were told that we were to greet all of the guests. It was preparation of future events and creating closer business bonds with the different families. It was another reason to give the Suoh name a more reputable name. Another routine of giving false smiles and compliments to those of high ranks. You are to look your absolute best with your highest behaviour.

An inaudible sigh left my lips once I had escaped to the refreshment table with no interruptions. An irritable feeling was beginning to swell within me of being surrounded by people. Although I had practiced endlessly for these types of events, there is no denying the fact that they are dreadful. Endless dances of parents who are interested of uniting our families to hint towards my father and sore feet from hopping from dances to polite conversations. Given the fact that I am a Suoh, I am obliged to stay for majority of the evening. I was starting to count down the hours of when I was able to leave. When someone tapped my shoulder, I pursed my lips together before turning around.

It was Tamaki. He was bent down with an outstretched hand. A gentle smile was on his face as his beautiful eyes stared at me.

"May I have this dance, my lady?"

On cue, the orchestra let out a low note in preparation of a song. Instantly my eyes flickered towards my brother in silent accusation upon seeing the twinkle of amusement dancing in his violet eyes. A small reminder in my mind of being a proper lady, especially in a ballroom, and I graciously accepted his hand by delicately placing my hand in his. A sense of growing excitement filled me at knowing that many tedious dance lessons will finally be of use. My ears instantly picked up the first very notes and I recognized the song without delay. Synchronization was set in place between my brother and I as we fell into the melody of the music. As we flew across the dance floor with natural grace and synchrony, we had captured everyone's attention as they watched the two of us in awe of the young lady in blue and gentleman in white. That had included our grandmother. Under her icy gaze, my entire body tensed up as I became fully aware of our surroundings and every action of mine.

"Don't pay attention to her. Just focus on me, okay? Let's pretend that we're dancing in front of mother again with her laughing at us whenever we messed up. Remember that time when I accidentally stepped on your feet? You got _so mad_ that you went to stomp of my foot but accidentally stepped on your dress instead. You sent the two of us tumbling to the floor!" The excitement and laughter radiating off of him was contagious which brought a smile to my smiles effortlessly.

My head tilted back as I laughed merrily along with him. For the rest of the dance we were laughing without a care as we danced the advanced waltz. I hadn't even noticed Father watching us with a gentle smile on his face and adoration lighting up his hazel eyes. Everyone watched the two of us twirl, hop and slide around the ballroom with wide smiles on our faces. The contagious merry atmosphere in the ballroom considerably brightened my mood as I glanced around the other people who had joined the dance.

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight, my dear sister. But I am afraid I am to let you go." Tamaki stated gallantly with a twinkle in his violet eyes. I hadn't had time to ask him what he meant when he suddenly spun me in a circle. My breathed hitched as I continued to twirl around when two hands caught me.

Kyoya was therre smirking down at me.

"Ah! Kyoya-senpai?" I exclaimed softly to calm my surprise. With expert footing, he began the next dance sequence. I had no choice but to follow along. I noted Kyoya had a light touch while Tamaki had a warming touch.

"You seem surprised, Miss Suoh. May I ask why?" He asked with an underlying mischievous amusement as he stared down at me. From the couple of months I have been here, I was quick to realize that Kyoya finds amusement in the weirdest of things, such as good money transfers in the Host Club, having an advantage of people, and whenever Tamaki fails.

I closed my eyes in faint mock haughtily in a small newfound courage, "It seems as though you misread my expressions, Mister Kyoya. I was merely dissatisfied when I realized that it was only you."

I stared up at him just as mischievously as he did. I was briefly surprised at my own attitude but they got pushed aside when he began chuckling. The lighting reflected off his glasses for a moment that made me instinctively blink my eyes and I was suddenly dipped down. My fingers instantly tightened my grip on him and I realized that this was a small act of revenge upon seeing his smirk on his face. When he brought me back up, he lowered his head,

"You are quite an interesting person, Miss Suoh."

Then I was spun around once again. I mentally prepared for someone else to catch me. It was rather easy to connect the plans of these hosts and follow along. This time it was Hikaru.

"Why hello there, pretty little lady." Hikaru said in a country accent like a cowboy with a cocky smirk on his face. His amber coloured eye had that everlasting mischievous twinkle.

I pressed down a giggle by smiling gently, "May I ask if this is pass around the lady night?"

He shrugged his shoulders with a growing grin on his flawless face, "If you see it that way then yes it is."

"I am not a harlot, Hitachiin Hikaru." I scolded in a mocking tone. Hikaru only threw back his head and laughed loudly with a snort that was not suit for a gentleman.

"No, you don't have the characteristics to be one." Hikaru told me as he spun me around with one hand gracefully before drawing me in once more. I watched his blissful expression on his face as he led me throughout the dance.

"You're mother is a very wonderful lady, you know. You take after her a lot."

Hikaru was stunned as he blinked at me once the words left my mouth. For the third time tonight I was left spinning around. It was difficult not to become dizzy after all of this spinning.

This time it was his brother.

"My mother's dress looks great on you." Kaoru complimented with a wide smile as he held me close. He, along with all of the other Hosts, was dressed so extravagantly and handsomely. I found the difference in dancing between Hikaru and Kaoru was that Hikaru had slightly rougher touch and Kaoru had a gentler touch. I only guess that it is because of their incest roles in Host Club.

I smiled softly at his compliment, "Thank you. As I was telling your brother, she is a very lovely lady."

"She could be a little crazy sometimes." Kaoru laughed easily.

"Everyone has their own little quirks." I said simply, knowing not what to say afterwards. My eyes drifted towards the beautiful rose in his breast pocket of his blazer. My heart warmed at the sight of the flowers because it reminded me of my secret place in the gardens. It reminded me of times filled with peaceful solitude.

Kaoru smiled boyishly in agreement, "She meant what she said earlier, you know?"

"Oh, I am certain she says that to every lady she meets." I replied, dismissing the thought of his mother meaning that. Far too many people had said similar things to get on my better side. Only for business purposes. It wasn't difficult to find the true intentions because I wasn't blind nor dense.

"No no no, I specifically told her about you. You could come over to model her clothing and do photoshoots!" Kaoru suggested once he pulled me up from a dip with his amber eyes were swirling with different ideas for outfits. It was admirable— the passion he had for fashion. It surprised me to hear that he specifically went out of his way to mention me to his mother who was certainly a busy woman. Doubtful of his words, an uncertain smile tugged at my red lips. I didn't like the way the conversation was running and quickly wondered when the next Host would come to dance.

"That's sweet of you to think like that. I must respectfully disagree. Thank you for saying that though." The words came out of my mouth softly as the music grew louder to prevent being heard. I wasn't trying to have self-pity, it was only being reminded from my grandmother that I was a bastard child who was a monstrosity. The smallest of inaudible sighs left my mouth as I glanced over at the other couples dancing joyfully across the ballroom.

"Don't say things like that." The firmness in his voice by my ear shocked me as I glanced up to find warmth in his face as he gazed down at me, "I think you're beautiful, even when you do the simplest of things."

Instantly my face flushed greatly and avoided eye contact with him. It felt as though my heart was trying to escape the confines of this corset. Then, to all on to my flustered state, he spun me around. When Mori had caught me to dance, I was far too flustered and embarrassed to make conversation. There was a small smile tugging at his lips as he observed my silent flustered state. I could only manage to smile politely at my senpai. The air between the two of us was no uncomfortable nor awkward— it was peaceful.

Despite the peaceful air, I was still recalling the words Kaoru had said to me. It was a fair simplicity in his words that made me uneasy. Not a single soul on this earth had said those words to me but it was also the fact that I was so bothered by it. Normally a compliment would only give me one thought and I would dismiss it quickly. This time, however, caught me off guard by the genuineness. The blush must have still been evident on my face because Honey had asked if I was alright.

I looked down at my senpai, who stared up at me with wide curious eyes, and smiled dismissively, "I am fine, thank you, Honey-senpai."

His hands on my waist guided me into a small twirl to my right and I released one hand from his shoulders to elegantly reach outwards in the air.

A knowing smile tugged at his lips before turning the topic of the conversation elsewhere, "Did you see Haru-chan tonight?"

"I'm afraid I was far too busy to see her tonight."

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan both dressed her up tonight in a dress! Look she's over there!"

True to his word, Haruhi was dressed very prettily tonight. Her radiance glowed throughout the ballroom like a beautiful star in the sky. The simplicity of her makeup and the simple hairstyle made her natural beauty shine far greater. It was a refreshing change of sight compared to the extravagance of the entire ballroom. The dress must have been from the Hitachiin brand as well. A soft smile tugged at my lips as I watched her chat enthusiastically about the fancy tuna. I tensed when I realized she was talking to the twins. Instantly I looked away towards Honey with pursed lips.

He giggled cutely and tilted his head, "You shouldn't be afraid, Ma-chan."

"Afraid of what?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

* * *

 _ **Ahhh and here we go! Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed such sweet words that brightened up my entire day, not to mention to all of those who have favourite and followed this story! Much love to all of you!**_


	10. Chapter 10

The aftermath of the dance party had diminished into a fond memory and the students of Ouran Private Academy had returned to the normalcy of school. I had grown accustomed to the presence of the Host Club once again. There was a one-sided awkwardness between Kaoru and I. After Honey had made myself realize that there may be a potential fear of not Kaoru himself but of myself, it was difficult for me to sort my thoughts about the matter currently. A possibly of Kaory fancying me? The thickly tangled jungle of thoughts was far too dense for me to begin sorting out. Thus I had resorted to diving myself deep into the rose gardens once more in procrastination. It was the elegant beauty that radiated from the flowers that brought me to a blissful peace that was relieving.

Whenever I was in the mansion, I let my mind wander while practicing my violin. The harmonic rhythm of playing made me temporarily forget about reality. It had given myself a small world all to myself that no one could interrupt. It was a world filled with all control placed in my hands that allowed me to move freely in my comfort zone without worry of expectations or restrictions.

In result of my distracted thoughts, it led to my mathematics grade dropping down to discomfort. It made me fall into reality once more. A small feeling of anxiety settled within my stomach at the sight of my grade. A 65% was not failing the class, yet it was horrendous for someone of my social status to have. Father would be greatly displeased with my behavior and my grades. Although we hadn't had the greatest of relationships, I was fully aware that I couldn't disgrace the Suoh name. It would lead to disastrous results. The word _monstrosity_ echoed throughout my mind at the reminder of my surname and the high standards that was attached to it.

Haruhi had been far too busy studying herself in the more advanced courses to tutor me. It would make me feel horrid if she threw her studies away for my failing grade. The entire reason she was at Ouran Private Academy was for her excelling grades. She couldn't dare to allow her grades to drop. _I_ wouldn't allow it. I was left to find other solutions for my mathematics. My mind raced to the closest people I associate myself with in hopes of finding a tutor. Tamaki and Kyouya was out of the question because they have the Host Club to manage efficiently. The twins were out because instead of assisting my troubles— they would only tease me. I don't think I could handle Kaoru at the moment.

Honey and Mori! I knew positively that Honey could assist me in many different ways.

The sudden determination that surged within me led me on the third floor outside of Honey's classroom. Grandeur filled the hallways as it did throughout the entire academy which I silently appreciated visually. The seniority that silently dwelled upon the third floor hadn't fazed me. I had been taught that a person regardless of their background has no superiority over me. It has to deal with the self-awareness of who I am and where I come from. Although a lady was taught to be humble, there is a constant reminder of her social ranking that does not allow her to fall below. It was a strange form of irony, I found.

"Ma-chan!" The enthusiastic voice of my senpai dragged me back down to reality. Honey was walking beside Mori and two other older boys. Upon seeing me, Honey said his farewells to his peers before rushing over to me with an excited grin on his face.

A polite smile tugged on my lips upon greeting as I tilted my head in acknowledgement, "Good afternoon, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai. How was your days?"

"Mine was fantastic! In gym class we won in volleyball again for the third day in a row!" There was a hum to his voice as he smiled at recalling his accomplishments as he held up three fingers.

Mori looked down at my expectant gaze before answering simply, "It was good."

"Ma-chan, whatcha doing over on this floor? You never come up here!" There was no ill intentions behind his question— complete innocence. Honey blinked curiously at me as we began our trek towards the third music room. The three of us made soft footsteps that echoed off the extravagant walls and decor. Some students idly walked towards their respective clubs as they used this moment to relax from the work filled day. A few students greeted the two Hosts cheerfully as we passed them, all of which Honey eagerly return.

My lips pursed together in a moment of hesitation. I will not progress any further if I do not receive help from either of my senpai. A small breath left my lips before I looked over to Honey, who was not that much shorter than me.

"May I bother you of asking either of you two to assist me in mathematics? I understand if you are unable to with prior commitments." My mannerisms instinctively kicked into play upon asking with a light conversational tone and my hands clasped gently in front of me to appear polite. My eyes had flickered between the two of them while trying to mask any signs of hope. It was better to not allow my expectations to rise because it would only serve to be bothersome on my part.

"I don't mind! My mathematics grade is pretty good." Honey smiled proudly of himself as he skipped lightly before he tilted his head thoughtfully, "Hm, I can't help but wonder why you didn't ask Haru-chan? She in your class!"

I averted my eyes forwards with a masked face on of politeness, "I found that it would be too bothersome to burden her while she is busy."

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan are never busy much. Have you tried those two?" The tone in his voice was not one of annoyance but rather curiosity. I understood his curiosity only due to the fact that I was not as close with my third year senpai than my own classmates. If I were in their perspective, I would be curious as to why my kouhai that is two years younger would be asking me for help as well.

"I-I...would rather not ask those two." It took all of my energy to suppress the blush that threatened to appear. I cleared my throat politely to regain my calm and elegant composure.

A cute giggle escaped his mouth, "I understand! Takashi and I could take turns helping you out, right?"

"Yes, we can." Mori answered shortly, looking down at the two of us. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips that relieved majority of my anxiety of asking my senpai.

I smiled back at the two of them, "Thank you very much. I appreciate your assistance senpai."

"When would you like to start?" Honey asked as we turned onto the hallway towards the music room. At this point, he had returned on his spot on top of Mori's shoulders. It was natural for these two which was rather cute.

"I have free time this weekend. Does that sound good to you, senpai?"

"Yup! You can come over on Saturday afternoon and I could help you. Takashi will not be over because that is when his training is!" Honey explained to me while taping a finger to his chin thoughtfully. Upon doing this, he simply radiated innocence. It wasn't difficult to see why Tamaki had picked Honey to be a host. His extroverted nature made it incredibly easy for conversations and people to relax around him.

An appreciative smile grew on my face, "That is completely understandable. Thank you both very much."

"Ehh? Chika?"

Our attention was brought to a boy standing in front of the doors with Haruhi who had a hand on the doorknob to enter. What had truly caught my attention was not only the fact that he was wearing a middle school uniform but looked remarkably similar to Honey. The luscious golden locks and warm brown eyes were unmistakably Honey's. His eyes narrowed behind his thick glasses at Honey while my senpai babbled on cheerfully about him never visiting him often. It was strange to see such a deadly serious on such a youthful face.

"Mitsukuni. Engarde!"

My violet eyes widened in sudden horror at the sight of the boy racing towards us at a deadly speed. He jumped high in the air with a leg stretched out dangerously close to us. A frightened yelp involuntary left my lips as I watched the oncoming danger. The agility and flexibility that he possessed was terrifying! In a sudden movement, I was taken away from the danger by Mori who pulled me out of harms way. With delicate care, Mori carried me in his arms as I processed everything. My heart slammed against my chest as I watched Honey get attacked. What is even happening?!

* * *

"Madeline? Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes. I am fine, Rene." There was a sharp edge to my tone that hinted annoyance as I answered my brother. My eyes involuntarily narrowed slightly at my brother who has been fretting over me for the past twenty minutes. The moment Honey was declared victor of the brawl, Tamaki had rushed to my side while babbling about me in danger. He had noticed Mori holding me and instantaneously thought the worst.

It appears that that boy was, in fact, Haninodzuka Yasuchika. Honey's younger brother in middle school. After the brawl was finished, another young boy appeared and fueled with rage. He knocked Yasuchika in his rage, giving him a large angry bruise on his forehead and a headache. Satoshi Morinodzuka. He was the younger brother of Mori. Both of these young boys were drastically different from their other brothers. Noting their drastic personality differences would have been comical if I was not in danger. During this surprising twist of fate, it seems only Haruhi and I were affected. Every other member in the Host Club hardly seemed fazed but the sudden brawl between both brothers.

"I'm just worried that you got hurt is all. I cannot have my baby sister harmed in any way!" Tamaki exclaimed gallantly before resting his warm hand on the top of my head. I could feel the warmth from his hand as he stared down at my sitting form so fondly. Golden locks of blond hair swept across his brows as he lowered his head to stare at me.

"May I ask when you became such a worrywart? I cannot help but compare you to mother when you worry greatly." Underneath my calm expression with a brow raised in question, I was filled with amusement and warmth from his worry. Not many people truly cared enough to worry about me, even in small situations.

Tamaki blinked dumbly for a moment before laughing loudly, "Ha ha ha, I don't really know! Someone has to watch over you since mom or dad aren't around much! We don't need you getting into trouble, young lady!"

The teasing glint in his eye made the tiniest of smirks ghost across my face. Kyoya, who happened to be walking by with his notepad in hand, chuckled at Tamaki's words.

"That's quite the bold statement, Tamaki."

I suppressed a chuckle that threatened to escape by excusing myself. My feet led me to where Honey was doting on Yasuchika while Satoshi was in a full explanation of his anger towards Yasuchika. On my way I had grabbed a new ice pack for Yasuchika that was in a chilled metal bowl. Everyone was entertained by Satoshi's story while I glanced over at Yasuchika. There was a darkened and lonesome aura surrounding him that made me soften slightly for him. I knelt down on the ground beside the couch quietly and lifted the melted ice pack off his golden brown head.

He jumped at the sudden lose of contact and whipped his head towards me in a startled fashion. Yasuchika winced at the action before trying to conceal his pain. I felt my heart reach out to the young boy who was in such mental and physical pain. I reached out and gently placed the new ice pack in his head with great delicacy, "Please excuse me, Haninodzuka-san. Here is a new ice pack for your wound."

Yasuchika lifted his brown eyes to meet mine in silent confusion. A serious expression was placed on his face as he tried to find any alternative motive within me.

"...Thank you, but it's not needed. I'm fine." He said stubbornly as he stated to lift it off his head.

I clicked my tongue softly at the young boy and pressed it back on his head gently, "Please excuse my actions, but I am _not_ blind. I can see that you're in pain no matter how hard you try to hide it."

He said nothing and simply allowed my actions.

"Why are you doing this?" Yasuchika asked suddenly with golden eyes trained on my every movement. It was clear that he as wary of my kindness and my perfectly concealed thoughts. I glanced down from gently tending to his wound.

"A lady should tend to all those who are in need of help. She-"

Yasuchika huffed in annoyance briefly before cutting me off, "No, you _baka_. I mean, why are you being nice to me? I almost hurt you in our brawl earlier, as Mitsukuni stated _rather sternly_."

A small smile tugged at my lips at his way of straight forward thinking, "Small matters such as those do not faze whom I'm kind to. Everyone deserves kindness, regardless of who they are or what they have done. Besides, I could tell you could use a little bit of kindness."

Yasuchika was startled at my words at stared widely at me with his mouth was parted in surprise. I smiled politely at the young boy before excusing myself to rid myself of the old ice pack. It was humorous of how a young mind works because it is easy to figure out the train of thought. The young boy was contemplating my motives for assisting him, someone I barely know, and trying to find out my true intentions. Every person acts the same way at one point in their lives, especially those in the aristocracy society. A small shiver ran down my spine at the feeling of being watched. I casually glanced behind me to find that no one was staring. Suspiciousness crawled through me because it was definite that someone was.

"-Brother...I heard that last week the karate club had requested you to attend a joint practice with Oysma High."

I didn't know that students were able to participate in more than one club. The others began to get off topic and briefly exclaimed how entertaining it was to watch karate practices. Unfortunately I had no knowledge about this field, so I simply stood off to the side of the couching area and listened.

They did not notice that it only fueled Yasuchika's anger more before he exploded, "Why do you have to be so _irresponsible_?! Did you not quit the karate club for over a year? Even though the Haninodzuka family are a noble family, we have been exceptionally brilliant in martial arts. Using every kind of martial arts, we learnt and used them to create a new style... _the Haninodzuka style_. It hence becomes the duty of every Haninodzuka male to learn karate and judo, as well as our own Haninodzuka style. We are taught to fight every clan member whenever we meet, in a second so that we are constantly on our guard."

Haruhi looked at me with a look of realization dawning on her face from her spot by the table, "So that's why...it's a family rule to fight each other."

That was the reason for the sudden brawl in the hallway that made me quite startled.

"Brother, you are really strong. But it is the basic Haninodzuka rule is to throw your ego and achieve selflessness! You have _no right_ to bear the Haninodzuka name...You, who caved in to your selfish desires and have thus become corrupted! It is preposterous that you would offer to help the karate club just for fun. Let this be the last time your dishonor the family name!"

Underneath my cool mask I wore, I was bewildered! How could Yasuchika say that to his own brother? I understand that siblings do have their differences but he crossed the line several times! He was fuming with rage as he snarled at Honey— who was standing quietly with Usa-chan, soaking in his words like a sponge. There was no protest or defense from Honey. It was heartbreaking to watch this from the sidelines. After Yasuchika and Satoshi rushed away in a heated mess, we all turned to Honey sadly.

"I guess Chika really does hate me now." Honey's small voice stated as he watched the door close quietly where his brother rushed off to. His large brown eyes were now filling with sadness at his younger brother. It was this sadness that Tamaki wished to distract by offering our senpai the last piece of cake. With his mood switched to happiness, Honey rushed off to devour it.

Haruhi walked up to me— unusually quiet even for herself. Her observant caramel colored eyes watched Honey and his movements just as I was. The cheerfulness that he had given off was forced. Underneath that happy smile of his was a hurting heart for his brother. That was my weakness— broken siblings.

"This means that Honey-senpai was in the karate club. I didn't know... Why did he join the Host Club?" Haruhi wondered to herself as she turned to me confused.

"I don't know. Tamaki hasn't told me much about this type of stuff..." I trailed off, displeased at that fact with pursed lips. It caused Haruhi to glance at me in slight surprise before nodding in understanding.

"Would you two like to take a trip on memory line of the Haninodzuka story?" The twins popped in behind the two of us and leaned on our heads in synchronized movements. It made the two of us instantly balance out the extra weight on both feet. I tensed quickly at the weight on my head and instantly realized that it was Kaoru.

"Sure..."

Hikaru and Kaoru took turns telling the tale of a hard working Haninodzuka Mitsukuni in expressing voices. As they were telling their tale, a feeling of attachment grew towards the two boys. They were raised in an incredibly strict upbringing with little room for normalcy. Considering Honey was elder of the two, he was both raised under more strict circumstances while able to let things slide. His uncommon love for sweets and cuteness proved to be too overpowering and he given in. It led an incredible large hatred from Yasuchika considering he was put under harsher training to prevent the same thing occurring. Ever since then the two have been unable to see eye to eye, as much as Honey tries to.

I stared down Honey from across the room. There was a storm brewing within me at the conflicting thoughts as to what I should do to help them. Although I wasn't close with Honey, I felt obligated to help him. My senpai never fails to assist anyone who is in need for any situation with a bright smile on his face. Perhaps I could indirectly find out more information while he tutors me on Saturday.

"Are you alright, Madeline?" Kaoru whispered in my ear, effectively sending shivers down my spine. His breath was warm and the mere closeness between us made my breath hitch. I could smell faint cologne on him that tingled every nerve within me that made me want to lean closer. Being a proper lady, I restraint myself from my desires and focused on the conversation at hand.

"I...I'm perfectly fine, thank you. I was just thinking about..." I trailed off uncertainly, not knowing whether or not I should continue. It was not proper to become distracted easily yet it was impossible not to considering the tale of the Haninodzuka brothers that bothered me and the closeness of one particular twin.

Kaoru hummed lightly against the top of my head, "Thinking about what?"

"I would like to help those two reconcile."

Haruhi looked over at me with bright eyes at my words, "That sounds like a perfect plan!"

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned widely and took both of our hands as a pack,

"We can call this plan the _'Reconsolidating the Haninodzuka Brothers!'_ "

* * *

"Haruhi, may I ask how we ended up like this?"

Haruhi looked over at me tiredly the next afternoon. Her caramel eyes gazed through the window with a deep frown then they flickered to the bickering hosts. There was an apparent brilliant idea shared amongst the twins and Tamaki. It was to observe Yasuchika at the dojo in an attempt to find any possible hints as to why he detests his brother so greatly. All we had found out was that it was a appearance resemblance that made people compare them frequently. It all led to the twins growing bored of this quickly, which caused this argument to set aflame. They wished to run off to find something worth their time.

"I honestly don't even know..."

I pursed my lips before untying the ribbon around my head that read, _'Reconsolidating the Haninodzuka Brothers!'_. It was Tamaki's idiotic idea to have us all wear the headbands. My eyes flickered through the dojo windows to find that everyone was still trying hard, as per usual. The normalcy within the dojo made it incredibly difficult for us to capture full attention to find hints.

"We're getting no where like this. I find it difficult to gather information with their constant bickering." An inaudible sigh left my lips after I told her with my mind racing to find information. I could slyly get information out of Yasuchika or Honey after getting more closer to them through my tutoring sessions. It would prove more helpful than standing outside the dojo windows creepily.

"Madeline, can I ask why you're so into these types of things with siblings?"

Haruhi had caught me off once more. My eyes met her curious caramel ones silently. In a quiet fashion, I closed my eyes to prevent any other emotion to be read by her. I straightened my posture and wiped my face of my frustrated emotions and coolly looked over at her before answering, "The two of them have potential. Potential to have a strong sibling bond. I cannot allow them to let it go easily."

"Is it because of your situation with Tamaki?" Haruhi asked with no ill intentions in her voice. There sincerity in her voice was everlasting it would seem. I was thankful that she said this away from the rest of the host club because this topic of conversation was far too private for my taste. It made me vulnerable.

"It appears that I cannot hide much from you," I told her softly as we turned around to watch the hosts bicker. There was an uneasy feeling that settled because of how perspective Haruhi is. I spent years trying to perfect the concealment from people— only to have it seen through by her.

"Not really." Haruhi laughed softly with a shrug of her shoulders, "But it's really admirable of you to do this."

A smile broke through my face. I placed a gentle hand over my smile to hide it. It was wonderful to be appreciated. I opened my mouth to thank her for her generosity when a small broken voice interrupted the entire group.

"Tama...it's okay. I don't mind...being hated by Chika..."

Haruhi and I quickly walked over to the remaining members of the group to find Honey and Mori. Honey looked absolutely submissive of being detested by his brother. A soft look of defeat was evident in his brown eyes.

"All I want is to see Chika grow up strong and healthy... That's all I want." A warmed smile grew on his face as he looked out distantly. His eyes glazed over at he imagined a strong future for his younger brother. At this moment of time, Honey looked ever so lonesome than ever in this trance of the future. The twins and Tamaki began panicking that Honey was so aloof about their relationship and tried to pull him back into reality. I quietly excused myself from Haruhi and placed a hand on his shoulder with a frown on my face. The worry as evident solely in my eyes.

"Honey-senpai, please excuse me for stepping out of place but you shouldn't have to act this way. You should grow strong _together_ — not apart. At the current moment, this relationship isn't healthy for either of you. You should try to try to work on it together."

His light brown eyes softened like caramel at my words in pure vulnerability.

"Excuse me." The firm voice of Yasuchika rang out and made the entire group tense momentarily, "You guys are making a lot of noise. Didn't I tell you, Mitsukuni, to not visit me at school?"

I stepped forwards in front of the group with my hands outstretched in a sigh of surrender, "My apologies, Haninodzuka-san. It was-"

 _"Mitsukuni! Engarde!"_

Yasuchika suddenly sprinted towards Honey before jumping up for a kick.

My eyes widened in horror in front of me. Panic swelled within me as all I thought about was the oncoming blow. In a split second, small hands of Honey's grabbed me and pushed me out of the danger to block with his own knee. To my self-horror, I stumbled back three steps ungracefully and landed on my bottom with a loud squeak. My hands hurried to fix my skirt that began riding up with a flustered face. The embarrassment caused me to simply sit on the ground pathetically. I nearly missed Satoshi rushing in to interrupt the fight with his bamboo sword. It caused Yasuchika to go flying in the air and Honey, being a good older brother, attempted to use Usa-chan to soften the blow. Pride and anger surged through Yasuchika and he knocked Honey unconscious.

All I could do was sit on the ground dumbly and watch the scene unfold while being thoroughly embarrassed.

* * *

I was completely _humiliated_.

My elegant and calm composure shattered, the usual perfected grace I held is now tainted, and I nearly flashed everyone my underwear. This is because I had attempted to fix something that didn't involve me. My curiosity and need to help others had gotten me in trouble once more. This caused me to isolate myself from the group in the infirmary. I seated myself in the furthest table with chamomile tea in pure isolation whilst internally scolding myself endlessly. My eyes were solely trained on the full cup of tea placed lonely on the rounded wooden table. A raging blush still threatened to blossom on my face every time I recall the incident. Everyone had insisted they ask for my well being and Tamaki wouldn't stop fretting over me but I told them all to worry over Honey in a passive aggressive way.

"I prefer my own company, thank you very much."

Although I felt ashamed of myself for being rude, I couldn't help it. I am far too used to taking care of myself. Isolation was my only possible choice. It was my way of gathering my self-control over my emotions and stabilize my prioritizes without bothering anyone else. A lady must always be composed.

Everyone was currently speaking to a distressed Yasuchika about his actions. He had being thoroughly scolded by Satoshi and now is talking about how ashamed he was.

"Madeline?"

My eyes looked up to meet Kaoru. I pursed my lips in a tight yet polite smile upon greeting, "Hello."

Kaoru smiled back at me before leaning against the table. It made my cup of tea wobble slightly before it settled against the golden rim of the cup. His eyes stared down at me unnervingly with such an inquiring gaze, "Honey-senpai is awake now."

"Truly?" Surprised, I turned my full attention onto him, "Since when?"

"Ten minutes ago. You were too busy staring at your tea to notice." Kaoru noted with amusement laced within his tone. A small amused smirk was tugging on his lips. He placed his hand on the base of the teapot, "And you've let it grow cold."

"Oh." I pursed my lips in disappointment of cold tea. I shouldn't have let it grow cold.

"Are you feeling alright? You normally drink at least two cups of tea with a teaspoon of honey in it." Kaoru stated factually as he peered down at me through his thick auburn lashes. His observation made me startled and vulnerable briefly as I stared up at him with widened eyes. In a normal situation, people tended to ignore the little details throughout the day to focus on the larger aspects of situations. Kaoru was certainly someone who took note of everything. He was an observer.

"I see you've noted the way I do things." Instinctively I averted my bewildered gaze from his intense one to stare thoughtfully down at my teacup.

"Even the simplest of things."

I nearly choked at the reference, however a lady does not choke. Instantaneously my face burst into flames at recalling his previous statement at the festival dance. Everything gradually became too sensitive for me as I felt suffocated with my fingers feeling tingly. From the corner of my eye, I seen a wide grin burst onto his face upon seeing my incredibly flustered state. I cleared my throat suddenly and stood to my feet swiftly, "Ahem, w-well... I must see how Honey-senpai is faring."

* * *

At this point of time, I found myself standing on the line of safety. There was no time for me to check on Honey because I was rushed out of the middle school building. According to Kyoya, the two Haninodzuka brothers had deemed it appropriate that they fight out their differences. The moment I had tried to interfere to prevent any violence taking place, I was hushed by everyone. I stood sullenly beside Haruhi who was indifferent about this fight just as much as I was.

"Are you going to tell me why you're face is red?" She was faced forwards along with everyone else, anxious for the fight to begin. Her words made me recall the situation and I swallowed thickly in an attempt to push this heat away from my face.

Indeed, the fierce blush hadn't moved from my face, "I would prefer not."

The fight unfolded into one that gave a strange sense of familiarity. We had to narrow our eyes to see properly for the two brother had a strong sense of agility. They fought with such passion that made it incredibly amazing to watch despite my views against violence. Every time they had landed a blow against each other, I wanted to cringe and interfere. I knew that I couldn't interfere and have trust in the two professional martial artists. It was the moment when Honey whipped out a bamboo sword that I realized that it was the exact fight in the hallway— only reversed.

My hands clasped together tightly when the suriken was thrown at lightning speed.

"I have been watching these battles for years. Yasuchika will always copy whatever moves Mitsukuni used in the previous battles. Mitsukuni realized this long ago, so he comes up with ways to allow Yasuchika to use those moves. Even though he called Mitsukuni an alien, when it comes to martial arts, he truly respects Mitsukuni and clearly wishes to learn from him. Though they can't see eye to eye on most things... They still connect on things that matter the most. Between brothers, that's enough isn't it? That's what I think."

Morinodzuka Takashi is quite the insightful one, isn't he? He isn't the most talkative nor outgoing of this bunch, Mori makes up for those departments in ones such as these. He has a gentle heart who has a soft spot for both of his cousins. The Strong and Silent type of Host.

Yasuchika ended up on the losing side of the fight. His older brother hopped over to him, panting to regain his breath with sweat lining his forehead, and smiled brightly at him with encouraging words. Yasuchika blushed at the sudden praise before glancing over in my direction quickly. A sweet smile tugged at my lips in encouragement which only worsened his blush. It was a cute scene— to see the true Yasuchika as a young boy.

* * *

"—You have to place x here. Once you're finished with that, you place your product over here."

"I apologize, but why do you have to do that?"

"Oh! That's in order to finish this equation over here, 'cause it needs the product from x!"

Deep within library of the Haninodzuka Mansion is where I found myself on my Saturday afternoon. Considering it was the weekend, I was dressed casually in a white blouse with a silken bow and a deep purple pressed skirt. My mathematics books were packed in my purse the night before I arrived. The Haninodzuka Mansion was one of the largest living places I have been to because it is not only the living place of the Haninodzukas but the martial artists that they're training. It is very spacious and accommodating for such a late amount of people. The decor was quite traditionally beautiful that brought a sense of peace within these walls.

Honey had taken it upon himself to have several sweet breaks with myself, claiming that it was good for my brain to take breaks to heal. It was a pleasant sight to see him dressed in a casual light blue button up t-shirt and beige shorts. I found that he was a splendid teacher because if I hadn't understood it one way then he would explain it to me in another way. He would do this until I understood the concept. It was a very efficient way of learning that was better than the way my teacher taught.

"There! How did I do?" An accomplished smile tugged at my lips as my heart filled with hope that I have done it correctly. I watched Honey look over the work he assigned me with hands clasped anxiously.

"You did great, Ma-chan!" Honey exclaimed happily with a proud smile was plastered on his face. His eyes twinkled with joy at my success.

"Thank you very much, Honey-senpai, for taking time to tutor me." I smiled appreciatively at my senpai as I placed my pencil down, "As a gift, I had brought over apple pie. It is one of my chef's specialties to make."

Honey squealed in complete joy when I pulled it out from my bag with his legs swinging happily. He jumped up from his chair and tackled me in a great hug. The appreciative words streamed from his mouth as he hugged me. A small chuckle escaped my lips as I gently patted his back. A feeling of appreciation washed over me as he embraced me tightly. My senpai was truly a wonderful person.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to use the restroom." I said as I stood from my chair when he released me.

Honey pointed down the hall with his thumb, "Okay! While you do that, I'll get ice cream!"

Once I was finished using the restroom I had begun making my way back. My heart was still warm from my success after many attempts and teachings. Accomplishment made my heart swelled greatly at my success that made my footsteps lighter. As my progress with mathematics are rising, there is not as heavy stress about my grades about dishonoring the Suoh name. There is still room for improvement but I could not help but feel positive with how tutoring is going. As I turned the hallway, I nearly bumped into Yasuchika who looked equally as surprised.

"My apologies, Haninodzuka-san." I apologized instantly with a formal bow. When I regained my posture, I stared at Yasuchika who was my equal height at 154cm. It was certainly surprising to note that he was taller than his older brother. There was a blush that blossomed on his cheeks.

"I-It's alright, Suoh-senpai! No harm done!" Yasuchika stammered with his hands raised with widened caramel eyes behind his thick glasses, "Y-You can call me Yasuchika. After all, you are my senpai and you're allowed to do whatever."

A smile tugged at my lips faintly at the rambling of his. It was rather cute seeing him in this state: flustered. It was a pleasant change from his usual glowering with such a serious expression on his face for someone hat young. His eyes were widened in embarrassment and his hair continuously fell in his eyes.

I titled my head in acknowledgement, "Thank you, Yasuchika. In return, you may call me Madeline, if you'd please."

"Okay, M-Madeline-senpai. I'm really sorry again for almost hurting you twice now." Yasuchika apologized with his head tilted down in embarrassment that made his golden hair covered his eyes at this point and over his glasses.

My heart softened for the younger boy. With a gentle hand I lifted his chin to meet my gaze, "You don't have to apologize. You were only doing your family duty. Besides, I was rather impressed by the way you fought the other day."

"T-Thank you, Madeline-senpai!" Yasuchika instantly bowed down stiffly at my praise.

I smiled politely at him before excusing myself to return to Honey. Before I averted my gaze, all I seen is a bright crimson flush his face. Suppressing my amused smile when I returned was difficult, even for myself. Honey seemed to have sensed something because he had given me more ice cream than a normal scoop.

"This apple pie is delicious!~"

I smiled at him for his kindness, "I shall tell my chefs that. They will be overjoyed that the Haninodzuka heir loves their pie."

A small giggle escaped his lips from that.

My eyes glanced over to my closed books in accomplishment. All I could do now is hope I do well for the quiz on Tuesday. Now my class president could stop giving me the evil eye for allowing our class average drop in mathematics. It was bothersome having him turn around to glare or humph at me whenever he passed me in the classroom. Now I could finish hiding my grades from Haruhi, who sits beside me, and the twins, who had a tendency to stick their noses into others' business. I sighed blissfully and took another small spoonful of pie.

"Ma-chan?"

"Yes, Honey-senpai?"

"It seems that more than one person likes you now, you know?" His inquiry laced with an innocent tone made all of my attention snap towards him. He was devouring more than half of the pie already with an ice cream tub beside him. There was ice cream on his cheeks that was now sticky.

I gently placed my spoon down softly and faced my body towards him. My eyebrows were pulled gently together, "I don't understand what you mean."

"You don't know?!" Honey giggled cutely as looked at me with large brown eyes as he licked his spoon clean, "Everyone noticed that Kaoru has taken notice of you and now my brother has as well!"

"I-I hadn't noticed that they have." I said softly, completely taken back by this sudden news, "Actually, there has been what Kaoru said to me before that I may have received a hint. Yasuchika has become a blushing mess recently whenever I speak to him. I hadn't given those small details much thought."

"Wait! What did Kao-chan say to you?" Honey asked eagerly as he moved his body onto the library table. He now sat cross legged in front of me with his observant yes peering down at me interested. He had paid no mind to the unspoken rule of not sitting upon the table as he focused all attention onto me. There was a particular twinkle in his large eyes that made me unnerved.

My lips pursed together to prevent the reoccurring blush to return, "Kaoru had complimented me quite a bit during the school festival. Recently he keeps referencing to it. He insists that I take his mother's offer to become one of her models."

"Really?" Honey asked, astonished that I said such a thing. When I nodded in confirmation, he tapped his chin in thought, "Normally it's really rare to have such an offer! Now both you and Haru-chan have gotten offers."

"Haruhi has been asked as well? However, I haven't been asked to be a model before." My hands were firmly clasped on my lap and played with my fingers as I mulled over their words, "Especially a specific request."

"That just shows that Kaoru likes you! Hehe!" Honey giggled and ate a spoonful of ice cream. The ways he spoke was as if it was a casual conversational topic whilst I fought to maintain my composure.

I breathed out softly and denied his words, "That's a rather bold statement to use, senpai."

"Nuh-uh! Hika-chan and Kao-chan rarely let anyone in their world. Before this past year and a half, they've always been alone. They used to be really mean to everyone but Tama-chan changed that! But even though they've opened up to people, it still is rare to be opened into their world. You and Haru-chan must be _really_ special to them!"

I blinked in astonishment of his words. In a small movement, I pushed my nearly full plate of pie towards him. The entirety of my appetite is now gone. Honey hummed in delight before diving into the slice of pie.

"I had not known that. It is unfortunate to hear that such wonderful gentlemen were so lonesome."

After taking several bites, he turned to talk to me again, "Yasuchika has been acting really weird lately. He would blush randomly whenever your name was mentioned. He's constantly training hard in the dojos. I think he likes you~"

A strange feeling washed over me. I felt indifferent of having people liking me in more than a friendly way. The ways that I have been taught in France is that the only person who will grow to like you is the one you're arranged to marry. That person would either fall in love with you or treat you like an acquaintance with possible hatred. It hadn't occurred to me that some one would isn't arranged to marry me— would truly like me.

I swallowed thickly and looked up at him hopelessly though my violet gaze, "Honey-senpai...what shall I do about this? I have never been in this sort of this situation before..."

"You shouldn't be scared, Ma-chan! This sort of thing happens all the time! I wouldn't worry if I were you, you should just accept the fact that they like you!"

* * *

 ** _I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)_**

 ** _The reason it had taken me this long to update is because I was one of the 88,000+ people who were affected from the uncontrollable wildfire in Northern Alberta, Canada. Everyone was under a mandatory evacuation, so I apologize for the MIA from me! If any of you are more interested in this little unwanted adventure of mine, please DM me!_**


	11. Chapter 11

The following week was filled with studying hard in mathematics. Whenever I hadn't been studying, I was in the warming rose gardens playing my violin. Being busy is all that I found myself doing because there was a constant reminder that I could not fall behind in my studies once more. Dishonouring my family is unthinkable and a perfect lady must always represent her family with utmost grace and elegance. The season of summer was quickly creeping up to us with the lingering chill of spring which made it nearly impossible to stay inside.

Gratefulness towards Honey and Mori was indescribable. They assisted me throughout the week to ensure I was understanding mathematics. Both of my senpai was amazing teachers! Whenever Honey had karate practice, he would send Mori to supervise my progress. My grade is now steadily rising and much of my stress has been lifted. All I could do now is to continue focusing hard in mathematics to ensure this doesn't occur once more. My focus has turned towards perfected several different songs on my violin during my breaks to ease tension from my shoulders. It gave me a sense of peacefulness that was hard to encounter lately. My thoughts would gradually flow to the tune of the song.

Unfortunately for me, my thoughts and emotions towards the fact of having someone fancy me was still tangled. I had subconsciously isolated myself from the Host Club once more without any ill intentions. It was all to arrange of my thoughts and emotions. Honey's advice was constantly ringing in my ears,

' _You shouldn't be scared, Ma-chan! This sort of thing happens all the time! I wouldn't worry if I were you, you should just accept the fact that they like you!'_

I found I was constantly running away from confronting this situation. It was one of my worst habits to do. Although I admitted having a problem with running away, I still continue doing it. Instead of confronting this situation of having people fancying me, I would be evasive and turn to mathematics, violin playing, or sleeping. It was my ways of comfort and safety instead of being reckless and facing it. It was not very ladylike...

However during my absence at the Host Club, they have been tremendously busy. It as surprising to all those attending Ouran to hear that the Host Club has taken Kasonoda as an apprentice. Kasonoda is infamously known for his frightening personality and the heir one of the famously known gangs. Many students were frightened by the look of the teenaged boy. Irrelevance, in my opinion. I was far too deal with matters such as though anyways. Once the fuss about this frightening man had died down, some of the hosts had finally noticed my lack of attention towards them.

"Madelineeeee, why are you ignoring us?" Hikaru whined one afternoon when classes ended. In a smooth movement, he situated himself upon my desk with a legs propped up to lean on casually.

Kaoru leaned across his desk and draped his arms around my shoulders casually, "You never talk to us anymore!"

"I..I have been busy as of late, my apologizes."

"Busy with what?" They both inquired, leaning forward as they did so. My eyes averted downwards in hopes that I didn't blush.

"I've been catching up in my studies and practice of my violin." I explained to them, trying to appear as calm and poised as possible. After clearing my throat politely, I looked Hikaru directly in the eye. I learnt that most people gradually begin to grow uncomfortable upon meeting their gaze powerfully. Hikaru rose an eyebrow in amusement of my action.

In a smooth motion, Hikaru slid off my desk with notebooks in hand and Kaoru reached past me to grab my leather bag before standing to his feet. Both of them sauntered towards the door and motioned for me to follow. Without expressing my nervousness, I exhaled quietly before following. More of my focus has been set upon not showing any exterior unnecessary emotions. The two of them walked leisurely down the grand hallways of Ouran Academy with confidence expressing itself in every step.

"You're always studying though!" Hikaru started with a slight whine in his voice.

"Yeah! You could always take breaks, you know." Kaoru added after glancing down at me.

Humming thoughtfully for a moment, I answered back simply, "I do take breaks—on my violin."

"That's not a proper break!"

"What would the two of you suggest for a proper break?" I inquired as I glanced between both of them identical faces.

Arms draped on my shoulders as Hikaru stated as if it were obvious, "Hang out with us!"

"We will show you how to have a proper break." Kaoru's purring voice tingled my insides for reasons unknown to me and made cough politely to draw my attention elsewhere. As we rounded the corner into the vast courtyard, our eyes landed on a familiar blond standing underneath the row of trees with many girls surrounding him to fawn over his latest tactics. It caused the three of us to each questioning glances which caught my brother's attention.

"Good afternoon, Rene." My voice pierced through the light conversation the girls were having as their voices died down when their eyes landed on me. Disappointment was displayed on their faces upon seeing that their conversation was over due to us. I promptly ignored the brightening on their eyes when they seen the twins before narrowing at me discreetly.

Tamaki shined a bright smile at me before glaring at the twins, "Hello, you three!~ I hope you two aren't doing anything devious to her."

"It's fine, Rene." I held up a delicate hand to calm his short temper that would instantly begin an argument if I didn't do anything. From the corner off my eyes, I seen the girls glance between my brother, myself, and the twins with gears turning in their minds. Ah, they were trying to figure out what type of relationship the twins and I have. Irrelevance.

He nodded unsurely with uncertainty swirling in his violet eyes before turning to the twins, "Since it's Friday, there's no club activities today."

" _Perfect_ ~"

The mischievous tone in their voices made suspiciousness rise within me.

"If that is so, Rene, would you please call me when you are finished accompanying your friends so we can return home together." I tilted my head in farewell towards my brother before I turned to the smirking twins with my hand outstretched, "Hikaru, Kaoru, may I have my belongings returned to me, please?"

Hikaru started slyly, "Actually, Madeline-"

Kaoru continued with the same tone, "-We were hoping-"

"-that you'd come over today to model for us!" Bright grins were on their smooth faces with hands outstretched towards me. There words startled me because I had forgotten about their offer during my time of studying. I hadn't thought that they were serious about going through with this idea. It seems that I was not the only ones surprised at their suggestion because the girls whispered amongst themselves while their eyes were trained on me and my brother gasped dramatically.

"Absolutely not! I will not let my precious sister to be tainted by your devious twins! Who knows what the two of you will do to her! My baby sister is not a toy for your evil games!" In long strides, my brother left the female students to heatedly chase after the snickering twins whilst shouting angrily.

"Rene, please." I started at I walked in his enraged path. Both of my slender hands were raised to soothe his anger, "Their mother had offered me this opportunity previously. I believe this is a perfect experience for me to accept. Hikaru and Kaoru won't do anything, as you say, _evil_ to me. It will be perfectly fine."

Two identical pair of arms encased me, trapping me between their bodies closely, "You hear that, Tono? Madeline thinks we're _innocent_ , you should too~"

Discreetly I inhaled deeply to smell their deep cologne.

The smiles on their faces were filled with mischievousness that ticked Tamaki off even more, "I don't believe that for a second!"

"You should have more trust in these two, Rene. I trust them just as much as I trust you. Please do not be distressed about this."

"Ha ha ha! Goodbye, Tono! She'll return home later!~"

* * *

The Hitachiin Mansion was magnificent.

The white marble of the mansion made everything appear to be in grandeur. It gave off an impressive Roman feel to the entire property which I immensely appreciated. Everything was crisp and clean; as expected of the Hitachiin family. The floral decor on the lawns was absolutely breathtaking combined with the floral vases indoors. I found myself truly appreciating the small details in their gorgeous home and often complimenting them. Hikaru and Kaoru simply shrugged them off and continued dragged me through their home.

"-Mom has been a designer since forever! She has designed clothes for nearly all age groups."

"That woman always changes her mind. She could jump to cute Lolita to American fashion to historic fashion in a matter of a couple months."

"Right now, she's already planning for the upcoming summer season. This collection is filled with dresses and skirts. There is a high demand for her summer collection amongst the nobility, so mom has been really busy lately."

Hikaru and Kaoru have been taking turns explaining the Hitachiin industry and the fashion in it. As they were doing it, they led me to a large studio in the depths of their mansion. It was a grand studio with large lightings lamps, large cameras, a long walkway, etc. We hadn't stopped in there but to a large room attached to it. It was the changing room. Long rows of outfits took half of the room and a makeup studio in the other half. It looked absolutely magical!

"I had only seen very few articles of the Hitachiin clothing since I have arrived from France. I am certainly looking forward to be getting a close look at them."

Kaoru turned to me with a measuring tape. Excitement swirled in his feline eyes and a grin matched it, "Okay, we're going to measure you."

"So, don't mind us." Hikaru added as he held a clipboard in his hands, "But you're going to have to change into a robe first."

"That's so no extra fabrics of your school uniform distorts the measurements." In one hand, Kaoru held a smooth white robe made from high quality fabrics that was thinner than most robes.

The explanation seemed understandable, however it is standing in front of men indecently dressed. That was unbefitting of a lady! Before the twins could note my hesitation, I swallowed my pride of a lady to change into a robe in the change room. It felt incredibly embarrassing to walk out of the change room dressed in only a modest robe with the sash securely fastened. With quick observation of both twins, I noted that my indecent apparel did not faze them at all.

Breathe, I told my embarrassed self.

Apparently they had to measure nearly everything on my body. My legs, hips, feet, arms, shoulders, waist, bust, head, etc. Every measurement Kaoru took, he passed on the numbers to Hikaru. There was comments here and there about adjustments they may have to make. When the measurements for my head came, I hid my displeasure of having to take my hair down from my perfect bun. Heaving the smallest of sighs, I took the pins down and I felt my curly hair tumble down my back in order for Kaoru to measure my head. I concealed all awkwardness perfectly when Kaoru had to measure my bust. I knew I didn't have largest nor smallest assets, it was a good medium, in my opinion. Although it was considerably larger than the average Japanese teenager. A lady does not lose her composure, even in times such as these.

"Wow, Madeline!" Once they scanned all of me measurements, Hikaru and Kaoru hummed in surprise as their amber gazes inspected it.

I rose a questioning brow at the two, "May I ask for the reason behind your comments?"

Identical eyes flickered towards me in examination, "You're really petite!"

"It seems I have inherited that from the French genes of my mother, however I do hope that will not be a problem." There was a small part in me that grew self-conscious of my body type from their examination. Normally I would not have minded the difference of my body type from others but considering the reason I was here was for modelling, it did make me aware of this fact.

"That isn't a problem!" Hikaru exclaimed factually while placing a hand on his hip casually with a shrug of his shoulders.

Kaoru tilted his head to the side while closing one eye as he said, "Your body type is highly preferable in the modelling industry."

"That is pleasing to note." My hands instinctually clasped together in front of the robe to awkwardly remember of my indecency.

The grand doors of the studio opened to reveal their young mother trailed by two assistants.

"All finished measuring her? Properly?" Yuzuha Hitachiin asked her sons with a raised eyebrow. Her short hair was styled in a pompadour style that made her look more youthful and lively. The spunk that radiated off of her made her seem more authoritative and knowledgeable about her field.

"Of course, Mom." They scoffed in mock offence of her words with hands pressed against their hearts.

She only shook her head in amusement of her sons before turning to me eagerly, "Madeline! I'm so happy you decided to be my model! It's really hard trying to find a perfect model really, but here you come along! It must be fate, I swear!"

"Pfft, c'mon Mom!" Hikaru whined in exasperation as he leaned on Kaoru with a pout.

"Yeah, don't weird her out! She only just got here!" Kaoru exclaimed with a deep sigh wearing the same pout. The two of them mockingly glared at their mother who dramatically acted offended. There was no intensity nor tension between any of their family members. The atmosphere was light and fun which was a drastic comparison to my family's.

I allowed a soft smile on my face as I shook my face, "Please don't worry about it, you two. Personally, I'm rather pleased that she is who she is. Miss Hitachiin is a very lovely woman."

Yuzuha squealed happily before patting me on the head affectionately, "Ah, I _knew_ I'd like you!"

"As my sons have most likely told you, you'll be trying on some of my summer collection outfits. We are going to take some pictures for examination purposes to make sure that the outfit is how I like it."

"I look forward to it, Madame." Naturally I bowed lightly with some of my curly locks falling forwards.

She straightened out and placed her hands on her hips with a pleased smile, "Perfect! I shall be in the studio. My assistants will bring in the clothing line into the changing room. It'll be your choice if you want them or my sons to do your makeup, kay?"

With that, she left and her assistants went to retrieve the first line of clothes.

Hikaru and Kaoru heaved out an exasperated sigh before turning to me with devious smirks. The elder twin leaned forwards and purred in my ear as he held my hand in his, "Are you sure you want the assistants to help?"

Kaoru placed his fingers underneath my chin to make me look in his seductive eyes, "We could help you change instead."

That's all it took for my face to heat up.

Nervously I stepped away from the twins and clasped my hands together shakily, "N-no...ahem...I must respectfully decline."

All they did was snicker at my flustered state.

"May I ask for your assistance for my makeup?"

It was instantaneous that their faces brightened considerably.

* * *

"Turn your back and look over your shoulder at me... Perfect! Now turn to your side and raise your chin. Okay, look at me seriously. Ahh, you're wonderful at this! Madeline, now I want you to put your hands in your pockets. Square out your shoulders with hips forwards...not that much. Oh, that's great!

Yuzuha Hitachiin, I found, is a perfectionist who has to have things done her way or no way. It is the littlest of details that she is very nit-picky about. Her amber eyes found the smallest of flaws and sought out the correct them immediately. If the outfit I was wearing was too loose in one area, she would make me take it off to fix it herself. This perfectionist atmosphere made me strangely at ease. For the past few years, that is all I learnt about is perfection. I knew the ins and outs about this section. You're not finished until it is perfect.

 _A lady must strive for perfection._

I had imagined modelling would be difficult but not this difficult. Everything had to be perfect: your form, outfit, makeup, lighting, etc. It was exhilarating! It required all of your attention to the littlest of things.

Underneath the bright lights in the studio, I had plenty of makeup on to ensure every angle of mine was flawless. Hikaru and Kaoru had ensured that my makeup was to perfection and would not sweat off or reflect off of the harsh lightening. Earlier when they were applying my makeup, I was thankful that I had to close my eyes for majority of the time because of how intense their gazes were.

As I was drinking a bottle of water at the refreshment table, Kaoru walked up to me with a bright and kind smile lighting up his face, "You're doing fantastic, my mom loves you!"

"Thank you." I smiled genuinely at him with a flushed face because of the heat of the lighting, "I hadn't expected this good of a reaction."

In the duration of the shoot, the Hitachiins were all sitting in director chairs at the end of the walkway. Each having the same criticizing feline eyes that had made me nervous of failure. Yuzuha had eventually taken over the large camera to direct her own shots. From observing the cameraman, it appears as if she does this often. Her encouraging words soothed my shaky nerves and it allowed me to move freely during the shoot. Both of the twins had followed their mother and called out encouraging words which sent me more at ease.

"What are you talking about? You're a natural! You looked great today!" Kaoru said to me with a pleased smile before he winked at me, "Especially in the sapphire two piece dress."

To my upmost horror, my face flared up more than before. Considering it was summer apparel in the fashion industry, the collection was leaning towards more skin exposure for the heat. This particular dress was form fitting in every area with a low cut in the chest that had strings crossing over to ensure nothing was exposed which also had an attractive appeal.

I cleared my throat and averted my eyes to to draw my attention elsewhere. "T-Thank you Kaoru. You are far too kind to me."

Kaoru threw back his head and chuckled, making his muscles tighten. I watched the smallest details in his face as he laughed. The corners of his eyes crinkled, there was the smallest of creases between his eyebrows, and one corner of his smile was more crooked than the other. I stopped myself from my observation and turned to the water table. Five deep breaths allowed my nerves to calm slightly. Once I was positive hat the blush had ceased, I looked back at Kaoru who was in turn watching me.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a professional." There was an underlay of teasing in his voice as Kaoru grinned handsomely at me with an eyebrow raised.

Delicately I placed a hand on my chest in burst of spontaneous playfulness as I peered up at him through my thick lashes, "Oh, Kaoru, how you tease me so!"

That made Kaoru laugh aloud in amusement.

"Here, come on, Mom wants to talk to you."

Kaoru draped his arm around my shoulders to lead me to his mother. The faint smell of cologne made me secretively take a deeper breath.

"Oh, Madeline dear! There you are." Yuzuha exclaimed happily and took my hands in her soft ones. A look of adoration swam in her amber eyes as nearly visible gears turned from her hard work in mind at work.

"I was just telling Hikaru how fantastic you are for an amateur! We were discussing how successful your modelling career would be." Yuzuha told me as she led me into the changing rooms where my belongings were. Her heels clamped with each step she took, creating a powerful aura that any woman had when wearing heels. Both of her sons stayed behind in the studio with voices fading as we walked further into the large change room.

I bowed gracefully in front of her, mindful not to curtsy that was so instinctive for me, "Miss Hitachiin, thank you very much for allowing me to model for you. It was an incredible experience for me. All of your creations are beautiful, may I add."

She leaned forwards with a soft smile on her face with a twinkle in her eyes, "You're very welcome, my dear. Would you allow me to publish these photos under the Hitachiin brand in a few months?"

"It would be an honour, ma'am."

"Great! Now, would you like to model my newest line of clothes for the upcoming summer shoot? It'll be a huge hit amongst the teenagers!"

"It would be my pleasure, Miss Hitachiin."

* * *

 _ **Little filler for you wonderful followers! I would like to send out a huge thank you to all of you who had favourited and followed my story, it truly hits my heart!**_

 ** _Another huge shoutout to those who had reviewed and gave some advice and compliments!_**


	12. Chapter 12

A yawn threatened to escape my lips, it would have succeed if I hadn't suppressed it in time. My feet padded back towards the direction of my classroom the following week. All of today I found myself unusually exhausted than usual. I had to rub a cooling makeup gel under my eyes several times. There was no way I would be seen exhausted by anyone in this academy. It would ruin not only my elegant reputation but the Suoh reputation as well.

For the past few days I had been finding myself sleeping more than my usual time. I barely had time to catch up on my homework with Honey or my diet. It was difficult hiding this from prying eyes. Within these past few months, I had come to realize that some of the Hosts were quite the particular observant ones. They would notice the small things I would or would not do. In result I attempted to spend less time than expected with them. If I get any closer with any of them, then it would be the end of my independence because of their strange illusion of being a family.

My brother continuously insists that I spend time with the ' _family_ ' on their outings. It was troublesome having to create evasive routes to escape them.

I let out a deep sigh when I reached the door handle. In a quick moment, I corrected my posture and concealed my exhausted under a poised composure. My hands smoothed out any unwanted wrinkles on my dress and smoothed out my fringe. I styled my hair in my usual side bun style. There was no changing my elegant hairstyle. When I opened the classroom door, I was greeted with a chorus of excited shouts. All of my classmates were eagerly chatted with one another about an unknown topic. Since our teacher is gone for the remaining days of the week, our class presidents were obligated to take charge.

"Suoh-san!" Our Vice President, Momoka Kurakano, skipped towards me. A pleasant smile tugged at her face, getting her a beautiful appearance. I had always found her a pleasant presence with not only a positive mind but an elegant composure. It was pleasing to note how lady-like she is.

"Hello, Kurakano-san." I greeted humbly with an acknowledging tilt of my head.

Kurakano smiled prettily at me before motioning to the clipboard in her hands, "We were just discussing a class bonding activity. While you were away we have concluded that a Fright Fest would be the best way to bond! The entire class will split up into two separate groups: the scarees and scarers! Now we would switch roles halfway through so everyone is able to have a chance of each role."

"That's great." I smiled politely at her as I clasped my hands gracefully in front of me. Although I was aware that we were going to do a class bonding activity, I would have never assumed that frightening each other would suffice as bonding. Perhaps the people in Japan simply do things much differently than France.

"Unfortunately, there is a maximum of four people in each group. Everyone had already chosen their groups. The only group that has three in it is my group, the scarees. There is Renge-san, Mashiro-san, myself, and now you!" Kurakano explained to me as she showed me her notes on her clipboard. It appeared everyone has been chosen partners while I was away. Internally I was disappointed I couldn't choose my own partners but a lady doesn't complain.

I bowed in front of her respectfully, "I look forward to being in a group with you, Kurakano-san."

A small flustered blush grew on her face and she giggled in agreement. Shortly after she explained the money situation about 300 yen per prop— according the commoner's rule. Following what I have done previously, I had given my share of fund towards Renge. Considering I was partnered with Renge, she will definitely take leadership and I do not have to stress to much.

All I have to sit idly and watch this scene unfold. I glanced over my shoulder at Haruhi's group. She had both of the fearless twins on her team against ours. This Fright Fest was definitely in the twins' area of expertise, much to our class' horror. There was no chance for survival for our team if we were against them.

All of the focus in 1-A was towards the Fright Fest in the next two days. The entire class was determined to not have their most petrified moments published to the entire academy. There was a silent competition between every group which resulted in secretive business. Everyone had put all of their efforts in making their plans and props flawless. It was admirable of the dedication from these students.

Renge was one of the more dedicated students. Her mind was constantly racing with different scary tactics from binge watching scary movies. It was a strategy of hers to innovate ways horror movies had used. Whenever she came up with a brilliant plan or idea, she would text the three of us eagerly despite the time of day.

Renge had Mashiro collect data of everyone in Group B in attempts to find their darkest fear. The latter was known for her curiosity due to her family's gossip magazine businesses. Around school she was someone you didn't want as an enemy because she had a knack for collecting data.

Kurakano had been assigned to slyly check what Group B's plans were but indirectly using her status to her advantage. There was no abusing power of her status as the vice president because she was to ensure that everyone was working together and that there was friendliness. It was to ensure that there class bonding and we had simply used that to our advantage. She had also had a knack for innocently inquiring into other's business.

Memorizing the blueprints of the high school and checking for any flaws in our plans was my duty. It was to ensure that no one could sneak up to us and check for any possibly hiding places of the scarers. With my perfectionist ways, it was perfect to check for the flaws. The four of us were determined to not have any disgraceful pictures of us taken and published.

I hadn't voiced my doubts in our planning in fear of holding our group back.

* * *

"There is a maximum of 4 different tags we are to collect. I assume that they will be reasonably spread out across campus."

My breaths was short and quick the moment we stepped onto Ouran Academy the eve of the a Fright Fest. There was a temptation to return to the comforts of home but that would damage my reputation. I had to put a brave mask on for a couple of hours before I return home. No one could see the discomfort that was settled deep within me. It made me jittery and queasy from the overly sensitive nerves. Concealing these nerves was one of the hardest things I had to do.

Everyone in Group A was putting on a brave face and facing the unknown scares directly. The silence of the dark and gloomy hallways of Ouran Academy was nerve wrecking. The shadows increased its size and was darker than ever due to the drifting clouds in the midnight air. It not only made me anxious and jittery, but the other girls on my team as well. They all huddled in a tight group behind me with vice grips on my dress. The flashlight was gripped so tightly in my hand that it made my knuckles white.

"...Let's check the libraries then the science labs." Mashiro quietly suggested with her deep brown eyes flickered everywhere around us.

The libraries was the eeriest places I have ever been to. No light touched any of the bookshelves nor stairwells. It was all casted in darkness that immediately set me on edge. We shuffled into the library and shined the flashlight in every direction possible. There was no movements nor sounds.

As we walked into the depths of the library, there was a sudden snap.

We all jumped high in the air and blindly faced the direction. The light was shined towards the center of the library where all of the long wooden tables stood. There was no indication as to where the sound came from. I narrowed my eyes to see better. I walked down one of the book shelves and flashed the light to my right with my footsteps echoing softly. There was a ridiculously tall and slender figure standing there. It was wearing a dark suit and had no face. It was all white.

Kurakano let out an ear splitting scream and tugged us all away from it.

My stomach clenched at the darkness that surrounded us. The four of us raced down the isles in blind panic. There was no clear light because of the running we did hat caused the flashlight to juggle. Renge tugged me down to the left and snatched the light from my shaky hand. She hesitated before looking down each isle. The light flashed to our left and taped to a book was the tag! Two more screams were let out at the sight of another inhumanly tall figure with no face beside the tag.

"T-T-There's two of them!"

Renge let out a screech the moment it began to stalk towards us fast. I could only stand there completely stunned of the sight. As fast as a rabbit, Mashiro bravely tugged me out of the way before letting go. She dodged the inhuman figure and snatched the tag before dragging all of us out of the library. At that moment of recovering from our terrified state, we only stood in the dark hallway panting. A small itch at the back of my throat made me swallow uncomfortably.

"S-Stupid G-Group B..." Renge spat out angrily to cover her fear. Her brown eyes continuously darted over her shoulder in paranoia.

"Good...job...Mashiro-san!" Kurakano panted heavily as she weakly congratulated the brave hearted girl. The said girl only panted heavily and waved off the praise.

Mashiro gave me the tag to put in my small purse, "I trust you with this more."

"Let's keep going to the biology lab."

* * *

Renge poked her head through the biology door cautiously.

"Now we have to be careful this time. No sudden movements. There was slime everywhere on the tables and walls. From what I could see is there dead brains, rats and frogs surrounding the place. My previous scanning of the blueprints reminded me that there is two different storage closets here. I'm assuming that's where the next group is. Kurakano-san and I will serve as a distraction while Mashiro-san and Renge-san will sneak in from the back door." My whispering voice held a newfound authoritative tone after I scanned the classroom from the door that was cracked open.

Renge nodded in confirmation before making the four of us place our hands on top of each other in an act of team bonding before splitting ways.

Kurakano hadn't let go of her vice grip on my bicep the moment we left the library. Her rapid breathing and shaky hands were obvious signs that she was internally panicking.

In a voice just quieter than a whisper, I rubbed her arm comforting whilst trying to sound stronger than I really was, "I'll go first but you must keep a level head. I know you're afraid but just remember that these are your classmates. There's nothing truly to be afraid of, Kurakano-san."

I am such a hypocrite.

As I nervously walked in the biology laboratory, my eyes darted in every shadowy corner. The darkness of the academy really ground heavily on my over sensitive nerves and allowed a small paranoia to appear. Anything could creep up to us or jump scare us at any given moment. Bile crept up through me at the sight of the once alive organisms. The stench was absolutely disgusting. It tingled my nose and made me want to sneeze. There was vials and glass containers of strange bubbling liquids. It emitted a strange glow that casted creepier shadows along the walls. A cold shiver ran up my spine.

Serve as a distraction.

"The tag must be in here somewhere..." Kurakano stated fearfully while quickly glancing around the room. We slowly shuffled deeper into the chilly laboratory with the flashlight clutched in my hand. The only sounds were the bubbling and our heels clicking on the ground. My breath hitched when our light flickered before lighting back up. I shined it around the room, trying to steady my shaky arm. As I shined it around, I had noticed something unusual at the corner of my eye. When I shined it, there was nothing there.

"Did you see that?" I whispered to her seriously with my eyes trained around the room.

"See what?" Her usually soft voice was shaky with nerves and paranoia.

My eyes narrowed around the room to focus more in the shadows.

Kurakano tightened her grip on me and hurriedly pointed to the corner of an examination table, "T-There! In the c-corner!"

She let another ear splitting scream at the sight of a dark figure in the corner of the laboratory. When I shined the light on it, my blood ran cold at the sight of our mangled classmate. Blood oozed from mangled wounds all over his body. There was blood splattered all over his body. With a deep growl, he lumbered quickly over towards us. Kurakano screamed again and tugged me away from the zombie. As we backed away, another one jumped out of a cupboard with a loud groan. He was just as mangled as he other one with a wretched smell on him that burnt my nostrils.

I gagged quietly as the bile threatened to come out. Dizziness washed over me from the stench. Kurakano hurriedly dragged me out of the laboratory the moment our other group members rushed in to snag the tag whilst the attention was on us. The zombies were starting to chase after us regardless of their limbs. I couldn't think straight from the dizziness, queasiness, and the burning in my throat.

Running to the nearest garbage, I dry heaved disgracefully while Kurakano met up with our teammates. I hadn't gotten sick in ages and I certainly did not miss the sensation. When I was positive I wouldn't get sick, I returned to the group quietly.

"Are you okay, Suoh-san?" Renge asked concernly as she gently held my arms in hers. I breathed deeply and nodded my head.

"I'll be fine, thank you, Renge-san." I straightened my posture in a poised fashion despite the illness I felt, "Have you retrieved the tag?"

She grinned happily and handed it to me, "Here."

"T-That was so scary..." Kurakano whimpered quietly in Mashiro's arms. There was a line of cold sweat on her hairline and she breathed in shakily.

A false smile pulled at my lips at my classmate and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "You were very brave back there, Kurakano-san. It was very admirable of you to think quickly like that."

A blush blossomed on her face cutely as she smiled sweetly at me.

"Now," Renge started as she stared determinedly at me, "We have two tags and there will be two more to go. Suoh-san, may I see the blueprints once more? Okay, if we go down this hallway we should be able to sneak behind the other group that would be stationed here hopefully. And-"

 _ **Bang!**_

The four of us jumped once more at the sudden noise. My eyes squinted in an attempt to adjust to the darkness with my flashlight lighting the large empty hallways with a soft glow. Anxiety began swelling within me and my breaths grew short from fear. There was nothing we could see within the darkness and that made me ultimately nervous.

 _ **Bang! Bang!**_

It gradually grew louder— closer towards us. Instinctively I took a step backwards. The queasiness feeling grew stronger and a cold sweat began on my body. The unknown sound increased until it made the windows vibrate and I could feel it in my feet. Then, everything stopped. A single skull rolled towards our feet. Blood coated the bone and dripped onto the marble flooring. The only sounds we could hear is each other's harsh breathing.

Something wasn't right.

Within a split second the skull exploded into a purple gas. Screams echoed throughout the hallway. We were encased in a thick fog that ultimately smelled foul. It had to be the most disgusting thing I have ever smelt. The smell seemed to blur all of my other senses and confuse my mind because the disgustingness was all I could think of. I could only dry heave from the stench. Following the explosion was a sudden voice that was laced with innocently malice, " _ **We found you**_ ~"

Renge screeched for all of us to run.

* * *

Tears lined my eyes as I continuously vomited in the nearest trash can. My stomach could not handle any foul stench as I learnt from when I was younger. It was after learning that Tamaki had forgotten about old milk in a cup that was in my room that had grown rotten. Any food I had consumed throughout the evening is now gone. There was a shake in my limbs from my growing anxiety and the loss of food within my system. I had long dropped the flashlight in my hands and was now encased in darkness. Alone and miserable.

How in the world did I end up like this? This was not supposed to happen.

I was out of breath with the same burning in my throat. My hands clutched my purse for dear life. The other girls had all run in different directions without any trace as to where they went. After I had finished vomiting, I had nervously wandered the hallways in search of my group with eyes anxiously glancing over my shoulder. Occasionally I would hear the same bangs from earlier and I would flee as fast as my heels would take me. My breaths were ragged and uneven as I walked down the hallway with fear crawling over my skin.

 _ **BANG!**_

A nervous squeak left my lips and raced further down the hall. A deep feeling of shame overwhelmed me for my cowardice. There was no evasive way to get out of this situation. The only thing I could do is find someone— anyone to help me find my way out. Another sound behind me made me glance over my shoulder to peer into eery darkness of the grand halls of the academy. In these eery times, it led to my imagination to become over-active with many different scenarios frightening me more. To add onto my horror, I fell ungracefully onto my hands and knees. Tears lined my vision in fear, frustration, and loneliness.

"Madeline?"

I looked up to find Kaoru, Hikaru, Haruhi, and our class president, Kazukiyo.

Surprise was clearly evident in each of their eyes as they peered down at my knelt form. Eyes were wide as they looked down at me speechlessly. They must have seen how disastrous I look. Cold sweat, tears drying, and a frightened look in my eyes. How disgraceful. I averted my eyes shamefully and gently wiped my tears away.

"What happened to you?" Kneeling down in front of me, Haruhi softened her voice as she asked me cautiously. Her eyebrows were pulled together in worry as she examined my state. With a gentle force, she pulled me to my feet and kept a gentle grip on me. I pursed my lips and averted my eyes while answering in a raspy, grave voice.

"...something's wrong."

"What do you mean something's wrong?" The twins asked as the walked over to us. Confusion was sprawled across their faces as they peered closer towards my face in question. I nervously gulped and glanced over my shoulder in paranoia.

"Something happened while my group was looking for the tags. I-It..."

Haruhi rubbed my arm soothing when I trailed off. Kaoru stepped forwards and draped his arm around my shoulders in a side hug. The comfort that these Hosts gave me was welcomed wholeheartedly as I attempted to regain my lost composure with slow breaths.

 ** _Klunk_** **!**

"Oh, please no..." I murmured try myself under my breath with the shakiness in my limbs returning to me. Subconsciously I leaned into Kaoru's side closer with the echoes of the unknown source growing louder.

"Was it my imagination or did you guys see something white move across the window?" Haruhi asked as she stared transfixed at the gloomy windows with narrowed caramel brown eyes. Her innocence scared our class president and he began spluttering out exclamations of fear. The klunking noise increasingly grew louder and I wanted to shrink back to run away.

"Those must be the scarees from Group A. It's the sound of their footsteps coming downstairs." Haruhi reasoned, being the logical one of the group.

"Nah, can't be...our teammates on standby would've seen them coming." Hikaru stated matter of fact, he placed his hands on his hips sassily. "Besides, according to the route, they would've approached us from downstairs. So if it's coming from upstairs..."

 _ **Klunk! Klunk! Klunk!**_

A singular skull rolled down each stair, creating echoes. My blood ran cold once more this evening. I muffled a gasp with my clammy hand, "T-this is what was wrong... _It's back...!"_

Concern swelled within Kaoru's eyes as he peered down at my frightened state. In a quick motion, he removed his arm that was around me and intertwined our fingers reassuringly. His eyes glanced at me briefly before the entire group raced down the stairs without hesitation. A burning sensation settled in my throat as I breathed raspily. Screams echoed down the stairwell— mostly from the president. Hikaru whipped out his phone when he heard it go off.

"Hello?! This is Hikaru!"

A moment passed by before he angrily whipped around with flames igniting in his eyes, " _We've been had!_ It's the damned Group A fooling around! No underhanded tricks under my foot! How dare they! You scarees are supposed to be good and scared! Not sending your teammate to fool us!"

Any words of refusal of my group fooling around died on my lips when Hikaru angrily kicked the skull back up the stairs. The skull flew high in the air and hit someone who was kneeling down at the top of the stairs. It let of a low groan of being hit. The words of this creepy figure hadn't registered in my head because of the fear surging through me. When the figure reached out towards us, effectively revealing his face— my breath hitched in my throat as I paled considerably. It was mangled and gory and half covered in thick blood.

Our usually composed class president fled for his life. His screams echoed off the walls and windows. Kaoru, being the nicer twin, raced after him after tightening his grip on my hand. Coughing took over my body as I stumbled to catch up to his long strides. The more I coughed violently, the dizzier I became. A sudden push caused me to tumble into Kaoru ungracefully who quickly ensured that I didn't hit the floor by wrapping one secure arm around my torso and one around my head.

A slam from our door caught all of our attention.

Once I was promptly out of Kaoru's grip, who raced to the closed door angrily, I slumped against the nearest wall with raspy breaths. Everything turned out a complete disaster. The pride, dignity, and grace I preserved graciously over the years had been shattered in million of pieces. No amount of work can fix it. Several people has now seen me in my humiliated state. Exhaustion had taken over my limbs and now I was too weak from running to reach for my purse that was near Kaoru's feet. I had another round of severe coughing that interrupted Kaoru's and Kazukiyo's small conversation about phone signal.

"Are you alright?" Kaoru asked and he instantly raced over to crouch in front of my sitting form. Worry encased the teenaged boy as his amber coloured eyes flickered over me. He placed a gentle hand on my forehead and widened at the overly hot body temperature.

"Madeline! You're _burning_!"

Weak was my voice as I pointed to my purse, "Pass...me my purse...please."

The moment my purse was passed over to me, I hurriedly opened it and grabbed my inhaler. Shaking it in my hand, I placed it between my lips and pressed down. The burning in my throat and lungs ceased as the gentle chemicals soothed them. This was done another round until the burning ceased.

"You're... _asthmatic_." Kaoru stated dumbfounded as he watched me put my inhaler in my purse. There was a lingering warmth in his voice as he shifted his weight to his knees. "Why hadn't you told me sooner?"

"I hadn't expected anyone to take notice to care. It is not that important so I always had taken care of it myself." The raspiness in my voice soothed down to my usual soft voice. My hands rubbed together for warmth in the chilly classrooms. The chilled evening air lingered in Ouran Academy adding more affect to the Fright Fest.

"Tsk, why do you do this?" Kaoru asked as he clicked his tongue disapprovingly with the smallest of frowns on his face. He shook his head, making his perfectly styled hair swish. Upon looking at my questioning look, he continued, "You always act so independent, as if you're the only one in the world. You never ask for things even if it's serious or you're in danger. When really you have a bunch of new friends and a brother who is more than willing to help you in any way they can."

"I've just been taught that a lady must not be dependant on others. She must always have the solution to all answers and do things without question." I recited perfectly before shivering from the chill. My clammy hands were clasped together tightly as I tried to settle the queasiness and dizziness. I briefly closed my eyes to calm my racing heart.

Kaoru smiled sadly at my independence before draping his pullover sweater over my shoulders, "A lady must also know when to rely on others. No one should handle everything on their own, not even you."

"Thank you..." I trailed off, for once in my life, I am speechless. The kindness in this boy is a surprising amount. Underneath his mischievous and rebellious acts, Kaoru is truly a sweetheart.

"I hate to interrupt but where do you think the others went to?" Kazukiyo asked nervously with beads of sweat lining his jawline. He was curled against the wall tightly with arms clasped around his legs.

Kaoru shrugged and glanced at the doorway, "Dunno, everyone just ran off."

"After a particular fright, my group all scattered in different directions. The next thing I found was getting sick frequently and being surrounded in darkness. I had dropped my flashlight long ago so I wandered in the dark for a long time. Who knows where everyone could be. I wouldn't worry if I were you, President. They'll send a search party for us or Hikaru will end up kicking the door down when he finds us." The words flew out of my mouth in an attempt to soothe his shaky nerves. A small light of relief shined in his eyes at the truth of my words.

Instinctually I gripped his large sweater closer to me as I gazed across the darkened room before closing my eyes in almost a pained way.

"...Are you afraid of the dark?" Kaoru quietly asked me from his intelligent observations after he sat directly to my right. His arm was pressed firmly against mine. Silence overcame the eery classroom after his question as I averted my attention to folding my legs close to my side. The three of us sat in the cold darkness in apprehension. When I hadn't answered him, I felt him wrap an arm around my shoulders and pull me closer to him.

A fierce blush erupted onto my face. My heart pounded for more reasons than one.

The two boys had a conversation about Kazukiyo's childhood crush he has had on Kurakano. The topic was irrelevant to me that I involuntarily tuned them out. All I could focus on was how ill I was feeling and Kaoru's warmth that I had subconsciously curled into. The duration of time we were in the classroom, I was praying that I wouldn't give into the temptation to vomit again. The only thing that averted my attention was the current topic.

"-I was thinking about the whole ' _Family playacting_ ' and all. I totally get what you mean about wanting to maintain the status quo. I mean, for Highness and us...we've never had so many friends before...ever... So we want to enjoy the friendships we have now, for as long as we can. But Hikaru is longing for something more than friendship."

To say I was shocked was an understatement. Honey had informed me that the twins were mean and devious during their childhood. No one had broken past their little barrier they created around themselves in an act of protection until Tamaki. It was miraculous of my brother to see the potential in these two and pull them out of their walls. Now they have their own little family of friends that they could be themselves in comfort. It is recent that Hikaru had developed feelings for Haruhi, unbeknownst to either of them.

I placed a gentle hand on Kaoru's knee.

When he glanced down at me questioningly, despite my sickly state, a soft and genuine smile was on my face, "I am personally glad that you have opened up to the world. You two are very wonderful people. Thank you for being ever so kind to my brother and I. Even though you two may relentlessly tease him, I know you two care a lot for him. Thank you very much for caring for us. I greatly appreciate it."

The smallest of blushes blossomed on his cheeks as he squeezed me tighter to his side, "Ha ha, I-I mean, Milord would die without any attention..."

When I leaned upwards to place a gentle kiss on his cheek— his face burned in a brighter blush.

"Kaoru!"

That was when we were saved.

* * *

 _ **Well, how do you all like this story development? Please do not hesitate to review or DM me for any constructive advice or questions!**_

 _ **If anyone is curious about any other stories I may publish for Lord of the Rings and/or The Hobbit, please message me if you are interested!**_


	13. Chapter 13

"Here, eat this."

"Rene, you really don't have to do this."

"Say ' _ahhh_ '! The choo choo train is coming!"

There was a small annoyance towards Haruhi for informing my brother that I was ill. Troublesome was an understatement. There was no words that could describe the trouble that my situation had caused. It appears that the asthma attack that occurred during the Fright Fest had caused me to grow ill. Tamaki had been a fretting mother to me once he felt my flushed forehead, seen my coughing and chills. The insistence he had that I was unable to go to school was unbelievably strong enough that Shima agreed. He had also taken it upon himself to watch over me constantly, despite the fact that he had school as well.

"Rene, I have told you countless times that I am no longer four years old." Frustration was laced in my words after I swallowed the soup begrudgingly. Tamaki had insisted that he fed me himself rather than myself, who was more than capable. He acted as though I was incapable of doing anything. The first couple of things was sweet of him to do for me, however now it was irritating.

Tamaki clicked his tongue at my words before getting another spoonful of soup, "The you shouldn't have pushed yourself so hard."

"In my defence, the Black Magic Club had been toying with our class." My words seemed to go into one ear and out the another. He only hummed and fed me more chicken noodle soup. This soup was highly preferable towards the two of us considering it was something we loved in France. His violet eyes were constantly watching me, whenever I coughed or sniffled he would be at my side instantly.

What I could assume is that since my appearance is unbelievably similar to mothers, according to everyone who met her, Tamaki is worried. Our mother was constantly bedridden for the latter part of our childhood. Everyone had told us young ones that she was simply sick. There was always a hidden part to that that they hadn't told us. Both of us knew that there was something wrong with her than simply sick. Now that I am bedridden, I am assuming that Tamaki is picturing our mother instead.

"You should have not have gone. You know that there was a chance of your asthma acting up." Tamaki scolded me before blowing gently on the hot soup.

I ran my fingers through my loose curly hair with a deep sigh, "There's _always_ a chance of my asthma acting up, Rene."

"You're lucky that Kaoru was there to help you. Who knows what could have happened!" Tamaki exclaimed in a scolding tone as he placed the soup down on my nightstand. His eyes were staring hard at my frustrated ones that demanded my independence to return. With a gentle hand, he caressed my flushed cheek in adoration.

"I just don't want you getting hurt."

"I know you don't. But I am fully capable of taking care of myself, you know." No one seemed to believe my independence. It frustrated me because that is all I have done up to this point.

"I know the world is filled with people who have done some terrible things, but that shouldn't how you back from trusting people. Relying on others isn't something to be ashamed of."

My lips were pursed as I stared down at my clean bed sheets. His words struck me deep within my chest. Reliance isn't something I can deal well with. I have relied on my brother that he would always be there for me. I relied on my father to always stay by our side. I had relied on the fact that I would be taken out of that boarding school. It had disastrous results— reliance, that is. Now I am in Japan with a fresh start, new people, new school, everything.

Tamaki smiled sweetly that warmed my heart, "I just want the best for you."

Slowly a genuinely sweet smile grew on my face.

"Ahh! You're so cute, Madeline!" He tackled me to the bed and gave me the biggest hug in history. The giggles escaped his mouth as he squished me to the bed and nuzzled my cheek. His large body had nearly crushed my own as he jumped on me. Everything was fine until his fingers wiggled at my sides. Embarrassingly, I giggled loudly and thrashed under his weight to escape his fingers.

"Ha ha ha! Rene, stop! Please! Ha ha ha! _Stop_!"

Tamaki grinned handsomely down and pinned my arms down the moment I attempted to retaliate by tickling him.

"There's that beautiful smile of yours! Bravo! You've been smiling more frequently now. All thanks to my special techniques, of course!" Tamaki dramatically exclaimed with a charming smirk on his face. "Now I can see that you're nearly well to return to school. How would you like to go to a commoner's movie theatre to watch a movie?"

"Which movie?" I asked, hesitant about going to a commoner's place. It was a place that was rather foreign to me.

"I don't know, we'll see when we get there!"

The moment Tamaki released me from his devious little act, I cleared my throat embarrassed to regain my composure. My eyes watched him as he hopped off my large bed that left the sheets in disarray and pointed a finger dramatically at me.

"Now, take a shower and clean up to be ready in an hour and a half so we can leave here at 6 o'clock sharp!"

When he gallantly left my wing of the mansion, the smallest of amused smiles grew on my lips as I crawled out of bed. My periwinkle housecoat was securely fastened around me as my feet led me into my walk in closet to ready myself for my shower. Just as I was searching through my clothes for a proper apparel, a vibration from my pocket caused me to jump slightly in surprise. I had forgotten I had placed it there earlier. When I pulled it out, the screen lit up to two text messages from Hikaru, one text message from Haruhi, and three text messages from Kaoru.

 _Hikaru Hitachiin (2):_

 _"Man, everything is so boring without you and Milord!"_

 _"Hurry up and get better already!"_

 _Haruhi Fujioka (1):_

 _"Hey. I hope you are feeling better. I was going to copy my notes for you but Kaoru already beat me to it."_

 _Kaoru Hitachiin (3):_

 _"Hey, Madeline! I hope you're feeling better!"_

 _"Milord better not be suffocating you while you're trying to get better or else Hikaru and I will storm right over there!"_

 _"Oh yeah, I've got all of my notes copied for you."_

A small smile graced my lips at the kindness of these three.

* * *

"Zootopia will be in theatre 2, have a fantastic day!"

"Thank you very much! My dear, I hope you have a wonderful day as well." Without failure, my brother had the cashier swooning for him with his endless charm. Unintentional it may or may not have been, there was a feeling of embarrassment within me at his gallant ways that attract much attention.

The theatre was packed with carefree commoners. What intrigued me that most was that Tamaki insisted upon 'people watching' as we waited in the long lines. The behaviours, appearances, and actions of these people was interesting. None of them hadn't a care for perfected mannerisms nor to follow any particular fashion. Many of them were glued to their iPhones. In lowered voices, Tamaki would point out small behaviours of these people which helped pass the time greatly.

Tamaki had insisted that I wore warm clothes because I was still recovering from my sickness. It dawned to me that I had been a sore thumb of these people wearing my red designer pea coat and perfect posture. Many of people goggled at the two of us for our bright blonde hair, designer clothing, and manicured appearances in general. The outright staring and whispers had made me unnerved under my calm exterior.

"Look at those two. They look like models!"

"He's so handsome, oh my god." It was amusing to see teenaged girls around us try to secretly swoon over my brother with their non-discreet glances our way. Their whispers were carelessly loud enough to reach our ears, which made me hide an amusing smile behind my fingers. Tamaki grinned in bashfulness towards the ceiling before nudging me upon seeing my poorly hid smile at the swooning girls.

"Are they foreigners?"

These were some examples of the whispers floating around us. Other than those minor details, going to a commoner's theatre was enjoyable. Tamaki had enthusiastically explained to me the behaviours of commoner's and the reasonings of the way they did things. Upon understanding how enjoyable these types of movies were to me, Tamaki declared firmly that we were to watch movies more often together. It made me smile underneath my peacoat genuinely.

* * *

The handwritten notes on my desk was _so_ visually pleasing to the eye with even spacing and neat writing, surprisingly.

"Kaoru, thank you very much for writing these." My voice was filled with awe as I tore my eyes from the loose pages to the bashful Kaoru, "These are beautiful!"

Kaoru laughed lightly with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks as he rubbed his neck, "It was nothing."

Awe, he is embarrassed, I noted to myself.

"Pfft, nothing? More like he rewrote them four times until it was this neat." There was a sly expression on Hikaru's face as he lounged in his chair with arms folded behind his head, "He stayed up late to make them perfect too."

" _Hikaru_!" Kaoru exclaimed in accusation and embarrassment with his blush deepening on his cheeks. It gradually spread to the tips of his ears. Adorable, I thought fondly while Hikaru laughed loudly.

Haruhi and I exchanged a secretive smile to each other.

"I think it was very kind of Kaoru and I appreciate it greatly." Instinctively I placed a hand on his hand of the desktop to give it a gentle squeeze. When his eyes flickered to meet mine, I allowed a soft smile to show on my face for him. Upon seeing his light surprise and deepening blush, it made me compare it to the Fright Fest when I... _kissed him._

Instantly I retracted my hand as a blush crept up my neck in a frightening speed. My eyes widen at the remembering. How did I not remember until now? I had kissed Kaoru Hitachiin under the influence of being ill...that didn't convince me because I still recall his enormous kindness and consideration that night. Oh dear. I turned my growing embarrassed self towards the front of the classroom to pretend to review the notes that he had given me.

I couldn't even concentrate.

When Tamaki and I had first arrived to the Host Club after being away for three days— it was hectic.

"You're back!"

Tamaki and I, who were previously strolling around school chatting about different commoner's movies, were startled to say the least. It was kind of him to pick me up from my classroom after school to take a small break before the club began. Upon entering the busy music room, many of the hosts and some clients rushed up to the two of us. The two of us blinked silently before Tamaki gushed out apologies.

"My fellow hosts and gracious princesses, I deeply apologize for being absent these past few days! My dear sister Madeline had fallen ill and I felt obligated to take care of the only sibling I have. I ask that you all humbly accept my apology!" The improvised and elegant speech that Tamaki expressed took everyone by surprise.

"Are you alright now, Madeline?" Haruhi asked concernedly as she took my hand in hers. "I was too distracted earlier to ask you."

A polite smile grew on my face as I tilted my head, "Yes, thank you for your concern. Tamaki had nursed me back to health."

When the clients turned to Tamaki to praise him for his 'excellent skills' of healing me, the hosts turned questioningly towards me. That was right, our senpai were not aware of the reason of our absence. It was a small suspicion of mine that Kyoya had already known with his large knowledge of inner secrets of people.

Honey bounced over to me happily, "I'm happy that you're back, Ma-chan!~"

"Good to be back." I stated before elegantly bowed in front of the entire group, "I deeply apologize for any disturbance my illness had caused. It must have been a burden having Tamaki away."

"Apology accepted, Miss Suoh." Kyoya answered smoothly as he snapped his notebook closed.

* * *

"Fabulous dear! You're doing great!"

The latest magazine had been tremendously successful around Eastern Asia, particularly Japan. Every one had been buying magazine which lead it to be sold within a short period of time and needed more copies to be created. The Hitachiins had been praising me endlessly for my fantastic work. My fellow students at school had been complimenting me on my work and the Host Club was ecstatic— particularly my brother. Tamaki had been flaunting me around with a proud grin on his face. Although it was embarrassing, I found it love of him to show his affections so openly.

Yuzaha had particularly insisted upon signing a modelling contract with her brand. Without asking I knew my father would insist that I agreed because it created a higher reputation for the Suoh name. The stronger ties we had with other aristocrat families the better. On the other end, it boosted the Hitachiin name because a Suoh was working for them. In the end, I had signed the contract and officially became a Hitahiin model with my name plastered graciously on every work I have done.

Yuzaha had been working on several different types of fashion style for teenagers. There was summer designed clothing along with the black rebel/leather clothing since the height of powerful female roles in movies. These females had been wearing tight black leather clothing that has become a fashion trend amongst teenagers. On occasion, Hikaru and Kaoru would join me in the shoots. It was exhilarating having these two on set because they made it less unnerving for myself. These two are naturals— staring handsomely into the camera without restraint. In front of the camera is where they did their best work.

Part of the job as a model is to not only promote the brand your contracted to but do what you are told without complaint. If you are told to be seductive then you are to be seductive. If you are told to act innocent then act innocent. Acting plays a tremendous role in modelling. This is the reason why the twins are fantastic at the twincest role in the Host Club. It challenged my abilities of concealment and I adored it. There is no true fun unless there is a challenge.

"People have been calling me about my new model like crazy! They've been asking all sorts of questions about you. Some even dared to ask if they could borrow you for their shoots! Hm, I could only laugh at them. It's madness, really. You have become one of the best models I had along with my sons. There is no way I am about to give you away." Yuzaha ranted on in amusement as she clicked through the photos from the recent shoot on her computer. Her amber eyes twinkled with entertainment at recalling the callers she received.

A polite smile grew on my face at the amused woman.

"That's very kind of you, Miss Hitachiin. If we are finished for today, may I be excused?"

Yuzaha smiled softly at me before nodding her head, "Yes, I shall email you for your next session. Either that or I'll get my sons to tell you."

I excused myself with a bow before leaving the mansion. Loneliness filled the mansion today because of the lack of the twin's presence. It was filled with Yuzaha's rambling about the current business and the fashion drastically changing. Without the goofiness from her twins, the session felt twice as long as usual. They had claimed they had some errands to do in the city.

Instead of returning home where I am positive Tamaki will bother me with irrelevant commoner toys, I called out for my driver to take me to the commoner housing. The instantaneous thinking caught me off guard for a moment. That type of mindset belonged to Tamaki, not mine. There was a comfort of planning ahead and being organized rather than going out on a whim. It was highly preferable to me that I am prepared for the future events. I discovered during my stay at Ouran Private Academy, there was little time to properly prepare myself amongst the hosts. There was always a surprise uprising. It made me purse my lips in displeasure. Upon arriving in the housing area, I glanced at my phone for a particular address.

The commoners had looked upon my limousine in bewilderment. It appeared it was rare for them to see such a vehicle on a daily basis. I only clicked my tongue before stepping out in front a small housing department. The name of this type of house was lost within my mind. My feet led me to the third floor and the second last door. I knocked three times and stepped backwards patiently.

When the door opened, it revealed a surprised Haruhi. Her caramel eyes widened at sight of me before opening the door wider.

"Madeline?! What are you doing here? Here, why don't you come in?"

"There is no need for that, Haruhi. I apologize for the unannounced visit." I bowed in apology before glancing at her boyish attire in concealed distaste before returning my attention back to her, "Is your father inside?"

"No...he won't be home until late tonight..." Haruhi trailed off uncertainty, terribly confused of my strange intentions.

A pleasant smile blossomed onto my face, "Excellent! Let us go for dinner."

"D-dinner?" Haruhi repeated in bewilderment of my statement before glancing down at her masculine clothing, "I don't really have the clothes or the money to go to a fancy restaurant."

"Those will not be a problem." I smiled knowingly before urging her to hurry to grab her house key. My eyes trailed after her hurrying figure throughout the small apartment in wonder. Once she was ready to leave, I guided her to the limousine whilst politely talking.

"I have these clothes that you could dress into. It was given to me after my shoot today."

Haruhi gave me a questioning look before warily opening the small suitcase. After I had given my driver directions, I had Haruhi sit across from me while she searched through my clothes. Her eyes widened as she searched through the articles of clothes. Sitting across from her with my legs folded delicately to the side, I observed her reactions in calm amusement.

"I can't wear these! These must cost a fortune!" Haruhi exclaimed as she examined different summer themed clothing. These were not as extravagant as the other clothes I have worn before. However they are beautifully designed by Yuzaha's as per usual. These outfits were gifts in consideration of the pressure and perfectionist-like hard work that I was under, which made Yuzaha feel obligated to give them to me without hesitation.

I had ignored her exclamation of the price before reaching over to grab a periwinkle blue silken blouse and white skirt. It was perfect for the summer evenings and was gorgeously fashionable. Upon my persistence, Haruhi reluctantly agreed before changing into the outfit. The silken ruffles near the chest matched perfectly with the loose bow and suited her well.

I smiled warmly at her once she was dressed, "It looks beautiful on you."

"I don't have enough money to pay for dry cleaning and you probably don't want it hand washed..." Haruhi mumbled, more to herself than to me as she her mind raced to find a solution. Her fingers absentmindedly played with the smoothness of the dress.

"Haruhi, dear, please do not worry about those trivial matters. With all due respect, I will take care of everything." The warm reassurance in my voice paired with a pointed look from me made her breath out in relief and gave me a bashful smile in return.

Upon arriving at the restaurant in the downtown area, we stepped out in front of an incredibly tall skyscraper. There was a fancy restaurant at the top of the building that overviews the city. Anyone who entered the building felt obligated to dress accordingly. Thankfully I dressed as I usually do with a modest pink dress with pastel floral designs paired with matching pink heels.

Haruhi constantly mumbled under her breath in awe of the beautiful interior design once we reached the top of the building. It had white marble everywhere with translucent beige curtains dividing different areas. There was a piano playing gently in the back of the room. The entire area radiated a sense of aristocracy and grandeur which made me embrace it full heartedly.

"Good evening, sir. I am Madeline Suoh and I would like a table for two. The bill will be placed under my father's company— the Suoh company." My voice was clear and sharp once the stern looking host walked up to me. I had straightened out my posture beforehand and stared down the host challengingly. "I would like a table in privacy."

"Yes, madame."

The host bowed down before motioning us to follow him.

"You don't have to worry about paying me back for anything. It's a gift from me since we're friends." I smiled at her genuinely once we were sitting in a more private area upon my request. I knew that she would feel out of place at such a wealthy place, so I took it upon myself to make her as comfortable as possible.

"Now you're allowed to get anything you want here." I began explaining to her after the waiters pulled out our seats. My eyes were secretively trained on her every move in case there was any uncomfortableness. There was no need to make my new friend, that I've grown fond of, anxious and uncomfortable under my care.

Haruhi was silent as she gradually made herself comfortable in the corner of the restaurant, beside the large windows.

"...Even fancy tuna?" The shy voice of hers made me giggle involuntarily.

"Yes, you may."

Haruhi eagerly examined the seafood section of the menu after ordering juice. All I could do was watch her in amusement as I sipped on my lemon water. It had taken her a little while to relax in this place. After the first initial quietness of ordering our food, Haruhi began loosening up by telling me stories of the antics of the Host Club before I had arrived.

"-So that's how physical exams went! Ha ha ha! It was hilarious really! Your brother can be a dolt sometimes." Haruhi laughed merrily as her eyes lit up brightly at recalling the memory.

A small giggle escaped my lips after I tried dearly to hold it in, "Yes, he is rather gullible. It was far worse when we were younger. Our father would tell all sorts of tall tales, like this one time when he tried to convince us he got attacked by a ninja! The story was completely far fetched but Tamaki fully believed it!"

A look of disbelief crossed her face, "You're joking, right?"

"I'm afraid not. Our father also told him that Tamaki was the last samurai in all of Japan because it was in his blood. For the next two months, Tamaki would race around the mansion pretending to be a samurai. He would always say, ' _Did you see that?_ ' When you said no, he would laugh and say, ' _That's because I was too fast for you to see me!_ '"

That made Haruhi burst out into laughter with a delicate hand covering her mouth. A fond smile grew on my lips and I covered it with my glass of water. I watched her gradually calm herself before meeting my gaze. It wasn't difficult to know why the hosts adore her so much, Haruhi is adorable.

"What an idiot he is." Haruhi shook her head quietly before raising an eyebrow, "But, why did we come here? To one of the most expensive restaurants in Japan?"

Her question took me by surprise.

"I...I must say that I truly don't know myself. As of late I have been realizing in my lonesome time that we haven't really spent time together. We were always surrounded by the boys that we always got side tracked. Plus, I wanted to come here by myself without my brother or father's supervision."

"I see...do they always smother you with attention?"

"Unfortunately yes. Please don't misunderstand me, I care about those two a lot but they both have a tendency to smother me. They act as if I am a fragile little girl who is incapable of doing things by herself."

To my surprise, Haruhi reached over the table and placed her hand over mine, "I understand. Both my dad and Tamaki does that to me as well. It gets really annoying sometimes."

"Do you ever feel like you feel obligated to do something to prove your capability, Haruhi?"

"If I have to be honest, sometimes. Most of the time I know my own capability but it is nice to have people know it themselves."

I nodded in agreement before turning my attention to our food that was being served.

"Is that why you acted like that in front of the host?" Haruhi asked curiosity after she had eaten some of her seafood. I had to keep an eye on her to ensure she used the proper utensils for proper meals. At this point I was thankful for my brother's host training that he had given her.

"Partially. The other reason why I had done what I did was because most people may think I am either incapable of doing things on my own or I am a fraud trying to steal from the Suoh company." At my words, Haruhi's eyes widened and she grew silent from deep thought. My fingers picked at the croissant in my hands slowly.

"I don't think you're incapable. In fact, I think that you're more capable than you think you are."

My eyes snapped up to Haruhi in shock. Her warm words matched her warm eyes. A strange tingly feeling tickled my chest. All of my movements came to halt in lack of knowledge of what to do. No words could form in my mouth except a blushing soft thank you.

"You know, Madeline, you're a really nice person. Underneath that poised persona you out on, I think you're pretty cool! I'm not the only person who noticed this. A certain twin has taken notice of you as well." Haruhi's sweet words turned into sly teasing as she looked through her thick eyelashes at me. A small mischievous smile tugged at her lips faintly. It was the same mischievous twinkle in her eye that the twins get. Oh boy, the twins are rubbing off on her.

I coughed politely into my napkin to cover the fact that my blush was evident, "I apologize, I do not know what you mean."

"Yes, you do. Both you and I know fairly well that Kaoru has taken a liking to you." Haruhi stated in a matter of fact tone before dipping her lobster in butter.

"I am certain that it is an illusion. Kaoru does not fancy me."

"Yes, it is known that Hikaru and Kaoru can be flirtatious to girls but that's only an act. Kaoru doesn't play around with his feelings. He doesn't blush around girls but around you— he becomes a blushing mess."

"He does not."

"Does so!"

Before I could protest further in denial, Haruhi held up a hand firmly and stared directly into my eyes, "Wait. What do you feel towards Kaoru?"

"I...I don't know. I haven't been in a situation like this before." My voice was quiet as I averted my eyes to the ice in my glass. I concealed all expression from my face from experience and let out an inaudible breath.

"Well," The brunette began as she sipped on her juice, "I would say that you shouldn't be shy about this. There's nothing to be afraid of."

I could only silently gape at her. Was I afraid?

* * *

 ** _If anyone has any requests for a particular situation to occur then please DM me or leave one in a review! Thank you to everyone who has left lovely reviews and/or favourited/followed! :)_**


	14. Chapter 14

There was a pleasant breeze that gently cooled my warm body. With the freshly maintained grass fields, there was a positively refreshing smell lingering outside. The gardeners of Ouran Private Academy often cross paths with mine and frequently give me beautiful peach colored roses as repayment for my kind words. The colour of the roses represented appreciation which made my heart fill with warmth. They have done a brilliant job working for Ouran Academy that I felt obligated to give something in return—a basket of freshly made muffins and chilled lemonade. It was specially delivered from our estate cooks.

The ecstatic looks on their faces made my entire day with happiness warming my chest

The summer flowers have blossomed beautifully and had to be truly appreciated to their full extent. The nature upon the academy grounds were an exquisite to behold. There was a gardening club that I could have joined upon attending school however with the dealings with my family, it had slipped my mind. I often found myself admiring their work on my strolls through the gardens. The solitude of it all gave me inner serenity and a chance to ensure that no further drama could disrupt my composure. It was the natural beauty that attracted me like a bee and it was something I could proudly announce that I inherited from my mother.

The peach roses I held was a reminder that there is beauty in everything. I had been taught that by my mother. A blissful feeling swelled within my chest at the singular thought.

With my arms holding a bundle of peach roses, I blissfully made my way to the classroom for study hall. It was the last period of the day and the teachers had decided to give us plentiful of study periods to ensure our studies do not slip from our minds during summer. In result they had given us plentiful of homework to complete in the duration of summer. I had successfully finished a single booklet today and took a stroll in the gardens for a much deserved break.

As I entered the classroom with high hopes of retrieving my homework from my desk, a person was sitting at my desk. My classmates flocked around my desk with happy chatter and smiles. My brows furrowed together in confusion as I wondered what was occurring. The moment my eyes laid upon the blonde curls, all breath was knocked from my chest. Everything within me froze and I couldn't think straight as I stared at the back of their golden head. It was as if someone held me in a frozen trance.

"Oh, Madeline!" Kurakano exclaimed in greeting with a pleasant smile ever present on her face. She was one of the persons flocking around my desk. There was a distracted greeting from me to her as I stared at the curly haired woman at my desk.

"Greetings, Kurakano-san." Due to my distracted attention, my tone was curt and emotionless yet remained polite.

Kurakano extended a hand to the woman at my desk with a small curtsy, "May I introduce the beautiful Princess Michelle of Monale!"

The moment the woman stood from my desk to turn to me, all I could do was stare silently. Underneath my vacant expression, my anxiety had arrived as I internally gawked at her. The grace she had as she turned towards me with a soft smile on her face was unbelievable. Her hair was luscious and long with the most perfect curls. The dainty figure of hers was hugged by our Ouran uniform.

What stood out from her immensely beautiful features were her eyes they were blue...

"Ah, so you must be the famous Madeline Suoh." Her velvety voice sung out to me as she stared at me with a pleasant face. Her striking features made my chest squeeze uncomfortably and hurt my mind.

I blinked once before regaining my manners and curtsying deeply, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Michelle."

"Many of your wonderful classmates had told me much about you." Princess Michelle began smoothly with a tilt of her head and the smile of gentle innocence, "It is surreal to discover that the daughter of the noble Suoh family would be filled with such coldness. The iciness in your heart that was masked by elegance had struck all of these magnificent students who wished to befriend you. It is such a wonder how you and your brother are related, he is such an incredible gentleman!"

Silence.

There was a cold silence from me before I asked, "Pardon me, Your Highness?"

"Your brother is such a brilliant man! It is no wonder why all the ladies here fawn over him so dearly." Princess Michelle continued with a blissed smile as if she hadn't insulted me. Her blue eyes closed momentarily before penetrating mine. There was someone dark deep within her eyes that was masked by beauty.

"Yes, I must say I agree. Rene is a wonderful person." There was no emotion in my voice as I continued to stare at the princess. My hands clutched my bundle of roses subconsciously, which caught her attention.

"Oh! What a beautiful bunch of roses! Though, not as exquisite as the ones back home but they are exceptional." Her voice penetrated through me as she stared at me with malice masked with grace, "May I have them?"

 _The nerve!_

The moment I was about to sharply refuse her, another voice from behind me cut me off.

"Why, of course, My Princess! My darling sister would gladly give these beautiful roses to the most beautiful woman, wouldn't she?" Tamaki's velvety voice rang out as he reached from behind me to take the roses from my hands. With a deep graceful bow, he offered her my flowers. My chest squeezed my heart deeper into the depths as I watched on in disbelief.

"...But, of course." There was no emotions in my voice that matched my expressionless face. My eyes narrowed sharply at my brother in utter disbelief.

"I have also made arrangements with your class president that Princess Michelle shall be seated by the men of our Host Club! You have been moved to the seat in the seat by the window, Madeline. I hope you understand that, right?" Tamaki asked cheerfully as he motioned to the desk in the corner of the room— away from everyone else in solitude.

The one time I detested solitude is this moment.

Another squeeze of my chest.

I averted my hurt eyes to the ground, "Indeed, Tamaki. Now if you all will excuse me, I must be off."

The last thing I saw before walking from the room was the Host Club in the corner— watching our interaction silently.

* * *

There was no peace in the solidarity any further. The forced involuntary solitude hurt me in more than one way. Days. It had been going on for days.

The Princess of Monale had left a trail of destruction every step she took and she found joy in it. With one single finger, she has everyone bending at her smallest of wants. Anything that goes into her displeasure, the entire student body frantically pulls all ties they have with their family businesses to please her. There was no single beam of kindness in her being. She is...a brat!

No matter how charming and beautiful she appears, she will not be who she looks to be. The striking similarities had momentarily caught me off guard a tremendous amount. The blueness in her eyes is what harshly brought me back into reality.

 _Many of your wonderful classmates had told me much about you...The iciness in your heart that was masked by elegance..._

In order to become a proper lady, numbing emotions was key to success which icing them over was the highest rate of success. This process that was embedded in my memory was buried so deeply that it became instinctive and a way of protecting myself. In result it frequently hurt others in the process, especially when the hosts in my class asked for my well being. I had sharply refused any consolation they attempt to give to me. I had left, leaving a trail of iciness behind me.

It was no wonder my classmates thought of me in such a way.

It was frustrating to see such brilliant people indulge themselves in such a manner. They would rather submit themselves than stand for themselves. No matter how charming she is— I refuse to follow in such a path. If my brother wants to kiss the soles of her shoes then so be it. It is unforgivable to treat his fellow friends and family insolently. A gentleman shall be gracious and kind to all those around him. Instead he opted to be a low servant to a person with striking similar features.

The one place I found the most peace is my bench in the rose gardens.

Even that place had been tainted for she had it created to be an exclusive massage booth for her aching body. Her seemingly faithful servants had been dragged into my private place to work for an insensitive scum. There was no longer privacy in my own solitude.

The frustration swelled drastically within me. It was enough to jumble my mind enough to suffocate me. Every breath I took was a breath of anger. Ouran Private Academy was filled with mindless bees following the poisoned flower. A princess should never act so unforgivably because she is the highest lady of her country and must represent is graciously.

A brat, she is! She does not like her school schedule. We changed it. She does not like air conditioning. We changed her location. She does not like our food. We changed it. She does not like the mode of transportation. We changed it...with _elephants_!

My anger was silently boiling underneath my emotionless facade upon seeing the gardens stripped bare of flowers. It was requested that the gardening club clip the most beautiful of flowers for this scum. My walk was filled with such icy anger that I had unintentionally scared a few students off. I had walked near the cherry blossoms to find a crowd surrounding it. Normally I would had ignored such a situation but it was the princess that caught my attention.

" _Why are you all so kind to me_?"

Her crying voice rang out shrilly throughout the courtyard.

"W-Why are you catering on my every whim? I was trying to make you all hate me to the point that I became completely insufferable...then my brother would have to call me back home..."

Princess Michelle.

Her evil intentions was to be brought back home. All of this unnecessary work was for her to be brought back home. Michelle wanted to annoy us all so much to push us over the edge. All of the lavishness we had given her— she didn't appreciate it.

Princess Michelle was lonely. To be by her brother's side after the tragedy of the death of their parents. Her Highness was continuously brushed aside while her brother took on his Kingly duties. Though her reason was justifiable, her actions were not acceptable. Her backstory was similar to my own, although I did not act in such a bratty way.

"Michelle.."

"Brother!"

I watched on from the sidelines when the King of Monale arrived. It was almost a heartwarming scene to watch the two reunite as siblings but the hatred I had for the princess stopped me. All I did was narrow my eyes in distaste and continue on my path to the limousine lane. To return home and soak in a bath.

"Miss Suoh."

My eyes glanced to my left to find Kyoya motioning me over. Standing by his sides was Honey, Mori, and the twins. Along with myself, they have opted to side along the sides to watch the scene unfold. It was unnecessary to involve themselves in a situation like this one.

"Hello." There was a sharp edge to my voice as I tilted my head in acknowledgement.

"The princess would like to extend her apologies to all those she upset, including yourself." There was no indication as to what Kyoya was thinking nor feeling from the toneless explanation. All I did was nod my head in acknowledgement before glancing over my shoulder at both the royals and my brother who was talking to Haruhi. There was such a strong bitterness within me that I could not bring myself to forgive such cruelty.

"Are you alright, Ma-chan?" Honey asked concernedly as he tapped my arm to gather my attention onto him. The depths of his eyes were filled with knowledge beyond expectation that realized instantly of my true feelings.

I nodded my head in confirmation before allowing little truth to slip, "I am fine, just annoyed is all."

"About the fact that Princess Michelle was being insensitive or she took your desk and flowers or that she insulted you?" Kyoya asked slyly as he looked down at me with inquiring dark eyes. For once I could see that his eyes were grey instead of black, as what I had assumed.

"All those reasons are additives to my annoyance but it solely focused on Tamaki." My answer was short and simple, leaving no indication as to my emotions. I delicately placed my hands behind my back to appear more regal and poised than ever to prevent any emotions to be read from these ever observant hosts.

In unison the twins rose their eyebrows and asked, "Because he was being a pesky servant?"

"No. It is true that he was being troublesome to how willing he was to serve her but instead of the reason he served her. Princess Michelle looks exactly like our mother with the exception of her eyes. My mother's eyes are the most beautiful shade of violet, not blue. All we wanted when we were younger was to make our mother smile. But Princess Michelle.. _.is not our mother._ He ignored everyone at the expense of something like this, doesn't matter if they're family. He allowed such cruelty to happen to the school without hesitation only because she looks like our mother."

There was something off with the way the hosts soaked in my words. The five of them looked at me strangely.

"Has he ignored you like this before?" The twins asked uncertainly, taking this entire matter seriously with observing feline eyes.

I was silent as I averted my eyes in the opposing direction of Tamaki, "Yes."

Another squeeze of my heart at recalling the old memories before I quietly excused myself.


	15. Chapter 15

"Mistress Madeline, the limousine is here to drive you and Tamaki to school."

There was a peaceful silence in the Suoh Second Estate. The golden rays of sun shined through the windows gently that brought everything in the estate into a peaceful silence that rejuvenated the place and its inhabitants. It lulled me to peace as I finished eating my healthy breakfast while the servants cleaned dutifully. It was perfect to clean during the mornings because it was the perfect temperature to do so and without any disturbances.

"Thank you, Utau-san." A tilt of my head acknowledged her words and I finished eating my berries. As I walked into the main entrance of the estate, I was certainly surprised.

Tamaki was wearing her pyjama pants with his Ouran blazer.

He stumbled towards the servants lined by the door with a flushed face. Oblivious to what he was doing, Tamaki grabbed my schoolbag instead of his and continued towards the door in his trance-like state.

"You are not taking a step out of the door, young master." Shima exclaimed firmly as she stood in front of his stumbling path.

Clicking my tongue in annoyance, I walked up to my brother and delicately placed my hand on his forehead. His violet eyes were half lidded and hazy as he stared down at me in confusion.

"You have a fever, Tamaki. You're not going to school." I told him as I took my bag from his hands.

"B-But I have to go..." Tamaki said drowsily as he leaned forwards onto me. His hot body leaned heavily on me as he had an outstretched hand reaching towards the door. My arms struggled to hold both his and my body weight up.

"You're not going and neither will I. Shima will you call the school, please."

"But Mistress Madeline, you must attend school."

"I must stay here and tend to Tamaki. He had done the same to me and a Suoh always returns the favour."

The struggle of having to bring him to his bed was great due to his continuous efforts to escape my gentle hold on him to leave for school. It was difficult to not be that cold to him for his previous actions with the Princess of Monale. Through his oblivious and sickly state, Tamaki had been more vulnerable than I had ever seen him. It really pulled at my heartstrings to see him in such a pitiful state. Reluctantly I had tended to him with tender care with knowledge that he would be immensely needy today.

After the struggle of changing his shirt into pyjamas, I had him bedridden firmly.

"B-but Madeline...the Host Club..."

"The Host Club will be fine under Kyoya's care. You just lay here and rest."

"But I...am their king! They...they need me."

Troublesome was an understatement.

Tamaki continuously attempted to sit up to go to school and every time I had to gently push him down. There was a cold rag that I had in my hand to dab on his skin to cool him. After several insisting times he had finally accepted his bedridden state and laid down to rest. The sleeping state of his made me sigh in resignation. The blond hairs upon his head was plastered to his sweating forehead and there was a pink undertone on his skin. The vulnerability of his made me feel the urge to take care of him longer maternally. It made me push aside all anger I felt towards him. Siblings must take care of each other. Tamaki had taken care of me when I was ill and now I must take care of him.

During his rest, I ensured that I had changed in my casual clothing and that the servants knew what to do. The servants were ecstatic that they were able to take care of Tamaki that they threw darts to determine the different jobs. As they did so, I ensured that the family doctor was on the way before supervising all the other duties. The servants were happily preparing their supplies.

"Are you sure that chicken noodle soup will suit his tastes, Mistress Madeline?" Our cook nervously asked after I brought up the topic. He had frequently asked me if he could change it to the traditional Japanese soups for colds. Never tasted it before, I gently asked for chicken noodle soup.

"Yes, indeed it will. Rene has had it plentiful of times in France. I am positive that you will be a fantastic job, Tanaka-san!" Encouraging him with these words always seemed to ease all doubts.

"I will make it the most wonderful soup he has ever had!"

I smiled gently at the cook then ventured my way to the East Wing where Tamaki lays. Shima had ensured that shall see to the doctor when he arrived. I had deemed that they needed privacy for them to check on Tamaki. To preoccupy my time, I ensured that the servants were doing their jobs properly and gather my schoolwork from my room to work on while Tamaki rests.

When I arrived, the doctor greeted me shortly and had given me his medicine. There was a small bottle of medicine that I was supposed to give Tamaki three times a day. It was the small talk from the doctor afterwards that he was pleased to be ensuring the health of the children of the Suoh family that made me antsy to return to my brother's side. Shima had insisted that he had taken him out while I watched over him. Upon reflecting my newfound responsibility for the next following days, I realized that I don't mind taking care of my pitiful brother as much as I thought.

" _Am I dying?!"_

Tangled in bedsheets, Tamaki rolled around in his large bed moaning. With a flushed face he cried for he doctor. His eyes were lined with tears and more sweat lined his skin.

"Rene, lay down. You're fine. The doctor said that you must rest and take your medicine." My voice rang out as I walked towards him. I placed my hands gently on his shoulders to stop his rolling. His tear filled eyes looked up to me hopelessly and clung onto me. His arms tightened around my waist as he wailed against my stomach.

"Madeline! Am I a _pervert_?!"

I stumbled under his weight. Confused, I patted his sweaty head delicately, "What are you talking about?"

"I am a perverted father! I am so ashamed!" Tamaki cried loudly as pulled me onto the immensely large bed. He rolled over and vulnerably placed his head on my lap. His wails echoed throughout his grand room.

"How are you a pervert?" I asked astonished of his sudden behaviour. My eyebrows were pulled together in confusion as I attempted to piece together his thought process with no success.

Tamaki sniffled loudly as looked up at me with saddened, tear lined eyes, "Do...you hate me, Madeline?"

I blinked in surprise.

"No, I do not hate you." There was a gentleness in my voice before I frowned at him and pinched his cheek, "But that was for pushing me aside for Michelle."

That caused him to wail loudly.

"I just wanted to see her smile! I didn't mean to make you mad! _Madeline hates meeeeee_!"

Heaving a sigh, I stood to my feet and called in the readied servants. Eagerly, they lined up by the door with smiles on their faces. Each of them had followed my orders and prepared all necessary precautions. The eagerness they held towards taking care of my brother was admirable. They had all wanted to do the same for myself to a more larger extent. In my ill state, they had only caused to irritate me and given me a headache. I was thankful to my brother who ushered them out of my room and away from my impatience.

Meanwhile, with my orders of allowing them to assist me tend to my brother— they are beyond happy.

"We'll take great care of you, Young Master!~"

Chaos began.

Windows were slammed open with gusts of wind blowing through. Medicines were being tossed about. Clothes were being sprawled about. Bedsheets were being yanked and snagged everywhere. Tamaki being yanked this way and that. Wails from my brothers echoed loudly. My voice being lost within the noise.

"Please! _Stop_!" I attempted to call out whilst keeping my cool as they rushed around without listening to any of my orders from their need to cure my brother, "I had asked you all to help me not do t— _no_! Please don't do that! Shima, _please_. Stop! Let him go immediately! Tamaki, please don't hold onto me like this! _Ah_!"

"What's this? You don't look sick at all."

"Tama-chan! We came to visit you!~"

Everyone came to a halt at the pair of familiar voices.

My ears perked up as I turned my attention from being held from Tamaki to the doorway. Standing gallantly in front of the bedroom doors stood the remaining members of the Host Club. Each one of them blinked in bewilderment of the scene sprawled out before their eyes. The servants had been busying the room with their duties. Tamaki had been yanked this way for his temperature and medicines then yanked that way to change his clothes. In a desperate attempt to save himself, he held me in front of him as a barrier with my legs kicking in the air in an attempt to find something to anchor myself. How improper!

"Ah! Hello." I scrambled quickly to release his grip around my waist and curtsy deeply in front of our guests. Stray curls loosened from my bun, giving me a messy appearance. With a delicate hand, I distractedly tucked them behind my ears in an ashamed fashion.

"I apologize for the scene before your eyes. We were not expecting company at this time."

Kyoya held up his hand as they all walked into the room, "No need to apologize, Miss Suoh. We are the ones at fault for not announcing our visit beforehand."

"You guys...w-what about school?" Tamaki asked stupidly after he had been released from the maids' hands. This distraction had been used to my advantage as I hurriedly smoothed out my blouse and skirt.

"Already over~"

With an authoritative wave of his hand, Kyoya looked at our servants, "We can handle the rest."

"You guys~" Tamaki sniffled in joy as tears welled in his bright violet eyes. Being touched by their generosity, Tamaki began crying in joy with further flushed cheeks.

With another low curtsy, I humbly thanked them all, "We graciously appreciate you all coming today."

"Nah, don't worry about it!" Hikaru and Kaoru winked at me playfully. In a swift yet gentle motion, they brought me to a chair with my front faced to the wall. With the gentleman skills they used for customers, they used the same upon sitting me down.

Before I could question it, Kaoru patted my head and whispered in my ear, "Don't look, kay?"

I was tremendously thankful that I was facing the wall. No one was able to see me melt at the scent of his cologne with a blush on my face. At that moment I was hyper aware of the flaws in my image. My hair wasn't in its usual elegant bun nor is my outfit flawlessly without wrinkles. Oh sweet goodness, I cursed to myself.

Upon hearing that the boys had finished clothing Tamaki with the intrusion of Haruhi, I gently stood to my feet. My eyes wandered to my brother who had managed to faint upon his bed once more. Meanwhile, the Host Club averted their attention to the contents of this room. Their eyes were wide as they soaked in the little quirky things Tamaki kept.

Silently I decided to finish tending to my brother. As gentle as I could, I tucked the blankets tightly into him without disrupting his much needed rest. I had received another ice pillow from the ice bucket and wrapped a towel around it to lessen the harshness of the chill. The wet rag I had used earlier had been carelessly thrown onto the lamp. Clicking my tongue, I dunked it in chilled water and wrung the excess water out. Delicately, I moved the hairs off of his forehead and placed the rag on it. Tamaki's face was more flushed than ever— due to the intrusion earlier. Although it hadn't changed his angelic sleeping face.

Delicately I placed a kiss on his nose.

"You're very good to him." Haruhi said from behind me, making me jump at the sudden voice. My startled eyes met her warm ones and all I seen was pure kindness. Every time I looked at her, all I seen was purity and kindness.

"This isn't that grand of me to do." I said humbly as I glanced back down at my sleeping brother.

"Even if he was rude to you, you're still very kind to him." Haruhi inquired observantly as she placed both hands behind her, "You don't really like showing it but you really care for him."

No words came out of my mouth. All I did was stare quietly at this girl. All of my work to concealing all emotions was all for naught for this girl seen through my walls. Her eyes sees through the thickest of fogs of others yet when it came to herself she was blind. It was intriguing about the way Haruhi worked.

"You're quite the work of art, Haruhi." There was generosity in my words and within my small smile that I sent her. I watched her blink dumbfounded at my words and a small blush blossomed on her smooth skin. She averted her eyes embarrassedly from mine.

Haruhi scratched her cheek and laughed lightly, "Ha ha, no. I don't really think so."

"You should change that way of thinking, Haruhi."

"Huh?"

"Humility is an important aspect in a person so they do not grow too arrogant. However knowing who you are and what you're worth is an even greater aspect. It's a balance that a person must carry." The words flew out of my mouth and I tilted my head to the side. Silently I watched her grow more dumbfounded with a brighter blush. Haruhi coughed lightly in embarrassment with wide eyes. This moment I could tell why my brother fancies her— she is adorable.

Delicately I linked our arms together, "Come, let's join the others for tea in the gardens."

* * *

"Wow, your house is very nice, Ma-chan!"

Tilting my head to the side in acknowledgement, I graciously thanked my senpai, "You are too kind, senpai."

"Everything is so cool! There's so many different things in there." Hikaru and Kaoru chimed in unison as they glanced back at my estate. Their amber eyes analyzed the exterior decorations in approval, making me proud of the Estate.

The remaining members of the Host Club had all gathered outside where I usually go for tea. It was surrounded by beautiful nature of flowers and hedges. Since it is summer, I had nearly every type of flower planted beautifully in our gardens. The gardeners seems ecstatic of tending to the foreign flowers. Since the beauty of it all was so exquisite, I had a small dining area built in the middle of marble pillars with small antique lanterns strung up beautifully.

"Why yes, everything is Western styled in this estate." Kyoya commented before sipping at the Earl Grey tea. According to Tamaki, Kyoya had already been familiarized with this place since their third year of middle school.

"It was father's idea since it would only be Tamaki and I living here. He thought it would help us feel less lonely and out of place here in Japan." After asking the cooks for more refreshing snacks, I finally settled down with the boys with Haruhi at the head of the table to be a proper host.

"Wait, where's your dad?" Haruhi asked suddenly, making me halt my movements for a brief moment. Her entire attention was focused onto myself since my brief mentioning of my father with her tea long forgotten.

I closed my eyes as I allowed the scent of the tea to fill me, "He lives in the Main Suoh Residence with our grandmother."

"Where the Main Residence?"

With a tilt of my head, I looked at them all, "I apologize but I don't know."

Surprise flickered on all of their faces.

They indiscreetly exchanged silent glances with each other in hopes I hadn't noticed. It appears that each of them had succumbed to speechlessness with widened eyes. No expression of disappointment was shown on my face at their pity.

"No need for the pity. Tamaki and I don't mind this arrangement. I speak for the both of us when I say that it's less stressful." It felt as though they all looked at me as if I was a wounded puppy. Standing my ground with confidence, I stared each host evenly to show no weakness that they could pity me on.

"What do you mean-"

"-by less stressful?"

My eyes glanced at Hikaru and Kaoru, who were surprisingly serious for once, "We don't need to worry about the constant meetings held there or our grandmother constantly watching us. We wouldn't be allowed to bring our belongings there because it's from France."

"That must be lonely..." A pout grew on Honey's face as he stared sadly up at me. His eyes analyzed my movements in observation. Instantly I realized he was comparing it to his situation with Yasuchika due the strained family relationship.

"Not necessarily. The two of us are used to this type of thing. We've been like this ever since we were young." To reassure them all, I sent them a polite and reassuring smile after setting my teacup down. My eyes flickered to each one of them. None of them looked the slightest convinced at my words.

"Now if you all will excuse me, I must check on my brother. Please rest here if you would like. The servants will bring you more refreshments."

"No way! We'd like to see what Tono keeps in his room!"

I pursed my lips, "Only if you all keep quiet."

* * *

"Look Kaoru! _Ha ha ha_! What an idiot Tono is!"

" _Ha ha ha_! Who keeps something like that?"

Once again I found myself watching the Host Club make a ruckus.

It seems as though they have taken a liking to searching through the contents of Tamaki's room. Hikaru and Kaoru had found the many scrapbooks of commoner's treat wrappers. Honey and Mori were searching through the little toys in cabinets. Kyoya was looking through the commoner books. Haruhi was observing the small trinkets around the room. Whilst they were all doing so, I went back to check Tamaki's temperature. It lowered slightly, not enough to please me but it is progress.

After icing the pillow once more and leaving a glass of water beside his bedside, I went to check the boys. Walking silently behind the twins I went on the tips of my toes and looked at the candy wrappers in the scrapbook. Tamaki had taken a liking to organizing all the commoner snack wrappers and writing his opinion about them. He had become strangely dedicated to organizing them properly.

"This one here he wanted me try. He really liked is one apparently. There's a whole drawer filled with them.." I pointed to one particular bright red wrapper and recalling the several packages filling the cupboard in the kitchens.

"' _I had taken a liking to this! It's sweet, chocolate, crunchy, and delectable. Note* Madeline has to try this!_' Huh, you never had Pocky before?" Hikaru had directed his focus towards me with an inquiring raise of his brow.

I shook my head.

Honey giggled from the other side of the room, "Pocky is really good!"

"Ever heard of the Pocky game?" Kaoru asked with a coy smile on his face, making his twin follow the same pursuit. It made me raise an eyebrow at their hidden intentions. Suspicion gradually grew within me the longer they stared down at me with those looks.

Again, I shook my head.

"Oh, c'mon guys! Don't tease her like that." Haruhi scolded as she pushed their faces away from mine. "You can't blame her for not knowing."

" _Aw~ c'mon_ Haruhi!"

"May I ask what this game is?" I asked, terribly confused as to what they were going on about as I rubbed my wrist for mere comfort.

Haruhi shook her head in annoyance at the twins before pulling me away from the mischievous looks on their faces, "It's something you shouldn't play with them."

My eyebrows pulled together in confusion, "Alright?"

"...L-leave my...baby sister...alone."

"Oh! Rene dear!" Instantly I was at his bedside, leaving all the startled Host Club members behind me. Gently I grabbed his warm hand as I sat beside his bedside. Worry overcame me as I seen the hazy look return on his flushed face. My eyes softened at the vulnerability within him at the current moment.

"Do you need anything? Here have some water, I bet your throat is dry."

Tamaki smiled prettily at me once he finished the chilled water I had given him. He brought our clasped hands to his face and nuzzled my smaller hand. The near overwhelming heat from his cheek made me faintly smile in sorrow.

"I could play violin some time later or even tomorrow if you'd like." My offer brightened his eyes considerably and he nodded happily.

"Maybe...I can teach you how to play piano someday, hm?" Tamaki asked shyly as he played with my fingers. This had gradually became a habit for him whenever he felt vulnerable or shy.

A small smile tugged at my lips and I nodded.

"...yup. I used to collect too. The 'Mika-chan's home' series. Oh wow...there's also a reissue edition! Brings back memories."

The swiftness of my brother is remarkable at times.

This was one of them. He raced towards the glass cabinet that Haruhi was looking at. Tamaki packaged the small toys and offered them to Haruhi. All I did was watch amusedly at his flustered state. That boy could never think straight whenever he is flustered. He fails around with the occasional scream. It often embarrassed me simply watching him—like this time. Placing a finger to my forehead, I exhaled slowly before going to retrieve him.

"Brother, come now. Let's get you to bed." There was a gentle sternness in my voice as I gripped his elbow to lead him to his bed. Tamaki leant heavily on me and staggered about.

"B-but...I have to...Haruhi, my daughter..."

"Oh heavens you could be quite useless." I muttered irritably after I dragged him to bed whilst stumbling underneath his weight. My small stature was not meant to be carrying such a large man.

"But Madelineeeee!"

Annoyance swam within me making me discreetly take deep breaths. After ensuring he was tucked tightly in his bed, I returned to the main room where Shima had just arrived. She had informed that there was more tea prepared in the sitting room. The Hosts graciously thanked her before allowing her to lead them. Finally some silence. Taking this brief solidarity to my advantage, I breathed out deeply while rubbing my forearm.

"You look stressed out."

My eyes flickered to Kaoru who was inspecting a small toy, "Indeed I am."

"It's nice to see you taking care of him." Kaoru commented lightly as he sent a small smile at me. Placing the toy in its rightful place, he sauntered over to me and mockingly bowed deep with an arm outstretched, "My lady."

"What a gentleman." I commented with an undertone of teasing. Graciously taking his arm, I led him out of the room.

"Now tell me, why is the daughter of a Suoh doing all the work of taking care of His Highness?" Kaoru asked as we walked down the grand hallway. Our footsteps echoed down the marble hall, allowing me to soak in the silence for a moment. Without my usual heeled shoes, my footsteps hardly made the normal powerful echo.

"I had wanted to, is all." I told him simply before diving into an explanation, "Rene had done the same for me when I had fallen ill a little while ago. We always take care of each other when we're ill."

"Hm..." Kaoru hummed thoughtfully as his amber coloured eyes flickered down at me briefly, "You two are interesting."

"Speak for yourself, sir." A small laugh escaped from me and I held my fingers to my mouth politely, "You and Hikaru are quite an interesting set of characters."

"Ha ha, I guess so."

In this peaceful silence, I grew thoughtful as we walked through my beautiful home.

"From the brief time I had known the two of you, there is such a complexity within the two of you. The similarities are strikingly close yet remarkably different."

"Speak for yourself, Madame." Kaoru mocked light heartedly with a chuckle, "Both you and Tono are really intriguing. The two of you have something special about you that makes it so different...It really took all of us by surprise. I mean that in a good way."

In this brief moment of privacy that was rare to find lately, I smiled genuinely up at him, "Thank you for stopping by today. Rene truly appreciates it."

Kaoru shrugged his shoulders with a small blush on his face, "It's nothing really."

"I appreciate it as well." I said as we turned down another smaller yet wider hallway. The windows overviewed the magnificent gardens we were sitting earlier. "You should visit us more often. It really brightens the Estate."

"We could show you how to play the Pocky game next time." Kaoru smirked mischievously at me while we entered the sitting room. In a quick moment he recovered himself from his blushing face to smirk down at me.

I rode an eyebrow as we came to a stop, "By the look upon your face, I am not entirely certain that that game is enjoyable."

"Oh, it's enjoyable alright." Kaoru winked handsomely at me. A breathy sigh left my lips as I attempted to suppress any fleeting from arising.

I closed my eyes briefly, "Well, if you will excuse me. I must stay by Rene's side."

* * *

A warm hand gently caressed my cheek, unknowingly stirring me awake.

My eyes remained closed as my mind gradually awoken. There was a gentle and warm voice that assisted me in awaking. I breathed out softly before slowly opening my eyes. Nothing registered to my vision immediately but gradually. There was darkness all around me with the exception of a soft lamplight beside me. I was still in Tamaki's room. My eyes flickered around me to find my father sitting beside me.

"My sleeping beauty." He said adoringly as he petted my hair gently.

I took in a deep breath to fuel myself with enough energy before sitting up. My eyes flickered down to my sleeping brother and my memories returned to me. I had returned back to his side after seeing Kaoru off to the sitting room. The servants had wanted to tend to him again but I politely refused their help. Determination to tend to my brother myself was incredibly strong. After I finished tending to him, I accidentally fallen asleep on the chair beside his bed. My body was exhausted after the small events of today and leant of his bed to sleep.

"Father...what about your business trip?" I asked him politely after regaining my composure. It is not uncommon for a lady to place her worry upon someone else rather than herself. Now this was a particular case because he, was not only my father, but an incredibly busy business owner.

A aged smile grew on his face after he retracted his hand from my head, "I had to check on my darling son."

I nodded my head in acknowledgement. He hadn't checked on me when I was ill. Tamaki had loyally stayed by my side the entire time just as I have done to him. Recently it had been imprinted on my mind that siblings never give up on each other. The bond that siblings have is irreplaceable and not many could see the depths in every unique sibling relationship.

"Now," He started with a pointed finger, "Don't think I didn't check on you a week ago. Every time I checked on you, you were sleeping! Tamaki was always by your side even if he was sleeping as well, just as you are."

I stared at his deep eyes hard and confused, "No one had mentioned you visiting."

"Tsk. It's alright. I just wanted to make sure my darling daughter was alright!" Father explained to me with a smile before turning his gaze back towards Tamaki. His eyes softened with lingering warmth as he kissed his forehead gently. I watched him silently with mixed emotions.

For as long as I could remember, he had always been this troublesome person in our life that always brought burden. In his footsteps he always left heartbreak and pain wherever he walked. It was troublesome to mend my mother's hurting heart and soothe my brother's wails. All I could think of my father was heartless for abandoning his family in a different country. He would buy our love with plentiful of gifts in hopes of mending the cracks in our hearts. That image of him was only a side of him. Now that I see him— he truly _did_ care. It was difficult to tell how he feels towards us because we rarely seen him, even now that we're in Japan.

At this moment of time I could tell that there was love he stored toward us. True passionate love that was hidden beneath a mask.

"Thank you."

He looked at me with blinking wide eyes filled with childlike curiosity, "What for?"

Although he could be idiotic sometimes but that's just his charm.

I looked down at Tamaki observantly.

Tamaki takes after Father with his idiotic charm.

* * *

 ** _My apologies for my extended absence! College and my city's recovery had gotten in the way of my writing but considering it is the new year in a few days, I am determined to write more! :)_**

 ** _Please give me some feedback! Seeing all of the lovely reviews, follows, and favourites makes me sosososo happy!_**


	16. Chapter 16

Students gradually became restless with the lessening number of days left of school. All of their focus was solely trained on the lavish summer vacations of relaxing in exotic resorts around the world. The last things on their minds was maintaining their diligent studies when vacation was a mere couple days away. I happened to be in a rather distant mood lately. Since the realization that my father cared more than he let on troubled me. My father always appeared to be near careless about his children because he hardly visited us. Buying our love is the way he believed is the easiest way to grow closer to us. It made me confused as to why he hadn't cared for us. All of my life I had been left in the dark for reasons unknown to me.

Truth to be told, he really _did_ care for us.

He did have his flaws and rough edges but that is what made him human. Although he hadn't been the greatest father around— _he did try_. What I hadn't and still do not understand is why he hadn't expressed his love more. Why didn't he contact us more? Why didn't he tell us why he didn't see us often? What was holding him back?

My mood must have been reflected in my actions because Haruhi, more often than I would like, would comment on it.

"You're muttering to yourself again." Haruhi commented as she watched me jot down notes for my study guide that I was creating. The teachers had been giving us far more study periods to allow us to revise our workload. Taking advantage of this time, I had decided to make a study guide for each subject I was taking. The last thing I wanted to be added on my weight of burdens is my grades worsening.

Looking up from my notebook, I stared pointedly at her with a raised eyebrow, "I do not mutter."

"Lately you have been."

I returned to my notebook more restless than ever. My eyes seeming to never soak in the words on my papers despite my hard attempts. The distractions were far too great to ignore. Every time I would attempt to read or write, nothing would absorb into my mind. Sighing inaudibly under my breath, I gently placed my pen into my pencil case and slipped it into my leather bag. Acceptance finally dawned to me that there will be no possible way for me to continue fighting to work.

"Haruhi?" A spontaneous feeling surged through me suddenly, "Would you care to go out to a coffee place?"

The surprise flickered onto her face made me suppress a smile at her simple mind. That is just what Haruhi is— simplicity. It was a charm of hers that attracts so many people to her. It was quite refreshing compared to my complex lifestyle. I watched as she blinked at my spontaneous question before shrugged her shoulders apologetically.

"Ah, I would love to but I'm afraid I can't." Haruhi answered with a half smile on her lips before murmuring more to herself than to me, "It turns out that I can't escape the madness around these parts."

That is what had caught my attention.

"Is something troubling you, Haruhi?"

The bright eyes of hers brewed a storm as she visibly decided to trust me with her problems. There was the slightest of creases in her brows as she slightly held her breath. After seeing my faint smile, it coaxed her out of her independent shell. Haruhi slumped in her chair in self-defeat and smiled tiredly at me. A pang of guilt hit me at the sight of her tiredness for reasons strange to me.

"With vacation coming up, I was hoping to get away from the Host Club madness to work on my homework. Turns out that my cousin has taken residence in my house to get away from her dad, Misuzu-san."

"I hadn't known that Misuzu-san had a daughter."

Haruhi shrugged tiredly, "Yeah, I didn't know either until recently."

"May I ask what is so troublesome with her?" I asked politely to mask my cautious curiosity.

"It's not that anything is wrong with her. It's the relationship she has with her father. She hates him. I was forced to take her in my place while she cools down."

"Why does she hate him?"

"For being a cross dresser. But I think that there's more to that."

My eyes glanced down at my unfinished work sitting lonesome in my bag. Although I do have plentiful of homework, I could finish it another time during vacation. At this current moment of time, I felt obligated to help this girl who has been ever so wonderful to me. There was no benefit involved when being my friend and helping me. Haruhi is just a kind girl. It is about time I repaid the favour like a true friend should.

As gently as I could, I clasped my hand on top of her hand that gripped her pants, "If you allow it, I would very much like to help you out."

Haruhi stammered in pure surprise at my words and looked down at our hands, "Y-You don't have to!"

A small smile graced my lips as I stared meaningfully at her, "I know I don't have to. I would very much like to."

* * *

"You know, you look a lot like your brother right now."

For the past thirty minutes, my eyes soaked in the new scenery in pure curiosity. Haruhi had given my driver the directions to the public school Misuzu's daughter attends. The drive to the district was incredible to see. People were freely walking about the streets surrounding the school without a care for high reputations. The houses were small and quaint compared to the ones I am used to. It baffled me of how a large family could squeeze together in such small places. My thoughts hadn't been voiced in fear of offending Haruhi. All I could do was silent soak in this new scenery in awe.

A blush threatened to appear on my cheeks as I composed myself from previous looking around, "I apologize, Haruhi. It's just that I don't really see these types of places often."

Haruhi let out a small giggle before composing herself beside me, "Now you're a lot like Tamaki."

I pursed my lips together to prevent any other embarrassing things to occur. Silently my eyes looked around us while clasping my hands together in front of me. Haruhi had led us in front of the school gates to wait for Misuzu's daughter to come. We leant against the brick wall disguised in the school uniforms to appear more in place. Apparently last time Haruhi came, Misuzu's daughter got upset at the sight of the Ouran uniform that Haruhi wore. To prevent that occurring again, Haruhi made us change into the female uniform of this public school in the back of the limousine.

Although it was not my typical choice of clothing to wear, especially being a Hitachiin model, I would have to make do.

"Do you never leave your house?" Haruhi asked in pure amusement while we waited. The calm atmosphere was perfect for a conversation whilst we waited for the school bell to go off.

I shook my head and quietly responded, "It's not as if stay in my house all the time. Whenever I do leave the house, it is usually to the twin's mansion, Tamaki's adventures or to school."

"Wow." Haruhi said dumbfounded before a determined twinkle appeared in her caramel eyes, "We're really going to have to change that or else people will really look at you weird every time we go out."

I stared at her in masked shock, "People have been looking at me weirdly?"

"It's nothing to worry about! In this area of town, people are just used to the place that they don't usually have others looking around curiously." Haruhi explained to me as she rocked on her heels casually. Her fingers were playing with the leather strap of her Ouran bag.

"I understand."

It appears that I have to hold myself back from what I thought was being casual. There is still plenty that I do not know nor understand about living casually in the commoner lifestyle. Although it seemed rather simple and carefree— there was such a great complexity that astounded me. There was a great difference in behaviour and attitudes from how I usually have been raised. If there was a sign of superiority or great manners, commoners would look at you oddly. Even going on my brother's small adventures, people would constantly gaze upon us strangely for the way we reacted to certain things.

Commoner lifestyle was tremendously complex. A person would have to go to a certain building to see their family doctor rather than the doctor going to your residence. Instead of having a designer create your own clothing, a person would go to a department store where there is plentiful of clothing of every colour and size. A snack would be little sweets wrapped in plastic rather than freshly made sweets served on exquisite plates. The little ways the commoners would do things was so astoundingly intriguing. For instance, they would have pre-grinded coffee beans and travel around the city via the subway.

"You don't have to think too much about it." Haruhi snapped me out of my deep thoughts. She had read my silence and troubled eyes effortlessly and bestowing me a cute smile.

"All we have to do is get you more accustomed, that's all." Haruhi told me with the highest tone of simplicity that absolutely blew me away. "I could even let you sleep at my house if you want—"

" _Wtf? You came again_?"

Harsh words of profanity sharply cut through our light atmosphere like a knife. My body involuntarily jumped at the sudden voice, much to my displeasure. I peered around Haruhi quietly to find a tall tanned girl glaring coldly at the brunette. Her light hazel eyes surrounded by perfectly manicured makeup pierced straight at Haruhi. This must be the daughter of Misuzu-san. To say I was surprised was an understatement. It appears that she must have taken her genes from her mother with the bold gene of her father's plump lips.

The foul profanities that slipped through her lips startled me to no end. Standing at the side of the tense barrier surrounding the two, I watched on speechless. The light haired girl began scolding Haruhi about her coming to retrieve her. Her words were harshly cold as she glared angrily. Misuzu's daughter had not inherited any of her father's bright personality traits. Vulgar language is what she had taken a liking to as she ranted off to Haruhi about how embarrassing it was to have her appear in an Ouran uniform. It was astonishing of how she did not use any manners or consideration to communication or society. All I did was stare in a mix of distaste and wonder.

"Who the _hell_ are you?"

I blinked at the sudden confrontation before bowing gracefully with politeness lacing my tone, "I am Haruhi's classmate and friend: Madeline Suoh."

"Suoh?! As in _the Suoh_?!" Her eyes were nearly bulging out of her head as she openly observed my appearance. The iciness that she emitted made me feel uncomfortable under she gaze and I nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, this is my cousin, Yasumura Mei." Promptly ignoring her obvious shock, Haruhi introduced me to her cousin properly.

Eyes turned icy as she finished making her judgement on me before glancing at Haruhi, "Why the hell would you bring a rich girl here?"

I was taken back at the icy words directed towards me as she gazed at me unfriendly at the corner of her eye. Haruhi was also taken back before she was quick to retort, "I brought her with me to meet you. Don't be quick to judge, Mei-chan."

" _Me_ judging?" Mei repeated in pure astonishment before she thrusted her hand towards me as she continued to harshly say to Haruhi, "You should be telling _her_ that!"

"Pardon me, but what do you mean by that?" I interfered suddenly with growing distaste for the teenager the more she spoke.

Mei turned her attention directly to me with a great frown pulling at her tanned face and hands placed sassily on her hips, "What I mean is that I meant your kind before. All of the rich girls manipulate people to get what they want because they are spoiled. You're probably manipulating Haruhi too!"

My eyes narrowed dangerously at her accusations and were as sharp as my tone, " _Excuse me?—_ "

"Mei-chan! Don't be rude!" Haruhi scolded heavily with her on eyes narrowed at the teenager. All hopes of us getting along was shattered in millions of pieces.

"Ladies! Why don't we all be friends?"

Tamaki.

There was a great urge to roll my eyes at the sight of the entire Host Club standing in front of a limousine in an elegant fashion. There was no discussion that it was my brother's idea to follow the two of us to place his nose where it does not belong. Each of them were still clad in their uniforms and appeared graceful as ever. Eyes were directed onto the three of us and the tension around us. It was soon directed to Mei who seemed ecstatic that they were paying attention to her. A bright smile was on her face which was a great contrast from her icy personality moments prior.

My eyes soaked in this spectacle with little interest before a small smirk burst through my calm expression. The Host Club were indirectly insulting Mei for her tanned skin, makeup, heritage and personality. It was comical to watch such a thing because they thought that it was compliments yet it only served to insult her. It normal circumstances, I would have interfered politely yet I could not bring myself to do so after her blunt rudeness towards me. My violet eyes were swimming with amusement at her growing irritation as I watched from the sidelines.

Briefly I wondered if I should simply call a taxi to go home before I was yanked from my place aruptly. Haruhi latched onto my wrist as she got dragged away by Mei. I ungracefully stumbled forwards with my cheeks burning shamefully at my unbalance.

"Ah...where are we going?" My breath was uneven from the suddenness of it all as I looked at Haruhi.

Haruhi smiled sheepishly that looked more similar to a grimace as she said, "Karaoke."

"Karaoke, huh?"

"It'll be my first time!~"

"Ahh...what the commoners call karaoke!"

A frown pulled at my lips at the thought of being dragged along to commoner's entertainment by Mei and the Host Club. It was not something I was familiar with nor how I would ideally spent my day. The moment Mei snarled at them all to get out of the limousine to join us, I sighed in exasperation. The Host Club sauntered out of the vehicle with pleased grins on their faces at the idea of commoner's entertainment. Haruhi's grip on me loosened so I gently pulled myself out and grabbed my phone from my Ouran bag. There was certainly no way I was being dragged into this ridiculous situation with this rude girl.

My paced slowed behind the group as I dialled a taxi number. I sighed tiredly from the events that just occurred as I waited. The coldness of my phone disappeared suddenly and I looked upwards to find the twins smirking down at me. Kaoru waved my phone in his hand and abruptly ended the call before shoving it deep in his pocket. Both Hitachiin twin's snickered at my frowning face.

"Excuse me!" I called out with distaste at the sudden turn of events.

"What do you think you doing, Madeline?" Hikaru asked rhetorically with an evil glint in his eye that perfectly matched the smirk on his face.

Kaoru flung out his arms in an innocent fashion that contrasted with the similar evil smirk on his face, "You weren't planning on going home, were you?"

"As a matter of fact, I _was_ before you took my phone. Now may you please return it to me?" I asked politely with annoyance lacing my tone as I held out a delicate hand towards Kaoru for my phone. I watched as they exchanged an amused glance with each other before snickering once more.

"No way! We're all going together as a _family_! You should know that by now!"

A frown pulled harder at my lips at their mocking words before mentally counting the things I possessed in my bag. I could make my way to the nearest shopping district and call out for a taxi there. I have plenty of cash to pay for a taxi ride home without any need for my phone. My eyes flickered between each brother with vague disdain before spinning my heel to walk away. It was not even a step before they looped their arms with mine and stood straight which left my feet hanging above the ground. Their long legs began walking towards the group without delay with those smirks still plastered on their faces.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, please put me down immediately." I uttered out through the burning of my cheeks from embarrassment of being treated like a child and due to the closeness of them to me.

"Not happening!"

* * *

In the cramped room where we filled nine of us teenagers, I found myself squished between the twins with great boredom nagging my mind.

For the past half an hour, Tamaki had been singing karaoke for majority of the time with some of the other hosts joining. It was amusing at the beginning yet it increasingly grew boring as time passed. Much to my distaste, Kaoru insisted that he kept my phone until the end in fear that I would leave them. Every time I would deny it, he continuously insisted that it was for my own good with a smirk on his face. All I wish to do was to return home and soak away my stress in a relaxing bath.

"C'mon Madeline! Join me!" Several times did my brother attempt to have me join him singing, yet every time I refused politely.

"I apologize but I must refuse. I play violin, not sing."

There was a small fear at the back on my mind that I was too horrid to sing. All of my life I had focused on playing my violin which left little time to sing. It was humiliating for me to sing in front of people when I know that I do not have a pleasant voice. Singing was solely left to my brother who graciously accepted it without hesitation. No one knew of my small fear and I intended to keep it that way. The Hosts continued to insist without knowing my fear yet I continued to refuse.

With all of this noise I couldn't work on my study guide that I hadn't finished earlier. All I could focus on besides the annoyance of boredom was the fact that Kaoru continuously bumped his thigh against mine and tapped his pocket where my phone rested. A small feeling of annoyance swam within me at my own observations of this boy. It made me question why I was noting the smallest of things about him... _even the simplest of things._

 _Oh dear heavens._

I swallowed thickly and a burning sensation threatened to appear of my face. Everything felt far too suffocating in this cramped room with too little of oxygen. Why in the world was I thinking on _that_? It was far too long ago for him to remember so why did I remember such a thing?

"Madeline, c'monnnn let's sing— are you alright?" Tamaki's usual energetic side was replaced with concern as he turned his attention onto me— henceforth turning everyone's attention onto me. His violet eyes pierced through mine as I desperately reached for my calm exterior. The difficulties of not allowing the blush on my face was nearly impossible the longer I sat here.

I coughed once into my hand politely and averted my eyes, "I must thank you for your concern, but I am perfectly fine. Please continue your karaoke session."

The moment I went to sigh in relief of successfully retaining my cool, I felt a hand slip underneath my bangs to feel my forehead.

My violet eyes flickered forwards in surprise to find Tamaki kneeling in front of me with eyes filled with the highest concern. All of his attention turned from having fun with karaoke to his younger sister who couldn't keep herself in line after one mere thought. My peripheral vision allowed me to see that both twins had leant forwards to have a clearer view on my face and it made me feel greater suffocation.

I delicately removed my brother's hand off of my face and exhaled shortly, "Rene, please, I insist that I am fine."

"Do you need your bag again?"

My thoughts were flying upwards to curse at whoever brought this upon me at the words of Kaoru. This was all due because I couldn't keep my composure after recalling one little incident in a public place. Embarrassing would not suffice to describe what I was feeling. Now the entire group is assuming that my asthma is bothering me when in reality I am embarrassed at my own thoughts.

My chest constricted from my shameful attitude before I allowed a false smile to grow on my face for reassurance towards them as I said, "Do not worry yourselves, as I said, I am perfectly _fine_."

It settled their nerves visibly, yet there was something growing within the violet eyes of my brother as he continued to stare at me silently. Observations of emotions is what he excelled in and it frankly frightened me. Many thoughts swirled in his mind that was visible to the naked eye but none could decipher what they were. Although I am related to him and close in age, Tamaki was something higher above any of us.

"Guys. She's fine, lets just back to singing. Kay?"

Normally blunt rudeness and rolling of eyes would irritate me to no end due to the poor manners, but I couldn't help but be thankful towards Mei for interrupting. Her eyes glared at me harshly before scoffing and turning to the television. It allowed me feeling less suffocated and able to relieve some of the tension residing in my shoulders.

Breathing techniques had always assisted my nerves of practicing perfectionism back in France. The techniques were practiced in privacy and public, so a lady always knows ways to regain her composure elegantly. As I did so without attracting attention, I felt my nerves eventually ease and the clammy feeling in my hands disappeared. This is how a lady must act at all times.

Our attention was brought to Haruhi promptly refusing Tamaki's offer to sing before leaving for the bathroom. Tears welled in my brother's eyes from her refusal as he crouched depressingly in a corner. No one had given it much thought, considering we were all used to his little acts, before we watched Mei comfort him. The sight of her blushing in front of my brother urged me to sneer in distaste yet I restrained myself. It was not uncommon for plentiful of girls to have a crush on my brother due to his charm, but it was the fact that Mei now held a crush on him that displeased me.

It made me tune out her background story of her relationship with her own father. Irrelevance it was to me and I did not plan to involve myself with that girl any further. All of the club members sympathized with the teenaged girl and hadn't noticed my displeasure.

My eyes were trained onto Kaoru as he exited the room after a declaration that he was dehydrated. Once his presence was gone, I let out a small breath quietly and relaxed my swirling mind. It seemed that every time I was in his presence that I couldn't focus properly nor could I rid myself of tense feeling in my stomach. There was something about him that I couldn't place my things correctly which made me unnerved. Honey-senpai had told me that I knew what it was but...I am uncertain. My eyes turned to a bright screen in front of me and I blinked once I realized it was my phone.

"Hey, what's your pass code?" Hikaru asked straight forwardly with a nosy glint in his feline amber eyes.

A frown pulled at my lips, "May I ask why?"

"Well, I want to see if you have any games or cool apps." Hikaru answered as he pushed the phone closer to me as a hint for me to enter my pass code. With a elegant swish of his head, his hair that had fallen out of placed flicked back in its original spot.

"I don't have any games on my phone."

Hikaru huffed out childishly with a pout on his face, "That's boring. Let's get some then!"

"I don't need useless games taking memory on my phone." My mind raced as to why he was so insistent with my phone but I concluded that it was his own childish side poking out.

Amber eyes bore into mine pointedly, "How do you know if it's useless if you've never used them before?"

I pursed my lips at his valid point before delicately taking my phone to tap in my pass code. Hikaru scooted closer towards me to look over my shoulder as I opened the App Store. Instantly he snatched it out of my hands with a pleased smile on his face filled with self-interest. Several times did he ask for my password for my account whilst we waited for Haruhi and Kaoru to return. My eyes watched as he downloaded several apps of social media and games.

"Instagram? Why do I need Instagram?" I asked curiously as I helped him make an account for myself warily.

"You can see what your best friends ( _us_ ) post and like it. You can also post whatever you want as well." Hikaru explained briefly before motioning to a particular account on the app, "Not to mention, you can promote your modelling to your followers. It gains a lot of popularity on social media if you do it properly."

Slowly I nodded my head in acknowledgement after realizing that Hikaru made valid points in his explanation. Promoting would help the Hitachiin brand's popularity if a Suoh was doing so on social media. Many teenagers across the globe are interconnected from social media which is immensely helpful for promoting such things. This was valuable knowledge for both my benefit and Hitachiin's benefit.

"I suppose I will allow it, but why do I need Snapchat?" Confusion pulled at me as I watched him add him and his brother on the app.

Hikaru grinned cheekily as he held my phone upwards for me to see clearer, "So we can be best friends on Snapchat too!"


	17. Chapter 17

Social media was such a peculiar creation.

People can view each other's profiles from many different time zones and places around the world. Messaging was instantaneous among people in different countries. I discovered that people tend to express themselves more freely on social media than in reality. It seemed that people felt more at ease expressing themselves on a screen rather that among other people. Some become cruel to others while others are truly down to earth. With my own accounts on social media, many people have followed me because of my heritage and status. It was nearly comical of how many people had attempted to befriend me on simple social media sites the more I posted my modelling.

Yuzaha had deemed it useful to gain more attention to her creations and urged me to promote more.

Since it was summer vacation, Yuzaha had me join her meetings and make more modelling appointments for summer. It was incredible meeting her designer team and listen to their discussions because of how creative and quick-minded they were. Little did I voice my opinions because I knew that I was still unknowledgeable about fashion and an amateur on modelling. Professional handled the details and kept my contract conditions in consideration as they arranged more photoshoots in the duration of the summer. I was more than pleased knowing at I would be productive during this small vacation from school.

It had allowed me to steer clear of the Host Club's adventures around the commoner world with the knowledge that they would result in doing idiotic things like riding around Japan on the sky trains.

My brother was most upset that I could not join them but eventually accepted my work. It was not in my ideal ideas to have Mei in my presence because that is all they did was drag her around Japan. Surrounding myself in my modelling and personal quality time is what I found most enjoyable. Yuzaha had been pleased with my growing skill for modelling and been moving our locations to more further places around beautiful places in Japan.

With great enthusiasm she booked a location in Thailand for her summer clothing line.

"Isn't this place beautiful?" Yuzaha gushed happily as I followed her through the resort with the styling crew trailing behind us.

My eyes soaked in the sight of this exotic resort filled with large palm trees drifting lazily in the warm breeze and the vibrant flowers growing in the resort. It brought a peaceful sensation washing through me as I embraced the clear air and warm temperature without hesitation. I turned my gaze upwards to find herself smiling down at me as I adjusted my paper umbrella, "Yes, it's absolutely gorgeous! I have never been to Thailand before."

"Oh darling, you haven't seen it all yet!" Yuzaha laughed freely as she twirled her own paper umbrella on her shoulder. Her words earlier had reminded me constantly that it would be a shame if I allowed my skin to burn in this sunlight. She had often praised my smooth and even skin; it would make me feel guilty if I burnt my skin thus I carried my own umbrella.

The private beach where we arrived was set up specifically for this photoshoots with plentiful of elegant props on the white sands. My eyes drifted towards the resting four poster bed that had white transparent curtains drifting in the wind beautifully. The light blue sea simmered against the bright sun with waves gently lapping at the sand. Behind us was a changing area beside the refreshment table for myself and four other models as we worked throughout the day. The schedule had stated that in the evening we would move our location to the private resort rooms where there was a built in pool overlooking the ocean and beautiful wooden rooms.

"It's a shame that my sons didn't want to come." Yuzaha pouted as she removed her sandals to allow her bare feet to embrace the soft sand.

I smiled politely at the older woman as the crew preparing the cameras and light reflectors, "I'm certain my brother will keep them well occupied."

"I know." Yuzaha sighed with the smallest of pouts on her face as she grabbed her clipboard and tablet, "I just want to them to spend more time with me."

My eyes were trained on her concealed sadness directed towards her sons with sympathy. Yuzaha had every right to want to spend time with her children especially with her busy work schedule. My hand delicately patted her arm as I smiled gently at her, "It's only natural for you to want to spend time with your family. Hikaru and Kaoru will eventually see how important family is, I would not stress too heavily about it if I were you."

The smile that burst on her smile had highlighted my entire trip and Yuzaha pulled me into a warm embrace without delay, "I'm really glad you came, Madeline."

Slowly I returned her embrace and relished in the simple moment of being in the arms of a mother, "It is my pleasure."

"Now!" Yuzaha placed her arm around my shoulder with a determined glint in her eyes as she led me to the cameras, "This will be a fantastic shoot with the ocean and palm trees in the background, especially with my clothing on you!"

* * *

The other models were professional and intimidating at the beginning considering I was new.

It was relatively easy to ease myself into doing shoots with them because they knew how to handle people in photos. My nerves were eased into relaxation as the photoshoot continued throughout the day. Modelling had grown easier into my mind and body and the camera lens did not intimidate me any longer. I was proud of myself at these discoveries and it seemed to shine through my work from the constant praise. Yuzaha had made herself comfortable from rushing between fixing clothing to looking at the photos that transferred to her tablet. Her directions of what to do was incredibly helpful because there was still a small nerve within me of not knowing how to pose next. The other models had instructed me of what to do with the knowledge that I was new.

During our refreshment breaks I had discovered that two of the models, named Miyamura Arisa and Daidouji Kairi were particularly too faced due to being in the popularity light for many years. Their words possessed double meanings whilst giving a slight glare whenever Yuzaha was not looking. It was not difficult to decipher that they did not like me for reasons unknown to me.

My confidence was not shaken by their rudeness yet I remained polite to them as a lady should.

I had found pleasant company in Kinomoto Ami and Fuijisaki Kurou after discovering their friendly personalities by having them invite me for lunch on the resort. It was a great contrast from the other two models and I was surprised to discover that they didn't like those two either.

"Yeah, normally it would be a balanced out argument or debate between the four of us. But now we have you so we can outmatch them!" Ami declared determinedly as she chuckled in a non-existent victory with a wave of her fork.

It was comical to find a girl who was easy-going without the restrictions of aristocracy pressure. I had discovered that she had accidentally bumped into Yuzaha Hitachiin while taking a picture with her sister in downtown Tokyo. Apparently it was instantaneous that Yuzaha had taken an interest in the teenager due to her radiate smile and bright turquoise eyes that lit up whenever she laughed. It was a distinctive beauty about her that was so memorable.

Kurou gently lowered her waving fork and turned to me with a reassuring smile, "Ami, stop waving it around. You're going to take someone's eye out! Anyways, I wouldn't worry about those two if I were you, they're all bark no bite."

Kurou was an especially handsome older teenager with dark hair styled upwards for a messier type of look. His hazel eyes were framed by beautiful think eyelashes that would make any girl swoon. It was from our conversation earlier that Yuzaha had specifically requested for him to model for her after seeing him at one of Winter Gala's a few years ago.

"I am pleased to hear that." A polite smile graced my face before I took a small bite of my decorative fruit made by the chefs.

My eyes flickered down to my phone on the table when a notification that a snapchat from Kaoru arrived. I pursed my lips when I seen it was a photo of him and Hikaru frowning childishly that they were bored out of their minds. My fingers quickly took a photo of the resort behind me before telling them that I was busy and to bother my brother. Another snapchat from Kaoru arrived of him excessively pouting that Hikaru deemed to be my best friend on snapchat. It was rather childish yet highly amusing that they were bickering and competing to be my best friend on snapchat.

"Now, how about you tell us about _you_." Ami grinned widely as she sipped her juice delicately. A stray of black hair fell in her eyes before she flicked it away irritably.

Noiselessly I placed my fork down on the table before tilting my head, "I apologize but I do not know where to start."

Kurou smiled charmingly at me and answered simply, "How about how you met Yuzaha?"

Through my poised exterior I observed two of them with a sharp eye.

It appeared that there were no ill intentions except a curious one upon seeing a potential friend. A brief polite smile flittered over my face as I began vaguely telling them about my life in Japan at Ouran Private Academy with Yuzaha's twin sons. I answered their questions of how different it feels living in a foreign country and I told them how it is difficult to adapt with it growing easier as time passes. It felt wonderful having people truly interested in what I had to stay without any ill intentions. Their ears were directed solely to me with an occasional comment or question from the other.

It was similar to this for the remainder of our business trip with a small friendship blossoming between co-workers with a mutual dislike for our other co-workers. It had gradually began feeling like a small vacation rather than work related.

* * *

 _To: Madeline_  
 _From: Rene_

 _Get to Misuzu-chi's pension ASAP!_

The moment I had stepped off the plane in Japan was when I had an urgent text message from my brother.

Normally his text messages were filled with goofy emoticons and rambling, which led me to internally panicking upon receiving this message. It was soon followed by a message that the helicopter we shared was waiting for me at the airport. It indicated that I had to arrive in Karuizawa as quick as possible which made me internally panic further. There was little to no time for me to refreshen myself properly before boarding the helicopter. I was thankful that the operator was kind to allow me to do so in the back of the helicopter.

Upon landing in the grassy field behind the pension, the operator assisted me and my luggage out of the helicopter before I thanked him promptly with a large tip. Without waiting another moment I carried my heavy luggage and positioned my white pillbox hat underneath my arm to prevent it flying away. As I entered the pension from the backdoor, I gently placed my luggage on the ground to relieve my aching arms with small panting leaving my lips. I delicately placed my hat upon my head as my violet eyes flickered upwards to find the entire Host Club lounging on the decorative furniture.

Each of them were surprised at my sudden entrance as I were of their lounging. When my eyes landed on my brother, I cleared my throat and said, "Rene, what is wrong?"

"Oh, Madeline dear!" Tamaki exclaimed happily at my arrival and brought me into a crushing hug. Small giggles erupted out of him as he released me when I started to squirm in his embrace, "Nothing's wrong, silly!"

"Something must be wrong if you send me an urgent text like that." My brows were crunched together in confusion as I looked at his face for any indication of what was going on.

All he did was smile happily down at me and hum a small tune as I stood there in front of him.

"Tamaki Rene De Grantaine Suoh. Did you really send me an urgent text message to make my way here in a great haste the _moment_ I stepped foot in Japan for one of your idiotic adventures again?"

Tamaki flinched at each perfectly punctuated word I said that sliced through him with a calm facial expression. It was the calm before the storm. I stared at my older brother emotionlessly whilst anger bubbled within me. Silence followed shortly after as he hesitantly stepped away from me with a fearful expression on his face. My eyes closed as I focussed on my breathing techniques in the complete silence to maintain a strong hold on my composure that threatened to break.

"Hey Madeline! You look really cute!" The twins exclaimed in wonder as they observed my outfit in an attempt to divert my attention elsewhere. It was a cream sundress with white lace covering the entire back that connected to my neck and billowing sleeves to my elbows. It matched perfectly with my white pillbox hat.

My eyes were still trained on Tamaki as I graciously thanked them, "Thank you gentlemen, your mother had made it for me for appreciation of my hard work."

"H-how was Thailand?" Tamaki asked nervously with a small bead of nervousness dripped down the side of his face the longer I stared at him.

Kyoya sighed heavily before placing his teacup gently in his saucer before turning to face the two of us properly.

His glasses reflected against the sun light that peeked though the windows and pointedly stared at Tamaki, "Apologies for making you rush here upon such short notice, Miss Suoh. Unfortunately it is not urgent and Tamaki was only excited to have you back in Japan. The reason why you are here is because of our recently made plan to repair the broken connection between Mizusu and Mei."

"Where do I take part in said plan?" With a brow raised questioningly and eyes trained solely on my senpai, I wished to the higher powers that this was not an ill prank. It was ridiculous to have me rush here the moment I step in the airport to reconnect a father and daughter.

"Considering it is taking place in a week's time at a neighbour festival, we are going to need you as the support crew, as Tamaki says it. The plan is to have a ruffian frighten Mei before Misuzu-chi rushes in to protect his daughter."

My eyes flickered towards each of the hosts in hidden exasperation with a strong urge to return to the peaceful heaven of Thailand. Astonishment was lack of a better word to describe what I was feeling. I understood Haruhi wanting to reconcile the two because it was hindering her lifestyle at home, but having everyone else involved in such a matter? It did not come to my understanding why I was needed for a supporting crew when there was more than enough people here to do so.

I clasped my hands in front of me delicately to hide my displeasure further, "May I excuse myself out of this plan? All of you will do a fantastic job in partaking in this plan without me."

"B-But we need you!" Tamaki cried out in distress the moment I offered my leave of the plan. His large hands grasped my mine tightly as held it between the two of us.

"Allow me to disagree with that."

Arms wrapped around my waist and I looked down to find my small senpai gazing up at me with pitiful eyes. Ignoring any personal space of mine, Honey poked out his bottom lip in a cute pout as he said, "C'mon Ma-chan! It'll be fun, trust me!"

"Fun is not exactly—"

"Don't be grumpy, Madeline! We'll even make you a cute yukata for the festival!" Both devilish eyes peered up at me from resting their elbows at the top of the couch. The knowing looks on their faces pointed through me as they wiggled their brows simultaneously. My lips pursed together to prevent any flustered emotions to arise upon the intense gaze of one particular twin.

"Unfortunately, I haven't been to any type of festival before except for the previous one at Ouran Academy. I do not desire to hinder your plan with my lack of festival knowledge, thus I must refuse." Upon my words I received both shocked and sympathetic glances thrown my way.

Haruhi had thrown a kind yet sympathetic smile towards me that lit up her caramel brown eyes beautifully, "That's alright. I'll show you the ropes of it."

"Thank you, Haruhi." A small part of my anger and irritation has dissipated due to her endless kindness. It was rekindled when I was smothered in an embrace between Honey and Tamaki tightly.

Tamaki nuzzled my head with his cheek as he cooed, "Aw! My daughter is getting all with her sister!"

" _Yay!~_ This will be all of our first time at a commoner's festival!" Honey exclaimed happily as he squeezed my waist tighter that made me worry about the state of my dress afterwards. I do hope it isn't wrinkled by their embrace. All I smelt was a lingering scent of icing as Honey leant his head on my shoulder.

With a small cough into my fist politely to gain their attention, I gestured around me, "If this is settled, may I be excused to return to the Estate?"

"Oh! That's right! It was a six hour flight from Thailand, was it not?" There was a surprised tone to my brother's voice as he recalled what I had said to him before I left.

"Indeed it was."

Tamaki started to pet my braided hair delicately before pressing myself against his chest, "My darling sister must be exhausted from her trip! Here have some refreshments, that I've made myself, as I call for the helicopter to retrieve you."

Finally, some common sense.

* * *

Pleased was lack of a better word to use of what I was feeling.

My training to become a proper lady in an aristocracy society and sophisticated fashion was out to excellent use at an important Hitachiin meeting in downtown Tokyo. If one had taken a photo of the people in this meeting, it would have appeared as if I fit in perfectly. The managers of several areas in this Hitachiin business was pleased with my manners and respect I had towards them upon meeting me. Each of these people were creatively sophisticated with their unique sense of fashion which brought them to this particular company.

Yuzaha had seated herself at the head of the table while her five top models sat on the other side of the table. Sometimes she would find herself including the five of us in discussion topics, but she had insisted that we take note on what occurs in these meeting to have a better grasp on which the trendy styles, upcoming fashion shows, and competition in Japan and others around the world.

There were congratulations towards the models about our recent shooting that was published to the public on this day. All of the people were ecstatic about the company's popularity rising in the fashion industry and how many young adults and teenagers were loving the recent magazine.

As the meeting came to an end, the managers were happily chatting about trivial matter when the models were excused. My mind was reviewing all of what I had learnt within this meeting as the elevator descended from the top floor. The elevator had clear walls that overlooked the downtown area of Tokyo which made it a perfect place to indulge yourself in thoughts. All of the magazines that I had been in prior to this one were minor had focussed more on the clothing and details about fashion. This summer magazine had directed its focus onto us models with myself in the spotlight whilst promoting the new summer collection.

It was a form of a grand welcome to the Hitachiin brand to have a Suoh model working for them. With the exotic photoshoot and summery clothing, this magazine was a large hit amongst society. This gained great popularity for myself in the modelling society as my face was posted internationally. I was pulled down to reality when the elevator opened the doors on the bottom floor and Ami yanked me out happily.

"In celebration of this magazine, I declare that we go out and treat ourselves!" Ami declared with a large grin gracing her slender face. Her dark hair and skirt swished around her as she spun around the lobby without a single care.

"Aw, too bad that we already made plans." Arisa mockingly pouted as she continued to walk past us with Kairi on her heels. Her rolled eyes were not unnoticed by the three remainder of us as she turned towards her chauffeur who held the car door open for the two of them.

Kurou exhaled in brief annoyance before turning to me with a brow raised in question, "So, what do you say, Suoh? You in?"

My lips twitched at the familiarity laced in his words before turning into a polite smile, "I accept your gracious offer. May I ask where we are going to?"

Ami squealed in delight of my agreement with her cheeks having a light dust of pink before she interlocked our arms with hers and led us out of the company building, "Well, I was thinkinggg...that we could go to this cute cafe that's on top of one of these buildings nearby!"

"I have no qualms with that, do you Madeline?" Kurou asked nicely as he placed his dark sunglasses on his face. A gentle breeze blew through the busy street as we walked down the sidewalk that made me instinctively take an appreciative deep inhale. I shook my head at the tall male with a gentle smile before Ami started to chat animatedly about her crush at school who started to snapchat her.

It was amusing listening to her rant about the little things that annoy her about him such as how long he takes sometimes to respond or heard her gush about other little things, such as his dimpled smile. Ami was talking about her crush all the way to the cafe which made Kurou look over her head to me with a shaking of head with a smile on his face.

Judging by his look, it was amusing to see that this was not an unusual occurrence between these two.

"I'll get a sparking lemonade with anpan please. He will get an iced green tea with a lemon inside and hanami dango. Madeline-chan, what do you want? You can get anything you want here!"

I allowed a kind and polite smile on my face towards our gracious waiter for setting up a beautifully secluded table that overlooked the lively street below. Delicately I closed my menu before ordering, "May I also have a sparking lemonade accompanied with mochi ice cream, please?"

"Right away." The waiter smiled at the three of us before rushing off.

Upon assuring that we were indulged in privacy from commoners and fans that may recognized us, I turned to Ami concernedly, "Are you certain that it is alright to treat ourselves like this? I do not want to appear ungrateful but at the meeting, they had mentioned that the other competing models were on strict diets."

Ami smiled cutely at me before resting her head on her propped up hand before waving me off freely with the other as she said, "No worries, Maddy-chi! This is our own celebration— only for today!"

"Maddy-chi?" I repeated softly in surprise at the nickname.

"Isn't it a cute nickname? I just thought of it!" Ami gushed adorably with her turquoise eyes lighting up brightly at the thought of the nickname.

Kurou played with his sunglasses on the round table as his hazel eyes turned to me, "I wouldn't worry too much about that diet anyways. It's all about the competition for Vogue Magazine models because their ideal measurements are ridiculous."

"I understand, pardon me for worrying because it did seem like Hitachiin-san had taken an interest in that." It was not only Yuzaha had taken notice about the slender models in the higher fashion competition, but it began to worry me about my figure because of it. My figure was slender and elegant but not quite there for their ideal measurements. It would be in my best interest to find a nutritionist and a fitness trainer to assist me to reaching these ideal measurement.

"Yeah. I did notice that too." His voice was serious as he distantly gazed at the lively street below us, "I understand that it rather harsh for girls but it is hard for guys too."

"Well, we could always find a trainer or something like that." There was a careless shrug of Ami's shoulders before our attention was brought to our waiter returning with our orders. The three of us thanked him kindly before refreshing ourselves with our sweets. Sweets in Japan were drastically different from France which did take a long time to get used to. There was some that I couldn't handle due to the texture or odd flavours, but mochi ice cream I had taken a liking to.

Ami grinned mischievously that reminded me of Yuzaha's sons and pointed her straw at me, "So Maddy-chi, since I told you all about my crush earlier, you have to tell me about yours!"

"Mine?" I repeated in surprise because it took me off guard for a moment before I regained my calm composure, "I do not believe I have ever mentioned fancying someone."

Ami snorted in amusement at my choice of words with Kurou smirking alongside her as she exclaimed, "What are you talking about? It obvious that you have a crush! Why else would you be constantly snap chatting?"

"That could mean anything, Ami-san."

"One does not simply snapchat someone all day for nothing." Kurou teased light heartedly with a dimpled grin on his face. I watched the two of them exchange a knowing glance before pointedly looking at me. They knew more than they let on which was unnerving to me because I hardly understand this entire concept of fancying someone.

"Soooo, who is this _mysterious_ person?" Ami pressed me further before eating a bite of her anpan without care that there were crumbs resting on her cheeks afterwards.

My violet eyes flickered between the two models whilst internally debating about revealing whom I was consistently talking to on my phone. These two models whom I found joy in their company had become incredibly kind persons who regularly invite me to their outgoings and chat to whilst working. Each of them have their flaws and quirks that I haven't found degrading which made them more empowering than ever. I exhaled noiselessly before gently placing my spoon on the bowl saucer.

"The two of you may know him for he in incorporated in the Hitachiin business. He is Hitachiin Kaoru."

"What?!"

Lips pursued as I sipped gently on my lemonade whilst internally scolding myself for revealing this information. I should have expected this reaction from the two of them because they have little restraint on their emotions unlike myself.

Ami was the first one who recovered before she slyly glanced at me through her thick eyelashes, "Going after our boss's son, huh?"

"Pardon me, but allow me to correct you, I am not _going after_ Hitachiin Kaoru. We have simply become friends whilst my stay at Ouran Private Academy." It was odd how I felt a tingling of a lie tickle my tongue as I said those words.

"Friends with a little bit of this and that." Ami wiggled her brows at me before sending me a kissing face in mock seduction. At this time I couldn't feel more grateful to have this secluded area in this cafe surrounded by beautiful groomed plantlife.

My eyes sharply turned to her in displeasure before sipping at my refreshments, "I must disagree with you, pardon me for voicing our my opinion. Kaoru and I are just friends."

"Do you feel anything towards him?" Kurou took my by surprise at his bluntness of his words, "Any feeling that felt odd?"

Moments of silence passed as I stared at Kurou thoughtfully.

"I...I must say that after his compliments and kindness towards me that I do feel immensely gracious. It is odd of how acutely aware I am of what he does and how easily I lose my composure." The truth slipped out of my mouth and cleaned any trace of a lie I had spoken earlier. These truthful words I found were vulnerable which made me gaze upon the lively street below us in brief interest.

Ami squealed loudly and accidentally bumped her knees underneath the table which unsettled the items placed on top before gushing out, "Maddy _does_ fancy him, Kurou!"

"I—"

"Ami, for the first time in forever, I do believe you are correct." Kurou had a sly expression on his face as he sipped on his iced tea and ate his food.

"Have you been on any dates?" The excitement radiating off of the dark haired girl was nearly suffocating as I attempted to appear casual by eating my softened ice cream.

"No."

Ami rose her brows in surprise before tapped her finger against her chin thoughtfully with her undivided attention onto me, "Does he know you like him?"

"I must say gratefully that he does not." Awkwardness swelled within me at the revelation of the possibility of fancying someone, particular Kaoru. I do not know how to react in this situation at all.

"Have they played the 'Which one is Hikaru game?' with you yet?" Ami and Kurou exchanged a mutual cringe at recalling the infamous game that revealed their apparent loss.

My brows pulled together in confusion because there was never a time that I had to play such a game, "...No, I do not know what it is."

"Oh dear, you're so lucky! Anyways, you must tell him or even hint it to him that you fancy him before he loses interest and moves on!" Ami exclaimed loudly while throwing her arms up in the air to emphasize her point. Our companion shushed her instantly with cautious glances around us over his shoulder.

I placed a delicate hand on Ami's elbow that was now resting on the table with a small smile on my face for reassurance towards the dark haired beauty, "Worrying is bad for your health, Ami-san."

A rosy blush dusted her cheeks as she recalled how impulsive she had acted previously and giggled sheepishly, "Sorry, Maddy-chi!"

"Please do not worry, I shall follow wherever fate takes me." I announced to my companions light heartedly to calm themselves that I was perfectly fine.

Kurou snickered lightly with his teeth holding his straw as his eyes flickered to meet mine, "That's very mystical of you."


	18. Chapter 18

"Madeline!"

The voice of my brother rang through our hallways piercingly as I adjusted myself in the grand mirror. This particular mirror was my favourite because of how intricately designed it was and the largeness of this mirror. Every day that has passed I had relied on it to perfect my appearance before I travel to school because a lady has a flawless appearance without fail. It had grown to be a habit of mine to fix my appearance whenever possible to ensure that I fit my role as a lady in the aristocracy society. Seeing this mirror for the first time upon moving into this residence had caused great happiness within me from knowledge that I could have this privilege.

My eyes flickered up the grand staircase to find my brother racing down in a great hurry. His blond locks bounced with every step alongside his silver and black yukata. It was a beautiful creation that the Hitachiin twins had made for the Suoh family, like they said they would. In their eyes, siblings should match their clothing in any sort of way, which was the reason my yukata was black and gold. Each yukata was traditionally sophisticated with small intricate designs crawling up the bottom and sleeves. Tamaki did not wish to boost their egos by complimenting them, which was the reason why I had to graciously thank the twins.

"Rene, we must leave right away if we are to meet everyone down at the festival on time."

My hand grasped my small clutch gently as I walked towards the main doors that the servants had opened. I heard Tamaki splutter in astonishment before hurrying after me towards our limousine. The warm summer's air in the evening was perfect that left a person feeling refreshed. My lungs craved for the fresh air and demanded to be refreshed.

"Madeline!" Tamaki exclaimed as he followed me into the limousine whilst being mindful of his yukata. He clambered into the limousine quickly and stared at me with widened eyes.

"Yes, Rene?" I asked as I adjusted my golden obi that had risen when I had clambered into the limousine.

"Why didn't you show me this?" In his outstretched hand, Tamaki held up a magazine that was all too familiar to my eyes. It was the latest Hitachiin magazine that I had shot in Thailand. The bewildered expression on his face was astonishing as his deep violet eyes pierced through my matching coloured eyes.

"Rene, it was released a week ago." I said factually without allowing his intense gaze to affect my calm exterior.

Tamaki frowned heavily before skimming through the magazine quickly with eyes flickering between each page. In a swift motion he flipped the magazine around on a page that I was on in a swimsuit laughing in the picture. Having a false laugh that appeared real was a necessity in modelling, all of which Ami and Kurou filled me in. It made the photo look envious and perfect to all those who follow the Hitachiin brand which made the demand and popularity higher than it was or so Arisa says.

"This! What is _this_?" Tamaki demanded as he flipped through more photos of myself on the beach with the other models in swimsuits.

"You are currently looking at my career."

Tamaki groaned in exasperation before flopping onto the leather seats as the limousine turned towards the direction of Haruhi's neighbourhood, "No! I mean, my baby sister is growing up!"

"Rene," I stated in a firm tone that contrasted to the pointed look I gave him, "I am a year younger than you."

"Yeah, but!—" Tamaki wailed dramatically before clutching me to his chest, "You're my _baby sister_!"

I blinked once in discomfort before trying to release myself from his grip, "—Rene, please. There is a year separating the two of us which makes me no less grown than you."

" _You. Are. My. Baby. Sister."_ Each pause between his words he squeezed me tighter and wiggled the both of us side to side childishly. My face was pressed against his chest uncomfortably as he practically thrown me in his lap. It was awkward movements considering we were sitting down in the vehicle.

"Please release me." I managed to say between each squeeze with a nagging worry about the state in my yukata increasing. My arms were constricted to my sides which made it feel all the more discomforting.

"But Ma-de- _line_!" Tamaki wailed loudly before a glint twinkled in his eyes which made me suspicious instantly. Before I could utter a single word, I felt fingers wiggling at my sides without mercy. Laughter bubbled out of my chest without my consent and to my embarrassment. Betrayal to my own body is what I frowned upon as I laughed freely on my brother's lap. My hands desperately attempted to rid his fingers from my side but the turning of the limousine made me nearly fall off clumsily. To ensure that I didn't fall to the ground harshly, I clutched Tamaki's biceps quickly. My brother began laughing joyfully at my state with eyes lighting up that could have lighted up the entire night sky.

"Rene!"

"Baby! Sister!"

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

On a silent cue, my brother and I had halted our movements and laughter to turn our attention towards the source of the words. It was brought to the open limousine doors with the entire host club observing our spectacle with amusement twinkling in their eyes and lips pursed to prevent chuckles to escape. It was instantaneous that my cheeks began to warm considerably before I hastily removed myself from my embarrassed brother's grip and quickly fixed my appearance. Awkwardness had grown within me that made me feel the urge to tell my driver to return to the residence where I could hide myself under my blankets. A lady does not act like I had just did.

"Ha ha...hey guys." Tamaki awkwardly greeted with a crooked smile before clambering out of the limousine with natural grace. His flicked his golden locks lightly before holding out a hand of assistance towards me. A small sigh left my lips before leaving my emotions briefly to return my place as a proper lady. My hand delicately grasped Tamaki's offered hand of assistance before I elegantly stepped out. My eyes averted to the ground from my growing shame of disgracing my image of a lady.

"So, where is Haruhi and Mei-chan?" Tamaki asked instantly with eyes flickering around to avert the attention elsewhere. As our group began to enter the festival area, it gradually grew more crowded which caused us to remain close to each other's sides.

"I believe that they are already here." Kyoya stated whilst glancing around the area himself, "Mei-chan had texted me that the two of them should be by the food stands."

"Ma-chan!" Honey exclaimed suddenly before jumping down from the shoulders of his cousin. He was clad in his own dark purple yukata with a small bunny clip to represent Usa-chan which made him look all the more adorable. "You look super cute!"

A small genuine smile gently pulled at my lips at his simple compliment that somehow eased my nerves. With my hands clasped in front of me, I bowed elegantly in front of my senpai, "Thank you very much, Honey-senpai."

"Of course she looks cute–"

"-we made it specifically for our Madeline."

Hikaru and Kaoru stopped in our path, effecting halting our walking, and peered at me approvingly. Their eyes soaked in the details of the yukata that I wore with proud smiles on their faces from the knowledge that they made this beautiful outfit. My hair was in its natural state of curls beautifully pinned upwards with black lace and white flowers. I had ensured that I had worn matte makeup with light pink lipstick to not distract from the yukata.

My lips pursed from the awkwardness growing within me from the intense stares of each twin observing me. A feeling of warmth began to creep up my neck and to my ears. Gradually I exhaled noiselessly before smiling tightly and instinctively curtsied, "Thank you very much, gentlemen. If you will excuse me, I must see to my brother."

"Aw, is Madeline being shy?"

I exhaled slowly to calm myself and averted my gaze while trying to control this blush, "Not at all."

"How cute!" Each twin wrapped their arms around me tightly and nuzzled their cheeks against my hair affectionately. Instantly I tensed up and felt the warmth grow larger underneath my skin. There was happy little hums coming from their mouths as they held me impossibly tight. My eyes drifted towards the side to find that people passing by were staring at the scene that they created and it only serves to worsen my nerves.

"Please let go of me." Through my embarrassment I asked politely. It only served for giggles from Honey and stubborn refusals from the twins.

Tamaki glanced over his shoulder and halted his walking. Rage flared within his violet eyes as his inner lion roared to life. Instantly he raced towards us while yelling, "You Devils! Release my baby sister this instant!"

More people had stopped to glance over at our group which only served to worsen my embarrassment. Internally I chanted to myself that a lady does not lose her calm despite the situation.

"But Tama-chan! Look how cute she is!" Honey exclaimed cheerfully with a toothy grin plastering his face.

There was a growl that left Tamaki's lips as his face pulled into a great frown before pushing the twins away from me hastily. In a brief moment of being pulled around in every direction by these teenaged boys, I realized how often this occurs. It is a source of entertainment for the Hitachiin twins to get my brother riled up in my expense.

"Of course I know how cute she is, she is my sister. Thank you very much!" Tamaki shot back snootily while having an arm wrapped around my shoulders.

With a flick of his golden hair and pulling a face at the twins, he led my away from the trickster twins. Warmth clung to my face with my heart pumping hard yet I couldn't stop myself from peeking over my shoulder to glance at Kaoru. There was a wide smirk on his face that mirrored his brother's as they snickered at the reaction they caused. I watched as the two brothers high fives each other in complete unison in accomplishment. Kaoru caught my gaze with his amber eyes before winking at me handsomely. My breath hitched invisibly before I allowed the smallest of smiles upon my lips as my brother led me away towards where Haruhi would be with Mei.

Eventually the passing people averted their eyes once the scene had diminished and it allowed for a partial part of my nervousness to fade. It allowed me to soak in the entire festival in appreciation. There were small stands filled with a variety of small entertainment for people of all ages. A delicious smell wafted through the festival from food stands everywhere that served foods that I have never seen before. It made my curiosity spike at all of these interesting foods and entertainment. Commoners from the surrounding neighbourhoods gathered here for simple comforting entertainment. Majority of the people were garbed in decorative yukatas as they enjoyed the company and the purpose of this festival.

Tamaki raced from my side to gush at the unsuspecting Haruhi enthusiastically. From the sidelines I watched as she stood with a deadpan expression on her face as the twins, Honey and my brother all compliment her cuteness. It was well deserved considering the beautiful yukata she wore. Her dark strands of hair were tousled in loose curls that matched the darker flowers on her pink yukata.

"Hey...I am also wearing a yukata..."

From my spot at the sidelines of this scene, Mei was standing lonesome watching everyone gush over Haruhi. Similar to her usual flashy appearance, her black yukata was decorated with different shades of red flowers that matched her red obi. There is a bitter feeling within me at our first encounter, yet I understood that lonesome feeling that reflected off her eyes. It was the same feeling that I felt whenever I seen the Host Club together happily with Haruhi. It was envious of their familial bond that was stronger than any normal friendship. Although I was much closer to them than our first encounter, there was no denying that I was not a full member of their group.

Mei knows this feeling.

"Good evening, Haruhi," I greeted her calmly as I walked up to her after my brother rushed towards Mei to compliment her. A small tilt of my head and a graceful bow of acknowledgement came from me as I greeted her.

"Ah, Madeline! You made it!" Haruhi smiled sweetly upon recognizing me after being smothered by the Host Club. Relief was shown on her face upon my interruption.

A polite smile graced my face, "Yes, I thought it would be a wonderful experience to go to my first festival."

"Oh! That's right, this is your first ever festival." Realization struck her as she mumbled more to herself with widened eyes.

"Japan and France are quite different so I am afraid that I am unknowledgeable of this." It was preferable that a lady is honest without attaching self-pity, which is exactly what I did. My tone was light for conversational purposes as politeness covered my face.

Haruhi waved her hand lightly in dismissal with a small laugh, "Don't stress about it. Just take a look around and relax!"

"Thank you." Properly I bowed to show my thanks before I stood with a very small smile on my face, "You're yukata looks very beautiful on you."

"Ah thank you! Mei made it for me." The faintest of blushes were on her face as she glanced down towards her yukata.

In a smooth motion, Kyoya walked towards the two of us whilst putting away his black phone in his obi. His onyx eyes were trained on the both of us and he adjusted his glasses, "I wouldn't worry about proper etiquette for festivals, Miss Suoh."

"Then again, Madeline is always worrying about etiquette anyways." The twins piped up instantly as they wandered their ways towards or small group.

I pursed my lips at their observations before noting, "Proper etiquette is essential for a lady."

"You have wonderful etiquette, Miss Suoh." Kyoya politely complimented before giving the twins a scolding glare in warning, which made me tilt my head graciously. The dark haired teenager cleared his throat politely before turning towards all of us, "We should wait little before initiating the plan. I'll be on standby at the shrine's back gate. When the signal is sent, we'll start the plan. A lot of my staff are hidden here disguised as customers visiting the festival. I have already told some of the organizers of the festival the story. We don't have to worry if we cause a little disturbance."

In que, we all glanced around to pinpoint the disguised staff.

The twins leaned in to each other with hands near their mouths in mock gossip as they spoke loudly, "Kyouya-senpai is really in high spirits."

"I wonder if he is happy because there hasn't been any action in a long time." Honey wondered aloud with thoughtful eyes while his index finger tapped against his chin. When his eyes landed on me, I briefly shrugged my shoulders to indicate that I didn't know the answer. A small happy hum left his lips as he latched himself around my waist cutely. Delicately I place my hand on the top of his luscious lock of golden hair as he rested his head on my shoulder. I noticed that I didn't get as tense as I once did in embraces, which is a great accomplishment for me. Perhaps it is because that I am more comfortable with Honey-senpai.

"Well, that's right. The next phase of the plan is already in action." With a pleasant expression on his face, Kyoya coolly closed his eyes as he spoke.

"May I ask what shall we do now, senpai?" Underneath my politeness, my curiosity was restless to explore this festival.

The onyx eyes of Kyoya's flickered to me before he motioned towards the festival, "For now, we will act casually by enjoying this festival."

"I want cotton candy!"

My curiosity swelled at the mention of enjoying the festival. The Hosts exchanged glances with each other before we leisurely strolled down the streets of the festival. Everywhere I looked, my curiosity was nearly overpowering me to explore the entire place.

"Honey-senpai, Madeline! We must eat yakisoba first!"

With my attention averted towards the twins, I tilted my head in confusion. Hikaru and Kaoru had wonder swimming in their amber eyes as they pointed towards a food stand in sync.

"I apologize, I do not know what yakisoba is." My voice was soft as I felt greatly uncultured within my current home of Japan. The lack of knowledge of my own culture greatly displeased me to the point that I nearly pouted.

"You haven't?! Well, we're going to change that!" Hikaru exclaimed in low surprise with widened eyes. The tall auburn haired teenager exchanged a surprised glance with his twin brother before he rushed off towards the food stand with his money in hand. The three of us watched him purchase an order of yakisoba in a plastic container from the food vendor.

"Look, Madeline! This is yakisoba!" In his hands were fried noodles of a golden brown colour with fried vegetables tossed with the noodles. A delicious smell radiated off of the noodles. I watched as Hikaru fed his brother noodles from the wooden chopsticks as they shared the yakisoba.

"Hm, interesting." I commented with observing eyes, "I have never seen such a thing before in France."

"Here!"

In a swift motion, Hikaru used the wooden chopsticks provided to shove some in my mouth. My surprised yelp was muffled by the food in my mouth. The noodles hanging from my lips was instantly picked up to place in my mouth by Kaoru who had stolen the chopsticks from his brother. The faintest of blushes dusted my cheeks from not only being fed by the twins but by all three hosts were watching me in pure amusement. Once I fully tasted the yakisoba, I brought a delicate hand to lightly cover my mouth in surprise.

A small smile of generosity grew on my face as I tilted my head to the side, "That was delicious, thank you!"

Laughter erupted from Hikaru and Kaoru as they threw back their heads in pure amusement. It was contagious, apparently, because Honey began giggling lightly alongside them. All I could do was blink silently in confusion.

"Ha ha ha, you look just like Tono!"

"Yeah, ha ha! Big purple eyes large with innocent wonder!"

The faint blush that had dusted my cheeks threatened to worsen under their observations and laughter. Gently I cleared my throat in a closed fist to regain my composure.

Small hands pulled at my wrists as Honey tried to gain my attention with a bright smile on his face, "Ma-chan! Wanna get cotton candy?"

"Unfortunately I do not know what cotton candy is either."

"No way! You're seriously slacking there, Madeline!" Teasing erupted from the feline eyed twins as they wagged scolding fingers at me before Kaoru placed a hand on my back, "Let's go then!"

With a gentle yet firm grip on my wrist, Honey dragged me towards another food vendor with Kaoru's hand on my back. It was comically embarrassing for a lady to be dragged around in such a way, however a part of me enjoyed having friends by my side. Being mindful of having to take careful steps in this beautiful yukata that the twins made for me, I allowed myself to fall in the host's hands.

Soon there was a giant cottony heap on a stick that was a pastel pink colour. A sugary smell wafted off of the cotton candy which instantly told me that there must be artificial flavours in it.

Honey eagerly bit into the large snack that he held in his hands before offering some to me, "Have some, Ma-chan!"

"I must respectfully decline, senpai. This is your snack that I do not wish to take." Politeness washed over me as I forced a smile on my face to reassure him. It was instinctive for my lady-like mannerisms to overpower me to be respectful to all people.

A frown pulled on his childlike face at my refusal, "I don't mind! Really!"

"Not to mention, I do not wish to spoil my diet that my fellow models and I are under to watch our figures." The day after the Hitachiin modelling meeting in downtown Tokyo, Kurou had emailed me out diet and workout regime that his nutritionist/trainer had offered us. According to them, a model's career is highly influenced by the foods consumed and workouts, "So, I would like to apolo—"

Honey shoved the cotton candy in my mouth as I spoke with an innocent grin on his face.

I blinked dumbly. A savoury sweet flavour of the cotton candy melted on my tongue. It was an odd texture but certainly not unpleasant.

"Was it good?" There was an underlay of cute teasing underneath Honey's innocent question. His piercing gaze joined with the amused eyes of the twins made me gulp awkwardly.

"Quite so, thank you very much." I tilted my head in appreciation before adding with a small unamused narrow of my eyes, "Although, I do hope the three of you do not make a habit of feeding me. With all due respect, I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

That made the three of them laugh freely.

"Oh c'mon, Little Miss Independent, let's go check out the rest of the festival!"

With the evening chill brushing against our cheeks that ignited excitement within us, we had taken our time to explore the vendors. It was thrilling to take a deeper look into a commoner's world and made me understand the small little habits of commoners. Between examining food and trinkets to people watching, I would like to say I understand more about commoners.

"Hey, Madeline? Check this out!" The voices of the twins' filled with excitement pulled my curiosity away from gazing at a small hand held fan.

It was quite lovely with small uchiwa fan that was black with glowing golden cherry blossoms dancing in the wind. My gaze was pulled from the small beauty to glance up to face two Blue Devil masks staring back at me. The boldness of the intimidation of the masks made me gasp and jump in surprise. It made me lift a hand to my startled heart that was pounding from the fright.

Laughter howled from the twins as the slipped off the masks with tears lining their eyes from laughing hard.

"Y-you should have seen your face!" Hikaru howled loudly as he clutched his stomach as he laughed.

A blush dusted my cheeks in embarrassment as I pursed my lips and averted my eyes. How embarrassing!

"Aw, now she's pouting, Hikaru!" Kaoru pointed out with a teasing glint in his eyes that matched his brother's. Each of them had to wipe the tears from their eyes.

Delicately I placed the lovely fan down on the table before pointedly staring at him in a dignified manner, "A lady does not pout."

"Isn't she cute when she pouts, Takashi? He he!" Honey giggled in amazement as he crawled onto Mori's shoulders without a care.

Mori glanced down at me with the faintest of smiles gracing his face before he gently patted my head affectionately, "Yeah."

Perfect, now all of them are teaming against me.

"Please do not make false accusations about me, gentlemen. I can assure you that I am not pouting." With a pointed look in my gaze, I glanced at each of the smiling hosts in an attempt to convince them. It was smiles filled with adoration and teasing that was held for those close to your heart. There was no ill meanings behind their teasing which made me realize how closer we have become. It grew very difficult to continue holding a composed facial expression. My eyes averted to the ground as something unexpected bubbled out of me— it was a genuine smile that took us all by surprise. Instinctively I placed my fingers to delicately cover my mouth as a feeling of warmth and ecstasy blossomed from within me.

When I shyly looked towards the hosts, I seen blushes dusting their cheeks that was not there before. Kaoru had the most vibrant blush blossoming on his face as he stared at me with his piercing gaze that made me feel like squirming on the spot.

"W-Well, would you all care to check out the drums? Rene had mentioned it earlier this afternoon which had caught my attention." After my initial stammer, I had swiftly hurried the rest of the question without being impolite.

"Sure!" Honey agreed enthusiastically. There was a smile on his face that indicated deeper knowledge of the situation as he stared at me. He knew of the reason I was flustered and it was not because of the small teasing from previously. He knew.

"Ahem, shall we?" With a polite smile on my face, I allowed them to lead the way before following behind silently as a lady should.

Breathe.

Through the crowds, I ensured that I stayed close behind while we enjoyed the small attractions. It was exhilarating to discover more of the commoner way of life as I discreetly observed everything ranging from the types of yukatas, the deep music of the drums that made you shiver, to social interactions among all age groups. It was in my observations that I had learnt that I had lost track of Mori's tall stature that I used for a marking device. A small panic swelled within me as I flickered my eyes around in search of them before I reminded myself that everyone held possession of a phone.

I unlocked my phone to turn to snapchat upon seeing two from Kaoru.

The first one was me staring at the fan from the previous stand. I was looking content and filled with awe at the small fan. Absent mindedly I had been tucking a stray curl away from my face. When did he take this? The second one was when I was apparently "pouting" with a large blush on my face as I looked away. A small smile tugged on my lips in amusement of the sly Hitachiin before taking a photo of myself looking questioning with a question asking for his whereabouts.

"Excuse me, miss?"

My eyes snapped upwards to find a teenaged boy standing in front of  
me with a shy expression on his face.

"May I help you?" I asked politely while placing my phone back in my golden clutch.

"I-I, ahem," He rubbed the back of his deep brown hair that was tied in a half ponytail while he tried to find his courage, "Are you Suoh Madeline-san?"

Instantly my stomach churned and my nerves shot high at his question.

"Yes, you are correct." I answered simply with my mind racing to find out his motives.

A bright ecstatic smile grew on his face, "Wow! I'm Mayuzumi Takeo!"

"Pleasure to meet you, Mayuzumi-san." Naturally I bowed whilst having suspiciousness grow within me. The teenaged boy in front of me appeared to me a year or two older than me and the typical Japanese teenager. He was dressed in a ripped jean vest on top of a black t-shirt with black jeans. Hm, a more spontaneous and reckless teenager than most. The long deep chocolate hair of his was hardly kept in that ponytail and his eyes shone with youthfulness. It was an attractive look— the spontaneous and rebellious type.

"Can you sign this, Suoh-san?"

The Hitachiin magazine was suddenly held in front of me. It was opened to a page that I was in. It was a singular photo of mine where I was standing in a black sheer floral coverup over a pink bathing suit. Yuzaha has me staring meaningfully into the camera with slightly narrowed eyes and a small smirk on my face for an intense effect. This photo had my figure outlined by the glow of the setting golden sun behind me which made me feel bashful of such an exposing photo.

"It would be a pleasure. Do you have a writing utensil?" I asked after the initial surprise of having someone ask me to sign a work of mine.

"Oh! Here you go!" After shoving his hand deep into his pocket, he handed a marker to me bashfully before rambling whilst I hand wrote my signature, "I just couldn't believe my eyes when I seen you here! I mean, _Suoh Madeline_? Wow! Who knew you'd be here? I am a huge fan of your work! You're absolutely beautiful!"

All I did was stare at him speechless of his open admiration towards me. It felt strange having a person being a fan of yours. It was to be expected of the job of a model but it was surreal!

"Thank you very much for your kind words, Mayuzumi-san." My head tilted towards my shoulder in elegant appreciation as I returned his magazine to him once I finished my signature.

"Wow! I'm just blown away right now." He laughed openly with an excited grin on his face, "It's such an honour meeting the gorgeous Suoh Madeline!"

"Suoh Madeline? She's here?"

My attention was pulled towards a handful of passing commoners whom were whispering amongst themselves about me with eyes goggling at me. It was at the moment I felt as though I was place upon a pedestal of attention. Two teenaged girls that were a little younger than me shyly walked up to me, giggling amongst themselves, and asked if I could sign their fans. Graciously I complied and signed the wooden handles with the black marker.

"T-Thank you so much, Suoh-sama!"

I blinked in surprise of the honorific that the younger teenaged girl added to my surname before I smiled politely. It induced a round of bashful giggles and blushes from both girls.

"Excuse me? Can you please sign mine too?"

Gradually the crowd grew larger and a feeling of suffocation constricted my chest as I looked around at the unfamiliar faces. The teenaged boy, Takeo, had disappeared amongst the growing crowd. I maintained my composure with great difficulties as I discreetly took a step backwards. Many of these people continuously asked for my signatures and complimented me endlessly.

"Okay, okay, that's enough here!"

I looked upwards and relief flooded my chest at the sight of Hikaru and Kaoru pushing through the crowd. The familiar feeling of a strong arm wrapping around my shoulders allowed a sense of comfort and security to fill me as the Hitachiin brothers shouted at the crowds to disperse. I allowed Kaoru to lead me through the crowds behind one of the vendor's tents while Hikaru fell behind to ensure no one disobeyed. Noise from the streets of the festival faded slightly as Kaoru pulled me along near a large aged tree.

"Honestly, I look away for two seconds and you are gone." Kaoru teased light heartedly with a smirk on his face before it succumbed to concern with eyes overlooking me in worry, "Are you okay, Madeline?"

"I am now." My voice was soft as I gazed up at his worrying face that seemed to flow underneath the strung up paper lanterns. "Thank you very much, Kaoru."

No words came from him as he observed me with his intense gaze that was filled with warmth and adoration.

"Did you receive my snapchat?" I questioned him in curiosity.

Kaoru lifted his free hand to run his fingers through his styled auburn hair which made it attractively tousled. There was a small grin on his face as he glanced up at the lanterns, "Yeah, I seen it right after I got this."

I watched as he reached down towards his obi and pulled out a small fan. It was the same fan I was looking at earlier! My eyes widened at the exceptionally beautiful fan and even more so when he motioned it to me.

"I seen you looking at it earlier so I decided to buy it for you. Not to mention it looks perfect with the yukata I made for you." His smooth voice purred in my ear, effectively sending shivers down my spine. Slowly I lifted my gaze to meet his soft amber gaze that locked me in place and the smile upon his lips that was filled with kind warmth.

Thinking instantaneously, I smiled genuinely up at Kaoru before wrapping both of my arms around his slim figure. I felt him inhale sharply in surprise of my actions before wrapping one arm tightly around my back and one gently upon my head. His body warmth radiated through his dark yukata which made me press harder into him. All I felt was security and comfort in his arms, like everything was right in the world.

"Thank you, Kaoru." My voice was vulnerably soft and filled with warmth, but I decided that it was worth it with him. My smile was pressed against his chest as I felt his fingers delicately play with my curled updo.

When I finally pulled away enough to look at his face, one of his hands slowly rested on my waist while the other one gently moved that stray curl away from my face. During all of this, Kaoru kept his piercing gaze locked on me with that cute little smile on his face while he watched me.

Suddenly his phone began going off which made him bashfully glance at me before answering the call. The moment I move to leave his hold, I felt the slightest twitch of his fingers which made me suppress my smile and stay in place. I use this moment to regain my poised composure befitting a lady despite my inner voices protesting.

"Senpai? Already? Yeah, she's with me. Okay, on our way." I heard Kaoru say to, I'm assuming, Kyoya before putting away his phone back in his obi.

"Misuzu-chi and Bossanova is here, so the plan is going to start right away."

My shoulders and back straightened out properly with my chin raised to parallel the ground for a proper form befitting a lady. It was instinctive and a reminder of the reason we attended this festival. My eyes flickered downwards to the gorgeous fan in my hand before returning to Kaoru. There was that kind smile on his face as he reached to grab one of my hands to pull me along. I watched his back as he led me to the destination while intertwining our fingers gently. Warmth sprung in my chest at the small action and I retained my poised expression while my heart squeezed happily.

To say it was difficult retaining my poise was an understatement. It felt as though I had not spent nearly four years under strict training to become a proper lady with the way I was feeling and acting. Internally I scolded myself half-heartedly while we walked to the meeting place.

Upon arriving near the goldfish vendor, Kaoru and I instantly spotted my brother kneeling beside the low tanks with Mei. Standing at a relatively close distance was the Host Club beside a nervous Misuzu. It was surprising to see him in a masculine attire and completely nervous which was opposite that how he usually is. I watched him nervous fret about mending his relationship with Mei with a small feeling of appreciation growing within me.

He is truly concerned about his daughter.

Delicately I let go of Kaoru's hand before walking up to the worried Misuzu. I placed a gentle hand on his elbow and smiled reassuringly up at the father, "Misuzu-chi, do not worry. I believe in your capabilities of mending your broken relationship with Mei-san. You are a wonderful father, in my opinion."

A smile broke across his frowning face which instantly brightened his spirit. Misuzu grabbed one of my hands in his larger ones and delicately patted mine as he said, "Thank you, Madeline-chan!"

It was that moment that it felt as though we were pulled into a soap opera episode. It appears as though Kasanoda had mistaken my brother's hand signals as a confirmation that his part were to begin. The red haired teenager attempted to scare Mei off and failed miserably due to the fiery side of her flared to life. Our group watched in surprise of this new course of the plan that Mei began taking her anger out on Kasanoda without hesitation. It was not too long afterwards that Misuzu had stepped in.

It resulted in a confession of Mei's distaste for her father's lack of sympathy and consideration towards his family. Although their relationship was not entirely mended, it was certainly progress showing.

Despite my displeasure towards the teenaged girl, I was pleased with the way everything had turned out in the end. Hopefully now these summer days revolving around her can die down.

"Madeline!"

I stumbled ungracefully under the weight of Tamaki as he embraced me tightly from the side. A cheerful expression was displayed on his face as he pulled me into his chest without a care.

"Rene." I greeted simply, hiding my displeasure at his lack of care towards my personal space.

"Look what I got for the servants!" Tamaki exclaimed happily as he opened his plastic bag wide enough for me to peer inside. It was filled with small snacks, charms from the shrine, toys from vendors, and fans of every colour.

I hummed at his impressive consideration towards our servants as I stated up at him, "This is quite kind of you, Rene."

"See, Kyoya?! I told you she'd like it!" Childishly Tamaki called out at Kyoya, who stood next to us with his phone in his hands, and stuck out his tongue to prove his point.

Kyoya stared blandly at Tamaki before turning to me with a raised brow, "You shouldn't encourage his useless spending, Miss Suoh."

"With all due respect senpai, I do not think this is useless spending. It shows his kindness and appreciation towards our staff." With great politeness I explained my thoughts upon this matter in a light tone to not offend him.

Kyoya nodded his head in acknowledgment of my words. His onyx eyes flickered to my gaze and smoothly asked, "Hikaru mentioned that he and Kaoru had to rescue you earlier, is that correct?"

"Rescue you? From what?" Confusion was clearly evident within my brother as his violet eyes searched mine for any indication of Kyoya's question.

Inhaling lightly in slight irritation that this topic was brought up, I answered in a poised fashion with my hands clasped in front of me, "It is not a matter of importance. There was only a few fans asking for my signature."

"Pfft, a few fans? There was a crowd surrounding you!" Hikaru spoke up as he and Kaoru waltzed up to us with raised brows. It was clear that they were listening in to our conversation, as per usual.

"A crowd? Are you okay?!" Tamaki asked frantically as his hands gently cupped my face to search for any injuries or any related matter. Great concern flashed in his eyes as he gradually grew more frantic by the passing second.

"Rene, I truly am fine." I answered in a firm tone as I gently removed his hands from my face, "Hikaru and Kaoru ensured that nothing happened. This is to be expected as part of the career, as my fellow models tell me."

A stubborn pout graced his lips as he stared down at me through his thick blond lashes.

That was when he tackled me into his chest and began wailing loudly, "No! I will not accept it! My baby sister is not growing up! You are my baby! sister! I do not want people looking at you!"

With my face pressed against his chest uncomfortably as he swung me from side to side, I coughed aloud, "Rene, please let me go! We had this discussion earlier."

"I don't want perverts all over my baby sister!"

"Tamaki, I am fine or rather I will be when you let me breathe!" I managed to breath out in short breaths as I attempted to wiggle myself out of his tight embrace. It managed to allow me to turn around his grip and release one of my constrained arms.

"Kaoru, Hikaru, may either of you assist me please?" With an arm outstretched towards them, I politely asked them with annoyance laced in my voice directed towards Tamaki.

"You twins better not touch her! My Madeline must be protected from the world!" Ever so dramatically my brother cried out as he tugged me closer to his body.

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed at my dismay and shrugged uselessly.

A frown pulled at my lips at being my brother's victim, "May I remind you that I am not a young girl anymore?"

"You'll always be my little sister!"

* * *

 _ **Here is a longer chapter for you all. Thank you all very much for your patience and lovely reviews! It really brightens my day and renews my motivation to continue to write!**_

 _ **I have lots of ideas for the future chapters of Ouran High School Host Club with hopefully a good dose of drama! x**_


	19. Chapter 19

Beautiful harmonic music was created from the bow of my violin against the strings.

The music filled my soul as I played meaningfully to the song I had learnt over the past few mornings when I had spare time. The movements of my arms subconsciously moved my legs as I twirled around the garden area. The winds had allowed the scents of all of the flowers to mingle with each other that created a strong fragrance. Some people wrinkle their noses at the strong flowery scents but I think it's wonderful.

 _The River Flows In You_ by _Yurima_ is the song I learnt on the violin.

The song itself was filled with such grace and elegance that touched deep in my soul every time I hear it. It brought peace amongst my busied and hectic lifestyle of the daughter of a Suoh and a Hitachiin model. It was a small moment that I allowed to solely focus on myself and the peace surrounding me. All I focused on was the grass underneath my feet and the rhythmic movements of my body. When a small screech of one of the chairs against the stone deck reached my ears, I peeked one eye open curiously without halting my song or movements. It was a blond head popping behind one of the massive potted trees with a distinct phone pointed my way.

"Rene, may I inquire why you are recording me?" I projected my voice over the soft music.

Tamaki sheepishly stood up from his poorly decided hiding place as he rubbed the back of his head. His long legs strides over towards me as he glanced down at his phone.

"Ha ha, actually I—"

"—Yeah, Your Highness, why are you recording her?"

"—You creeper!"

"Creeper?! You guys shouldn't be the ones talking about creeping!"

Softly I sighed in exasperation that my peace was stolen before I lowered my violin as I halted played to stare at Tamaki sharply, "Is there a reason that you have disturbed my practicing?"

Tamaki held up a finger to prove his point.

"First of all, I was _not_ creeping you out here! Secondly, these liars FaceTimed me. Last but not least, I was waiting to ask you a question but you looked _so_ peaceful!" The way he explained his reasoning to me it seemed that everything he had done was reasonably logical. His eyes were brightened with a smirking grin on his face that screamed idiotic to me.

"We aren't liars!" Hikaru and Kaoru screeched through the phone before calling out in a more relaxed fashion, "Hey Madeline!"

"Hello Hikaru and Kaoru." My tone was proper and polite as I greeted before turning back to my brother in concealed annoyance, "Tamaki, we discussed this before about you disturbing my violin practicing."

That made him jut out his bottom lip in a pout and made his large violet eyes look sorrowful, "I know, I know! But Hikaru and Kaoru wanted to listen to you play! Now, of course I know how beautifully you play, so I had to show them!"

"They have listened to me before."

"Yeah, but not this song!" Hikaru shouted through the phone. You could nearly hear the grin he has on his face.

"It's beautiful, by the way!" Kaoru called out with a little hum in his voice.

I swallowed down the blush that wanted to appear on my face before turning toward my brother poised, "What did you wish to ask me?"

"Oh!" Tamaki brightened considerably with the topic away from his behaviour, "The Host Club is going to have a movie marathon, is what the commoners call it! The twins called me to ask you for your input of the choice of movies!"

"I am joining this marathon?" My tone was light in surprise. It still had not settled within me how they consider me part of their group outings/events.

"Well, of course!" My brother nearly looked offended at my surprise, "You're not only part of the group but you're also my sister!"

Of course, I thought sarcastically.

"If that is the case, I do not mind what we watch. May I ask where this is being located?" I inquired as I moved to place my violin back properly in the case.

"Our place! So come over here right now!~" The twins answered in singsong voices before adding, "Oh, Kyoya is picking Haruhi up right now so you don't have to!"

* * *

A small sigh left my lips.

Expected the unexpected, one of my professors always preached to my class due to the fact that a lady must handle anything that is thrown her way with grace.

The moment Tamaki and I had arrived at the Hitachiin Mansion, we were whisked away to the back fields. Underneath a beautiful glass gazebo with long sheer curtains sat the Host Club at the table. Each of them had papers and notebooks placed in front of them beside beverages and light snacks. Haruhi smiled briefly in acknowledgment towards me before returning to the paper in her hands.

"Oh, I had forgotten to mention earlier but the Host Club is having a meeting before we start the marathon." Tamaki exclaimed at the remembrance that I stood behind him quietly, "So, just sit tight!"

This meeting was one of many that they held that was filled with discussion for upcoming cosplays, financial ratings, photo shoots, website dealings, and potential field trips. There was electronics that assisted greatly in the meeting as they discussed these matters over light sandwiches, cookies, and tea. A small part of me regretted allowing myself to be convinced to get fooled into a meeting. There was no part in this meeting for me, considering I was not part of the club, so I was casted to the end of the larger table. Loneliness was something that filled me knowing that I was unneeded for their group. With my teacup filled with Earl Grey Tea and a plate of small sandwiches, I descended into solitude once again. My fingers grew restless from my violin practice cut short and desperately wanted the rhythmic movements of the violin, so I had resulted to entertaining myself on my phone aimlessly after ensuring that I was not needed.

The lull of the dull conversation drifted my attention to the sheer curtains that are drifting lazily in the wind. It nearly looked as if it were dancing in the wind with the gentle swirled designs on the curtains. It reminded me of my rhythmic movements to my violin practicing this morning in the calming garden. The smell of chlorine wafted faintly in the air which made me curiously glance to my left to see the enormous yet gorgeous pool. Hm, I didn't know that they had a pool here considering the amount of times I have been here. It had a perfect view of their impressive tulip gardens that had a variety of different colours of tulips decorating various parts of the back fields of the mansion. The gardens at my residence was filled with plentiful of different flowers ranging from wild flowers to tamed flowers. I discovered that any type of garden pleased me greatly ever since I was a young girl.

Having a love for beauty of nature caused a deep peaceful and nostalgic feeling within me. It was something that Mother and I shared a love for.

I turned my head back to my teacup to find that Honey was sitting in front of me on the table with large golden eyes peering at me.

"Hello, Honey-senpai." After recovering from the silent surprise, I greeted the older teenager with a small tilt of my head and a polite smile.

"Hi." Honey greeted sweetly with a bright grin at my acknowledgement.

"With all due respect, do you not have paperwork to complete?" My curiosity had gotten the best of me yet I covered it with my well-trained mannerisms. I lifted my teacup to my lips and observed the tiny teenager in front of me.

Honey tapped his chin with his index finger with an amused smile upon his lips, "Ma-chan, we finished it already."

Instantly my eyes flickered around to the rest of the Host Club to find them chatting casually amongst themselves as they finished their snacks.

"My apologizes for not noticing prior."

The smile gracing his face fell a fraction at my words and concern filled his eyes, "Why do you look so serious? Are you feeling alright?"

Instinctively I flashed him a reassuring smile and tilted my head to the side, "Please do not worry, senpai. I am quite well, thank you for your concern."

He was not convinced at my smile. He knew it was false.

"Do you want to hold Usa-chan?" Swiftly he rebounded with grace as he pulled his beloved toy from behind him with delight twinkling in his eyes.

"I believe that Usa-chan would prefer the loving arms of his master because he takes care of him wonderfully." My persuasive words had effectively convince him as he giggled lightly and squeezed the bunny close to his chest. The sight in front of me was undeniably adorable to see the rosy cheeks and twinkling eyes of this youthful teenager.

"Madeline!"

My attention was averted towards the source of the voice. Instinctively I pursed my lips in displeasure to see Hikaru having my phone in his hands with Kaoru leaning on his shoulder to see as well. It made me wonder when they had snatched my phone without me noticing and situate themselves in their original seats.

At my questioning gaze, Hikaru spoke up, "You changed your pass code from last time! Why'd you change it?"

"May I ask why you wish to know?" I countered politely while clasping my hands upon my lap to conceal any unnecessary emotions.

Both of the brothers gave me a pointed look as Hikaru wagged my phone in the air, "So we can go on it, duh!"

"I must respectfully decline." I replied simply before extracting my hand, "May I have it returned?"

"Are you hiding something?" Their harmonious drawled out in a teasing way with brows wagging up and down.

I pursed my lips and exhaled softly, "No. Please return my phone."

 _Ding_!

"Ou, why is Ami snap chatting you?"

"May I ask that you both refrain from interfering with my personal business?" Politeness overrode my annoyance despite my urges to snatch my phone back without delay. My eyes pierced through their feline eyes with a ghost of a pout on my lips at being their current target for teasing.

"How dare you take my sister's phone! You thieves!"

I was immensely grateful for my brother's possessiveness towards me at this time. Amusement washes over me as I watched the blond teenager smack them upside the head before snatching my phone from Hikaru's unsuspecting hand. Tamaki's piercing violet eyes glared at the yelping twins as he walked to my side. The moment my phone was returned to me, I was sure to hide it away in my purse.

My brother draped his arms around my shoulders as he delicately rested his weight on my sitting form. I was grateful of my adaptation towards displays of affection and touches from others has greatly improved. I could feel the smugness that radiated off of Tamaki and was certain that he was sending them a gigantic smirk.

I felt his weight shift on my shoulders and his breath suddenly tickled my ear, "Watch this."

A water balloon was shot threw the air and exploded on Hikaru's shoulder and effectively blasting the twins with water.

The next thing I knew, two water guns was shoved in my arms as I felt myself get hoisted into strong arms. I spluttered out an astonished yelp as I looked upwards to find the most mischievous grin upon Tamaki's face. He threw his head back in laughter upon hearing outraged cries for revenge from the twins before racing deeper into the great fields of the Hitachiin Mansion. I had to wrap one arm around my brother's neck to secure my bouncing self as I clutched the two water guns in my other arm.

That was how the great water fight began.

It was astonishing, to say the least, of how this water fight unfolded. Every single member had participated for different reasons, for example Kyoya had only participated because the twins stole his notebook. He had teamed up with a reluctant Haruhi with words of revenge which ultimately scared the twins. Honey had dragged Mori into creating a team and their combined speed was enough to burst the excitement in this game. I personally don't know how I had gotten myself on a team with my brother and hid behind marble statues for cover. Tamaki was incredibly excited and thus was determined to make us the winning team. How he will manage that? I do not have a clue.

"There's Haruhi and Kyoya!" Tamaki whispered excitedly in my ear as both of our violet eyes were trained on the unsuspecting duo. Haruhi cautiously looked around then as she distractedly listened to whatever Kyoya was telling her. They were pressed against the base of a marble pillar which gave us the perfect opportunity.

"Hold this!" Tamaki urged as he thrusted his gun in my arms again before pulling out a water balloon from his pocket.

"When did you make these?" My voice whispered out in astonishment as I watched my brother snicker mischievously. He winked handsomely before pressed a finger to his lips. Tamaki threw his balloon in a swift motion at their direction before hiding behind our stature.

Upon hearing Haruhi's cries of surprise, Tamaki was about to burst into laughter if I hadn't pressed my hands against his mouth. Part of me wondered how I could easily fall into childish games without worrying about mannerisms but the excitement overrode it.

"Tama-chan! Ma-chan!~"

Our eyes glanced to our right to find a half soaked Honey riding upon a soaked Mori running our way. The moment water began hitting us, we both let out surprised screams. The next thing I knew, I was being carried in my brother's arms away from their attacks. Thinking quickly, I leaned backwards with a gun pointed at our chasers and began defensively attacking our chasers.

Thankfully that had allowed the two of us to escape with the twins rushing towards our senpai with their signature smirks upon their faces.

"Team Suoh is winning!" Tamaki cried out with haughty laughter with his grin lighting up his entire face. Even I could not help the small smile gracing my face.

That is when a blast of water hit Tamaki's back and effectively made him soaked. As he ran, Tamaki and I glanced behind us to find Kyoya smirking in triumph as he sprayed the garden hose at us from afar. Tamaki insisted that I dug into his pockets to snatch one of the remaining water balloons to throw at our attackers. Hesitance overthrown me momentarily before another wave of water hit my brother. Without another second passing, I threw the balloon as far as I possibly could and watched at it went slightly too far to Kyoya's left. Screeches of surprise erupted suddenly and a soaked Kaoru and Hikaru stood to their feet with utmost shock. I had interfered with their own surprise attack against Kyoya and Haruhi!

I couldn't help the onset of giggles rushing through me which induced great laughter from Tamaki.

"Ha ha ha! Bravo, Madeline!" My brother cheered victoriously as he readjusted his wet grip on me. We exchanged a wide grin at each other. Thankfully that majority of the water hit my brother's backside with little drops hitting me.

Tamaki slowed his running to properly take a look around us where we stopped by the poolside. The only sounds were his panting and the occasional sound of me pumping the water gun. Throughout our water competition, Tamaki and I successfully hit every single member with our water guns and made them quite wet. Apparently the Host Club raided the twins' stash of water guns in one of the outdoor benches.

"Okay, plan of attack," His voice was low to prevent anyone overhearing us as he placed me to my feet, "The two of us split up so you will distract our target because who would want to attack _innocent_ Madeline Suoh? When they hesitate, I will rush in and attack the enemies before I grab you and rush off. Now, who do you think we should attack first? Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai?"

"I suggest someone else because the two of our senpai are quite fast due to their martial art training." I shook my head thoughtfully as I flattened out my wrinkled skirt.

Tamaki pointed at me upon hearing my reasoning, "You're right! Hmm, how about those two dev—"

"Who could you possibly be talking about?"

My brother and I both froze upon hearing a familiar voice drawl out and we whipped around to find Kaoru standing behind us. Instantly he began shooting water at us which made Tamaki throw me over his shoulder to race away while I shot water at Kaoru. Adrenaline rushed through our veins as I watched in amusement as Kaoru laugh at my horrid aim before making chase after us.

"Get him, Madeline!" My brother laughed wildly as he carried me unladylike.

"I think not!" Another familiar voice drawled out loudly before a sudden push made my brother stumble and fall into the water of the pool. The two of us let out a scream as we fell into the depths of the pool.

My hair gradually loosened from it's neat twisted side bun in the water as I gradually swam to the surface. This part of the grand pool was not incredibly deep yet deep enough where I couldn't feel the bottom whilst standing. When I resurfaced all I could hear was rowdy laughter echoing and screeches of anger from my brother. I had to push back my wet fringe that fell in my face before swimming towards my brother who stood in the pool.

"How dare you! There is absolutely no wonder why you're named the devils!" Tamaki screeches over as he flicked his wet golden hair handsomely with violet eyes glaring venomously. The entire Host Club stood at the poolside laughing freely upon seeing the two of us soaked in the water.

Tamaki glanced behind him and seen me struggling in the water before wrapping an arm around me protectively, "Look what you've done to my poor baby sister!"

There was a pout gracing my lips as I wrapped an arm around Tamaki's neck. Unlike my brother, I was not graced with height and thus had to struggle to stay afloat. I blocked out my brother's angry rambling as he brought us to the edge of the pool. A hand shot out to my face and I looked up to find a smirking Kaoru.

I pursed my lips before graciously accepting his offered hand and allowed him to pull me upwards. My clothes clung tightly to my body and I had to wrap my arms around my chest because of the fabric of the shirt becoming slightly see through.

"Ha ha ha! You deserved it!" Hikaru taunted through his laughter as he watched my brother and I shiver in the gentle breeze. I noticed that the others were half wet with towels wrapped around their shoulders.

"I kindly protest to that, Hikaru." I announced making him snicker devilishly upon seeing my sopping figure. Shivers ran through my body as goosebumps rose on my exposed arms and legs. My clothes that clung to my body tightly and became slightly transparent made me self conscious.

"What were you saying about Team Suoh winning?" There was a mischievous tone to Kaoru's voice as he drawled out in amusement towards my brother who unashamedly pouted.

"Now, now, let us not be hasty. Karma is quite a _peculiar_ thing, isn't it?" Kyoya commented thoughtfully in a light hearted tone and a smile gracing his face. That smile remained upon his face when the twins were shoved into the pool by Honey senpai.

"Hey!" The Hitachiin brothers cried out in indignation when they resurfaced with hints of amusement dancing in their eyes.

All Kyoya did was wave his undamaged notebook in the air.

* * *

I watched my shivering reflection as I wrung the excess water out of my hair. There was no hope of retaining my bun so I was forced to take my hair out to let it dry naturally. There was a towel wrapped around my shoulders that was graciously given to me by Mori. I observed my soaking appearance in the mirror of one of the many grand bathrooms of the mansion with disdain. This is unfitting of a lady of high society! A lady should have never partaken in such rowdiness, yet despite my internal scolding I could not take it to heart. My violet eyes stared at me in turmoil. I do enjoy the presence of these people here in Japan because they genuinely make me feel happy instead of the emotionless state I was in prior to Japan. Before entering Japan I could not remember the last time I properly smiled nor laughed.

Perhaps it is a change for the better?

I sent myself a half hearted smile in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom.

I found Kaoru waiting outside in the hallway for me as he leant against the wall dressed in fresh dry clothing. A smile blossomed on his face upon seeing me which made my chest tingle.

"Hello, Kaoru." My voice was light as I greeted him politely.

The smile that graced his face grew a fraction larger before motioning me to follow him.

"May I ask where the Host Club is residing at?" Politeness was ever present within me as I graciously accepted his outstretched arm to rest my hand at the crook of his elbow. Amber eyes flickered down to my much shorter stature upon feeling a wave of shivers rack through me. I hadn't meant for him to notice my shivering yet I prayed he didn't comment on it.

"They're in the northern wing in the projector room after they cleaned up." Kaoru answered me as we turned a left down a hallway, away from the northern wing. My brows furrowed together upon noticing we were walking away from where our friends resided. Upon noticing my questioning gaze, Kaoru chuckled in amusement.

"I thought you'd like to get properly dried before we head over there." His voice was light with slight teasing as he reached his free hand over me. His long fingers gently played with my wet hair which sent shivers down my spine.

"Yes, that would be lovely." I suppressed a smile as I followed him into a room. It was a grand spacious room with many beautiful decorations and paintings around the room. On the far side there was an incredibly large television that was carelessly left on a music station. Kaoru led me past the bed and into the bathroom where he readied a blow dryer.

My eyes glanced around the magnificent bathroom, all I noticed was it distinctly masculine from the products laying around and scent in the air, "Is this your room?"

"Yeah, Hikaru always come in here though despite having his own room." An amused twitch pulled at my lips upon hearing the click of his tongue as he spoke. I gracefully sat down on the stool he pulled out for me in front of him with my legs daintily crossed to the side.

Kaoru was absolutely tender when he was drying my hair with light fingers. It felt relaxing as I sat there relishing upon this gentle treatment. My brother loved to play with my hair during the evening when he would visit me in my room because that's when I would let it down. It was such a wonderful feeling having someone play with your hair. There was a small suspicion within me that Kaoru was taking his time to play with my hair longer yet there was a happy feeling within me that prevented saying anything aloud.

My eyes watched him in the mirror and observed his peaceful expression. His feline eyes met mine in the mirror and sent me a playful wink which made a small bashful smile grace my face. Kaoru turned the blow dryer off and tenderly raked his fingers through my hair once more before motioning me to follow.

I followed his to another room where he dug around dressers with my fingers delicately touching my soft natural curls.

"Wear this." My eyes flickered to the clothing he held out to me questioningly. When I unfolded it, it was a simple black hoodie.

"I-I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to! Ahem. I just thought that y-you'd want to wear something dry." Kaoru rambled in a flustered fashion upon noticing my silent and questioning state. I watched him rub the back of his head in embarrassment. A small smile grew on my face upon seeing how much he cared before placing a gentle hand on his smooth cheek.

"Thank you, Kaoru." With my soft words, I left his blushing state to change in the bathroom. I unbuttoned my sleeveless blouse before pulling on the hoodie that was much too large for me. Although the sleeves went far past my hands and the torso went past my bottom with my skirt just peeking out; I didn't mind.

When I exited the bathroom with my folded blouse in hands, I breathed out lightly to calm my excited nerves to be casual, "Are you ready to join the others, Kaoru?"

Widened amber eyes stared at me with his mouth parted slightly open. It was a different expression gracing his face that was not usually seen in the music room. No words came from Kaoru which amused me so I called out his name once more.

"O-oh! Yeah! Lets go."

None of the other hosts commented upon seeing me in Kaoru's hoodie, much to my delight. Thankfully I would have evaded their curiosity with as much grace and social etiquette as a lady should.

Upon entering the projector room, our friends had been conversing about which movie to watch. There was an argument between my brother and Hikaru about two different movies to watch. Naturally my brother had attempted to get me to side with him yet I refused politely from my lack of knowledge of either movie. I did not have a preference. The result was Hikaru and Kaoru winning the argument with a sulking Tamaki.

"I promise that we may watch whatever movie you wish this week." It was a lady's duty to create happiness and peace within her power, thus I made a promise with my brother. Watching his violet eyes light up upon my words was definitely worth whatever I was forced to watch.

There was five small levels with the projector room that had several large lounging love seat couches on it to ensure that everyone had a proper view of the screen. It reminded me of the commoners' theatre that my brother dragged me to once I recovered from being ill. It was relieving to see the couches instead of the stiff chairs. My brother nearly had a tantrum when we attempted to disperse ourselves on the five levels for personal space.

"A family must enjoy each other's presence! We cannot possibly do that if you all sit so far away!"

I found myself nearly sitting on the end lounging couch with Kaoru due to both of our brothers fighting to sit next to Haruhi. We had to separate the two by having Haruhi sit with Hikaru on one couch with my brother sitting on her other side on the couch beside it. It was troublesome having those two fight over poor little Haruhi. Thankfully their bickering had given the maids time to make popcorn and load the movie.

In the darkness of the grand projector room, I found myself gradually relaxing from the exhausting day. The large hoodie I wore given me great warmth on my torso which made me prevent to urge to curl my legs into the sweater as well. As if sensing how chilled my exposed legs were, Kaoru draped a soft throw blanket over the two of us.

"This is one of my favourite movies." Kaoru excitedly whispered in my ear upon seeing the title appear on the screen: _The Avengers_.

Discreetly I leaned towards him to prevent being scolded by being loud and whispered, "I am afraid am unfamiliar with the Marvel movies."

Kaoru turned his head towards me so I had proper view of his dramatically shocked face, "What?"

I gently shushed him.

"What do you mean you've never seen them before?" Kaoru hurriedly whispered in my ear after he leant closer to my ear as our eyes continuously flickered between each other and the movie.

All I did was tilt my head to the side, "I am genuine when I said I have never seen them before."

"Okay," Kaoru started as he draped his arm around my shoulders to pull me into his side, "We have to catch you up, young lady. First thing's first, that is Black Widow aka Natasha Romanoff..."

I was immensely thankful that it was dark in this projector room otherwise my flushed face would have been noticeable compared to my pale skin. Whenever my face flushes, it is incredibly noticeable like my brother's. Paying attention to the movie and Kaoru's small commentary and explanations was difficult. The scent of his cologne, how close he was to me, and how I was wearing his sweater was highly distracting.

Although I was definitely not complaining.

* * *

 ** _Here is chapter 19! We are getting really close to 20 chapters, aren't we?_**

 ** _I would like to give a huge shoutout to the beautiful people who reviewed my story! It is truly a blessing to me and I'm left gushing in happiness! :) Thank you Jayla Fire Gal, Trafficcone,_ _Turtleleahjussi123, and in particular! It keeps me motivated to continue writing stories because I have so many ideas for so many stories but scared that no one would like it, so thank you again!_**

 ** _I am also curious to know if you all are interested in a potential Yuri on Ice or Kuroko no Basket story? x_**


	20. Chapter 20

Slender hands delicately grasped my shoulder with a body pressed against mine while another hand clasped my free hand. A vacant expression was on my face as I stared deeply into the camera before staring towards the person on my right. Several camera clicks echoed off the walls while light classical music played in the background. It was another photo shoot for Yuzaha's upcoming collection of Lolita/doll clothing. She had expressed her desire for her top female employees to model her collection for a rehearsal photo shoot. It was common knowledge within her company that her collections goes through several clearances before it gets displayed to the public. Yuzaha Hitachiin is a very perfectionist designer.

Yuzaha had called Ami, Arisa and I in to her mansion to model her collection. It was her words that stated we possessed porcelain skin and doll-like features out of all of her female models that she ever worked with. The three of us were picked up and delivered to Yuzaha who made quick work to get her clothing readied. Each one of her dresses were absolutely marvellous and held an antique aura to it.

The dark locks of Ami's and bronze locks of Arisa's were styled very voluminous and perfectly curled into ringlets. Considering my hair was naturally curly, the stylists only enhanced the volume and perfected the curls. The makeup artists ensured that they enhanced the size of our eyes with eye shadow and false lashes. In the end, we looked and played the part of perfect porcelain dolls.

It personally felt very nostalgic playing dress up, not that I would like anyone.

"Perfect, girls!" Yuzaha smiled very proudly at the two of us whilst placing a hand on her hip, "Now, I'll have you two take a short break before changing into the next dresses."

In the back changing room, we were dressed in silk baby pink robes that had our names embroidered in gold on the back. Every time I held it, I felt proud at seeing, " _De Grantaine-Suoh_ ".

"Soooo..." There was a curious glint in Ami's bright eyes as she rested her head on her propped up hands, "What's the deets on you and our boss's son?"

Naturally it had caught Arisa's attention as she pierced her golden eyes at me from her phone in her hands, "You're dating one of the Hitachiin twins?"

My eyes instinctively narrowed a fraction at Ami's nosiness and lack of consideration as I sipped on my lemon water.

"Pardon me, but you make it sound very scandalous." I commented lightly with knowledge that Ami would not it personally before turning to Arisa, "No, I am not courting neither of them."

"Ouu, so it _is_ something!" Her voice cooed out mischievously as Ami crossed her long legs on the director chairs we sat upon.

There was an uncharacteristic noisy glint in Arisa's eyes and she moved to sit upon the vanity counter in front of the two of us. Her full attention was directed to me as she smirked interestedly, "My, this is something I'd like to hear."

Delicately I ate the cut up fruits on my small plate to procrastinate from elaborating on the very thing they were dying to know.

"Oh, c'mon, Maddy-chi! You must tell me something! I told you all about my crush!" Ami exclaimed exasperated with my little behaviours before smiling prettily at me in hopes of getting her way.

From the little time I have known this lady, Ami is not known to back down easily. Her stubbornness is not something to be taken lightly.

I sighed as I placed down my plastic cup of water upon the vanity counter, "Please, I must insist that neither of you mustn't gossip about what I will tell you both."

"I pinky promise!"

A small smile flickered across my face in amusement upon allowing myself to act upon a childish thing of wrapping our pinkies together. Surprisingly Arisa nodded as she wrapped her other pinky with mine.

"Now spill."

"Please keep in mind that this is nothing to fret about considering it is not as serious as you may think it is. Lately Kaoru had a tendency to constantly Snapchat and text message me throughout the day. It is quite peculiar. When we went to a festival, he bought me a beautiful fan and ultimately saved me from a group of insistent fans with his brother. A couple of days ago, our friends had a water fight here and had a movie marathon, I believe it was called. It was something about Kaoru blow drying my wet hair and had given me one of his sweaters to wear that made me quite giddy. we have simply grown closer since the beginning of the school year. I can assure you, Ami, that it is nothing special." My voice was light and factual despite a light giddiness arouse within me upon recalling the sweet actions of Kaoru.

Warmth settled on my cheeks upon thinking about the particular Hitachiin twin despite my calm exposure.

Ami squealed loudly which drew me out of my internal thoughts. Her and Arisa exchanged a surprised glance.

"Maddy-chi! Do you know what this _means_?!" Ami stumbled ungracefully out of her high chair to clasp hands with mine excitedly with a grand smile upon her face.

"I apologize but I do not." I answered in light surprise of her sudden change of behaviour.

"Here I thought that Ami was naive." Arisa commented lightly as she disregarded Ami's cry of protest.

"I think he may like you!" Ami's voice was high with glee before she dived into explanation when she noticed my baffled expression, "Now, this may just be rumours from other models but both of the Hitachiin twins were not very nice people to anyone. Especially girls. The two of them used to be very cruel to girls would had crushes on them. Now, naturally they grew out of that phase and are decent people! I mean, thank god, because they are hot! Anyways, although they are nice to people now it doesn't mean that they easily let people in. Here you are with his full attention! This is big news, Maddy-chi!"

I blinked at her silently.

"Did he do anything else?" Despite my silence of astonishment, Ami bombarded me with another excited question.

The smirk upon Arisa's face formed into a grin as she leaned her elbows on her knees, "Any secret kisses? Forbidden exchanges with our boss's son? Don't worry, I made that stupid pinky promise not to tell."

My eyes flickered downwards momentarily before meeting their's reluctantly. Hesitance overtaken me for a couple seconds but once I seen Ami's genuine excitement for me and Arisa's sincerity underneath her faux haughtiness that I spoke, "I apologize for making any assumptions, but I notice that he always stares at me very deeply before smiling sweetly at me. During the festival when he saved me, Kaoru and I shared a warm embrace. When we watched the movie marathon, I had accidentally fallen asleep on him. It was very warm wearing his sweater and his arm around me."

My cheeks felt warm as I recalled those moments. Embarrassment of my prior actions during those moments grew within me at how unladylike I was and am being.

"This is too cute!" Ami gushed happily as she feigned a dramatic faint before smiling wonderfully at me, "I am so happy for you! I'd say burst out of your reserved and shy little bubble and make the next move! I can't wait until the marriage~ Dibs on being the Maid of Honour!"

The two of us watched Ami spin girlishly around the changing room with little giggles at her own fantasy. Taking this to her advantage, Arisa leaned closely to my face with a smirk on her face.

"Never mind that idiot. How do you feel about him?"

My violet eyes blinked at the bronze model before thoughtfully staring at the mirror beside Arisa. The beautiful golden doll staring at me appeared conflicted as I answered, "I have never been in a situation like this before, thus I do not know how to react."

I felt a harsh flick on my forehead. My offended gaze turned towards Arisa.

"I did not ask how you _reacted_ , I'm asking how you _feel_."

Her golden gaze connected with my violet one as I went into reflection and recollection. The training I had in France allowed me to observe others in order for me to respond to anyone as a lady should. Observation was key to everything. From what I observed underneath the haughtiness and harshness, Arisa genuinely wished to assist me. It proved her kindness. Only a select few earned that kindness and I was grateful to be one of those few.

I was about to answer when Yuzaha returned with more dresses.

* * *

How do I feel about Kaoru? I have never been in a situation like one such as this. My feelings seem to be enjoying themselves by never ending indecisiveness. All I know how to do is do what I am told, which is to be a perfect lady in high society in the aristocrat world.

"Wow, Madeline! You're doing a fabulous job!"

It appears that my deep thoughtfulness had assisted this photo shoot from the seemingly vacant expression with expressive eyes. Graciously I accepted Yuzaha's kind words as I continued with my modelling. It was solo shoot this time as Ami and Arisa watched me from their director chairs along the sidelines while I stood holding a paper umbrella in my hand with several different poses. There would be the occasional commentary or advice from the two girls who had far more experience than I did.

"I'll be right back girls." Yuzaha called out after a twenty minute session. The photographer continued taking pictures of us before he moved onwards to reviewing the pictures and editing.

"All of these photos will turn out great!" Ami sighed blissfully upon recalling the several different wonderful dresses she had to wear today. Her long dark hair was curled into tight ringlets around her shoulders with faux bangs and was dressed with a cute bonnet on her head that made her appear adorable.

Arisa twirled one of her curls around her fingers as she jutted her chin upwards, "Of course they will. We are the ones modelling."

"You don't have to be such a killjoy!" Ami rolled her turquoise eyes in annoyance of the haughtiness of the bronze teenager.

"I believe that you two are both exceptionally talented ladies that makes every photo wonderful." Politely I interfered before an argument could spark with a tight smile crossing my face.

Ami threw her arms around my waist adoringly as she gushed, "Thank you, Maddy-chi! You're so sweet!"

"Obviously we're talented." Although she jutted her chin upwards with a rude tone, there was an undertone of appreciation that I caught in Arisa's voice. Her eyes flickered to me before she moved towards me, "Tch. Ami you have to be more careful. You moved her bonnet."

The grand doors opened moments after Arisa had begun correcting my bonnet upon my head. I graciously thanked her before we turned our attention to Yuzaha walking in with four people trailing behind her. Seeing Mei, the twins, and especially Haruhi wearing one of the outfits I wore earlier was a surprise was an understatement. It was obvious upon her face that Haruhi was feeling shy and self conscious in such an extravagant antique outfit while Mei was nearly bursting with excitement.

"Good afternoon, Haruhi." I greeted her politely with a slight bow to gather her attention.

Surprise intermingled with relief upon seeing me as Haruhi smiled prettily at me, "Hey Madeline!"

There was a smile gracing Yuzaha's face upon seeing our interactions before she turned to Haruhi and Mei, "These three beautiful young ladies are my Hitachiin models. Kinomoto Ami and Miyamura Arisa have been working with me for nearly two years under my brand. Now, my sons and Haruhi are already familiar with her, but Mei this is my most recent rising model: Suoh Madeline."

It was nearly comical to the see vibrant blush blossoming upon Mei's face as she looked upon the three of us. Considering she was a large fan of Yuzaha's work, Mei must have been familiar with seeing Ami's and Arisa's face in the magazines and on the internet. When her eyes landed on me, all she did was cough awkwardly in her fist before bowing deeply, "I-I-It's a pleasure meeting you all! I-I'm Yasumura Mei!"

Ami smiled sweetly at the flustered teenaged girl while Arisa and I nodded our heads in acknowledgement.

As a proper lady should, I stepped forwards and gracefully gestured to Haruhi with a tilt of my head, "This is my friend and classmate at Private Ouran Academy, Fujioka Haruhi."

Surprise flickered across their face upon hearing her name upon hearing her from my conversations. The two professional models sent her a pretty smile reserved for photo shoots. I caught the knowing glance Arisa sent my way after she noticed I didn't say anything about the twins. All I did was purse my lips in slight awkwardness and avoid eye contact from the twins.

"It's an honour meeting Madeline's colleagues. I have heard many great things about the two of you." It came so naturally to Haruhi to greet and compliment the two of the models genuinely, something that I appreciated highly in her. Her words brought a slight rosy dust to their cheeks with a genuine smile gracing their faces. It was uncommon to see such a genuine smile upon their faces during our work.

"I was thinking that Haruhi could get some photos taken using the set up, I hope you girls don't mind?"

Of course the three of us graciously allowed Yuzaha to do whatever she pleased considering she was our boss. The moment Yuzaha had begun ordering Haruhi to pose in different poses, it was immensely hard not to cringe. Every movement of the brunette's was stiff and dull. On my left, Arisa was nearly shaking with silent laughter yet after seeing my pointed look she resolved to hiding a smile behind her fingertips. Mei was excitedly taking photos of the awkwardly turning Haruhi.

"A-Ah, Madeline?" Yuzaha called out weakly at seeing Haruhi's lack of modelling skill and waved me over, "May you please strike a couple of photos as an example for Haruhi?"

"Yes, madame."

Delicately I moved myself in front of the lighting and camera set up whilst breathing out evenly. Modelling had come very naturally to me at this point in my career without much guidance. From my peripheral vision I noticed Haruhi observing me for future reference. With my umbrella resting on one shoulder, I glanced over my other shoulder while sending Yuzaha a gentle smile befitting a doll. I had copied the poses that Yuzaha had originally wished Haruhi to do for examples.

"Magnificent Madeline! What an adorable little doll you are!" Yuzaha called out gushingly.

"Looking cute, Madeline!" Hikaru and Kaoru called out in harmony with matching winks. I gulped at their praise while maintaining my composure.

I closed my umbrella delicately and bowed slightly in appreciation of their compliments. Gracefully I walked over to Ami and Arisa, only to come to a halt. Standing near the entrance was the my brother and senpai with their own respective looks of awe on their faces.

Tamaki gazed at me with his large violet eyes in great adoration and glee. He appeared as though he was going to burst with joy.

"Rene." I started with a warning in my voice with clear knowledge of what he was about to do, "Please refrain yourself from embrac— _Ah_!"

" _Kya_! Madeline! You're so _adorable_!"

Tamaki squealed girlishly as he embraced me tightly to his chest while I squirmed uncomfortably. My eyes flickered around me to find the Host Club chuckling at their president's behaviour and my expense, Yuzaha giggled at the scene, and my fellow colleagues watched me with smirks of amusement. My protests went unheard as Tamaki moved his hand underneath my arms and begun twirling me around in the air. Instantaneously my cheeks flushed deeply at this open display of affection in front of numerous people in a professional setting. It especially didn't help that I was dressed like a doll radiating a little girl aura.

"Rene! Please put me down!" My voice was weak with embarrassment as I felt him kissing my forehead.

"You look just like the dolls mama used to get you! So cute!~" Tamaki gushed loudly without letting go of me. From the sidelines I heard Hikaru and Kaoru belting out great laughter as they watched us.

"That's very nice. Tamaki, please release me immediately." Embarrassment was immense within me as I desired nothing more than to hide from the attention I was getting. All I could resort to from the clutches of my brother was silently attempt to compose myself. My feet were planted on the ground and Tamaki was embracing me from behind while rubbing his cheek against my hair.

I am definitely going to have a firm talk with him this evening about embarrassing me like this.

My eyes flickered towards my very amused boss and I called out as composed as I could, "I apologize, Yuzaha-san, for my brother's disturbance."

"Oh how adorable, don't worry about it!" Yuzaha giggled in adoration as she watched the interactions between Tamaki and I.

I could feel everyone's stares upon the two of us which heavily weighed my embarrassment down. A small sigh left my lips as I turned towards Ami and Arisa who were watching us with raised brows.

"This is my older brother, De Grantaine-Suoh Tamaki." I motioned towards the blond hanging off of me as sophisticated as I could to my two colleagues, "He is the president of the Host Club at Ouran Private Academy. Rene, these two beautiful girls are Kinomoto Ami and Miyamura Arisa. They are my fellow models under Yuzaha-san."

Naturally that had caught my brother's interest as he let me go and sauntered over to the models. Tamaki bowed gallantly before then with a handsome smile gracing his face, "It is an honour to meet such beautiful ladies that have greatly influenced my lovely sister."

Blushes dusted their cheeks upon the boldness of my brother before Arisa cleared her throat politely with regained composure, "The pleasure us ours, Suoh-san."

Between the coolness of Arisa and the pretty smile of Ami's, it had pleased my brother enough to introduce them to the family of the Host Club. It was interesting to see the different parts of my life of professional modelling and school peers interact. It was natural for the hosts to be naturally polite and charming towards Ami and Arisa. I watched with great amusement as none of the boys mentioned Haruhi being in the Host Club considering she was exposing her part as a natural female. Ami and Arisa were exceptionally talented in dealing with aristocracy considering their high positions in society.

"Yuzaha-san, should we change into more pieces of your collection?" Ami asked curiously after introductions were finished as she delicately played with the edges of her dress.

Yuzaha turned her attention from looking at the uploaded photos on her tablet to the three of us, "We should have all the photos we needed, thank you girls. You're all finished for today."

Promptly I had ignored the rowdiness of the Host Club and followed the two models into the changing rooms.

* * *

"Your brother is so _hot_!"

A polite yet amused smile graced my face as I combed through my curled hair delicately. There was lots of hairspray used to maintain the perfect ringlets that the stylists created in my hair. I stared at our now casually dressed selves in the private rooms designed specifically for us.

"Indeed, he is quite handsome." I agreed.

Ami clicked her tongue playfully as she dramatically flopped down on the counter in front of me with a hand on her forehead, "No wonder he created the Host Club! They're all _so_ dreamy!~ Maddy-chi, you're so lucky!"

A small chuckle left my lips at her act of dramatic admiration towards my friends as I styled my now wavy hair, "It is only a coincidence that I am acquainted with them. I am thankful towards my brother for introducing me to them."

"Very affectionate, isn't he?" Arisa snickered teasingly with a glint of amusement in her eyes. She had styled her beautiful hair into a very elegant twisted up do with a couple of curls out.

I finished pinning my fringe into twists that was vintage inspired before directing my attention onto Arisa. All I could do was smile tiredly at recalling my brother's antics, "Quite so. I am grateful for his love for me but, pardon me for speaking out of turn, he is a handful."

"You aren't speaking out of place." Arisa called me out bluntly with an unamused raise of her brow. The bronze beauty was not one for formalities or sugar coating anything. Her preference was straight forward and blunt which had driven her to many places with determination. It was one of the qualities I had found admiration once I passed feeling unnerved by it.

Ami only rolled her eyes at our companion's attitude before turning to me after sighing, "Anyways, why didn't you say anything to Kaoru?"

I pursed my lips at the mention of the particular ginger in awkwardness before answering, "There was no time to converse due to the three of us modelling earlier before my brother made an appearance."

"If say so, Maddy-chi!" I did not miss that sly smirk on Ami's face as she waved her hand dismissively.

Standing to her feet, Arisa stated to us knowledgeably with a twirl or her wrist, "Yuzaha-san should have our copies and arrangements for the next shoot."

"I can't believe summer break is ending soon." Whines came from Ami as we exited the private room exclusive to us with each of our heeled shoes clicking against the marble floors. Her long hair was pulled into a pretty braid with stray curls poking out.

"Is it correct that all of the students return to schools at the same time?" I inquired curiously with full knowledgeable that these two girls go to separate schools very far away from each other.

Ami nodded her head in affirmation as she linked our arms together, "I'm pretty sure. Arisa's goes to a very prestigious school!"

Intrigued by her words, I glanced towards the bronze teenager with a polite smile on my face, "That is very interesting, Miyamura-san. What is the name of your school?"

"Kaijou Private School." Haughtily Arisa lifted her chin proudly at being apart of such a prestigious school with a smirk gracing her face.

"Although, Seiyo Academy is much better!" Ami responded off handedly with her own smirking grin on her face as we walked down the beautiful hallways of the Hitachiin Mansion.

"I am very interested in local high schools. It is a very different setting than what I am used to. It seems quite intriguing." Thinking quickly I spoke to prevent another argument from arising between the two girls. It was expected of a lady to have superb socialization skills and to think quickly.

"We're having a festival in Autumn, you shouldn't definitely come!" Excitement swelled within Ami as she smiled very prettily at the thought of her school festival.

Seeing her excitement was very hard to refuse, thus I graciously accepted with a tilt of my head, "I would be delighted to attend. Please send me the details when the time draws near."

"Tch. If you're going to hers then you must come to my Winter Festival." There was a demanding tone in Arisa's voice as she nearly glared challengingly at the two of us.

All I did was smile softly at my two companions standing on either side of me, "It would be my pleasure."

Silence overcame Arisa at my words before she nodded in affirmation with a much lighter twinkle in her eyes.

"Please refrain from repeating my words, but let us pray my brother does not hear about these festivals." I lowered my voice for only they could hear, to which they giggled at recalling his earlier behaviour and my embarrassment.

"Agreed."

We had entered one of the tea rooms where the Host Club was situated and leisurely enjoyed the treats provided.

"Ne, I'll go talk to Yuzaha-san for us! I'll be right back!"

The dark haired girl sauntered off with a lightness in her step with full knowledge of how to direct herself in the large mansion.

"Would you like some refreshments?" It was Mori who had offered the refreshments much to my surprise considering he was conservative side. He had noticed the two of us standing quietly to the side while the remainder of the hosts were doing their own things. It was the reason why I had gotten along with Mori so well was because of his conservative and considerate nature while retaining his composure.

Arisa confidently grabbed my hand before pulling me to follow her saunter to the chairs with a charming smile on her face, "Thank you, Morinodzuka-senpai."

A polite smile tugged at my lips as I graciously thanked Mori and tilted my head in acknowledgment to Honey. He smiled cutely at me as he sipped on his sweetened tea. My legs were folded together to the side with my hands folded delicately on my lap. My eyes flickered over towards the left to find Haruhi staring very troubledly at Kaoru. There was a smile on his face directed down towards her with her caramel eyes concentrated at him. Why was Haruhi very troubled and concerned with Kaoru? Curiosity and confusion swelled within me yet I silenced my questions as a proper lady should. Graciously I accepted the offered tea from Mori and sipped on it delicately.

I felt the smallest of nudges on my side and I glanced towards a silent Arisa. Her golden eyes were staring at me in silent question and moved her head a fraction towards Kaoru and Haruhi. All I did was discreetly tilt my head to indicate my lack of knowledge. The smallest of frowns pulled at her lips before regaining her composure.

Light conversation about where Yuzaha was heading to for her work meeting. Naturally the two of us models had kept to ourselves and only spoken when directly spoken to.

"Hikaru!"

The attention was averted to Hikaru returning from seeing his mother off with Mei and Ami. There were papers in Ami's hands that she walked over to hand over to Arisa and I. It was our extra paycheque for this last minute shooting session and sample pictures of the ones taken earlier today. Our photos had turned out perfect and achieved our aim for cuteness.

"What's this? Everyone is having tea!?" Alas my brother had finally returned from venturing to find Haruhi who he believed was lost in the Hitachiin Mansion. There was a look of disbelief on his face upon seeing everyone gathering here while Kyoya stood behind him displeased at Tamaki.

My brother naturally had gotten into an argument with the twins who teased him relentlessly. The other hosts were busying themselves so Ami had taken this to her advantage and leaned closely to the two of us sitting away from everyone, "When we were walking here, I found out that that chick, Mei, really liked Tamaki. But, she decided to let it go when she realized that he likes Haruhi. The thing is that when she said that, Hikaru got really really quiet afterwards with this weird look on his face."

Ami corrected her posture while giving us a sly look from her new knowledge while the two of us raised our brows.

"Interesting." I commented lightly as I analyzed all previous interacted of Haruhi with my brother and Hikaru. Relationships and fancying someone was not something I dealt with regularly so this topic was very strange to me. It hadn't occurred to me before that my brother would end up fancying someone because of how family orientated he is.

"Let's see how this plays out." There was a smirk on Arisa's face of self-interest as she stared at the group before us. "Madeline, you must give us updates whenever possible."

Amusement grew within me at seeing how interesting Arisa was with the affairs of my schoolmates before I nodded politely.

"Madeline!"

I quietly excused myself from my fellow models at the call of my brother.

"Hello, brother. How are you faring?" Politeness overrode my voice as I tilted my head to the side in acknowledgment once I walked up to Tamaki.

Tamaki smiled welcomingly down at me as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "Better now that you're done modelling for today!"

His charm never ceased to astonish me of how natural it came to me. I nodded my head at his words with a polite smile gracing my face, "I am pleased to hear that. May I ask when you wish to leave? Yuzaha-san had given us our paycheques and sample photos, so I am completely finished now."

"Ouu, I want to see them!" Tamaki exclaimed in excitement with violet eyes lighting up as I passed the large envelope that had my pictures on them. I watched him look through the photos in amusement.

"Ah! Madeline! You're so beautiful and cute!~ Bravo! You look very much like the dolls in France!"

A little giggle left my lips as he tightened his grip on me in excitement and his compliments to me.

"Rene, do you remember the doll with the light blue dress? She had beautiful chocolate hair." There was a nostalgic tone in my voice as I peered up at my brother.

Tamaki was silent for a moment as he recalled doll I was referring to before nodding his head enthusiastically. His violet gaze flickered down to the picture I was holding, "Yes, yes! This dress reminds me of that doll! That doll was your absolute favourite one!"

"Yes, you are correct." A soft smile pulled at my lips as we recalled the beautiful porcelain doll I had as a child. It wore a magnificent light blue dress with white frills everywhere and the dress I had worn in the picture reminded me of that one.

Tamaki chuckled in amusement before drawling out in a teasing voice, "You wouldn't even put her down for a minute!~ You insisted _so_ _much_ that she learnt violin with you so Grandpa went out to buy a toy violin just for your doll."

A bashful light blush dusted my cheeks in remembrance of that memory before I cleared my throat politely to regained my composure, "I did not insistent to the point of it becoming dramatic."

All my brother did was laugh at my attempts of playing it off before kissing my temple affectionately, "Now, now, no need to lie, Madeline! We both know that you loved her so much that you didn't want her feeling left out.~"

Our light banter had attracted attention from the people in the room from Tamaki's handsome smirk on his face as he teased me.

I pursed my lips at feeling embarrassed at how vocal Tamaki was about my attachment to my doll, "It was a gift from mother thus I did not dare treat my doll badly."

"I dare say that you loved that doll more than you loved me!" The playful accusing tone in my brother's voice as he mockingly glared down at my shorter stature made me raise a brow at him.

"My my, is that jealousy I hear from my brother?" My tone was laced with sophistication that it nearly covered my playfulness completely.

It caused my brother to increased his dramatics and kneel down on one knee with a hand over his heart, "Jealousy is a sign of utmost love, my dear sister. Naturally I felt the pulls of the emotion that only increased my love for you upon seeing how affectionate you were to her. All I desire was to keep my precious sister to myself!~"

A deeper blush covered my cheeks to my ears at his gallant dramatics in front of so many people. My lips pursed together in awkwardness as I coughed politely in my fist in an attempt to regain my composure.

"How cute~" Tamaki laughed light heartedly at my embarrassed behaviour before pulling me into a warm embrace, "How about we go out to that commoner's coffee shop that I showed you before? Starbucks!"

"That sounds splendid."

I did not miss the looks that Kaoru was giving both Haruhi and I throughout the entire day. Numerous questions of curiosity swarmed through my mind and left me confused. It may have been the reason why my brother decided to lift my thoughts earlier by bantering lightly and offering to go out for coffee. I ensured to say farewells to my fellow colleagues and to the Host Club politely before gently grasping the crook of Tamaki's elbow to leave.

* * *

"What's on your mind, Madeline?"

My gaze turned towards Tamaki who had returned from ordering our refreshing cold drinks from the barista at Starbucks. In the depths of Kyoto we were found sitting at a very quaint Starbucks restaurant sitting in front of the large windows overseeing the busy streets.

I watched my brother casually sip on his iced caramel macchiato leisurely beside me. There was an aura of peaceful depth radiating off of him that reminded me that he was my older sibling that was far more wise than I was. My attention returned to lightly sipping my peach green tea lemonade in hesitance of voicing my thoughts aloud. Throughout the time I've been residing in Japan, Tamaki never failed to remind me that a bond that siblings had was indescribable and ours had grown remarkably stronger after our absence for the past few years.

"I am concerned about Hikaru and Kaoru." It felt odd voicing my thoughts and concern aloud after being taught vigorously that it was uncommon for a lady to do so.

Tamaki turned his violet eyes to meet my matching ones with a slightly furrowed brow, "What do you mean?"

"Please excuse me speaking out of turn but they have been acting strangely today. It was uncharacteristic of them to fall silent whenever they would normally tease or banter with people. Perhaps it was my imagination."

"Hmm," Tamaki hummed thoughtfully after hearing my thoughts as he sipped on his sweet drink, "I did notice that as well today. It was certainly strange for them to act like that. Hopefully they were simply feel unwell today that changed their moods."

I nodded my head in acknowledgement of his words before turning my gaze upon the passing people outside, "I do hope you are correct, brother."

"How are you feeling today?" Tamaki asked me casually with a hint of concern in his voice. He was fully knowledgable of my weaker immune system and how easily I could fall ill. After my asthmatic attack a couple months ago, Tamaki had been really observant of my health. He would ensure I was getting enough sleep and nutrition in my busy days.

I smiled reassuringly to the blond across from me, "Do not fret yourself, Rene, I am doing quite well."

"You do seem more tired lately." My half hearted smile did not reassure him. He stared at me with worry in his eyes as he reached over the table to grasp my slender hand in his.

"I can assure you that it is nothing major to fret about. It is simply due to working frequently lately just as you have been with Misuzu." My hand tightened its hold on his hand for silent reassurance as I stared honestly up at him, "If I were to feel any different then I would immediately inform you."

That brought a smile to Tamaki's handsome face.

"You better, young lady!" There was playfulness in his voice as he firmly nodded. Tamaki's attention averted down to my drink and asked if he could take a sip out of it. Once I complied knowing that he wasn't ill, he exclaimed in bliss that it was delicious.

"Have you tried their cake pops here?" Tamaki asked excitedly after pointing to the left where the counter was displaying their many treats.

"I cannot say I have."

"Good, because neither have I! We're trying it right now!"

* * *

 ** _Seriously, all of your reviews make me so happy that I could burst with joy! I put a Tamaki but blushing so much! I would like to thank you all for your patience while I try to balance college courses and writing. :)_**

 ** _Shoutout to my wonderful regular reviewers! xo Thank you so much! (Another one for the lovely person who said they bought extra data just for this story like? Thank you so much!)_**


End file.
